Like Father, Like Son
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: Sequel to Girl Meets Emergency- Aaron Friar is the son of NBA Superstar: Lucas Friar. His mother is Riley Friar a former actress now drama teacher at John Adams High School. As Lucas and Zay's NBA careers are drawing to a close, Aaron feels he has a reputation to live up to since he is the son of a 5-time NBA Champion! Can he succeed and carry on the Friar name proudly?
1. Prequel: Part 1

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _September, 2023_**

Riley and Lucas got settled into their new apartment with the help of Zay and Vanessa, Maya and Farkle, and the Matthews family along with Lucas' parents and older sister. The 2023-2024 NBA Season was beginning in a month and Lucas was still tired from his early morning workout as he drank some of his protein shake. "Lucas man, I know your season begins soon and your training camp is in 3 weeks but damn man you need to relax." Josh told him placing down a box down near the couch.

"Well I wanna see you in my position! I got a baby boy on the way, Zay and I will be starting our careers soon and at any moment, Riley could be going into labor! Ya I'm calm man!" Lucas ranted to Josh as Josh placed his hands up surrendering.

"Look Lucas I'm just saying, just take it easy and not to place too much pressure on yourself you're gonna be a great father, and don't let the media influence how you play!" Josh spoke some wise words to the anxious NBA Player.

"Hey man we'll fine, we're gonna play great and let the game come to us, we're making our debut next month." Zay said walking in with a box full of Lucas' clothes.

"Did your schedule even come out yet?" Josh asked.

"Ya actually, we will start the first 3 games at home! First against the Brooklyn Nets, then we face the Dallas Mavericks, and then we get the Boston Celtics." Lucas listed memorizing the first 3 games of the year out of a total of 82 games in the NBA season.

"Ouuuuu Boston!" Maya walked in cringing just hearing the city of Boston mentioned.

"Why are you all sour for Maya?" Zay turned around and looked towards the Blonde Beauty.

"Well you two cowboys won't know since you two didn't grow up here. But let's just say Boston and New York have had a rivalry when it comes to sports especially the Yankees and the Red Sox!" Maya cringed mentioning the famous Boston Red Sox.

"Will you calm down Maya?! Besides the Knicks are projected to do very well this year! Kristaps Porzingis is now a 5-time All-Star, we went to the playoffs last year only to be eliminated by the Chicago Bulls in 6 games!" Lucas mentioned keeping an eye on the NBA landscape.

"Then how the hell did you get drafted so high up?" Maya asked.

"Because New York traded for a first round draft pick that was supposed to go the Philadelphia 76ers so basically I was a gift from Philly!" Lucas told everyone the story of how the Knicks got a very high draft pick.

"Don't mention THEM around me." Cory Matthews said despising the team he grew up with.

"Dad relax, they'll become great again!" A pregnant Riley said walking in with a pregnant Vanessa.

"There she is!" Lucas said so happy to see his beautiful wife as he kissed her.

"And how's the little man doing?" Lucas asked going to his knees and kissing Riley's belly holding their soon to be born son.

"He's doing good but he needs his father to relax!" Riley said kissing Lucas's forehead.

"I can't help it babe! I really wanna impress this year." Lucas said releasing his worries to Riley.

"Hey Riles, where's Farkle isn't he coming up with another box?" Maya asked wondering where her fiancée was.

"Ya about that, he's kinda having a tough time, he wasn't the strongest of all of us." Riley broke the news.

"I'll get him." Maya left to check up on her fiancée.

"Zay did you and Vanessa settle into your apartment?" Josh asked.

"Ya we moved in three days ago and now it's Lucas and Riley's turn to move in." Zay said helping his best friend.

"And we're very thankful Zay!" Riley thanked the recently engaged couple.

"By the way, just gonna put this out there, when we were in High School, of all of us, I thought it would be Farkle and Maya that would get married first! Guess I was wrong and now you two have a kid coming any day now!" Zay told the group.

"Life happens Zay, plans change and people grow at a different rate than others." Riley said as she held her womb excited to welcome her and Lucas' son into the world.

"Do you guys even have a name for him yet?" Vanessa asked wrapping her arms around her fiancée.

"We decided that Aaron John Matthews Friar will be his full name." Riley said still excited as Maya and Farkle re-entered the room was Farkle appeared to be tired from walking up the stairs and with a heavy box that Maya carried with ease.

"I don't know how you guys are able to do this! So many stairs! So many boxes!" Farkle complained as he was taking deep breaths.

"Farkle buddy, you could've just used the elevator." Lucas told his longtime friend as Farkle did a front flip onto the couch and fell asleep.

"Ya we might as well take a break. What does everyone say we order in for Pizza?" Cory suggested seeing how tired Farkle was.

"That's perfect! Thanks Daddy!" Riley agreed as she sat down in a chair beside the couch.

"I'll just finish unpacking." A determined Lucas said as he began to open the boxes with a box cutter as Zay and Josh helped him to get settled in.

Eventually a Pizza delivery guy from Pizza Hut arrived to the newly renovated apartment as Cory paid for lunch. Everyone ate together as May woke up her genius fiancée. As everyone sat together and ate together. After the whole moving in process was finished, everyone was exhausted and their energy spent until Lucas got an email from his agent.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I hope you and your wife are getting settled into your new apartment, I got some great news for you. Media day is in two weeks and that means Knicks management needs you and the whole team at Madison Square Garden to for a photo shoot, making preparations for opening night next month and each player will have the press talk to them in a scrum. Also there is a kid that wants to meet you as part of our partnership with the "Make A Wish" foundation. That will be next week. Get ready Lucas, the NBA Season is coming! Hope to hear from you soon and I'll see you next week._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Troy Wilkerson_

"Well, I know I'm gonna be busy for the next little bit." Lucas said as he placed his phone down taking a bite out of his Cheese Pizza.

"Why is that hun?" Riley asked her husband.

"Zay did you get an email from your agent as well?" Lucas asked Zay across the table.

"Yup. We got work to do now." Zay said realizing their dream is starting to become a reality.

"What's going on guys?" Vanessa asked the two Knicks Rookies.

"We have to be at Madison Square Garden in two weeks for Media Day and I have to meet a little kid as part of my partnership with Make-A-Wish." Lucas proudly announced moving onto the crust of his pizza.

"And so it begins Zay and Ranger Rick are beginning their careers!" Maya mocked the two Texans.

"I'm proud of you two, you've all come a long way. You guys always stay together ok?" Topanga said as she took a hold of her husband's hand supporting her son in law and his best friend.

"This changes nothing with everyone in this room." Lucas vowed knowing how close everyone is.

"And can I get an autograph Lucas?" 14-Year Old Auggie Matthews asked.

"Ya sure Aug! No problem man!" Lucas agreed.

"Is this the life you wanted for your family?" Cory asked Lucas as Lucas turned to Riley and looked at her deeply trying to imagine their future together with their son Aaron being ready to come into the world any day now.

"Ya, this is the start, and I'm very happy and thankful that she is my wife." Lucas told Cory as he laced his right hand with Riley's left hand as he kissed her hand and went back into gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Riley, are you ready to take this step into being a mother?" Cory asked his daughter.

"It's gonna be hard dad, but with everyone here in my life, we'll manage." Riley answered her father.

"We're always gonna be friends no matter what." Farkle said keeping the friendship strong.

"We will Farkle! Nothing between us will change except our families growing and progressing forward in our lives and our careers." Riley told Farkle assuring him their friendship will remain strong.

"Hello kids!" Shawn and Katy walked in together with their 8-year old son: John.

"Hi guys!" Everyone greeted.

"SHAWNIE!" Cory ran up to his life long friend and hugged him.

"Glad to see these things never change." Topanga told the kids as Katy and John walked past the two best friends.

"Is that how Uncle Cory treats Dad?" John asked his mother and Aunt Topanga.

"Ya, it's always been like that." Topanga answered the youngster as Katy placed a container filled with cupcakes onto the table.

"Well, the Bromance is real." Riley told John.

"Topanga, how close are these two?" Lucas' father: James asked as he and his wife: Sandra looked on.

"Oh please they love each other more than Cory loves me!" Topanga said as everyone looked at her.

"It's true but I'm ok with it." Topanga told everyone

"It's always been like this for as long as I can remember!" Josh pointed out knowing his brother's relationship with his best friend: Shawn Hunter.

"Can you two let go of each other now?!" Riley asked her father and her Uncle as they followed her request and separated themselves.

"Glad to see you two haven't changed!" Topanga told her husband and his best friend.

"What can I say honey we love each other!" Cory answered.

"No kidding!" Everyone in the room said together.

"Ok I'm gonna get back to work so thanks for lunch Mr. Matthews!" Lucas dismissed himself placing the paper plate in the garbage as he resumed unpacking in the master bedroom.

"Babe! Just remember we need to get the baby's room done soon." Riley called over to her husband holding her womb thinking about a special priority.

"I'm gonna help get some of the stuff set up." Zay volunteered as he was excused along with Farkle and Auggie.

"I still can't believe that Huckleberry and Zay are in the NBA!" Maya said to Riley and Vanessa.

"I guess Vanessa and I need to be ready for some of the high life knowing those two." Riley said wondering what their lives will be like in the future considering the Lucas and Zay have bright futures in the NBA.

"So you guys think you two can snag me a Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux jersey?" Maya asked coming up with a scheme.

"And exactly what are you gonna do with them?" Vanessa asked knowing that tone in Maya's voice getting quieter as Maya leaned closer to them.

"I just need them to autograph them and hang them up on my wall at school pretty much saying yeah I know those two and even have photos of us during our prom and high school graduation!" Maya told them the plan.

"Oh ya! I forgot that you're starting out as an Art Teacher now!" Vanessa exclaimed remembering some of Maya's recent success in landing a job as a middle school Art Teacher.

"And Riley here is taking a break from acting to be a mom!" Maya remembered as Riley had been a part of a few plays and played as an extra on a few movies.

"Hey dad!" Riley called to her father.

"Yes darling?" Cory answered his daughter.

"Thanks for letting me like him." Riley thanked he father remembering how her and Lucas met and what happened when she found out about his troubled past as her father did not tell her but allowed Lucas to tell her when Zay came to John Quincy Adams Middle School back in 2015. She now sees the change in him and the reason he started to change for the better was because of her. Riley realized this as she hugged and kissed her father on his cheek for allowing Riley to feel whatever was natural when she met Lucas.

"Your welcome honey." Cory hugged his daughter and kiss her forehead knowing she is in good hands now. His baby girl has now grown up and on her own with the love of her life and starting a family of their own now.

The rest of the day Vanessa and Riley hung out on the couch not doing too much work as Riley was 8 months pregnant while Vanessa was two months pregnant. Their lives have changed realizing they are facing the world now and their lives are changing at unprecedented rate. Maya and Farkle are getting married in December, Vanessa and Zay have agreed they will get married just a few days after Maya and Farkle and Riley would have her son: Aaron in her arms by then. The girl has now become a woman and that woman is soon going to be a mother. The boy she met was once troubled but with this girl in his life, he changed for the better, slayed the demons of his past, fought for the girl he loves, protected her and she is now his wife. Lucas and Riley have been married for almost 2 years and now ready to introduce their soon to be born son into the world. Soon the world will meet Aaron John Matthews Friar.

 ** _Author's Note: Alright ladies and gentlemen there is the first chapter in the Prequel of Like Father, Like Son. For now, I'm just gonna set up what happens in the lives of Riley, Lucas, Zay, Vanessa, Maya, and Farkle before Aaron becomes our main focus for this story. You will see how Lucas and Zay perform in their careers and the prequel stuff will be about 4 chapters nothing more. Thanks to everyone who read Girl Meets Emergency and I hope you will enjoy this new story. By the way I will be away for a few days since I'm gonna be working some pretty long hours so I'll do my best to get this next chapter out as soon as I can. Please review, fav, and follow the story to keep up to date and send your suggestions. By the way I am still looking for the names of Zay's and Vanessa's two children they will have two boys. So please in the review if you guys could send your suggestions on their names would be awesome too. Have a great day guys and be safe! :)_**


	2. Prequel Part 2: New Life, New Roles

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Ok guys the second part of the prequel is here! Lucas and Zay are now getting ready for opening night, let's see what happens here.**_

 _September 2023_

New York Knicks Training Camp was wrapping up on its final days as Lucas and Zay were getting comfortable in their roles coming off the bench for the Knicks. They were on the court working out practicing playing a game until Lucas' agent: Troy Wilkerson gets a hold of Lucas as they were taking a water break.

"Lucas you need to leave practice immediately!" Troy told Lucas panting from running.

"What's going on Troy?" Lucas asked concerned for what news Troy will state next.

"Your wife is in the hospital, she's in labor!" Troy told Lucas as Head Coach: Jason St. John allowed the rookie to leave practice to tend to his wife. Lucas ran to the locker room and quickly got changed as he and Troy made the drive to St. Vincent's hospital awhile after. Lucas ran inside looking for Riley and the others who would be there. He soon gets a text from none other than Maya.

" _Damn it Ranger Rick! You better hurry your ass on here and quick! Riley is getting impatient and she's already crushed Farkle's and Josh's hands!"_

Lucas had to text back Maya as he eventually found the directions towards the Nursing Ward and made his way to be greeted by the Matthews Family and Josh shaking his hand trying to relieving the pain in his hand after Riley almost crushed his hand.

"Dude! Where were you? Riley almost broke my hand and Farkle is getting his hand crushed by your wife!" Josh ranted to Lucas out of sheer pain.

"Well I never knew Riley could be this strong! Where is she?" Lucas told Josh apologizing and asking for Riley's whereabouts.

"She's in her room right now as Farkle was sent flying into a wall outside Riley's room.

"Farkle! Are you ok buddy?" Lucas asked checking on him as Farkle's eyes were glazed.

"Ri…Ri…Riley is not human! How can she be this strong! This goes beyond any sort of science and reasoning!" Farkle gasped at Riley's surprising strength.

"Well she did get her strength from me!" Topanga gloated as Lucas walked into the room

"Hey wifey!" Lucas greeted his wife.

"Lucas! Where were you mister?!" A worked up Riley asked snarling at him as she was fighting the pain of being in labor.

"You're having your contractions aren't you?" Lucas asked trying to stay calm trying to remain understanding.

YOU THINK?!" Riley said as she winced in pain taking deep breaths trying to ease the pain.

Lucas waited with Riley until the pain went away for a considerable amount of time, Riley was already sweating from all of the squeezing she has done.

It was now midnight Lucas fell asleep close to Riley near her bed until he was awakened by Riley groaning in pain as he called over for a doctor. "Well Riley, it's game time!" The doctor told Riley as a team assembled rather quickly and Lucas got back in his scrubs ready to go and took out a video camera which Cory gave him on his birthday back in May of 2023.

"Alright Dad, now comes the best part you ready to start filming?" The doctor called over Lucas as Riley was squeezing his hand as she was pushing.

"I would but then she's got a VERY tight grip on me!" Lucas refused due to Riley's somehow superhuman strength!

"OWWW!" Lucas groaned loudly in pain as he felt his fingers crack.

"OHH JUST TAKE IT LUCAS! I'M THE ONE PUSHING OUT YOUR SON!" Riley groaned heavily in severe pain.

"BABE! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT BREAK MY HAND LIKE YOU DID TO FARKLE?!" Lucas asked fighting the pain still feeling the bones in his fingers crack.

"OK THEN HOW BOUT WE TRADE SPOTS! WHY DON'T YOU GET PREGNANT, CARRY A CHILD AROUND FOR 9 MONTHS AND GIVE BIRTH WHILE I GO TO PRACTICE ALMOST EVERYDAY AND TRAIN AND BE AN NBA PLAYER! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! OWW!" Riley screamed to Lucas as she pushed again.

"Lucas, you can try all you want but you will lose this argument. Happy wife, happy life my man." The doctor told him as he was getting ready to welcome Aaron John Matthews Friar into the world. Lucas eventually fought free of Riley's grip and got in position to start filming as Riley was taking deep breaths. After hours of waiting since Riley was admitted to this hospital Riley gave birth to her son Aaron John Matthews Friar! A healthy baby boy was born at 12:40am on September 26, 2023 as the doctor gave the newborn a bath and began working on his birth certificate.

"I'm so proud of you Riley!" Lucas said with the video camera rolling and kissed his wife on the lips who was sweaty and very tired giving birth to Aaron.

"How is he?" Riley asked Lucas as Lucas looked at Aaron as he was crying as the nurses bathed him.

"He's doing fine babe! We did a good job!" Lucas told her as Riley sighed with relief as she laid her head down to rest.

"Ok Mom and Dad! Here is your son. Any plans on a name?" The doctor asked the couple.

Lucas and Riley looked towards each other. "His name is Aaron John Matthews Friar." Riley gladly told them.

"How'd he get this name?" The doctor asked.

"Aaron for Hank Aaron one of the best major league baseball players of all time, and John for her uncle: Johnathan Turner who just retired as Superintendent of Schools." Lucas told the doctor mentioning a great mentor in their lives too who confirmed that Johnathan Turner was going to retire this past June as The doctor handed Aaron to them as the rest of the family came into the room to say hello to the newborn.

"Oh God! Riley! He's the most adorable thing ever!" Maya said in awe of her new Godson.

"This really is the miracle of life." Farkle said happy for Lucas and Riley.

"I can't believe it now, I'm actually a grandmother!" Topanga said holding back the tears.

"You two are ready now. Do good for Aaron ok?" Cory told them placing the responsibility of parenthood in front of them.

"We will Dad, I had you and mom to guide me throughout my years and Lucas has his parents, we learned very well from you guys and now, Aaron will learn from us." Riley told everyone holding Aaron in her arms still tired from giving birth.

"Ok so here's his birth certificate guys." The doctor handed them Aaron's birth certificate. It read…

 _Name: Aaron John Matthews Friar_

 _Born: September 26, 2023_

 _Time: 12:45AM_

 _Weight: 7 pounds and 5 ounces_

 _Height: 24 inches_

"He's gonna be a big guy hopefully." Lucas said crossing his fingers.

"You just want him to at least 6 feet tall like you huh?" Maya asked as Lucas got up from his chair as he looked down at Maya.

"Yeah how's it like up there?" Maya got up on her tippy toes but still very short compared to Lucas 6'7 body and 215lbs frame.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you from down there." Lucas replied mocking Maya as Maya stomped on his Black and Blue Nike Lebrons with her heels leaving Lucas to hop on his right foot wincing in pain.

"Ughhh! Maya damn it!" Lucas groaned doing his best not to swear at Maya.

"You're welcome" as Maya sat beside Aaron and Riley gloating for the cheap shot on Lucas.

"She's still a very fierce woman Lucas." Riley told her husband.

"You think?!" Lucas held his foot.

"Lucas, take a hint!" Maya told Lucas as she was the first one to hold the newborn.

"Riles, she has your hair and eyes." Maya told Riley as she began to feel gravitated towards being a mother someday herself.

"Yeah and he has his nose and his lips." Riley told Maya already seeing the resemblance.

"Farkle, I am ready to be a mother now." Maya told Farkle as Farkle's jaw dropped.

"So does this mean?" Farkle asked his fiancée.

"Yes, I want to have children!" Maya told Farkle.

"And your children will be and Zay and Vanessa's kids will all be close to Aaron." Topanga said knowing how strong their friendship has remained most of their lives.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Lucas mumbled quoting a line from one of his favorite childhood video games: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 quoting General Sheppard.

"What was that Lucas?" Cory asked his son in law.

"It was a quote from one of my favorite games. It goes "The more things change, the more they stay the same." It's kinda true if you think about it. The more that our lives progress, the stronger our bond as friends become, we've always been strong together and yes we've had some hard times but I know that at the end of the day we are still the same friends. I've known Zay and Vanessa pretty much my whole life, then I met Maya, Farkle, and Riley when I came here and those 3 have known each other their whole lives. So when our lives came together, we brushed up some stuff, moved forward in our lives but once that stuff is aside, we are all still connected as friends and moving on to best friends and then marrying our best friends." Lucas observed as he looked deeply into Riley's eyes and then now as a father looked to his so.

"That's right Lucas, and you need to keep growing together, life is a marathon guys. Take your time and cherish the journey together." Topanga told them as the six friends came together.

"And now, you take a new step together. Riley and Lucas, you two are parents now. Farkle, Maya, Zay, Vanessa…You four will be Aaron's Godparents." Cory told the four as they too looked at Aaron.

"We'll do our best for him sir." Farkle swore.

"I know you guys will." Cory appreciated Farkle's loyalty.

"The kid will grow up great Matthews, you have nothing to fear." Maya told her lifelong teacher and father figure.

"You guys, there will be even tough times ahead of you but you guys will face it together." Shawn told them embracing his wife and son.

"He is right yenno?" Cory said backing up his best friend as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder

"Unbelievable! I'm your wife nimrod!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Sorry little big hair!" Cory apologized to his wife as Topanga laughed not hearing that nickname since they too were children.

"Say what?!" They all gasped together.

"Don't ask, it's a long story." Topanga told them.

"Guys, I love you all but can Lucas, myself and the baby be alone for awhile." Riley asked everyone in the room. They all nodded and left the room quietly before closing the door and did their best trying to listen in on the conversation being the nosy people they are.

"What's going on Riles?" Lucas asked sitting down beside his wife.

"I've been thinking about something." Riley began to tell her husband what was on her mind.

"What's up?" Lucas asked wanting to know.

"How about more children?" Riley proposed.

"Wait what?" Lucas' jaw dropped to the floor same with Cory and Shawn's who were listening from outside.

"Can you two ever relax about this?" Katy asked them.

"Oh Katy they can try all they want but it'll never happen." Topanga told her as Cory and Shawn sat down on the floor contemplating on how fast time had gone by.

"She grew up, she grew up on us real good." Cory told everyone feeling like he was dumped.

"It had to happen sooner or later right honey?" Topanga walked over to her husband trying to console him as Katy did the same for Shawn while Maya kept her eyes on her brother: John.

"And that'll be us soon right?" Katy asked Shawn knowing Maya and Farkle would tie the knot in December.

"Oh no! This is worse than when Jennifer Bassett dumped me!" Shawn felt sad as Maya and Farkle looked towards each other realizing Shawn used to date Farkle's mom.

"Oh hell no!" Maya and Farkle gasped stepping away from each other.

"Oh no! We could've been…"Farkle said thinking of what could've happened.

"Brother and sister!" Maya finished Farkle's point.

"We would've committed incest!" Farkle said grossed out.

"Will you two relax! Shawn didn't get Farkle's mom pregnant and they aren't married so will you two relax!" Zay said trying to restore order.

"You know, we really would appreciate it if you guys kept the volume down." Lucas said emerging from the room as he opened the door to tell them to quiet down before shortly closing the door.

Lucas returned to his wife as he found her asleep with Aaron as Lucas took a picture of them. He kissed his wife on her forehead and did the same to his son. Aaron John Matthews Friar has arrived.

 ** _Author's Note: Alright guys there you have it! Aaron Friar is here! There are two more parts of the prequel and then the real story begins with Aaron taking center stage in the story. Next up, we will fast forward some years down the road and we will see what has been going on in the lives of everyone. Oh by the way I need help getting the names of Farkle and Maya's kids and I still need help for Zay and Vanessa's kids so if you guys could give me a hand that would be much appreciated. Remember for Zay and Vanessa they are having two boys. As for Maya and Farkle they will have a boy and two girls. Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews thus far and I hope you keep enjoying it and also enjoy the journey I take everyone. Please review, fav and follow the story guys. Have a great day and take care everyone! :)_**


	3. Prequel Part 3: Timeline

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Ok guys the following will be a timeline of what will happen in the next 14 years starting at September of 2023. This is gonna be pretty short ok?**_

December, 2023: Farkle and Maya are married, Zay and Vanessa are married.

January, 2024: Lucas and Zay are named to the NBA Rookie team for All-Star Weekend.

March, 2024: Anthony Babineaux is born!

April, 2024: New York Knicks clinch the NBA Atlantic Division Championship and earn a spot in the NBA Playoffs.

May, 2024: New York Knicks are eliminated by the Detroit Pistons in 7 games in the NBA Eastern Conference Finals.

June, 2024: Sabrina Minkus is born!

August, 2024: Natalie Friar is born! Zay is named NBA Rookie of the Year!

January, 2025: Lucas and Zay are named to the NBA Sophomore team for NBA All-Star Weekend. Riley makes a few appearances on a popular TV show.

April, 2025: New York Knicks clinch NBA Atlantic Division Championship and earn a spot in the NBA Playoffs!

June, 2025: New York Knicks are defeated in the NBA Finals by: The Golden State Warriors in 7 games.

July, 2025: Tyler Babineaux is born!

October, 2025: Melanie Minkus is born!

December, 2025: Zay suffers torn ACL (out for 9 months) in a game against the Utah Jazz.

January, 2026: Lucas is a named on the Eastern All-Star Team as a member of the starting 5 and is entered in the 3-point contest. Corey Minkus is born!

February, 2026: Lucas wins the 3-Point Shooting Contest scoring 22/30 in the final round. Lucas also appeared on an episode of Jimmy Kimmel and participated in the segment: Mean Tweets.

April, 2026: New York Knicks earn a spot in the NBA Playoffs! New York Knicks eliminated in first round by the Toronto Raptors!

July, 2026: Josh Matthews is married to Courtney Daniels with a baby girl on the way!

September, 2026: Zay is cleared to play again and is 100% healthy. Farkle is a teacher at John Adams High teaching Biology and Chemistry.

November, 2026: Troy Friar is born!

January, 2027: Both Zay and Lucas are named to the Eastern Conference All-Star Team as starters. Both are also among the final 30 eligible players to represent the United States in the 2028 Summer Olympics in Mexico City.

March, 2027: Lucas is suspended for 5 games by the NBA for fighting. 5 Games later, Lucas is reinstated. Lucas is also named to the United States Men's Basketball Team for the Pan Am Games in Orlando. Gabriel Alan Matthews is born!

April, 2027: New York Knicks are top team in the NBA and clinch the Atlantic Division Championship and Top team in the NBA Eastern Conference. Zay Babineaux is named NBA MVP.

June, 2027: New York Knicks are NBA Champions! Lucas Friar is named NBA Finals MVP.

July, 2027: Pan Am Games begin in Orlando. Lucas, Zay and the American Men's Basketball Team win Gold beating Brazil in the finals.

September, 2027: Aaron begins going to school. Maya

January, 2028: Lucas and Zay are named to All-Star Team.

June, 2028: New York Knicks are NBA Champions back to back seasons!

July, 2028: 2028 Summer Olympic Games in Mexico City! American Men's Basketball Team wins Gold after defeating Lithuania in the finals!

September, 2028: Anthony, Sabrina, and Natalie start going to school! Riley ends her acting career to pursue being a drama teacher at John Adams High. Cory Matthews is now a principal at John Adams High.

October, 2028: Vanessa becomes a personal trainer. Farkle becomes Science Department Head at John Adams High.

January, 2029: Riley lands a job as a temporary Drama Teacher at John Adams High. Lucas is out with shoulder injury for 3-6 months. Zay is named to Eastern All-Star Team Starting Five

April, 2029: Lucas Friar returns! New York Knicks are to team in the NBA before playoffs.

June, 2029: New York Knicks are NBA Champions! Zay picks up NBA Finals MVP Honors. Riley's contract is extended as a drama teacher and is a full-time teacher at John Adams High.

July, 2029: Lucas and Zay each sign 4 year deals to stay members of the New York Knicks each contract is worth 85 million dollars. Zay earns shoe sponsorship with Nike. He also earned a sponsorship with Gatorade. Lucas earns shoe sponsorship with Under Armour, Lucas also earns sponsorship with after using some of their fitness products and supplements.

September, 2030: Lucas and Zay are honored at John Adams High for being great ambassadors to New York and leaving a great legacy at the school. Lucas continues partnership with Make-A-Wish. Zay becomes a partner for Habitat for Humanity.

October, 2030: Aaron and Natalie videobombs Lucas during a post-game interview wanting to play catch.

December, 2030: Lucas goes to zoo with Anthony's, Natalie's and Sabrina's class on a field trip.

February, 2021: Lucas and Riley celebrate 10-year wedding anniversary.

May, 2032: Lucas and Zay make the US Olympic Men's Basketball team in Melbourne.

July, 2032: US Olympic Men's Basketball team wins Gold medal after defeating Canada in the finals.

December, 2033: Both Farkle and Maya and Zay and Vanessa celebrate their 10-year wedding anniversaries

July, 2034: Lucas and Zay call for a press conference. They both state they intend on staying a member of the Knicks until their careers are over. Sign 5 years deals each other 100 million dollars.

October, 2034: Anthony and Aaron begin shooting on NBA sized nets before game time with their fathers and exchange victories in friendly two on two games father and son vs father and son.

June, 2034: New York Knicks are NBA Champions defeating the Portland Trail Blazers in the finals! Lucas is named NBA Finals MVP. Zay is named NBA Season MVP.

June, 2036: New York Knicks are NBA Champions defeating the Los Angeles Lakers in the finals! Zay is named NBA Finals MVP, Lucas is named NBA Finals MVP. Aaron graduates from Middle School.

 _ **Authors Note: So you are now up to date on what everyone's been up to for the most part in terms of their careers. But there will be one more part of the prequel...Please review, fav and follow the story and I also wanna thank everyone for their suggestions on the names of Farkle and Maya's kids and Zay and Vanessa's kids. Please review, fav, and follow guys! It is almost time for Aaron to meet the world**_


	4. Prequel Part 4: The Announcement

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents this is the final prequel chapter till the main story lines begin! Let's see what happens!**_

 _August 2037_

At the age of 37 years old, Lucas Friar had become a 5 time NBA Champion, 3 time NBA Finals MVP, 2-time Olympic Gold Medalist, and 1 time Pan American Games Gold Medalist. But most importantly at this stage in his life, the things that mattered most to him. His three children: Aaron, Natalie, and Troy. Aaron is about to start High School, Natalie is now in the 8th grade, and Troy is 11 years old. He is still madly in love with his wife: Riley Friar celebrating 16 years as a married couple. They have made the world their own and have faced many challenges as a couple but have excelled in the face of adversity. There may have been a few mishaps along the way but their love had always remained strong and helped them becoming a stronger couple because of the adversity.

The six friends of Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Maya, Zay, and Vanessa have all stuck together throughout the years living in New York and making the world their own. They have seized every opportunity they could and have enjoyed the journey. Now it was time to start a new chapter in their lives. They knew they were getting older. However, for Lucas and Zay, their bodies were becoming more fatigued as they were always the go to guys on the Knicks during the big moments in a basketball game. When the game was on the line, they were the guys to go to. They have done it for years and now their bodies have begun to have enough. Their souls were willing to keep pushing in doing what they love but as time continues priorities change.

"So are you doing it tomorrow?" Riley asked her husband as she found him folding the laundry.

"Yup." Lucas answered as he finished folding all the colored clothes.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Lucas." Riley told her Lucas as she went around their bed to kiss him as she hugged him from behind.

"I love you too honey, thank you for everything you've done and have given me." Lucas told her turning to face her and kissed her forehead being very appreciative. Lucas delivered the folded clothes the belonged to his children.

"Hey dad, can Anthony sleep over?" Lucas' oldest son: Aaron John Friar asked. Aaron had short brown hair similar to his father but with his mother's hair color. He also had his father's facial features and his bone structure being quite tall for an average 14-year old standing at 6 foot 3 inches tall. Anthony is the oldest son of Zay and Vanessa Babineaux. 6 feet 4 inches tall with a pretty thin build.

"Ya sure! Does your Uncle Zay know about this?" Lucas asked his son.

"Yup we asked him first." Aaron answered him.

"Ok then just stay up too late guys, I want you both to get your sleeping patterns ready for school." Lucas said laying down the law for his son and his best friends son.

"Yes sir!" The both responded as they went to Aaron's room. Lucas then delivered the next set of clothes to his little girl Natalie. She was the same age as Anthony, she had long dirty blonde hair, had Riley's eyes and her facial structure like her lips and nose. "Special delivery to Daddy's little girl!" Lucas barged into his daughter's room without knocking on the door and allowed himself in making his delivery.

"Thanks daddy!" Natalie said walking up to her dad as she got her softball uniform from her dad.

"Daddy, you're coming to my game next Saturday right?" Natalie asked her father. They have a close relationship. She is definitely his daughter. Both enjoyed baseball, both have blonde hair, and they both have a bit of a temper!

"Yup! Last time I checked I was free this weekend!" Lucas told his daughter.

"YAAY! But can you do one more thing for me dad?" Natalie asked.

"Anything sweetie." Lucas said ready for anything.

"Could you please make sure mom doesn't make a banner or signs again like last time? I heard throughout the game Aunt Maya and Uncle Farkle didn't know mom." The 13-year old requested bringing up what happened in her previous game as Lucas chuckled knowing his wife would do that.

"Ok I'll see what I can do. Remember your mother is the boss around the house." Lucas said giving it a try.

"Alright. Thanks daddy." Natalie said giving her father a hug.

"You have a good night Nat." Lucas said goodnight to his daughter before making his way over to his youngest son's room where he was practicing his punches and kicks for an upcoming karate tournament.

"Hey champ! Your gi is ready!" Lucas called over to his youngest son: Troy.

"Thanks dad!" Troy said taking his white karate uniform from his father before bowing to each other like they usually do sharing that common bond of karate. Lucas kept training with his long time master: Master Dominic and since he retired his daughter: Adriana took over the school and has still kept up the very well prepared training for everyone. Lucas was now a 4th degree black belt in karate, and Troy was at green belt. Together they have won many tournaments taking home lots of gold with them in the form of trophies.

"Troy just remember you have a tournament at the end of the month in Brooklyn ok?" Lucas remembered telling his son.

"Alright dad." Troy understood.

"Good man, I'll see you in the morning champ." Lucas said smiling at his son as they bowed to each other then hugged as Lucas left Troy's room.

Lucas made his way to the living room as he was alone late at night. He had been contemplating something now for the past few weeks and finally understood the time had come. He later went to bed with Riley knowing and understanding what he had to do.

The next morning as Riley made everyone breakfast the house phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Riley answered the phone.

"Hey Auggie! Yeah Lucas is here I'll get him." Riley answered her now 29-year old brother. Auggie Matthews and his wife: Ava Matthews are in the podcasting business with theirs being about life, love, and sometimes sports but only if Lucas or Zay came onto the show. Lucas kissed his wife a good morning still in excellent shape as he took the phone from her.

"Auggie what's going on man?" Lucas greeted his brother-in-law.

"Not much Lucas are we still on today at noon?" Auggie asked confirming their show together.

"Yup I'll be there in an hour I'm just gonna have breakfast with everyone and then I'll be right over." Lucas confirmed his appearance as Auggie wrote on twitter that Lucas Friar would be on today's show.

After breakfast, Lucas drove to Auggie's studio in downtown Manhattan and entered the studio where Auggie greeted him and they went together to his office where Ava was all set ready to stream the podcast live.

"Alright guys, we're on in 3…2…" Ava counted down as Ava began the podcast: The Auggie and Ava Show.

"What's going on everyone! It's Thursday, August 15, 2037 and today my brother in law is joining us on the show! NBA Superstar and likely first ballot Hall of Famer: Lucas Friar ladies and gentlemen!"

"Thanks for the intro Aug!" Lucas said chuckling at Auggie's introduction.

"Well you know I gotta be creative with it somehow. Anyway what's going on man? The kids are gonna back in school soon and this will be your 14th year in the NBA as a member of the New York Knicks." Auggie said opening up the conversation.

"Yup this will be my 14th year in the NBA and Aaron is starting High School next month and Natalie is going to be in the 8th grade! As for Troy my boy is going into the 6th grade and is also getting ready for a karate tournament in Brooklyn at the end of the month." Lucas said telling Auggie what's been going on with his kids.

"And Riley is still teaching Drama at John Adams High?" Auggie asked.

"Funny you mention Riley teaching at John Adams High, she recently picked up History as a teachable subject! Maya on the other hand picked up English as a teachable subject so I swear if Aaron draws Riley as his history teacher when that first bell rings, it'll be our lives all over again!" Lucas laughed at the fact of Riley maybe teaching Aaron.

"Oh dear God! Oh for those of you who don't know Lucas, my sister Riley, her best friend Maya, Lucas' best friend Zay and Zay's wife all went to the same High School: John Adams High Class of 2019 and it's crazy to hear that possibility of Aaron drawing my sister as his teacher." Auggie mentioned.

"If he does then I know the universe is going to play it's hand in some weird shape or form." Lucas said.

"So you said you wanted to make an announcement here what's going on man?" Auggie asked as he and Ava held their breath.

"Well you guys know that in terms of health I am at as best of shape as I can be. Life is great, my family life is awesome, the kids are heathy and my career has been very busy like I just came back last week from helping out in an NBA Basketball demo in Manila over in the Philippines. And oh my God! Basketball is a huge deal there! I look around and there are basketball nets practically all over the place and kids are playing barefoot on concrete and that has been an amazing journey. The people of Manila treated me very well and I loved helping out over there but when I came back I feel like, in terms of my career…There is nothing else for me to do. My career is practically complete. So I'm here to announce that after this will be my final season in the NBA." Lucas announced as Auggie and Ava were shocked as their eyebrows raised.

"Wow Lucas! You're only 37 man and you could go for another 2 years or 3 knowing how well your body is! Why now?" Auggie asked.

"For me it's not about the money or even my legacy, that is already in stone to anyone that has seen me play, how I held myself in every game I played and every opportunity I was given. This is a decision I made for my family." Lucas stated.

"What's going on in the family? Like last time I checked everyone is doing very well." Ava asked as Lucas looked towards her side of the long table.

"Well I've missed so much in the last 14 years. Like I remember I was on the road with the Knicks going through Florida for that road swing, and Riley video called me through Skype telling me that Aaron said his first word and it was: mama. It hurt knowing I missed that. Also the anniversaries I've missed, birthdays. And I've been late to all of Aaron's birthdays since he was born because of training camp. I've missed lots of Aaron's games, Troy's karate grading and tournaments, Natalie's games and much more. I wanna be more involve in their lives and stop feeling like a part time Dad." Lucas answered Ava feeling guilty of all the events he's missed.

"So this is your farewell tour essentially right?" Ava asked.

"Yup gonna do it up Kobe Bryant style and say goodbye and play through one more season." Lucas said willing to go through one more season.

"Have you talked to Riley and the others about this?" Ava asked considering everyone else in Lucas' life.

"Well Riley and I have talked about this for a couple of days, and I've talked about this with Zay and my head coach: Marc Jackson. I have everyone's blessings on this decision and I know for a fact I'll still be around the game but no longer as a player and I wanna do my best to save myself from any major injury." Lucas said remembering everyone's conversations.

"So what's gonna be the plan after your time in the NBA?" Auggie asked considering Lucas' career will be over by between April to June depending on how well the Knicks play this year.

"First off start my teaching career, for those of you who don't know I have physical education as a teachable subject when I went to UCLA. I'm gonna be more involved in teaching Troy Karate at the Golden Dragons Dojo. I'm definitely gonna be around more so other than that I'm planning to go into teaching afterwards." Lucas said trying to figure out his plan.

The rest of the podcast was about going through Lucas' NBA Career, family life and life in general. After the 2-hour podcast wrapped up. Lucas came home greeted by many fans thanking him for his service to the city of New York and his service to the New York Knicks before going inside his house only to be greeted by his family as everyone came together for a group hug.

"I wanna thank you guys for allowing me to go out every day and night to do something I love to do. And I'm sorry for everything I've missed. Now it's time for me to be a better dad." Lucas said apologizing to his family.

"I'm proud of you honey." Riley told her husband as she kissed his lips.

"Yeah dad, we can understand because you're very famous and all but it's a nice change to see you coming to all of my games from here on out." Natalie told her dad.

"So do we get to fight more now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah buddy. We will get to spar more." Lucas told his youngest son.

"So after this year, no more one on one games or shooting around together at Madison Square Garden?" Aaron asked who always looked forward to every home game to shoot around with his father.

"I'm sorry buddy but I dunno about that yet. But we will always have time to play hoops together." Lucas said to his oldest son looking forward to spending more time with his family.

Lucas' email and twitter feed blew up with thank you tweets and emails as Lucas was happy with the work he has done and the legacy he has created for his family. Millions of dollars in the bank. Endorsement deals with Affliction Clothing, Under Armour, and Gatordae. Lucas has done very well in his career but now it was time to go through one more season but this one, would be his final go around.

 ** _Author's Note: There you have it everyone the final prequel chapter! Next up will be the main story as Aaron Friar is set to take on High School and the world. Please Review, Fav, and Follow the story I really appreciate it and I also appreciate everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed the story so far I never would've expected my work to be this good so I wanna thank you guys so much. Have a great day everyone and be safe out there! :)_**


	5. Chapter 1: And So It Begins!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Here we go! It is now Aaron's first day of High School! Let's see how this goes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Girl Meets World, all of the original characters are mine and 4ne1's who has been awesome at helping me out so shout out to 4ne1. The storyline is also something we worked out together.**_

 _September 2037_

It is 6am on September 5, 2037 another school year was about to begin. Aaron was getting ready for another year but now was getting ready for his first year as a High School Student and attending the same High School his parents went to: John Adams High. It had been a few weeks since his father: Lucas Friar announced that at the end of this upcoming season, the 37-year old legendary player would be retiring from competition. Lucas was in Los Angeles with Zay for an appearance on the Jimmy Fallon show set to perform in the popular segment: Lip Sync Battle. Thankfully they didn't really sing because everyone in the family knew Lucas couldn't sing even if his life depended on it.

Aaron was getting ready for school doing 20 pushups in the morning before getting dressed. He was going to wear a black Affliction T-Shirt with a pack of white wolves in the background and blue jeans. He was set to face the world of high school but had his big brother responsibilities to do. Since he would pass John Quincy Adams Middle School first then John Adams High, he walked his siblings to school after a rich breakfast Riley prepared. Hey finally walked another 10 minutes as he walked through the front door of John Adams High. This was it, his first day in High School and he was looking around where he could find his schedule until he took in the memo where it was around the school at certain parts of the school like the cafeteria where it was posted. He found the 9th graders section as he looked for his last name since the list went in alphabetical order by last name. He found the "F" section and looked for his last name: His first class was in room: 210 The class code was HST101 the teacher's name wasn't revealed, but soon after he found his two best friends: Ruben Bradshaw and Stephen Carpenter.

"How's it going guys?" Aaron greeted his best friends.

"What up Aaron! Can you actually believe we're in high school now?" Reuben the slightly shorter gentleman asked his good friend.

"Dude what's with you dressing up nice today? This is new like you're here wearing a red dress shirt, a white v-neck and jeans! This ain't the 90s man." Aaron said critiquing Ruben's outfit.

"Hey! A classic is still a classic! Explain why dudes have been wearing suit for the last century and a bit." Ruben told Aaron as Aaron couldn't answer him.

"Look guys, it's great to see you all again and I assume Aaron here, is gonna try out for the basketball team in a few weeks?" Stephen asked the young basketball prodigy.

"You know it! Making the junior team is the plan!" Aaron said confidently.

"Look dude, it's not gonna be as easy as it was in middle school I hear the head coach this year is really tough. The coach just transferred here from what I heard." Stephen said warning his hopeful friend.

"Dude it's fine! Not only am I a gifted ball player, but I work hard and I know I'll make the team!" Aaron said still very confident.

"By the way what class do you guys have to start?" Aaron asked.

"HST 101 room 210." They both answered.

"YAY! We're in the same class! Life is serving us very well to start our High School lives!" Aaron cheered as the three friends made their way to class together.

As the three friends made their way to the class Aaron's eyes were fixed a beautiful girl! Long brown hair, a long legs covered by her purple skirt as Aaron couldn't help keep his eyes on the beautiful maiden. As she entered Room 210 Aaron remembered a lesson his parents taught him, "Some of the greatest blessings in our lives happen when we least expect it." He never wanted to be in a relationship at that point so he could focus on basketball and school. He wanted her, he wanted to know who she was and what she was into.

"Hi Aaron!" An all too familiar voice creeped up behind him sending chills down his spine as all the boys noticed who that voice belonged to slowly turning around and hoping it wasn't true.

"Hi mom!" Aaron greeted is mother: Riley Friar.

"Hi baby! Are you going to class?" Riley asked her son.

"Umm… Yeah I am, but mom you think you cannot embarrass me in front of the entire school right now?" Aaron asked trying to make a deal with his mother.

"Mrs. Friar you ready to teach Drama again?" Stephen asked Riley.

"Actually I got moved this year since the World Studies Department was short on staff." Riley told them as the three boys didn't know what she meant to say as she walked in front of them.

"So what subject are you teaching this period mom?" Aaron asked still confident in avoiding his mother.

"I'm teaching Grade 9 History!" Riley announced happily as the jaws on all 3 young men dropped to the floor in shock.

"Umm…Mom here's another question…What periods are you teaching?" Aaron asked his mother hoping for the best.

"First period, Third period, and forth period." Riley told her son. Aaron knew that they were in the World Studies hallway as every Department was divided into different hallways. English and History were on the second floor, Arts and Physical Education was on the first floor, and math's and sciences are on the third floor.

"Shouldn't you three get to class? The bell will ring at any second." Riley told the three not knowing where their classes for first period will be.

"Yeah we're on our way to class at room 210." Aaron told his mother as Riley took a few steps backwards.

"Oh goodie! That's where I'm going to be teaching!" Riley said very happily as the three young men looked to each other asking why has the universe forsaken them. The bell rang as the three were still frozen after noticing that Riley Friar mother of Aaron Friar will be teaching in their homeroom.

"You're late!" Riley told the three peaking from inside the classroom.

The three hesitated to go inside the classroom knowing that Riley Friar was their teacher! "Well Aaron, there goes your rep." Stephen said patting his friend's shoulder feeling his school reputation just crumbled to the ground.

"Guys don't worry, his rep will bounce back…If he makes the ball team and…If his mother doesn't embarrass him while he's playing and we're in the stands." Ruben said trying to ease the situation.

"One thing is certain gentlemen." Aaron said trying to remain hopeful.

"I will be forever known as a momma's boy, my mom will keep me on a short leash, and I am so gonna get embarrassed!" Aaron said shaking his head looking towards the floor as he and the boys went inside with shame.

They all took their time grabbing a seat. However as if the universe gave him an insurance policy, the seat behind Aaron's mystery girl was free as Aaron jumped to the opportunity and sat behind her.

"YES!" Aaron mumbled to himself as he hurried to claim the seat as the girl turned around and noticed Aaron sitting behind her.

"Hi!" The mysterious girl smiled towards Aaron.

"Hey, how you doing?" Aaron said back towards her smiling back.

"Alright class let's begin. I'm just gonna take a quick attendance." Riley said ruining his moment.

As Riley said each name, Aaron kept his eye on every person in the room Ruben, Stephen, and Aaron responded to their names being called as Aaron waited out for his mystery girl's name to be revealed. "Chloe Wakefield?" Riley asked as the girl in front of Aaron raised her hand.

"Alright guys here's today lesson. I want you guys to take out a piece of paper and a pen." Riley instructed as everyone followed her instructions.

"Ok so what I want you guys to do, is to write on one side of the paper, your goals, your hopes, and what you plan to accomplish in high school. It can be anything I don't care! Just Do it!" Riley said as she did her best Shia LaBeouf impression.

Aaron thought to himself some of his goals his hopes and dreams. He remembered one of his mother's lessons as a child, "Dream dreams and if you really want it and work hard for it, your dreams will become a reality." Aaron began to write his hopes and dreams down on the paper. After about 10 minutes into the class, Riley stopped the students from writing. Aaron wrote some stuff down he definitely wanted to accomplish in his time in high school career but wasn't exactly sure where his mother was going with this. "Ok guys so what I need you guys to do next is pair up. Now there are 4 rows in the class so whoever was in the front row, pair up with the person behind you and the people in the third row team up with the person behind them." Riley instructed as Chloe the beautiful girl with the long brown hair and brown eyes looked towards him.

"Yes this is perfect!" Aaron thought to himself getting some time with Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Chloe introduced himself.

"Aaron, Aaron Friar." Aaron said introducing himself playing it cool with a nice smile to start things off.

"Wait is Mrs. Friar your aunt or something?" Chloe asked seeing that Aaron and Riley could be related.

"Actually I'm not his aunt but better, you see I'm his mother. I'm watching you missy!" Riley glared at Chloe keeping her eyes on her baby boy.

"Mom, can you not?" Aaron said almost hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Oh I gotta establish my relation to you because let's just say, I know how some girls are in High School." Riley warned both Aaron and Chloe.

"Wow mom! You're worried that your little boy will become a man too soon!" Aaron said to his mother.

"Umm what did you just say?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah Aaron what did you just say?" Riley said disapproving on her son's choice of words as she crossed her arms and shot a death stare at her son that could send even the coldest of souls back a bit.

"I just said you're worried that I'm possibly growing up too fast." Aaron said trying to hide the evidence.

"Oh I know what you mean honey, now you listen to me. Your father and I raised you to treat women with respect and as equals. Believe me honey, there are lots of women that would take offence to what you just said and the ideal of "manhood". So why don't you apologize to myself and Ms. Wakefield for your improper choice of words and terrible manners." Riley said shaming her son and displeased.

"I'm sorry Chloe and I'm sorry to you, mom." Aaron apologized.

"Good, carry on." Riley said checking in with the other groups. Chloe on the other hand still looked upset towards Aaron.

"Chloe I apologized, why are you still upset?" Aron asked trying to mend the fence.

"Because you think just because losing your virginity with a girl makes you a man? I'm offended by that. Lots of guys treat girls terribly. It's guys like you I hope I never have a relationship with." Chloe said still offended by Aaron's words. Aaron felt like he blew it with a beautiful girl and he didn't even get to know or go out on a date with Chloe yet!

"Look, can we just work on what my mom asked of us in the beginning?" Aaron asked trying to move on.

"That would be best." Chloe agreed.

"So pig, what do you want to accomplish in High School?" Chloe asked already having a nickname for Aaron.

"Well I wanna be on the junior and senior team for basketball in my high school career, I wanna get at least an A- average like my father but still trying to be as smart as my mother, have fun, learn a lot about the world, have a better relationship with my father, and I guess be good enough to be in a relationship with a girl." Aaron said listing everything he wished would happen in his high school career and saying the last point apologetically.

"What do you want to accomplish in your time in high school?" Aaron asked Chloe putting the ball in her court.

"For me I wanna do very well in school so I can become a Crime Scene Investigator, I wanna keep building my relationship with my mom, I wanna build up my friendships with the people already in my life and welcome some new people in it, I also wanna be more condiment with who I am and more confident with my body." Chloe said placing herself in a vulnerable position.

"Ok did you guys tell each other what you guys wanted to accomplish in high school?" Riley asked her class. Nobody answered.

"Well ok then, so I want you guys to talk about why you guys want to accomplish your goals. You guys will see the lesson behind this soon." Riley said as the class resumed her activity.

"Ladies first?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." Chloe said getting herself ready.

"So why do you want to be a crime scene investigator?" Aaron asked Chloe.

"I wanna be a Crime Scene Investigator because I always watch CSI with my mom and she told me that when she was in High School here she really didn't stand up for herself so she was a victim a few times of some really terrible things." Chloe said opening herself up to Aaron.

"Well at least you and your father are around to help out right?" Aaron asked as Chloe held her head down.

"I don't have a father." Chloe answered.

"What happened?" Aaron asked being very gentle about it and not wanting to tread some very fragile ground.

"Do you swear you will keep it between you and me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I will." Aaron answered truthfully. Chloe leaned in closer to Aaron's left ear cupping her hands to form a tunnel so her voice can go straight to Aaron's ear.

"My dad isn't around because he left us." Chloe said backing away.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said apologetically understanding her case because he knows that happens with some relationships.

"It's ok, my mom and I are getting by so that's a good thing but we never really spend much time together." Chloe opened up to him.

"Chloe, if I also may ask. Why are you opening up to me when we don't know each other I offended you and my mom in one shot. Why Chloe?" Aaron asked wanting to know the truth.

"Well you got off on a bad start, but there is just something about you that told me that we could talk about anything and that I can tell you some of my deepest and darkest secrets, and you would never judge me on who I am as a person." Chloe answered truthfully. Aaron felt honored that he was capable of allowing someone to open up to him and pour their heart out to him. He instantly remembered the many stories Riley would tell him about her infamous Bay Window with her best friend: Maya Hart.

"Thank you Chloe, I promise to treat you very good and if you ever wanted to talk, I'll be here whenever you need me." Aaron said as they hugged it out.

"So Aaron Friar, why do you wanna be on the junior and senior team like your father and build a better relationship with him?" Chloe asked.

"For as long as I could remember my father has always been busy. We barely spent anytime together and whenever we did it was only for a short amount of time. We only bonded if the family was having a meal together, my dad and I would play basketball together with his best friend and his son at Madison Square Garden and working out with him." Aaron said as Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute! Are you Lucas Friar's son?!" Chloe asked.

"Ya." Aaron answered smiling.

"Oh my God! My mom and your parents went to High School together!" Chloe said laughing.

"Mrs. Friar I have a question." Chloe said raising her hand as Riley walked over.

"Yeeessss!" Riley said holding it for a bit.

"So Aaron told me that he is Lucas Friar's son so you must be his wife correct." Chloe asked putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That is correct Ms. Wakefield." Riley answered.

"You and my mom went to High School together and graduated together." Chloe said.

"Chloe who is your mother?" Riley asked for the identity of Chloe's mom.

"Sarah Wakefield." Chloe said as Riley's mouth hung for a bit.

"No way! You're Sweet Sarah's daughter! How is she?" Riley gasped knowing the universe was up to something.

"She's doing good just working a lot that's it." Chloe answered as Riley's eyes lit up.

"What has she been doing these days?" Riley asked.

"Well mom has been training people and working from 9am till 6pm." Chloe said as Riley was happy for Sarah.

"Well I'm glad your mom is doing well Chloe, keep working you two." Riley said as she went to check up on her other students.

"So why do you wanna be as successful as your father?" Chloe said as she stopped fan girling and went back to work.

"Well it's because I wanna live up to his stature in an athlete. I wanna be just as good if not better than my dad. My end goal is to be in the NBA and be very successful in life." Aaron said.

"And make as much as he did I'm assuming?" Chloe asked.

"Damn right!" Aaron said seeing his future wealth.

"Alright guys now on the back your papers, I want you to write in two columns. On the left, the obstacles in your way, and on the right. Your fears about the future in your High School Career. I want your groups to split and do this independently and I want you guys to keep this to yourself." Riley said as Aaron thought of what could be in his way during his time in High School. He deeply thought of what could happen in the next four years. He immediately wrote down "People Changing, Peer Pressure, Drugs, Excess Partying, Hanging Out with The Wrong Crowd and the biggest obstacle of them all: Not being able to live up to his parent's reputation." He wrote all of those obstacles down but couldn't help but feel something for Chloe. Not growing up with a father and wondered why he left.

The bell rung as both Aaron and Chloe packed up their stuff. "Hey Chloe." Aaron called out to her as she turned around.

"Look what I said before in the beginning of class, I'm sorry if I offended you and my mom. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Aaron asked.

"Well your friendship would do." Chloe said smiling at Aaron being sincere with his words.

"How bout we hang out at Topanga's sometime?" Aaron asked.

"I would but I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight." Chloe said as Aaron's world crumbled right before his eyes.

 ** _Author's Note: Ouuu Ouch! Way to start off your first day of High School Aaron! Anyway the next chapter Aaron would will see what his mother's lesson really is and guys I wanna thank you guys for the reviews thus far and I hope this keeps going. Oh and you may see Aaron getting in trouble but I will not tell you guys with who. That is for you to start taking guesses with that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review, follow, and fav this story! Enjoy your weekend and have fun! Oh by the way one more thing. What do you guys feel is the big lesson in all of this? (For this chapter)_**


	6. Chapter 2- You're Kidding Me

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Man you gotta feel bad for Aaron, let's see how out boy bounces back!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own only the storylines and the Original Characters no way on this earth do I own Girl Meets World!**_

 _September 2037_

After realizing Chloe had a boyfriend, Aaron felt like there was nothing he could do, another guy had won her heart. All he could do was to move on. He went to his next class after Riley handed everyone their schedules for the semester as Ruben, Stephen, and Aaron met outside Riley's classroom.

"Ok guys what do you all have?" Stephen asked.

"Well we got History together, I got Gym next with Mr. Arsenault, third period I got Science with Mrs. Granger, and I got English last with Mrs. Minkus!…Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Aaron groaned knowing who his teacher is in the final period of the day.

"Dude what's wrong?" Ruben asked.

"Mrs. Minkus, that's my Aunt!" Aaron groaned knowing the infamous Maya Minkus is his teacher.

"Well, it's been good knowing you buddy." They patted his shoulders knowing Aaron is the target of humiliation from two women that know him well.

"Ok who did you guys draw?" Aaron asked knowing things just can't get any worse.

"I got Science with Ms. Nelson, then I got Gym with: Mr. Carter then I finish in English class with…Are you kidding me?!" Ruben said before complaining.

"Tell me you got Mrs. Minkus!" Aaron hoped. Ruben nodded his head.

"HA! The universe still cares about me! Ruben, if I'm gonna go down, you're coming with me!" Aaron said happily knowing his Aunt Maya knows the three friends.

"Ok save the best for last, c'mon Stephen what you got?" Aaron asked.

"Ok so I got Music next with Ms. Carey, then I got Math with Mr. Macdonald, then…Well I guess we'll suffer together boys because I got English with Mrs. Minkus too." Stephen announced to the guys

"We'll get through this together guys the three of us, the legendary trio." Aaron said trying to keep up his spirit.

"Well look on the bright side, your boy Anthony, your sister, and her bestie: Sabrina will be here next year." Stephen said as they all went their separate ways to their next class. Aaron went to a very familiar place for his parents: The Gym. As he went inside the gym he saw that the stands was loaded with students sitting down together. He looked for a free spot as he went up the bleachers and found that there was a free seat beside Chloe so Aaron took it. "Hey Chloe." Aaron greeted the girl that broke his heart.

"Hey Aaron are you in this class too?" Chloe asked.

"Yup! I got Mr. Arsenault." Aaron told her.

"Cool! I heard he's a great teacher. Hopefully he and my teacher are great teachers as well." Chloe said hoping for the best as a man and a woman both came to the front of the stands. The man was in a red tracksuit while the woman was wearing black leggings with red rashguard with the school name and logo on the front of a Warrior carrying his two handed sword and held it in a fighting stance. Aaron's mouth dropped open as he knew this woman! It was Vanessa Babineaux!

"Alright good morning guys and gals I'm Mrs. Babineaux and this is Mr. Arsenault we will be teaching you guys Health and Gym throughout this semester. Lots of people would think this is a pretty easy class is that right?" Vanessa said as she left the question out there for the whole class.

"Well guess what! It ain't as easy everyone thinks it is! A good amount of students actually fail gym not due to the testing or participating in class, but by failing to show up in class and skip the class. Guess what people, you guys are marked for everyday you are here! Don't like it? Well tough luck. Don't be that idiot to skip this class. I hate it when people skip my class and if I ever catch you guys skipping and I see you during my class I will face you about it. No exceptions isn't that right Mr. Friar?" Vanessa said drawing the line in the sand and pointed out Aaron.

"Yes Auntie." Aaron said.

"See guys, I'm Aaron's Godmother and if that boy was in my class I'd mark him like any other person in my class." Vanessa said making no exceptions.

"By the way, if you guys are late, we will do push-ups together as a group then we'll separate. Here's how it works say if one person in my class is late and three people from Mrs. Babineaux's class is late that makes four. What's four times ten?" Mr. Arsenault asked around.

"40." A student near the front answered.

"That's correct, so we would do 40 push-ups together and on center court. So if you don't wanna piss off your classmates, show up on time please." Mr. Arsenault said as some of the class felt some intimidation from both Mr. Arsenault and Mrs. Babineaux.

"Any questions from anyone so far?" Vanessa asked.

"So are we in one massive group?" A student in the back asked raising her hand.

"Nope, we were actually about to get to that but thank you for getting to that. So here's how it works, the guys are gonna be with me, and the ladies will be Mrs. Babineaux. We will be one massive group only for warm-ups. Then we split off to our separate classes." Mr. Arsenault told the class.

"And next we're gonna have to get you to fill out health forms to know if you are able to train oh and another thing, if there is another sort of a medical concern you have, please notify us as soon as this conversation is over." Vanessa told the students asking if they had any medical concerns knowing that their safety was the number one priority.

Sheets were handed out to each student in the room there were maybe about 60 people in the stands and everyone filled the sheets with their medical history to the best of their knowledge and health concerns were answered. Aaron was in great shape thanks to training with his father and working out together. Lucas always wanted to teach his kids discipline through training in sports and how to apply it in their daily lives. Lucas was always a huge fan of character building and would sometimes even let Aaron into the gym with him at Madison Square Garden to watch him workout to teach Aaron the value of hardwork, teamwork, and determination. Aaron kept those values from his father to heart as he handed in his health sheet.

"Ok one more thing, you guys are gonna have to buy the gym uniform from the school. $10 for the shirt, $25 for the shorts. Until then come in tomorrow with gym clothes and I expect running shoes as well." Vanessa informed the students.

"Any questions?" Mr. Arsenault asked around. As he looked around nobody raised their hand, he waited a few seconds, nobody raised their hand.

"Ok guys have a great day." Mr. Arsenault said dismissing the class as everyone left the gymnasium.

All of the 9th graders had lunch now period 3A so that means during 3B and 3C they would be in class. Lunch periods are 45 minutes long as Aaron texted Ruben and Stephen to meet up at the cafeteria to finally get some lunch. The boys got their food and sat down at a table as Aaron spotted Chloe looking around for a place to sit down. "Chloe! Over here!" Aaron called out to her offering her a place to sit. She responded and sat down beside Aaron across from the two other guys.

"So where are you friends at Chloe?" Aaron asked the brunette.

"Well, they all go to another high school along with my boyfriend. My mom and I moved here about a month ago. My friends and my boyfriend go to Notre Dame High School now." Chloe said feeling down feeling like she had been left behind.

"Don't be upset, at least you can see your boyfriend tonight!" Aaron said being supportive but hiding the fact he was awestruck of Chloe.

"Hey Aaron, can we talk after this?" Stephen asked.

"Ya sure." Aaron said.

"But yeah I'll see my boyfriend: Chris Garrison. He's gonna tryout to be the starting point guard for the school basketball team." Chloe said as Ruben and Stephen's eyes shot straight to Aaron as Aaron not only has competition for Chloe's heart, but on the court.

"Oh! That's…Awesome." Aaron said doing his best to hide his jealousy.

"Hey can you guys watch my stuff I just need to usethe washroom really quick?" Chloe asked grabbing Aaron's right shoulder.

"Sure we got you." Aaron said nodding his head agreeing to look after Chloe's stuff as Chloe left and Aaron looked at how she walked staring at her hips.

"You know man, it's easy to tell when you really like a girl." Ruben said snapping Aaron out of his fantasy.

"What?" Aaron asked his friends.

"Dude even Troy could pick up on the fact that you really like this girl! Dude I never seen you pay so much attention to one girl before." Ruben stated recalling certain memories knowing Aaron.

"Not just that but we know where you were looking. You're mad jealous of this Chris Garrison guy huh?" Stephen asked as Aaron felt the pressure.

"Yo shut the fuck up guys! She has a boyfriend, I got zero chances!" Aaron said already counting himself out.

"Oh! But what if they break up? Or what if you do more to impress her? She'd be on your tail like no tomorrow!" Stephen said trying to give Aaron hope.

"Man how the hell would you know?" Aaron asked seeing through Stephen's bluff.

"Dude, I have come to realize that humans and animals are alike! The Alpha Male in a Wolfpack or in a Pride of Lions the baddest Lion is the one with the biggest mane. You need to be a better ball player than Chris! Do that and you got her! Be that Alpha Male and you got this man!" Stephen told Aaron the relation between animals and humans.

"Guys I dunno she does have a boyfriend and I don't wanna interfere on what they already got." Aaron said being respectful of their relationship.

"Screw that Aaron! Make her come to you! This has nothing to do with interfering, it's about winning her over!" Stephen said trying to hammer his point home.

"Let's talk about this later, she's coming back." Aaron said dropping the conversation with his best friends. Chloe came back and she asked so many questions about Aaron and how it felt like to be the son of one of the best Knicks players in NBA history even one of the best player in his position.

As the bell rung for 3B to begin everyone made their way to their separate classes as Aaron made his way to Mrs. Granger's class. He couldn't really focus because of what was going on in class. Stephen did have a point, Aaron wanted Chloe and he knew he was caught red handed looking at how Chloe was leaving as her hips moved left and right with every step she took. He now couldn't wait for Basketball tryouts to come sooner. Before he knew it as he was daydreaming, the bull had rung going to the last class of the day: English with Mrs. Minkus. As Aaron went down the steps and saw the guys again, he noticed another familiar face walking across from them as they made their way to the class: Chloe Wakefield.

The four made their way inside as Maya Minkus was waiting for them taking a sip out of her coffee with her feet up on her pine wood desk.

"Ouuu this gets good I get Huckleberry Junior!" Maya gloated rubbing her hands together knowing she gets to play with her Godson.

"Aunt Maya please I beg you not to do anything embarrassing please!" Aaron begged and pleaded holding his hands together like how his mother would as if he was praying.

"Oh dear boy, you will be ok! I'm not your mother thank God for that! I still feel bad for your sister, whenever I go to one of her Softball games and your Mom and my daughter: Melanie made a banner trying to cheer on Natalie oh and didn't I mention your mom still has to worst cheers EVER!" Maya told Aaron remembering Riley's lack of cheering skills and going beyond the call of duty for a Softball Game.

"Aunt Maya you can talk as much as you want about my parents, or my siblings but please! If you really love me your super cool Nephew, please don't embarrass me." Aaron pleaded again.

"Oh don't worry you're gonna be ok, have a seat Aaron." Maya said reliving Aaron as he sighed with relief that he wasn't gonna be one of Maya's target.

"Ok guys welcome to Grade 9 English! I'm Mrs. Minkus and for the next four months we are actually gonna learn stuff about certain stories and I may or may not bust out a comic for everyone to read together and we'll learn something. Likely it may or may not tie into your lives." Maya said opening up her lesson.

"Mrs. Minkus how would you know what we're going through in our lives like let's be real here, lots have changed since your time." Ruben opened up his mouth as Maya shot him a death glare as Ruben backed off knowing he might regret his words.

"Mrs. Minkus I got a question." Stephen said raising his hand.

"Carpenter right?" Maya asked walking near Stephen's desk in the 3rd row behind Aaron.

"Yes ma'am." Stephen nodded his head.

"Oh don't ma'am me I ain't THAT old." Maya told the young man.

"Ok then Mrs. Minkus my question was, were there Black and White TVs in your time?" Stephen asked her as everyone's eyebrows raised going "Ouuuu!" Maya's mouth hung open for a bit and shot another death glare to an ignorant young man as Maya went in front of Stephen's desk leaned down going face to face.

"There are some words I would say but I don't wanna get fired." Maya said backing off.

"Oh and by the way, I lived in the world of High Definition TV and Aaron's dad was still a Huckleberry!" Maya said mocking Lucas indirectly as Aaron slouched down on his desk.

"You went to school with Lucas Friar as well?!" Chloe asked.

"Oh hell yeah! He hated whenever I did this! Aaron get up boy." Maya instructed her nephew.

"Please don't!" Aaron said wincing and shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon! Its been a good long time! C'mon it'll be just like old times!" Maya said pressuring her Nephew

"Nope!" Aaron answered quickly shaking his head,

"Too bad!" Maya said getting closer to his face taking a deep breath.

"HAAAAA HUUUUUUUURRRRRR!" Maya puffed taking sincere joy doing that letting out a pleasant sigh.

"Why Aunt Maya why? I thought we had a deal!" Aaron said disappointed and embarrassed by his Aunt.

"Hmmm that may have been my best one yet." Maya said proud of herself making her way ack to the front.

"Aaron what is up with your family?" Chloe asked turning around to look at Aaron

"Don't ask me! All the parents are crazy." Aaron told Chloe not knowing why the adults in his family act like the way they do.

"Ok guys so the first novel we're gonna look at is called: Animal Farm by: George Orwell. This looks at a group of for animals that kick out their suppressive human masters and drive them out of the farm. Two of the pigs begin to take charge of Animal Farm: Napoleon and Snowball. That is all I will spoil for you today, the rest you suckers need to read it by next week and we'll have a discussion about it." Maya said holding up her copy of Animal Farm and distributed more copies of the book.

"Any questions?" Maya asked.

"I got one." Aaron raised his hand as Maya point to him.

"Are you gonna try to make fun of me like the other two dopes behind you?" Maya asked.

"No ma'am." Aaron answered.

"Speak boy." Maya ordered him.

"Will the things we read in this class relate to our lives in any way shape or form?" Aaron asked having heard many stories about his Grandfather: The legendary Cory Matthews relating to certain points in history to the lives of his students.

"Probably, I did learn from the best you know." Maya said gloating by flipping her long blonde hair.

"So best to pay attention on what happens in the story because it can relate to stuff in our lives." Aaron asked again.

"I dunno it could happen. With my experiences with the world, I have found that history repeats itself and the same mistakes are made over and over again until corrected. For instance, in Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, a certain member of the order ratted out the group. The order which had been undiscovered at the time training themselves to defend themselves for when Lord Voldemort would return. After everyone endured their punishment the character: Cho was pretty much abandoned by everyone and hated for talking. Besides the person running the school: Dolores Umbridge and Slytherin House was using fear as a use of power. But then it'll get a whole lot complicated from there and OWWW MY HEAD!" Maya spoke about the franchise until she had a brain cramp like her stepfather would as she held her skull in pain.

"Ok that's enough for today, class dismissed you losers! Make good choices and don't do anything stupid." Maya said dismissing the class.

Aaron, the guys and Chloe went together as they hung out in a staircase together.

"Look guys, I'm sorry my family is very weird I have no clue how they became teachers." Aaron said apologizing on behalf of Riley, Vanessa, and Maya.

"Hey it's all good man, everyone's family is weird in some sort of way." Ruben said to Aaron.

"If anything Aaron, that's what makes your family so unique. They're dedication to teach and help young minds in their own…creative…way." Chloe said trying to finish off her point with the right words.

"Hey guys there's a party on Saturday at the Meyer House. Come and party to bring in the new school year." One of the ninth graders said walking up to them.

"We'll be there." Chloe said as the other ninth grader went off telling others.

"Dude this is your chance to prove yourself to Chloe. Man up dude." Stephen whispered in Aaron's ear.

"Can you shut up!" Aaron hissed back.

"So you coming to the party?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Aaron said as Ruben and Stephen looked towards each other proud of Aaron for stepping up to the plate.

 _ **Author's Note: Well well well! That escalated quickly! How bout that Aaron drawing his mom in 1st period, Aunt Vanessa will be around in the 2nd period and then end off with Maya! And Riley and Maya only had to deal with Cory! By the way I never read the Harry Potter books and barely remember Animal Farm so to those that have/are reading those books hopefully I did them justice. Anyway next Chapter Aaron on his way home after his first day of school picking up his siblings and we will also see how Riley feels about her son being in High School and maybe her thoughts on Chloe! ;) Please leave a review, fav and follow the story guys and thanks for all the support in such a short amount of time which I didn't see coming.**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Oh read the timeline and you will see what everyone has been up to from 2023-2037**_

 _ **Guest: Finally someone caught on! (For those of you who haven't figured it out I used the initials of the main actresses of Girl Meets World)**_

 _ **KaSaw: Just when you think this kid would get lucky, BOOM shot down!**_

 _ **4ne1 and sand1128: Thank you two very much for your reviews and hope you have been enjoying it thus far! :)**_

 _ **aliqueen16: Oh you will see how Lucas bonds with his kids sooner than later! :)**_


	7. Chapter 3- A Guiding Hand

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Finally the end of the first day of High School, time to see how Aaron is at home.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, last time I checked it was Disney that did. I only own the storyline and the Original Characters which I got help from some of the others that made the review on names of characters which I think them.**_

 _September 2037_

It was the end of the first day of High School as Aaron walked alone before picking up his Troy and Natalie from Middle School so that they could all walk home together. As he was walking home he noticed a fairly tall man almost of his height walking with Chloe he had short blonde hair, green eyes, bigger and slightly more muscular build than Aaron was certain in denim shorts as he and Chloe walked together and waited for the bus.

"So Aaron who is she?" Natalie asked trying to annoy her big brother.

"Shut up Nat!" Aaron said as he took the lead and began walking faster trying to get home as Natalie and Troy smirked with an evil scheme in their minds. The three Friar Children got home as Aaron let his bag down in his room as he was living like a normal teenager in a normal home. Nothing fancy, no big home like other Sports superstars. Aaron and the others never figured out why they live in a home that an average person lives in. But then again he understands the value of having family nearby. Whenever Aaron or his siblings would get sick, help was close by in the form of Cory and Topanga Matthews, James and Sandra Friar, Josh and his wife: Courtney, John Hunter and his parents: Shawn and Katy.

Cory and Topanga still own the café close to their apartment in fact whenever they had free time, Aaron, Natalie, and Troy would come down to the bakery to help out. Riley eventually came home at around 4:30 after a meeting and was greeted with huge from her children. "Aaron, Natalie can you help me out with dinner tonight before we watch Uncle Zay and Dad on TV. They'll be on the Jimmy Fallon show to do a Lip Sync Battle." Riley said asking her eldest children to help.

"And what do I do mom?" Troy asked.

"You can hang out in your room and maybe even have a nap until dinner is ready." Riley said as Troy went off to play on his Playstation 6!

Riley brought out a cutting board, a couple of knives and some veggies along with some salmon she brought. She planned to have the family enjoy some good roasted salmon with lemon, asparagus, some herbs and a nice salad.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna be back I forgot some groceries in the car, be right back. Natalie put the melted butter, salt, and pepper on the salmon and I'll roast it." Riley excused herself.

Natalie did as she was told but knew this was a good time to bring up the girl Aaron saw.

"So who was that girl I saw you staring at that was waiting at the bus stop?" Natalie grinned knowing she would hit a button in Aaron's nerves.

"Shut up Natalie! She's a classmate ok? Just drop it." Aaron said defensively trying to get Natalie off his case.

"Ouuu I never heard you like this before. Maybe is it because you like her?" Natalie kept up the pressure walking up to her brother and bothering him about the issue as she looked at him with a grin wanting all the information.

"Natalie can you stop! God damn are you annoying! Jesus Christ!" Aaron told his sister now being annoyed at his sister. Natalie gasped.

"Aaron! You really do like her! You think she's lovely, you think she's wonderful, you think she's precious!" Natalie began to sing further annoying Aaron as Riley came in through the door!

"Who think who is precious?" Riley asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Aaron met a girl today at school didn't you?" Natalie said continuing her grin knowing Aaron has nowhere to go or hide as Aaron began to blush knowing he had been caught red handed.

"Who is she Aaron? I wanna know gimme the details!" Riley said wanting to know everything going on in her son's life.

"Oh here we go! Are you gonna be one of those helicopter moms wanting to know everything going on in our lives?" Aaron groaned turning around to face his sister and Riley.

"No, I'm just…concerned that's all." Riley said knowing how some high school girls are.

"Mom relax ok? I'll be fine." Aaron said trying to calm down his mother.

"Oh no mister! You tell me her name now!" Riley demanded putting her bags on the counter.

"Get out of here Natalie." Aaron said putting the stipulation as Natalie went away but hid in a spot where she was still able to hear well.

"So who is it?" Riley asked.

"…Chloe Wakefield." Aaron confessed as Riley gasped.

"You mean Sarah Wakefield's daughter?" Riley asked her eyes growing wider and moth getting wider like she usually does when she's getting very happy.

"Yes mom." Aaron said as Riley bear hugged her baby boy who is growing up and becoming a young man.

"But there's one problem mom." Aaron said as Riley pulled away from her son.

"What's wrong honey?" Riley asked knowing she has a strong bond with all of her children.

"Well, Chloe has a boyfriend." Aaron sighed feeling defeated.

"Awww honey! Your first real crush huh?" Riley said in a soothing and comforting voice.

"Ya I guess so. But we will see each other on Saturday with the rest of the guys." Aaron said knowing he's going to the party.

"Why?" Wait let me guess…There's a party isn't there?" Riley said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya, how'd you know." Aaron answered questioning how quick his mother was.

"Oh Aaron, I've been there before, now behave yourself and whatever happens…No drinking! No smoking, No sex! You got that young man." Riley exclaimed to her son laying down the rules to her son.

"Crystal clear mom." Aaron said.

"Ok, now you and the others get cleaned up, dinner should be ready in 20 minutes." Riley said dismissing her son to get ready for dinner.

After a few minutes everyone had dinner together discussing their day as everyone enjoyed dinner together but Aaron always noticed an empty seat at the table that belonged to his father. Everyone knew Lucas was in Los Angeles to help provide for the family as an NBA Superstar and doing his media obligations Riley was proud of Lucas for always following his dream and spending time with her and the kids. They knew he needed to do this one last time. After this season they would be together as a family more often.

"Guys look, it's just one more season that dad has to do this ok?" Riley said defending her husband.

"We know mom, we understood why Dad said he would retire on Uncle Auggie's podcast and we're really proud of him because not every kid can say their dad is a 5 time NBA Champion, multiple time NBA Finals MVP and, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist. We just wanna catch up for lost time with dad. If anything Aaron gets to spend the most time with him." Natalie said knowing Aaron and Lucas' bond comes through basketball.

"And you guys will get plenty of time I promise. Your father hates feeling like a part-time dad, like when Troy won his first in his first Karate tournament, he was so happy for Troy but sad that he wasn't there to celebrate with him because he was on the road in Dallas." Riley exclaimed remembering the guilt on Lucas face and the feeling of pride in his youngest son.

"At least he will be on TV tonight instead of just being on the road." Troy said wanting more time with his father to spar together.

"Ya, he will be and let's all be thankful he's not actually singing." Riley said sounding relieved not wanting to her husband's actual singing voice

"Mom he can't be that bad." Natalie said.

"Oh trust me, he is. Of course Aunt Maya is the best singer then Aunt Vanessa and maybe Uncle Zay. But never relay on Uncle Farkle or Daddy to sing." Riley told her kids having heard everyone sing before.

"Ok I'm done. You need help with the dishes mom?" Aaron said finishing his food and offering his help.

"Yes Aaron thank you so much for your assistance. Guys why don't you do your homework I need to have a talk with Aaron." Riley said dismissing Natalie and Troy as they went to do their homework while Aaron made his way to the sink, applied some soap to the sponge nearby and began to wash the dishes with Riley right beside him.

"So what do you want to talk about mom?" Aaron asked.

"Look Aaron, you're in High School now. Let me pass down one more life lesson right here, right now." Riley said preparing the young man.

"What's on the menu tonight mom?" Aaron asked.

"High School will be a crucial 4 years in your growth as a person. You will experience many happy memories and many sad memories as well. People in your life that you call friends now, may not be the same people you graduate with. All I'm telling you is this, stay true to who you are and do not let people change you according to what they see in you. You have to see the version of you that you want to be. The changes you make along the way, will they make you better as a person, or will the make you worse. That's why I was disappointed in you in what you said in front of Chloe and I about "manhood". A real man is a guy that says what he will do and he does it, a man is true to his word, he treats everyone around him with the respect they deserve, and they treat women very well. Have you seen how Dad treats me whenever he sees me?" Riley began lecturing to her son as she asked him the question.

"Ya he smiles when he's around you, spins you around, he's not afraid to dance with you at team events too especially the slow dances." Aaron said recalling interactions he's seen of his parents.

"That's part of it Aaron that's the physical act. But what about his words to me and how he treats me?" Riley asked her son picking up some parts of her question.

"I don't know but he always tells you that he loves you before he kisses you." Aaron answered.

"Yeah and do you see how happy we are together?" Riley asked her son trying to get to the main point.

"Sometimes, other times I don't really pay attention." Aaron told his mother.

"Well start paying attention because Dad and I are still in love with each other like when we were your age. Our love for each other really grew during our senior year when we faced some tough challenges life through at us but our love got us through it and we kept faith in each other." Riley told her son.

"So you're saying for a successful marriage to workout it needs true love, faith in each other, and the ability to stay together when things get hard?" Aaron asked

"Oh there's a lot more than that dear Aaron. There's a lot you will learn about life, love, and adversity. Riley told her son remembering her teen years and remembering how her, Lucas and Sarah went after Charlie Gardner.

"Hey mom are we still going to the bakery on Sunday like every week?" Aaron asked. The Friar family, Minkus family, Babineaux family, and the Matthews family have this tradition of getting together every Sunday and checking up on each other it was the only way for them to keep their friendship strong and to spend some time together outside of school. It also was great for the kids getting to bond and spend time together too.

"Ya we are Dad and Uncle Zay should be back in New York by tomorrow afternoon anyway." Riley said.

"But one thing I also wanted to ask you, is Chloe single?" Riley asked her son.

"No, she has a boyfriend." Aaron answered feeling somewhat defeated as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Awww honey!" Riley looked to her son seeing the pain in his eyes as she hugged him.

"Well that sucks right?" Aaron said trying to joke around.

"Honey, love is something that you need to be patient with. True love takes a long time to nurture and grow but it can last a lifetime." Riley said still having hope for Aaron.

"Thanks for believing in me mom." Aaron said as he hugged his mother.

"Give her time Aaron but for now you can only be there for her as a friend. Besides when I married your father, it felt like I married my best friend." Riley exclaimed.

"Umm…Mom, aren't you and Aunt Maya best friends?" Aaron asked confused at Riley's point.

"That's not the point. The point is that when I married Dad, we just felt so comfortable with each other and we just knew our lives together would only get better transitioning form boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife." Riley stated remembering her wedding day.

"Alright the dishes are done mom can I just get ready for tomorrow?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks again for helping me with the dishes." Riley said. Aaron left the kitchen wanting to be alone for the rest of the night not even Troy or Natalie could bother him.

Riley, Troy, and Natalie watched the Jimmy Fallon Show so that Lucas and Zay could do the Lip Sync Battle segment where Lucas ended up lip singing to "Wanted by: Hunter Hayes while Zay lip singed to "Thinking Out Loud" by: Ed Sheeran. They all got a laugh at Lucas trying to use a piano and then singing on top of the piano with the microphone in his hand but thankfully his microphone was off and the original song was playing over him. Riley made the kids go to bed as she got her things ready for tomorrow and watched the news as there was a breaking news story.

"Breaking news, sex offender: Charlie Gardner has been released today from prison after serving a 15-year sentence. Gardner was arrested and placed in prison back in August of 2022 after re-connecting with his ex: Sarah Wakefield. Police say to be on the lookout for Gardner and to attentive to their surroundings as Charlie Gardner is a repeated offender." A news anchorman said as Riley dropped her bottle of water to discover he ex has finished his 15-year sentence.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh snap! Charlie is out of prison! How will Lucas react when he hears this! Not just him but Sarah! For those of you who don't know what happened, please read Girl Meets Emergency to get a full understanding of what happened. Either way, things just got crazy and it's only the 3rd chapter in! Next time on Like Father, Like Son. Lucas finds out about Charlie Gardner's release and has a good talk with the kids. Take care you guys and have a great day! :)_**

 ** _4ne1: Yes! I knew it was Order of The Phoenix!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you so much! I wanted to make it tougher for Aaron and the guys since Riley and Maya only had to deal with Cory now Aaron and the guys have to deal with 3 teachers that know them._**

 ** _Elizabeth357: Thank you so much! Maya did learn from the second best however in my opinion because I feel that Feeny is the best teacher all time. But she and the others will offer so much to the kids._**

 ** _aliqueen16: Girl Meets Yearbook is correct where Maya does her "Ha-Hur" making Lucas' hair move and I'm just getting started with this! Many of the characters will interact and hopefully you enjoy their personalities. :)_**


	8. Chapter 4- Gathering of The Families

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Last time I left you guys with a bit of a bombshell! Let's see how this one turns out. Will I leave you guys with a cliffhanger, another bombshell or is it gonna get a little crazy up here**_!

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World I'm typing this thing in my house on my bed with my laptop! If I did own Girl Meets World I'd be making a good amount of money if you ask me!_**

 _September 2037_

That same night as Riley tried to go bed, she couldn't help but remember what Charlie Gardner did to her, she remembers all the foul words he said to her, she remembered where and how hard he hit her before taking away her innocence and getting her pregnant. She even remembered escaping to hide at Lucas' place to let the suffering stop as he carried her into his room and helped her recover. She still remembers Lucas stepping up to be the father of a child that wasn't even his being with her every step of the way. Even when Charlie, Billy Ross, Dave, and Wyatt all played their rolls to killing Riley's baby while Billy held Lucas down so he couldn't protect Riley. She could only weep remembering when the doctors told her the baby had died in her womb from all the stomps and the beatings from Dave, Wyatt, and Charlie that night. Even going as far as beating up Dave after Maya had her way with him. She wondered what her life would've been like if that baby survived and would be with them today. There would have been four children in their already blessed family. She couldn't sleep at all as she called Lucas using Skype as Lucas picked up her call.

"Riley! You look terrible what's going on?" Lucas said noticing his wife's red puffy face knowing she had been crying.

"Lucas, I have some very bad news and I need you and Zay to come home on the first flight going back to New York." Riley told her husband between her sniffles.

"Babe can you relax and just tell me what's happening?" Lucas said calming down his wife.

"Are the kids involved in this?" Lucas asked as Riley shook her head. Lucas sighed with relief.

"But they might be if we don't do something." Riley told Lucas as his blood pressure rose as Lucas became anxious.

"Charlie Gardner has been released from prison." Riley told him as a look of shock appeared all of a sudden on Lucas' face the name of his worst rival had been let free.

"When?!" Lucas exclaimed wanting an explanation.

"Just tonight." Riley answered.

"Ok Zay and I will rush home and we'll be on the first flight coming to New York. I need everyone together on this asap. Sarah deserves to know about this too." Lucas said trying to put a plan together.

"Ok, her daughter is one of my students I'll speak with her about this." Riley said as Lucas nodded approving of Riley's plan to get in contact with Sarah Wakefield.

"Riley I think it's also best that you drive the kids to and from school tomorrow." Lucas suggested.

"Good idea, Natalie will take care of Troy and she has her cell phone on her if anything. Same thing with Aaron and he's a very responsible teenager, he knows danger when he sees it." Riley told Lucas.

"Just tell the others about this, I'll tell Zay." Lucas said leaving Riley to wonder where his best friend is.

"Lucas where is Zay?" Riley asked as Lucas moved out of the way to show a snoring Zay on the bed beside him. Zay had always been a heavy sleeper but his snores got quieter with time.

"Why am I not surprised." Riley said not surprised at what Zay was doing.

"Look I'll tell Zay what happened, you go get some sleep. I love you Riley." Lucas said closing the conversation.

"I love you too Lucas, be safe coming back home ok?" Riley said.

"I will. Be careful out there." Lucas said hanging up on Skype as Riley was able to fall asleep 15 minutes later. The next day after breakfast Riley kept to herself about what she saw on TV last night about the news of Charlie Gardner. She did as planned, she drove Troy and Natalie to school and told them she'd be picking them up after school. Same rule applied to Aaron. As Aaron got out of Riley's 2034 Honda Accord and got ready for to face his mother in first period. He saw Ruben and Stephen moments later and were ready for face the world again for another day. It was time for class to begin as everyone got in their seats. "Good Morning" Aaron greeted Chloe walking into class but not the same lively person she was.

"Good Morning Aaron." Chloe replied greeting Aaron as Aaron picked up on the fact Chloe is hiding something.

"Chloe is something brothering you?" Aaron asked concerned for her.

"It's ok, I'll be ok…I hope." Chloe said stuttering between her words in the last part of her sentence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Aaron asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet." Chloe said sounding a little more paranoid as her heart beat rose a bit.

"Ok guys so yesterday I told you guys to write down your goals on one side of the sheet and on the other side I told you to write your fears, obstacles in life, and more. Now what the lesson today is that history repeat itself. Fear is a powerful weapon that can be used against us. In history fear can be anything. In the 1930s, fear came in the form of Propaganda in the 1930s. The Nazi Party in Germany at the time used forms of propaganda to unite the German people against England, the Americans, and their allies like the French, Polish, and Canadians. The use of fear was a powerful tool to unite the people as an economy that was in ruin in Germany rose to be a great power at the time capturing cities and countries sometimes without even firing a single bullet. All it took was fear and a massive army that some countries surrendered to Germany." Riley began to teach her lesson of World War Two.

"So how does one beat fear?" Ruben asked.

"Hope, hope is an intangible factor to conquer your fear, whatever it may be. Another way to conquer your fear is to have a positive mindset and a great support system. The Allies had each other and even gained Russia as an ally after Germany captured Poland and Adolf Hitler the ruler of the Nazi Party, ordered to attack Mother Russia pushing them as far back as Stalingrad." Riley told her class.

"But Russia beat the Germans with the others helping out right?" Stephen asked.

"Well the Allies kept many Germans busy in Western Europe, Northern Africa, and Italy. Russia with sheer man power, the Russian winter being an ally and the Germans attacking Russia were running low on men and supplies, the Germans were pushed back eventually defeated by the Allies in 1945." Riley said finishing her lesson.

"Here comes the life lesson in this." Aaron said getting ready.

"Life is sometimes like war. It'll be long and hard, you will lose people and gain allies. Sometimes you will experience victory, sometimes you will experience defeat. However, it's in defeat where you decide if that'll keep you down and bury you or, you will seek new courage and rise up and face your fears and beat it." Riley continued to preached to her class.

"No matter how tough life gets and even if you feel like it's you against the world, always have hope. Hope can lead to so many great things in life." Riley said concluding her lesson.

The bell had rung and Aaron, Chloe and the guys were beginning to make their way out. "Ms. Wakefield." Riley called over to Chloe.

"Yes Mrs. Friar?" Chloe responded turning to face Riley.

"Can I have a word with you in private at my office?" Riley asked.

"Sure." Chloe responded as Riley guided Chloe to her office leaving Aaron with the guys.

Meanwhile

Lucas and Zay were on their flight back to New York both were asleep on first class, but Lucas had struggles sleeping remembering how he found Riley how a black eye, she was beaten, bruised, and her innocence was taken away from her as he found her outside his door weeping. His anger began to return as he awakened almost in New York clenching his fists with a murderous look in his eyes. He knew he had to protect the family now. Once the plane landed in JFK International Airport, Lucas and Zay drove back to Greenwich Village. As Lucas was driving back he used the onboard phone to call Riley during her lunch break. "Riley are you there?" Lucas asked his wife.

"Ya, but can it be quick I'm gonna teach in 10 minutes." Riley told Lucas knowing time wasn't on their side.

"Alright, just wanna let you know that Zay and I are back in town and I'm gonna pick up Natalie and Troy from school today, just come home with Aaron ok? Lucas told Riley offering to lighten the load on Riley's shoulders.

"Thank you honey! I also talked to Sarah, she'll be at Topanga's later on, Vanessa, Maya, and Farkle already knows what's going to happen." Riley told Lucas as she looking at the clock. It was almost 12:30 meaning her break was almost over.

"Ok, Zay knows what's going down too. Just meet us there and you and Sarah drive together." Lucas ordered as he looked towards his best friends still tired.

"We'll be there. Just make sure the kids stay at home I don't want them to get involved in this mess." Riley asked.

"Done, I'll drop off Troy and Nat and then Zay and I will meet you at Topanga's." Lucas agreed as Riley hung up to get back to work while Lucas was still on the highway as his body is tense just knowing Charlie is out of prison.

"Lucas, you need to relax man." Zay said trying to calm down his best friend.

"I'm sorry Zay! Look, we've been on the road together long enough that I don't get pissed off that easily anymore, but this one really gets to me! The Creepy Creep Creep is out of prison and is roaming around again! Do you blame me for being on edge?" Lucas exclaimed ranting to Zay.

"No I don't! I know how bad that was on you and Riley when he killed his and Riley's unborn child just because Charlie didn't wanna pay Child Support." Zay told Lucas remembering the ridiculous reason why Charlie killed Riley's unborn child.

"Lucas, does Riley still wonder what would happen if that baby had lived?" Zay asked.

Lucas couldn't find the right words to say, he knew that Riley wondered what would have happened if there was a forth Friar child. How different their lives would have been that during their first year in University, that child would have been born and Lucas would start his time as a part-time dad playing basketball, studying in school, doing his media obligations, and more. He too sometimes wondered about that child taken from them.

"Zay, can we just drop it…"Lucas said lowering his voice. It was at that point Lucas exited the highway and Zay kept his mouth shut knowing that although many years had passed since the incident, the memories still remained.

3 O'clock came around and as planned Zay went to Topanga's where Katy and Shawn were working and managing the bakery. The bakery has become very successful known for their Cheesecake. Zay witnessed all of the new renovations made since he was there last Sunday, the Bakery was closed for 3 days to renovate the place and update the store. The lighting was better, there was a fancier look to the place, but one thing remained besides the selection of foods, smoothies, and shakes, the family pictures. There were family pictures everywhere contributed by the Matthews family, Minkus family, Hunter family, and Babineaux family. Pictures ranged pictures of Riley during her childhood with Maya, their first ever trip to Texas with Lucas, Farkle, Maya, and Pappy Joe, Middle School Graduation, High School, and University Graduation, even pictures of the families together at Topanga's or even at Madison Square Garden when Lucas and Zay along with the New York Knicks were NBA Champions. There were even many autographed All-Star Jerseys from Zay and Lucas that hung on the walls. Zay was proud of where he was in his life walking around and being greeted by the fans. He wondered too how much has changed. He sometimes fears the future, but he has learned from his past. He has learned the Secret of Life from Cory Matthews, and has become a very good family man.

"Uncle Zay!" Natalie and Troy greeted the 6'2 New York Knicks legend.

"Hey kids, where's your dad?" Zay asked.

"Right here." Lucas said walking in with his car keys in hand.

"God, they really made the place better!" Lucas said noticing the changes.

"Oh and the baking room got so much better for us too." Katy said as she pointed to a window where the people can see the bakers working. Lucas would remember the summers he and Zay would work at the bakery to help Riley and Maya earn some money it wasn't just because they had to, but even as they were working, they were happy knowing that their significant others were around, Vanessa worked there during the summers as well as a waitress or a cashier.

"Oh good the cowboys are home." Maya greeted the two Texans along with her daughters: Sabrina and Melanie and her 10-year old son: Corey! Troy Friar's best friend

"Hey ladies how are you?" Lucas said greeting his nieces.

"How are you Maya?" Zay greeted her with a hug.

"I'm doing good, Farkle has a meeting with Matthews right now so he'll be a little late." Maya told him.

"Mom, is Dad in trouble?" Sabrina asked her mother. Sabrina was a lot like her mother she had long blonde hair, she had her father's eyes and has her mother's sassiness. However, she is also close to Lucas. Ever since he volunteered to be one of the parents taking care of the kids on a school trip to the zoo, Sabrina enjoyed exotic animals! She even has a pet African Pygmy Hedgehog named: Sonic.

"Mommy? Can you still drop me off at Karate later tonight?" Corey asked tugging on Maya's black dress.

"Yes honey! Don't worry, you and Troy go play ok?" Maya told her son as Corey went off to play with his best friend.

"You know they're the guy versions of you and Riley right?" Lucas asked Maya with a grin on his face with nieces.

"Instead of a Bay Window to talk about their problems, they take it out on each other during sparring either at my house or your house." Maya groaned.

"Little jerks can't help but put their sparring equipment on and start fighting each other." Melanie whined to her mom. Melanie was more like her father she has long brown hair, her mother's facial features and her height, she also reads comic books like her mother and has her artistic talent. What she doesn't have from her mother is the ability to read very quickly.

"Guess who!" A rather tall teenager came in through the door revealing to be Anthony Babineaux with his brother Tyler and their mother: Vanessa.

"Mom the giants are here." Sabrina said looking straight up to them.

"Hey! It's the short stack of pancakes!" Anthony said to her shorter friend as Lucas and Zay laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHA! That nickname still lives!" Lucas said clapping his hands together as his face turned red from all the laughing as it quickly stopped as Lucas was payed back with a strong right punch to the gut as Lucas groaned in pain and went down to one knee and is now shorter than Maya as he looked up at her.

"Well Lucas, quite a predicament, now who's a short stack of pancakes?" Maya grinned over her temporary victory while Zay kissed his beautiful Vanessa as they took their seats.

"So where Riley and Farkle?" Vanessa asked.

"Riley is getting Aaron while Farkle is in a meeting with Matthews." Maya told her colleague.

"Hey family!" 18-year old John Hunter said walking in. John had become quite a lady's man like his father during his college years at Pennbrooke University. John was still very popular as his short blonde hair that can any young woman's knees buckle.

"Hey little brother." Maya greeted her younger brother.

"Hey shorter sister how ya doin?" John greeted his sister in return with a hug. John was almost 6 feet tall and had a medium build as he was wearing a black blazer and blue jeans with a teal shirt.

"Just waiting for a few more people to show up." Maya told her brother.

"But it's not even Sunday." John said noticing they were a few days early.

"I know but an emergency gathering must take place now." Maya said shooing her brother away since he was working in a few minutes as she let him go so that he could punch in for work.

"We're here!" Riley said walking in with Aaron with Farkle not too far behind them. Greetings were exchanged as Lucas tightly hugged his wife before pulling apart as he kissed her with her hands around the back of his neck as they were happy to see each other like always.

"Hi everyone." Sarah said walking in with Chloe in her yoga pants and red top wearing her glasses as her brown hair was let down while Chloe walked in behind her. Chloe, you and Aaron can hang out with the others and can get acquainted, there is something we need to talk about." Riley told Chloe as she went with Aaron further into the bakery.

"So what's up with the emergency gathering of the families?" Farkle asked Riley.

"Did you guys happen to watch the news last night?" Riley asked everyone as Lucas held Riley's left hand with his right hand while everyone shook their heads.

"Riles, we were all asleep by then, you know we need to wake up very early." Maya said to her best friend.

"Ya I know but something showed up that Sarah and I are very concerned about and it involves all of you." Riley told them.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked starting to worry.

"Charlie Gadner has been released from prison." Riley told the group as Lucas held Riley closer to him as Maya contained her emotions knowing how angry she was at him.

"Riley called me on my cell phone with Chloe's permission and, we know that Chloe and Aaron likely might get involved somehow." Sarah said to them.

"But how are Chloe and Aaron involved in this mess?" Maya asked.

"Because Charlie is Chloe's father…" Sarah said shamefully as Riley rubbed Sarah's shoulder comforting her.

 _ **Author's Note: PIPEBOMB! So that happened! Will Sarah eventually tell Chloe that her father is a criminal and the reason was born was because of a crime?! As Eric Matthews did in the Halloween episode of Boy Meets World, "Dun dun dun!" What will Charlie be doing since he is a free man now? Next time on Like Father Like Son... Riley, Lucas, and Sarah will need Aaron to step up to the plate and grow up a bit faster knowing Charlie Gardner has been released and will Sarah tell Chloe who here real father is and why he was never around? Tune in next time! Please review, fav, and follow this story! I really appreciate all the support thus far and I hope to hear from you guys soon and how you guys are feeling about this.**_

 _ **4ne1: My apologies I may have mentioned Aaron's words to Riley twice by accident hopefully I didn't mess up on this one, if I do please point them out to me so I can fix things up.**_

 _ **aliqueen16: Oh believe me things will get more intense later! There will be a history lesson on people like Charlie Gardner. One specific criminal that I have studied on here in Canada.**_

 _ **James Styker: Oh he's keeping it cool for now, but that's so he won't beat the daylights out of Charlie and doesn't get himself sent to prison. Maybe a fight scene is in order later on ;)**_


	9. Chapter 5- A Lesson From The North Side

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Well, so last time I gave you guys a bit of a plot twist, time to finish this scene and see what happened before Charlie was released from prison...By the way, warning you right now, some of the stuff in this chapter is really dark...So if you cannot handle this just skip it until it is pretty much clear**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Girl Meets World! With some of the stuff I'm writing and planning on writing in the future there's noway Disney would allow this stuff to be shot much less aired!**_

 _ **September 2037**_

"How the hell is Charlie Gardner Chloe's father?" Maya asked confused about the situation as she raised her voice.

"Shut up Maya!" Zay hissed at the blonde beauty to keep her voice down so the kids won't hear them talking.

"Listen, it happened about 15 years ago. Charlie and Billy Ross got out on good behavior, Billy and Charlie lost their chances of making it into College Basketball because of what happened at Madison Square Garden when they had that incident with Riley and Lucas. Billy didn't change in fact he got worse. Charlie, I ssaw in good him maybe he had changed after he learned from the mistakes he made and from his time in prison. I knew I was taking a chance with him because he and I do have history." Sarah began talking until Sabrina and Natalie came in with the parent's coffee.

"Thanks honey, is Aaron and Anthony working in the back of the bakery?" Maya said passing down the coffee for everyone until asking her daughter and Natalie.

"Ya mom, Aaron is working on some cakes while Anthony is working on making cookies." Sabrina said notifying her mother.

"Ok good, and what are some of the other kids doing?" Riley wondered.

"Troy, Tyler, and Corey are washing the dishes, Melanie is also helping out with making smoothies right now." Sabrina told her aunt.

"Ok thanks girls, we'll be with you shortly, there is somethings the parents need to talk about." Maya said dismissing the girls as Natalie and Sabrina left the parents linking their arms like Riley and Maya once did as they went back to work.

"I swear, Sabrina and Natalie remind me more of you two everyday." Vanessa said admiring the growth of her two nieces.

"Awww! Thanks Vanessa. Looks like Aaron and Anthony will be the new Lucas and Zay at the way they're growing." Riley commented.

"Well except Anthony is gonna be taller than Zay." Maya commented.

"Anyway, back to business." Maya said getting everyone refocused.

"What happened between you and Charlie after he got out of prison?" Riley asked Sarah.

"Well, he was looking for help and he came to me. He looked better and I thought at the time that he had learn from his mistakes and maybe prison was a good thing for him. Going to prison and making your mistakes in this world sometimes allows you to be a better person." Sarah told the group.

"But what did he do afterwards?" Lucas asked

"Well things got off to a good start, there was some progression in him for five months, then all of a sudden, he came home and he was angry." Sarah said remembering Charlie's progression after his time in prison.

"Woah wait a second here?!" Zay exclaimed pausing the conversation.

"Charlie fucking Gardner moved in with you?!" Zay exclaimed in a quieter voice so only the group can hear him.

"Yeah, he had nowhere to go now. His parents pretty much cut ties with him after he was sentenced to prison." Sarah told Zay as he leaned back on the seat.

"But why would you allow him to move in with you if you know he does have a jealous nature and his mind wasn't stable Sarah?" Riley asked knowing how Charlie's mind worked.

"Well he did improve, like his mind seemed to be more at peace and he was more content with life." Sarah answered.

"Ok that's a good start but what happened to him that made him go back inside?" Vanessa asked Sarah after she took a sip of her coffee.

"His jealousy of Lucas and Zay did it. It was April of 2022 when I started to notice him changing. Lucas had just won the NCAA Championship with the UCLA Brunis and Charlie was saying stuff like, "I should've been the one to have been Champion! I should've been on commercials and doing interviews with ESPN and Sportscentre." I could only watch. I felt that by me being there as a support system that he could remember how far he has come… But I guess I was wrong." Sarah said feeling guilty for allowing Charlie to come back in her life.

"Sarah, why didn't you message me about what was happening like…You had all of us on Facebook and you could've said something to us at any time about what was going on! Lucas handled Charlie back in Senior Year of High School and I was the one that kicked him off the team after their fate had been sealed at Baller's Court." Zay said wanting to know why Sarah didn't keep contact.

"Well you guys were very busy in your lives. I would always see photos of Riley and Lucas getting ready for their wedding day and everyone was doing so well with their lives I just felt so left behind you know?" Sarah said as tears began to form in her eyes as she took off her glasses, and wiped her tears away with a napkin in front of her as Riley and Maya began to console her.

"So how did you end up getting pregnant with Chloe?" Lucas asked a few minutes after the crying had stopped.

"Well Charlie's jealousy went out of control in the summer of 2022, I was looking around Facebook and I saw your wedding photos." Sarah began to speak to Riley and Lucas.

"I remember our wedding still." Lucas said wrapping his massive arms around Riley's torso before kissing the left side of Riley's neck as she giggled from being ticklish.

"Sorry Sarah, continue." Riley apologized.

 ** _Author's Note: Here comes the Dark and messed up stuff! Warning!_**

"It's ok." Sarah accepted Riley's apology as she took a deep breath and looked if Chloe was around. She wasn't.

"So one day back in August, I see that Riley's and Lucas' wedding photos were up. I was looking around and remembering that day over at this beautiful Church in California. You two looked gorgeous!" Sarah said remembering going to Riley's and Lucas' wedding.

"And we still thank you for coming." Riley said taking Sarah's hand.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Charlie you were coming to the wedding.?" Lucas asked Sarah.

"No. I told him I was going to my older sister's wedding and he bit on it because he knew I was going out with her frequently so he finally knew why I was out so much." Sarah told them.

"Anyway, I was looking at your wedding photos and I guess he was home all day because I had just come from working at Starbucks. I was liking your photos and…I guess he saw that I was in one of your photos as a bridesmaid. So he demanded I tell him what happened and why I was at your wedding and not at my sister's. He was very made at me and he was rag dolling me to the bedroom and held me by the throat…He was pushing down with his elbow and it was so hard to breathe" Sarah began to remember as she began to sob and sniffle from her painful experience at the hands of Charlie Gardner as Maya and Riley comforted her some more while Lucas' fists began to tighten while Lucas and Vanessa had him calm down.

"What happened after if you don't mind me asking?" Maya said concerned for Sarah.

"I had to tell him the truth, he caught me red handed. He slapped me, he punched me and then he began ripping my clothes off until I was naked in front of him." Sarah said as her eyes began to turn red.

"The next thing I know, he was on top of me and he had already entered me and was violating me in every single way he could think of! I saw the anger in his eyes. I begged him to stop but he just wouldn't listen! It was like he was a madman possessed." Sarah said as Riley remembered how Charlie took her virginity too.

"That's what happened after Lucas had his first fight with Charlie at school." Riley said painfully remembering what happened in her senior year of high school.

"Oh dear God…" Vanessa said at a loss for words as Riley's eyes began to fill up with tears as she understood how Sarah felt knowing an uncontrollable Charlie Gardner when he was angry and jealous.

"How did he end up back in prison Sarah?" Farkle asked.

"After he had his way with me, he finished the job inside me… And told me that if anyone found out what happened that night, he would come and kill me." Sarah said remembering Charlie's threat.

"Oh my God." They all said together as Sarah broke down.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Sabrina asked as she walked over to the parent's table where they usually sat for the last numerous years.

"Sabrina, not now ok can we have more time and space to ourselves please?" Maya said to her daughter as Riley consoled a broken Sarah.

"Actually let me go, besides I have to do my part in helping out around here." Farkle said dismissing himself going with his daughter. A few minutes passed as Riley and Sarah cried together until the crying was finished.

"I remember I had to escape from my own apartment… So I remember Charlie said he was going out and I had to make sure he was really gone, so after two minutes, I ran as fast as I could to my car. I knew even after a few hours of him raping me, I was on a very short leash and I had to make this count. I knew nobody could help me now except the Police so I drove as fast as I could to the closest Police Station, I told them what happened and they eventually caught Charlie as he was coming back to our apartment. The officers did everything they could to prove why Charlie was guilty of his actions, they took photos of my face, all the bruises he caused, everything. He was found guilty of Aggravated Sexual Assault and was sentenced to 15 years." Sarah said remembering Charlie's sentencing and her brave escape to get in contact with the Police.

"Sarah, it's a good thing you are still alive, that's the most important thing." Maya said taking Sarah's right hand and rubbing it.

"And when the doctor told me a few weeks later I was pregnant, I knew that Charlie was the father and I had to keep myself and my child a low profile." Sarah said knowing what was in her best interest.

"But what are you gonna do now that he's out of prison?" Lucas asked concerned for Sarah's safety.

"I have no idea?" Sarah confessed shrugging her shoulders fearing the unknown.

"Maybe change your last name I guess would be a good start?" Zay suggested.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea and maybe dying your hair?" Vanessa said agreeing with Zay's suggestion.

"You honey are gonna have to change your identity and you need to hide from him in every way possible." Riley said knowing Sarah and Chloe could be in danger.

"I don't think there has been anyone this crazy in history." Sarah said feeling like she has to worst luck with men.

"Actually there is one that my father told me about…"Riley said not sure if she was ready to tell everyone about his criminal.

"Let's hear it then Riles." Maya said as she continue to console Sarah.

"This guy from Canada named: Paul Bernardo back in the 90s. He was a serial rapist back then. He and his girlfriend: Karla Homolka were responsible for the deaths of two teenage girls: Kirsten French and Leslie Mahaffey. Paul Bernardo's victims were all virgins at the time he sexually assaulted them and ranging between the ages of 13-21. The worst and inhumane thing about his attacks is that when he sexually assaulted his victims they were in public…And sometimes…Even in bus stops." Riley said beginning to feel anger and hatred towards people like Paul Bernardo and now Charlie Gardner.

"He was eventually arrested and was sentenced to life in prison." Riley said as she clenched her fists.

"What happened to Karla?" Zay asked.

"She served her jail time and was released on the Fourth of July in 2005." Riley told Zay.

"But if I remember correctly life prisons in Canada means 25 years." Lucas said to his wife.

"And how would you know that?" Maya asked Lucas shocked at his knowledge.

"Well some of the guys I've played with in the NBA throughout the years are Canadian and I'm still close with some of them. Very good people, even better athletes. But one of them had a messed up brother and that guy was serving life in prison and he told me that means 25 years which still doesn't make sense to me." Lucas said still confused about Canada's justice system.

"But here when they mean life imprisonment, they really mean for the rest of their life." Riley told Lucas.

"I know." Lucas said acknowledging Riley's point.

"So let's start planning, what would your last name be?" Maya asked Sarah.

 ** _Author's Note: Dark stuff is done, you're in the clear now!_**

"Hey guys, you know if anyone is looking for an apartment?" Cory said interrupting the group.

"Maybe, why?" Riley asked her father.

"Because the Hardy family moved out so there's an apartment available for rent!" Cory announced doing his patented happy dance.

"I got a plan!" Riley said grinning towards Sarah.

"Sarah, why don't you and Chloe live near my mom, they're only a few minutes away from John Adams High anyway." Riley proposed.

"Mr. Matthews how much is the rent monthly?" Sarah asked.

"700 dollars." Cory told Sarah.

"We'll take it!" Sarah said shaking Cory's hand.

"Actually there's one drawback." Maya warned Sarah.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"This. Hey Dad c'mere!" Maya called to the legendary Shawn Hunter.

"What's up Maya?" Shawn asked making his way over to a table full of people.

"Why don't you and Matthews here ding your little song?" Maya asked.

"With pleasure!" Shawn agreed getting excited.

"Watch this." Maya warned Sarah.

"Cory and Shawn in the big city and nobody talks but them!" Cory began to sing.

"I'll be a cop and you run the deli! And nobody talks but them!" Shawn finished the song as he and Cory posed back to back crossing their arms together like they did when they were younger.

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah asked impressed with the performance.

"They sing this everyday when they first see each other thinking it's the Cory and Shawn show. God was that annoying waking up to that every day during College." Maya groaned.

"Oh c'mon you know you like it Maya!" Shawn said to his daughter.

"It was nice for awhile but my God did it get annoying." Maya complained.

"Any way so is the arrangements good?" Zay asked. Sarah nodded her head approving of moving into the recently empty apartment beside Cory and Topanga Matthews.

"We'll all help you move in. Our kids will bond more too." Riley said seeing the greater good in all of the mess that came earlier.

"Thank you guys." Sarah said as Maya and Riley hugged Sarah.

"Oh and I'm changing my last name to Carpenter! It is decided." Sarah said no longer wanting to be called: Sarah Wakefield.

"Ok Ms. Sarah Carpenter. Thank you for taking the new apartment! Congrats to you and may God help you when it comes to the two boyfriends." Maya congratulated Sarah before mentioning her father and his best friend: Cory Matthews.

More time passed until it was eventually 6pm. Sarah knew she had to tell Chloe and Chloe took it rather well that their last name was changing to protect themselves and moving to a new apartment, Cory and Shawn did their Happy Dance even in their late 50s they can still move as if they were in their 30s surprising everyone. Everyone eventually left to go their separate ways and retired for the night. This was the start of a new chapter in everyone's lives, however Lucas was up late at night hitting the punching bag realizing he needed to sharpen his fighting skills again to prepare for the scenario if Charlie Gardner came in everyone's lives again. He was still sharp but now he had even more reason to stay sharp in mind, body, skill, and spirit. To protect himself, his family, and friends from the danger of Charlie Gardner.

 ** _Author's Note: So guys! There is another chapter of Like Father, Like Son in the books! By the way, Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka are real people and their cases were real! Don't believe me, look them up! I studied their case and their crimes in my forensics class in College. I guess I accidentally based Charlie's jealousy and angry side on Paul Bernardo in terms of the damage he is capable of doing and tendencies. But in terms of how they operate, Bernardo's victims were all virgins, Charlie's were all virgins and he gets them pregnant. Paul Bernardo's life sentence really means for the rest of his life which if I remember right was a first because there was no way that the judge, jury, and police would allow this guy to go free with all the damage Bernardo as done, so everyone was happy that decision was made to really lock him up for good. Next time on Like Father Like Son, Aaron, Chloe, Stephen, and Ruben go to the party together and Riley and Lucas give him...THE TALK! Have a great day guys, be safe and nobody deserves to be in a abusive relationship, if you know someone in one, I recommend getting them out of there, and getting them help._**

 ** _4ne1: Thank you! And let's hope Charlie doesn't have a run in with Sarah or Chloe in the future!_**

 ** _Guest 1: Oh don't worry everyone I mention in this story in terms of everyone having a name will play their own role in the story someway, somehow._**

 ** _Guest 2: Oh yeah! This dude really should earn himself a life sentence! Surprised the judge gave him 15 years!_**

 ** _Rucas4Life: When I was a kid, I just couldn't handle the length of a Harry Potter book so I just gave up really! Who knows what Aaron and Chloe will do at the party, guess you'll find out next Chapter. I don't know yet if I will make Chris Garrison the son of Billy or Charlie, maybe none of them so I don't know YET IF I will make Chris related to any of them._**

 ** _aliqueen16: You're welcome and boom! I'm giving you another shoutout! Thanks for your thoughts on the plot twist and I hope you enjoyed the crash course history lesson on one of if not the most infamous criminals in Canadian history._**


	10. Chapter 6- Let's Talk!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Our guys and gal are about to survive their first week of High School! Aaron it's time my friend you endure: "The Talk" I wonder how he'll react!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Girl Meets World I would love to since I've grown up watching Boy Meets World and do watch Girl Meets World.**_

 _September 2037_

The end of the day had finally arrived for students of John Adams High and the first weekend of the school year had finally arrived! As Maya Minkus dismissed the students for the weekend and to continue reading Animal Farm. Stephen, Ruben, and Aaron were hanging out by their lockers near Riley Friar's classroom near the World Studies Department Office. Aaron knew that Chloe and Sarah would be changing their last name to Carpenter since Chloe told him in private during lunch, the process had begun but until then it was decided by the parents that Aaron would walk Chloe home along with Natalie and Troy. He knew that this would give him more time to get to know Chloe better but doesn't know why all of a sudden the universe is blessing him more time with Chloe. After the trio exchanged goodbyes, Aaron met up with Chloe who was just down the hall as she slung on her black backpack ready to head home. They first made their stop to John Quincy Adams Middle School to meet up with Natalie and Troy as the four went together to Chloe's house. "So, Chloe how's everything been going?" Aaron asked still kind of shy as he was trying to get to know Chloe better.

"Well, my mom told me that we're moving now. I don't know what's all this moving about though! First I had to switch High Schools and now I'm gonna be even further away from my friends! I don't know what's going on Aaron and I have no clue why this has been going on as of late but it sucks that I'm getting further away from my friends and Chris you know?" Chloe ranted to Aaron still saddened to leave the place she called home all of her life.

"Well think of it this way, at least that since you're closer to school you can sleep more and you live near my grandparents so we can hang out together more?" Aaron told Chloe to see the good things out of this bad situation.

"Ouuu Aaron!" Natalie said teasing her brother knowing his feelings for her as Aaron did his best not to blush while Chloe was chuckling at him.

"Leave them alone Natalie! They should get married!" Troy said sticking up for his brother.

"Well Natalie, your brother and I can be together as friends but that's it, I already have a boyfriend." Chloe told the 13-year old.

"Besides Natalie don't you have more things to worry about like your "pitching" skills?" Aaron asked his sister emphasizing the word pitching.

"Shut up Aaron!" Natalie replied smacking Aaron's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her pitching?" Chloe asked Aaron.

"Oh nothing! Except she just sucks!" Aaron said making fun of Natalie.

"It's just my first year Aaron! Besides didn't you screw up badly in your first basketball game?" Natalie asked back making the playing field even as they stopped at the corner waiting for the light to turn green.

"Ok listen here Natalie! I was 8 when I played my first game! I may have passed the ball to my opponents by accident but at least I actually contributed with 5 points and 2 rebounds! What had you done in 5 starts?" Aaron told Natalie.

"Are you sure that was the only mistake you made?" Natalie grinned to her brother crossing her arms getting in his face.

"Yeah!" Aaron said backing up his argument.

"C'mon Natalie, leave your brother alone." Chloe said trying to keep the peace.

"Oh no! I'm not backing down." Aaron said still

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chloe told Aaron.

"Good." Natalie said with an evil smirk on her face that would make her mother proud whenever she would have a scheme cooking in her mind.

"I remember that was the same game where you scored on your own team's net!" Natalie said before laughing at Aaron as he hid his head in shame.

"You actually did that?!" Chloe asked Aaron with a surprised look on her face. Aaron couldn't answer due to the humiliation.

After the light turned green Natalie felt good actually getting a victory over Aaron which was rare. After Aaron and the others dropped off Chloe to her apartment, they went home to finally relax after a long day at school. The rest of the day passed by easily as the kids completed their homework and Lucas and Troy went to karate together to work out and spend more time together s Father and Son. Aaron was typically jealous that his younger siblings had a better relationship with their father and even Sabrina is closer to Lucas than Aaron was.

Saturday had come and Aaron was getting ready for his first High School party, as he got ready for the party Riley and Lucas barged into his room and told Aaron to sit on his bed.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" Aaron asked Riley and Lucas.

"Ok young man, now is time for…THE TALK!" Lucas declared.

"Oh here we go! Mom is gonna get overprotective again!" Aaron whined laying down on his bed ready for the worst.

"Oh please, you should've seen Grandpa Cory! He was worse at least when we have "The Talk" it's in your own room. Grandpa did it in front of the whole class after he caught me and Lucas looking at each other." Riley bragged about her embarrassing moments including her father and Lucas into her memories.

"Oh yeah! And he tried to lock me out of the classroom!" Lucas remembered.

"Point is Aaron, that if you think you've been through embarrassing situations, I probably had it the worst!" Riley told Aaron.

"Now since you are of age for this talk we need to discuss it Aaron." Riley said sitting down beside her son.

"Alright, let's get this thing over with." Aaron said as he cracked his neck.

"Good, so when you are at this age you will feel tempted to do….things that are pretty mature and rated R in movies. You will face peer pressure, you will feel the need to be a man if you do certain things, but please Aaron! Treat yourself, and that special equipment down south with respect and not just use it like a play toy on women!" Riley began to lecture her son as Aaron stopped her.

"Mom, I love you and I know what you're getting at! Don't worry I know better about the whole drugs, sex, and booze thing like Dad let me watch the Rated R version of Deadpool when I was 7!" Aaron said as Riley took in what her son said about the Deadpool movie as she looked to Lucas who had his eyes wide open.

"You wanna explain something to me mister? Huh?" Riley hissed to Lucas crossing her arms getting in front of him.

"Ya, about that, I may have also allowed Aaron to play Mortal Kombat 3 years ago." Lucas admitted knowing Riley is not gonna be happy about this.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Riley said getting agitated.

"LUCAS?!" Riley exclaimed. As she was tempting to do terrible things to Lucas as she slowly raised her hands and wrapped her hands around Lucas' throat choking him.

"Lucas! You'd rather allow Aaron to do things he wouldn't understand and play games with blood and gore than be an authoritative father to Aaron?" Riley said as Lucas' face was turning blue from the pressure of Riley's choke.

"Pappy Joe, I'm coming Pappy Joe!" Lucas hoarsely said due to Riley's choke.

"Mom! You're killing him!" Aaron said separating his mother and father.

"Lucas, you are so grounded!" Riley announced as she walked out taking a breather and not happy.

"Ok, why don't we have this talk one on one?" Lucas asked his son after regaining a proper breathing pattern.

"Sure that'd be great." Aaron sighed knowing he has more one on one time with his dad.

"Look Aaron, I remember as a kid some of the guys felt like in order to be a man, you had to have sex with a girl and it was an empty sort of sex. I would remember some of the guys did it and they felt great but the girls I remember seeing felt embarrassed and your mom did everything in her power to help them and I stood up with your mother because there's no way I'd any guy touch or hurt her." Lucas said remembering his high school days.

"Dad, I know that, you and mom taught me to be a gentleman, and to treat women with respect. I won't cave in to peer pressure, I know that being a gentleman in these days and even your days were in short supply but I'm one of those few because you and mom raised me so well." Aaron told Lucas remembering Lucas' and Riley's teachings over the years.

"Aaron, I love you son, and be careful out there, it's your first party and word does get around quick of what happens at these sorts of events." Lucas warned his son trying to protect his reputation.

"Thanks dad! I love you too, I'll be careful out there." Aaron said getting up and hugged his father and did their signature handshake jumping up and meeting each other midair with a high five and going into a dab as they left Aaron's room and met Riley who was waiting for them on the couch watching old family videos together of them on vacation in Miami, Florida visiting Lucas' and Zay's friend: Anthony Campbell a 7-foot-tall Miami Heat Center as she was watching her in a blue bikini playing with a 4 year old Aaron Friar in the sand playing catch as she sniffled through the happy and innocent memories.

"Why…did time have to pass by so fast?" Riley asked herself before wiping away some tears. Aaron and Lucas heard what Riley asked herself as Aaron snuck up behind Riley and hugged her from behind.

"Mom, no matter what, I'll always be your son." Aaron said before kissing his mother's right cheek.

"Aaron, be good tonight and don't come home late." Riley said taking Aaron's hand before finally letting him go.

"I will be mom, I'll be home before midnight, don't worry and besides Stephen, Ruben, and Chloe will be there. We'll take care of each other." Aaron reassured her worried mother.

"Good." Riley said being at peace.

"Alright Aaron, enjoy your night." Lucas said hugging his son as Aaron went off to meet Ruben, Stephen, and Chloe at Topanga's.

Aaron was always the first one there as he grabbed their signature booth near the back, he waited about 5 minutes until both Stephen and Ruben arrive!

Ruben arrived wearing a New York Knicks Blue Jersey: Zay Babineaux Jersey, Black Nike's and a pair of black jeans. Stephen arrived wearing a pair of blue jeans, Blue Nike's, a Black and Gold Air Jordan t-shirt. "You guys ready for tonight?" Ruben asked ready to take on the night.

"Tonight, we will become men!" Stephen declared a premature victory.

"Oh yeah! Tonight will be legendary in our lives." Aaron said to them.

"Sure bud, and when your mom finds out about this she'll really let you have it!" Stephen told Aaron knowing how mad his mom would get.

"Guys you don't need booze, drugs, or sex to have a great time at a party." Aaron told his friends defending his position.

"Yeah, it'll just be us enjoying ourselves." Ruben said half-heartedly. As Chloe and a guy came in together arms linked together.

"Hi guys." Chloe said greeting her guy friends.

"How you doin?" Aaron said greeting Chloe.

"Hey who is this guy?" Stephen asked not seeing this other guy beside Chloe.

"Oh sorry about that! Stephen, Ruben, and Aaron…This is Chris Garrison my boyfriend." Chloe said showing off her boyfriend wearing a blue sweater and black jeans with black and white Vans. Chloe was wearing Black and White Against The Current T-Shirt, Black Maxi long skirt.

"Damn Chloe, what's with all the black? We're not going to a funeral!" Stephen commented.

"Shut up Stephen!" Chloe told her taller friend.

"Yeah ok." Stephen shrugged not really caring about Chloe's words.

"So we going or what?" Ruben asked everyone.

"Let's do it." Aaron said as he lead the group out feeling jealous that a guy like Chris was about to be in a relationship with a beautiful girl like Chloe.

Chris looked skinnier than Aaron but somehow more ripped than Aaron was. He couldn't help but sometimes look back as Chloe and Chris were linking their arms together as Chloe leaned her head on Chris' shoulder, when she did that Aaron felt he had no chance to be in a relationship with Chloe. He did everything in his power not to look at them until they got to the Meyer House where the party was being held by a Junior named: Paulina Meyer. After a few minutes of walking and a 15 minute bus ride, they finally got to the house party as loud music was being heard from the house. This was it, their first High School Party. What could possibly go wrong?

 _ **Author's Note: Well guys, I guess Aaron's heart got sunk a little bit deeper now that Chris Garrison is around Chloe. Thank you guys for also reviewing, following, and checking off that favorite box I didn't intend to write this until 4ne1 made a suggestion that I make s sequel to Girl Meets Emergency and I'm very happy how this is going so far so please continue to give this a review, follow, and fav this story and things get interesting in the next chapter. I really appreciate you guys reviewing this that way I know what you guys are thinking and it gives me inspiration and motivation to keep writing and come up with ideas in cooperation with 4ne1 which we do together. Also please give me some time to release the next chapter since I'm busy this weekend working long hours, so please have some patience with me. :)**_

 ** _Time to talk to the peeps that reviewed this!_**

 ** _James Stryker: Hopefully you enjoyed Riley and Lucas' version of the talk and yeah Paul Bernardo was something else man, he really earned a life sentence!_**

 ** _4ne1: Actually since they will be moving, they have to change the house phone number and will even get their cell phone numbers changed too to protect themselves I know Stephen's last name is Carpenter too but I decided for Chloe and Sarah to use the last name Carpenter because based on the pictures I have seen of a Girl Meets World Episode they are actually using Sarah's last name and Darby's actual last name and Yogi is just, Yogi!_**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Thank you so much! And if you thought you hate him, believe me, I've heard of cases way worse._**

 ** _Guest: The Cory and Shawn Show still lives! And Aaron's "Talk" wasn't too bad compared to Riley's back in Girl Meets First Date so at least Riley didn't let him suffer too much humiliation! :)_**


	11. Chapter 7- Party! Party! Party! Part 1

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Well folks working some long hours this past weekend is finished and now I can get back to writing! Yeah buddy!**_

 _September 2037_

Aaron, Ruben, Stephen, Chloe, and Chris finally got to Paulina Meyer's place! He had heard that her parents were in Atlanta for the weekend for business purposes leaving the 16-year old with the house to herself! Everyone from Freshmen students to Seniors even some College students were at the party. The five got inside ready to party and see how High School parties were like, their first high school party. There were drinks and plastic red cups all over the place! It wasn't long until however until Aaron ran into a familiar face: John Hunter! John was making his way downstairs as Aaron followed him with Ruben and Stephen right behind him while Chloe and Chris went near the kitchen to grab themselves a drink. Aaron and the other guys finally reached the basement and saw that John was playing a game of pool! It was the usual game of solids and stripes. The guys were betting $10 per game as Aaron watched on to see how someone that he considers like an older brother handles himself in a game of pool. The balls were lined up from 1 to 15 after they were taken off the triangle tack as John struck the cue ball with his pool stick as he sunk 4 balls in multiple pockets out of a possible 6! Nobody expected John to be that good except for Aaron since John's father is: Shawn Hunter! Like his father before him, John made a killing on the pool table and won the game not even allowing his opponent to shoot as John became the new master of the Pool Table before sinking in the 8 ball in the right corner pocket as he struck the que ball in a sharp angle to hop over the 10 ball blocking his path to get to the 8 ball and sunk the 8 ball winning the game.

"Damn Hunter! Where'd you learn how to play like that?!" John's opponent asked mesmerized by John's masterful performance.

"Oh my dad taught me and the fact that we have a pool table in our apartment doesn't hurt either." John said pulling out some of the balls from the pockets and placing them in the triangle rack and getting ready for another game until John's opponent handed him $10 in defeat.

"Well, whoever he is should've been aa pro pool player, he would've done really well." John's opponent said before walking away. Aaron walked up to John patting his shoulder as John turned around to see it was the younger Aaron Friar. John gasped to see Aaron standing behind him.

"Aaron, what are you, Ruben, and Stephen doing here?" John asked Aaron.

"Well I got invited to Paulina Meyer's party by one of the 9th graders." Aaron answered John's question.

"So I'm guessing you ran into her brother then huh? Last time I heard he was running his mouth about the party." John asked him.

"Probably. But I never knew you could play pool! I thought the pool table at your apartment was for when you and Uncle Jack or my grandpa would come over to play pool." Aaron asked the older gentleman. John grew up to be a very handsome and charming man like his father. He had Katy Hunter's hair color, but Shawn's hair style. He also gained Shawn's skills on the pool table and maybe even has surpassed him.

"So have you ever faced your dad in a game of pool?" Aaron asked wanting to know that question after witnessing John putting up a shut out.

"Yeah many times! We've played each other many times." John answered.

"So have you ever beaten him yet?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah several times but he knows I'm getting better and better so he's getting his game enhanced too so it gets very competitive at the Hunter residence." John said putting his pool stick down laying it flat on the table.

"Yo Aaron, Stephen and I will leave you and John be, we'll grab something to drink." Ruben said excusing himself and Stephen.

"Alright guys, see you in a bit." Aaron said as Ruben and Stephen left to go back upstairs on the main floor. Aaron turned back to John who shot a concerned look at Aaron.

"What? What's the matter John?" Aaron asked confused on John's facial expression.

"Dude, you need to be careful here. You know… I don't want anything to happen to you or your friends. People will know who you are since you are an NBA Legend's son!" John warned Aaron keeping his voice down.

"John don't worry about me! I know that you're doing this to protect me but I'm no longer a little kid." Aaron said trying to get John off of his back.

"Dude you can't be this ignorant, things do happen at parties and people will find out about what happened and maybe not the whole truth will come out but you better believe people will find out about the shit that happens in parties like this especially if people get way too drunk for their own good. Aaron, please tell me you'll be careful of your actions tonight?" John asked wanting what is best for Aaron, Ruben, and Stephen.

"I will John, I won't fuck this up." Aaron said promising John.

"Ok then, now go find your friends while I keep whipping people's asses at pool." John said grabbing the pool stick awaiting a challenger.

Aaron regrouped with his friends as they were playing a game of beer pong in a 2 on 2 match. Stephen had the beer pong ball in his hands only needing to place the ball in one more cup and then they win the game, the other team had 3 to go. Stephen lined up his shot, jumps back and does a fade away Kobe Bryant style and makes it as he and Ruben won the game leaving their one of their opponents to drink the last cup.

"Guys, you do realize you guys are drinking underage right?" Aaron asked his best friends. Certainly Riley taught him about drinking underage since she did catch Auggie and Ava drinking together one time and really disapproved of what they were doing. He remembered Riley telling him that story and knew that if she found out Aaron was drinking, he would be grounded no questions asked for at least a month. Clearly the influence from his mother is strong within him.

"Aaron, relax it's just a couple of drinks nothing too bad! We're not getting shit faced or anything." Stephen said defending his reason to be playing beer pong.

"Aaron, c'mon man you need to lighten up and besides this isn't my first time having some of this stuff." Ruben told Aaron as he gasped at that fact since Riley and Lucas did protect him from some stuff that people at this age do. They argued why and why shouldn't they be drinking. Ruben decided to take a couple of more sips from his bottle of Corona while Stephen handed Aaron a cold bottle of Corona as well.

"C'mon Aaron take it. your mom won't know. I guarantee you she wouldn't even notice a thing." Stephen said as he placed the bottle of beer in Aaron's hand and they both drank together.

"You know what, it's actually not that bad." Aaron said surprised at how good Corona actually can be.

"See, now an hour before we leave, we need to drink some water to get rid of that beer smell from your mouth." Stephen told Aaron giving him an exit strategy against his strict and protective mother. The three enjoyed a few more drinks together as the taste of beer became more familiar to Aaron and rather didn't mind a bottle of beer, before he knew it, he already had 4 beers! And finished the last two as if they were water.

"Alright. By the way, any of you seen Chloe and Chris?" Aaron asked his best friends wondering where the couple was.

Ruben peeked over Aaron's right shoulder as the music became more intimate as he laid his eyes on Chris who was sitting down on a chair near the door to the backyard as Chloe was sitting down rather seductively as she gave Chris a lap dance as she gained other people's attention as Chris seems satisfied and placed his hands on her butt and squeezed them. "Ruben, what's going on man?" Aaron asked seeing a distracted Ruben.

"Nothing!" Ruben immediately answered trying to get the focus off of Chloe who was dancing behind Aaron.

"Woooo! Go baby go!" One of the loud guys said behind Ruben and Stephen as he looked lustfully at Chloe wondering what was going on, Aaron turned around and saw Chloe giving Chris a wonderful time as she leaned over on Chris's chair and passionately kissed him while Chris still had his hands on her toned butt. Aaron was frustrated how could any guy treat a young woman like Chloe in that matter as his raged had finally consumed his soul as he marched furiously towards Chris and Chloe, shoves Chloe out of the way and gave Chris a strong right hand landing on Chris' jaw knocking him out! "OHHH SNAP!" Ruben and Stephen said together rushing Aaron and began to hold him back.

"How dare you treat a woman like that!" Aaron said in his bloodlust. Chloe was able to revive him rather quickly and Chris regained his consciousness and he was pissed! Two other guys in the party plus Chloe held him back.

"Bitch I ought to whip your ass right here! You put your hands on my girlfriend and now me?! Who the fuck do you think you are dumbass!"

"I'm Aaron fucking Friar! And surely I'm not a guy who uses women just to get some tail! That's what you were planning weren't you! Trying to get laid tonight huh?" Aaron said trying to see Chris' desires for Chloe.

"Aaron stop it!" Chloe barked back trying to calm down the situation defending her boyfriend.

"Chloe are you for real! Are you gonna let Chris just touch you like that!" Aaron asked her feeling his heart beginning to crumble hearing that he came to Chloe's defense and she still took Chris' side.

"Aaron it was just a lap dance! It wasn't like we were having sex or anything! The both of you need to relax!" Chloe told Aaron as she positioned herself in between them.

"Now Aaron, please stop, you're making a seen here. I think you need to go." Chloe told Aaron as the final blow had been dealt to Aaron. The girl that Aaron wanted to know on a more intimate level, wanting a relationship with her like his parents before him had together, all of that was gone. He stood completely still numb towards the pain that had taken his heart and some of his soul.

"And is that beer in your hands?!" Chloe exclaimed seeing a bottle of Corona in Aaron's left hand.

"Aaron, you need to back off." Stephen told Aaron not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was.

"Fuck off Stephen! Fine, I'll go but before that, I need a drink." Aaron said storming off to a nearby cooler and grabbing two more bottles of beer for the trip. Aaron went back downstairs into the basement trying to cool off. He opened one bottle of beer and finished it in a fast pace as his anger was still in control of his mind and his soul. He opened another one and finished the bottle rather quickly. He was then approached by a beautiful blonde girl with crystal clear ocean blue eyes wearing a revealing short white dress showing some of her cleavage.

"Hey are you ok?" The girl asked concerned for Aaron.

"I'll be fine, just pissed off that is." Aaron said putting down his last beer bottle on a nearby coffee table.

"What's wrong?" The blonde beauty asked him.

"I defended this girl I really cared for and she still took her boyfriend's side after I saw him grabbing her ass. I don't know what I saw in her but definitely it was a bad choice to like her." Aaron said saddened to see Chloe still defending Chris.

"Look I think you need to loosen up. What's your name?" The blonde beauty asked rubbing Aaron's shoulders.

"Aaron, Aaron Friar. What's your name beautiful?" Aaron said introducing himself before asking for the name of the blonde beauty consoling him.

"My name is Joanna, Joanna Meyer." Joanna introduced herself.

"Well then Joanna, you think I should loosen up, any ideas how that's possible?" Aaron asked as she still kept rubbing his shoulders from behind him and leaned closer to Aaron's right ear.

"Why don't I show you, rather than telling you." Joanna seductively suggested.

"Then please lead the way." Aaron said with a smirk on his face as Joanna took his hand and walked up to the staircase to the main floor. While there, he saw Ruben and Stephen were still enjoying a game of beer pong while Chloe was sitting on Chris' lap leaning her head on his chest. Seeing the love Chloe gave Chris continued to rip away at his humanity as Joanna lead Aaron to another staircase as they went up the stairs before finding her vacant bedroom.

"Here we are, let's go inside and get to know each other on a more...Intimate level." Joanna said biting her lower lip.

 _ **Author's Note: Yeah I bet you guys know what's gonna happen next! But man, Chloe really did have Aaron's heart! Poor guy, but still our boy messed up throwing that right to Chris' jaw and making a huge scene and they're in grade 9! Well, gonna be interesting what happens next between Aaron, Chloe, Joanna, Chris and the others. Hopefully our guys can make it out of this party without Riley and Lucas knowing the drama that happened in this chapter. Hope to hear from you guys soon and please leave a review, fav and follow the story! I hope I can talk to you guys next chapter in the "Let's Talk" portion down below. Also I apologize for taking so long to release this chapter work has been getting busier and longer hours for me! And I might be working long hours this weekend too so hopefully I can get a chapter out by Friday until I have to work. See you all soon and I hope you guys have been enjoying this thus far.**_

 _ **Let's talk guys!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well Chris is certainly a lucky guy for scoring a girl like Chloe, we'll see what happens because I don't know YET what kind of boyfriend Chris will be but he will play a bigger role as the story progresses. Oh yeah! I loved Mortal Kombat growing up and using the fatalities from different characters in the game.**_


	12. Chapter 8- Party! Party! Party! Part 2

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Well friends, last chapter I left our boy Aaron in a bit of a predicament, can he get out of this jam?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _September 2037_

Aaron entered Joanna's room where Joanna jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as Aaron caught her having his hands around her waist as they began making out on her pink walls. Their tongues danced around in an epic make out session as Aaron worked his hands down to her butt giving it a good smack as Joanna was pleasured by Aaron's aggression and down to her legs.

"Aaron, bed please." Joanna said moaning while Aaron was kissing her neck before driving her to her bed. He took off his shirt revealing his toned torso Joanna bit her lip liking what she sees.

"Aaron, can you be a dear and unzip me?" Joanna requested seductively. Aaron was mesmerized by her short white dress covering her beautiful body as she turned herself over laying down on the bed as Aaron did as she commanded revealing her white bra and black panties while he unzipped his jeans revealing his red boxers. He undressed her some more until she layed completely naked. He began to take off his boxers until his phone rang.

"Are you gonna get that?" Joanna asked turning her body to him as he grabbed his jeans taking out his phone from one of his pockets revealing that the call was coming from John Hunter.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Aaron said ignoring John's call and placed his phone on the nearby nightstand beside Joanna's bed. He too would be completely naked as he placed the comforter on top of their naked bodies as he spread Joanna's legs apart.

"Wait shouldn't we be using protection?" Aaron asked Joanna as he lined himself up in front of Joanna's entrance.

"Just pull out when you feel like you're gonna load up." Joanna told him not thinking about protection. Aaron shrugged respecting Joanna's request as he desired her. He entered her as Joanna winced in pain feeling Aaron sliding himself inside her deeper and deeper.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked checking up on Joanna.

"Ya, keep going." Joanna said before moaning feeling pleasured by Aaron. He took his time with her wanting to enjoy this but he couldn't he knew that he wasn't over Chloe, as he envisioned having sex with the girl that just pushed him aside for her current boyfriend. Aaron pashed the pace going faster and faster as Joanna really began to feel it as she clutched the mattress with her hands. Aaron went faster and deeper eventually violently slamming himself into her. It was no longer Joanna's face he saw, but it was Chloe's his mind was slowly focused on the task at hand not even hearing his phone going off.

"Aaron! Aaron stop! Take it easy!" Joanna begged really feeling the pain. He ignored her. He continued to slam himself inside her tears began to form in her eyes out of pain being helpless. She began to hear knocks on the door, it was her older sister: Paulina Meyer.

"Joanna! You in there?" Paulina asked from outside the door.

"John get in there!" Paulina ordered as John opened the door as he stood in shock entering the room seeing Aaron on top of Joanna violently slamming his body into Joanna not out of love but out of sheer anger. There was only one thing that needed to be done. He ran towards the bed while Paulina ran close behind him as John wrapped his hands behind Aaron and pulled himself off of Joanna. John immediately placed his right knee on Aaron's lower back restraining him while Paulina tended to Joanna who was crying and holding her entrance covering herself up.

"I thought sex was supposed to be fun!" Joanna exclaimed hearing stories from her friends.

"John, get this kid out of here, you found him now get him dressed up and get him out of here!" Paulina ordered angry at Aaron seeing that they both lost their virginity together.

"You got it." John said as he looked towards his left and saw Aaron's shirt and placed it on. Aaron soon after came to his senses of what had happened. He felt a huge weight crashing on his heart. "What have I done?" Aaron asked himself feeling guilty of the pain he has caused Joanna.

"Aaron, where's the condom?" Paulina asked as she saw no condom around Aaron's penis.

"We didn't use any… I told him to use the pull out maneuver." Joanna answered. John and Paulina looked at the 14-year old in shock of what they had just heard.

"Aaron get your underwear and pants on now!" John ordered as Aaron did as he was told knowing not to mess with John.

"Are you kids that reckless? Do you two know what could've happened if he came inside you?" John exclaimed

"Joanna, that was very stupid of you! If he came inside you, you would be pregnant in a couple of weeks!" Paulina told her younger sister.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be popular like you Paulina." Joanna answered.

"Why though? You don't even know Aaron as far as I know!" John asked not having seen Joanna before around Aaron.

"Because he's Lucas Friar's son!" Joanna answered.

"And you think sleeping with Lucas Friar's son will make you popular?" Paulina asked her sister. Joanna nodded her head. As Aaron still felt guilty.

"Joanna…" Aaron called to her as John stopped him.

"You've done enough Aaron. You keep your mouth shut till we go home." John told Aaron. Aaron felt like he had let John down a young man that Aaron looked up to as an older brother.

"Listen Paulina, I'm sorry we found them like this." John apologized.

"It's ok John. Thank you for helping me find my sister and thanks for getting Aaron off her." Paulina said in a calmer tone of voice.

"Did he hurt you?" John asked. Joanna nodded her head.

"Did you want this and make this decision with an able mind?" John asked.

"What does an able mind mean?" Joanna asked.

"That means did you know what you were getting yourself into?" Paulina answered.

"Ya, but I never knew sex could hurt this much." Joanna said hiding her head in shame. Aaron could only look down realizing the pain he inflicted on Joanna out of rage and desires for Chloe.

"Ok, I'm gonna take Aaron home. Give me a call if you ever need me Paulina." John said to Paulina leaving the room with Aaron.

"I'm sorry Joanna." Aaron said to them before leaving.

"Just go!" Joanna told him as Aaron felt so miserable about what he has done. Ruben, Stephen, Chris, and Chloe were waiting outside the room.

"Dude are you ok? We were worried sick about you bud!" Ruben asked Aaron. Aaron didn't answer…He couldn't answer him. Aaron thought that by losing his virginity and taking a girl's virginity that it would make him a man, but instead he felt like a criminal.

"Aaron, what happened?" Chloe asked concerned about Aaron's happiness.

"Was this for real? After everything that I've done and making a scene earlier in the night, she still cares about me?" Aaron asked himself astonished to what he had just heard from Chloe.

"Leave it be guys, just bury this. I'm gonna drive you all home." John said whipping out the keys to his van. They all left Paulina and Joanna Meyer's house and got inside John's van. He dropped off Ruben and Stephen first since they were the closest then Chris. It was just Chloe and Aaron in the van along with John.

"So, do you wanna talk about what happened earlier tonight?" Chloe asked Aaron taking his hand worried about him. Aaron had not said a single word throughout the car ride. He continued to not say a word. Chloe could see something bad had happened but didn't know that Aaron violently took Joanna Meyer's virginity and lost his virginity with her.

"Chloe, could you please just let this go?" Aaron asked looking outside the window at the nightlife of New York City.

"Aaron, could you please talk to me?" Chloe asked still concerned.

"Damn it Joanna!" Aaron raised his voice her Chloe before backhanding her and calling out Joanna's name. John hit the breaks and stopped the van.

"Aaron! Knock it off God damn it! Chloe are you ok?" John said checking up on Chloe.

"You did not just hit me!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe…I…I'm" Aaron stuttered not being able to come to terms what just happened.

"Look, I'm just gonna ride shotgun till I get to my apartment. Don't even talk to me until you know what the hell you just did and don't even talk to me until you know who you are." Chloe told Aaron angry at him as she went to the front of the van and crossed her arms and payed no attention to Aaron until they arrived at her apartment.

"Aaron you stay here ok?" John told Aaron as he walked Chloe to the door as Chloe took out her keys and let herself inside the apartment complex. John returned to the van to drop off Aaron who was a 5-minute drive away from Chloe's apartment.

As John was driving he could only ask himself what happened to the kid he knew, what happened to the kid that could do no wrong, treat someone poorly and make wrong choices like these. This was not the Aaron Friar he's known since he was born. This was not the same Aaron Friar he held and helped welcome into this world with his sister: Maya Minkus. They finally reached Lucas' and Riley' house as John parked on the driveway.

"Hey, could you not tell my parents about what had happened?" Aaron asked John.

"Dude, they have to know now. Besides I can still smell the beer in your mouth." John told Aaron picking up on the odor of beer. He walked Aaron inside where Riley and Lucas were waiting. It was now 1am, an hour late and Aaron had to be driven home by John Hunter. Lucas was sitting on the couch watching TV while Riley answered the door.

"What happened? Why are you late?" Riley asked her son and John closing and locking the door behind her.

"Well I drove his friends, Chloe and her boyfriend home first since they were closest." John told Riley. She crossed he arms not satisfied with his answer.

"Aaron, were you drinking?" Riley asked smelling the alcohol in Aaron's breath.

"Oh my God! How could you Aaron!" Riley exclaimed feeling her heart break inside.

"What happened?" Lucas walked over before sniffing the breath from Aaron's mouth revealing that he had been drinking.

"Aaron sit down on the couch now!" Lucas told his son as they all made their way to the living room. Aaron sat down and John sat right beside him.

"Ok, John here's the real test, what else happened tonight?" Lucas asked placing his hands on his hips very angry.

"How could you Aaron!" Riley exclaimed disappointed in her son.

"And you swear you won't kill me?" John asked Lucas.

"Depends on what you did." Lucas told John as John felt that he was on thin ice and had to tell the truth.

"Paulina Meyer found me in the basement beating guys in games of pool, and told me she couldn't find her sister: Joanna Meyer. I called Aaron down since he was her grade but he never answered his phone." John began to tell his side of the story.

"Don't say another word, I know the ending of this story!" Lucas told John cutting him off.

"And I think I do too." Riley said walking close to her son.

"Aaron, were you with this Joanna girl and did you have sex with her?" Riley asked. Aaron was in a terrible spot he hated lying to his mother because she was one of the kindest people in the world and always deserved to hear the truth no matter how tough it was gonna be. But at the same time it was a huge mistake to lie to both her and Lucas.

"I did." Aaron answered getting it out of the way.

"Oh dear God! Aaron! What happened to you? I thought you wouldn't cave in to peer pressure…I don't know what happened there but for you two both drink and have sex tonight…I don't even know what to say to you. You've become a hypocrite!" Riley told her son telling her son what he had become.

"Aaron, just go to your room and think about what happened tonight. You really messed up here. John, thanks for bringing Aaron home. You can head home." Lucas said as he walked John out while Riley went with Aaron.

Aaron felt bad about what he had done. Letting down his parents, hurting Joanna and most importantly, putting his hands on Chloe and striking her. He went inside his room with Riley following him.

"Aaron, I know you're a good boy. But please learn from this experience. But please tell me, how much did you have to drink?" Riley asked worrying about her son.

"A few beers." Aaron answered her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Riley exclaimed. He shook his head.

"And I feel really bad about what I did mom!" Aaron raised his voice apologetically.

"Good! You should feel like that, feeling guilty about doing something bad tells you are you a good human being but you just made some mistakes. Learn from this Aaron…Oh and you're grounded for a month." Riley told Aaron bestowing her punishment on him.

"I understand." Aaron answered.

"Good, now gimme your phone, and your father will take away your TV, Playstation 6, and your laptop. From now on, you will be doing your homework the old fashioned way, pen, paper, calculators and books. No internet and no hanging out with your friends after school. Instead you will be working in the bakery till closing for the next month." Riley told Aaron telling him the conditions of his punishment.

"Ok." Aaron said understanding the conditions.

"Good, it's settled. Have a goodnight Aaron." Riley said walking towards the exit and turning off the lights in Aaron's room.

 _ **Author's Note: WOW! Riley really brought the hammer down on Aaron! She sure is the boss of that household! As you guys can probably tell I am now making this a rated M fanfic due to the sexual content that was written in this chapter and later chapters and violent chapters since Charlie Gardner will soon be making his appearance. Thank you to everyone for their opinions and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic and continuing to give me the motivation to write this and I really appreciate the support. Next Chapter: The Party Is Over this will be days after the party and how will Aaron interact with Chloe after he hit her unintentionally. Also soon, Chloe and her mom: Sarah will move into their new apartment. Thanks guys so much for reading this and I hope you guys continue to support this and read this fanfic. Please leave a review, follow and/or fav this fanfic. Have a great weekend everyone and be careful out there and to all of my fellow readers in the Toronto area, enjoy the NBA All-Star weekend and stay warm it's gonna be pretty chilly.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **maddier5er: Yeah I found it boring when I read it in High School but in terms of a historical point of view it made sense! This will come into effect in Maya's lesson and Riley's lesson.**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Nope she's not gonna get pregnant, he didn't finish the job however they didn't use protection which is very risky hope you loved this chapter though! :D**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well I hope this chapter answered your guesses and he really did feel terrible for the wrong he did, maybe apologies will be in order?**_

 _ **4ne1: It will be M Rated for both Violence and Sexual Content oh boy will things get crazy in the next few chapters!**_

 _ **ArabellaRoseD: Well I guess for now, they need some distance to let things die down before being able to talk to each other again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one! :)**_


	13. Chapter 9- Test Your Might

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Alright guys the aftermath of everyone's first High School party is about to go down! Will Aaron learn his lesson? Will he tell Chloe he's sorry and why he's sorry and will Chloe forgive him? Time to find out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _September 2037_

Sunday came and went as usual the gathering of the families, the kids worked until the parents finished their gathering and joined the kids in the bakery. Word got around among the kids that Aaron was grounded for a month after Natalie overheard their conversation last night as Aaron came home. "Yo Aaron, what the hell happened last night?" Anthony asked Aaron confronting him as he poured a huge bag of cream cheese into the mixer already filled with eggs, sugar, sour cream, and vanilla extract.

"Listen bro, I'm just vulnerable right now, can we talk about it another time?" Aaron asked of his best friend.

"Alright man, as long as you can keep up on the basketball court, it's all good." Anthony told Aaron as they lived by the "Ball is life" moto. Aaron chuckled knowing it was always athletics that helped ease the pain.

"Yeah umm, last time we played I beat you 21-16…Got any reason why you're questioning why I can't keep up?" Aaron asked bringing up their last game against each other.

"Ok you beat me tired, I just came from practice Aaron!" Anthony told the confident young man 1 year older than he is.

"Are you serious?! I was working at the bakery during rush hour for 4 hours I'm pretty sure I won there. Your practices are like 2 hours so I'm pretty sure I was busier than you are!" Aaron exclaimed to Anthony.

"Ok then since my parents are coming to your place after work today, wanna settle it with a game?" Anthony asked challenging Aaron.

"We have a game then." Aaron accepted Anthony's challenge.

"Nope you can't!" Natalie said interrupting the close friends.

"And why not little demon?" Aaron asked mocking his slightly younger sister.

"Because mom said you're grounded!" Natalie mocked him in return.

"Yeah I heard that from Aunt Riley, but what the hell did you do to get grounded?" Anthony asked Aaron knowing he was practically the next Lucas among them.

"Yeah Aaron, care to elaborate?" Natalie asked smirking at her brother possibly knowing what happened last night.

"Hey guys can you just leave Aaron alone right now?" Sabrina asked Natalie and Anthony.

"Just drop it!" Aaron told his sister getting back to work seeming agitated.

"Fine! But I got ammunition on you now." Natalie smirked just like her mother would do as she went back to work soon the same thing with Anthony. The silence among them was awkward for the next 15 minutes until the parents finished their gathering and began to help out at the bakery. Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Riley would all be working in the back as Riley and Lucas kept their eyes on their son, they knew he was frustrated with being grounded for a month but they knew that sometimes he would have to learn the hard way for his actions. Riley hated seeing her first born child upset at himself but sometimes the best lessons come from the strongest of adversities. After the day was done and everyone prepared for their days tomorrow, Lucas and Riley rolled into bed still in love with each other for many years.

"Hey Riley, I've been thinking." Lucas told his wife.

"About what Lucas?" She asked him.

"I was thinking that after my retirement from the NBA that, maybe I could Coach the John Adams Basketball team." Lucas told her as the passions of basketball has never left him. Always wanting to teach young men and women the value of being healthy, being fit, and having a good outlook on life.

"That would be great Lucas! How long have you thought about this?" Riley asked being supportive of her husband.

"About a few days ago, I was helping one of our rookies in a one on one session, he has great potential but needs that veteran experience to give him a guiding hand." Lucas told his wife enjoying that day as a smiled formed on his face.

"Babe, coaching your teammate is a whole lot different from coaching 12-15 young men ranging from 14-17 or 18 years of age! Their minds aren't as developed and some of them aren't that mature." Riley told Lucas of the kids she sees day in day out from Monday to Friday.

"Well they just need some good guidance and discipline that's all! I'm sure Vanessa would do a fantastic job for the girls and I'm pretty sure she would help bring up strong ladies to compete in the WNBA in the future." Lucas told Riley knowing how strong Vanessa's will can be when it comes to training people.

"And the best thing is I get to see you and Aaron more!" Lucas grinned to the fact at the opportunity.

"Not to mention, Natalie will be starting High School next year!" Riley smiled as Lucas' smile disappeared all of a sudden.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Riley asked Lucas noticing something was wrong.

"Wait a minute…Natalie is starting High School next year?" Lucas asked wanting confirmation.

"Yeah, Aaron and Natalie are 1 year apart remember?" Riley told Lucas.

"Oh no! That means High School boys will be all over her!" Lucas feared knowing that his daughter is quite beautiful.

"Lucas, whatever you do, you can't turn into Texas Lucas otherwise you'll get fired, and Aaron will be there to protect Natalie, I know they fight but High School will draw them closer! I know you'll apply in the summer to be a teacher since we will be having an open slot since Mr. Cage will be retiring at the end of the year so I need you to apply quickly." Riley told Lucas.

"I will babe, I just can't believe Natalie will be in High School next year and soon Troy will be too." Lucas commented shaking his head at how much time has passed since him and Riley moved into their new house a little bit after Troy was born.

"Well you have been very busy over the years but now I think you will like this change of pace, not having to be on the road all the time, no more skype calling at certain times because you\re in another time zone, things will be a lot more relaxing. The best part is having you at home more often." Riley told him as she cuddled up with her husband.

"That would be awesome!" Lucas smiled as he held Riley by her waist and kissed her good night as they fell asleep together.

Morning came and it was another day of school for Riley and the kids. Once Riley dropped off Natalie and Troy she drove off with Aaron eventually driving them to John Adams High ready to face another week as Lucas hid his face behind the hood of his sweater from shame that he got a ride from his mom to school who is also his teacher. They walk in the school to an almost empty school as Aaron went to his locker and got ready for the day as they arrived 40 minutes before the first bell sounded off. Aaron took this time to gather his thoughts on his gameplan for the day. He knew he needed to talk to Ruben and Stephen first since he owed them an explanation. Then try to look for Chloe as Aaron knew he was in the wrong after sobering up. He swore to himself that he would never drink again, he was a terrible drunk and feared that if he was in a relationship and be was drunk, he feared that he would be an abusive type of drunk. Chloe deserved an explanation and an apology. And finally, he needed to find Joanna. Aaron knew he owes her an apology for what happened on Saturday night when his rage took over and harmed her as they were having sex. Ignoring Joanna's pleas to stop thrusting himself inside her and for going too rough on her. He already has a feeling word has gotten around that Aaron was an asshole, he was a prick but most terrifying to him is that he would be known as a woman hitter for striking Chloe and going too rough on Joanna. He may be popular for being Lucas Friar's son but his reputation around school will be not for good reasons. Aaron feared that reputation will be placed on him, but he knew he had to face his fears as he began to grow anxious for what the universe had in store for him. The only way to know what the universe had ready for him was to face it.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours but the time had come where usually Ruben and Stephen arrive at school, but they look very worried as they saw Aaron. "Aaron, you're in a lot of shit my dude!" Ruben warned Aaron.

"What! What did I do?" Aaron asked his friends.

"Dude you banged Joanna Meyer and she, her cousin, and her sister: Paulina are pissed! Word is that someone is gonna try to jump you today!" Ruben warned Aaron again about the imminent threat.

"Well I don't blame Joanna for being very mad at me for starters, I was planning to talk to her today if I could find her but I guess that plan has been scrapped." Aaron said to his friends.

"Aaron man, we need to stick together." Stephen suggested.

"Ok, anyone here got a plan?" Aaron asked his friends for help.

"Same thing as usual, stay together but this time everyone needs their guard up because we don't know when the shit storm is coming." Stephen recommended.

"Perfect. By the way, any of you guys seen Chloe." Aaron asked then but they remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Dude haven't you been on social media in the last couple of days?" Ruben exclaimed.

"No I haven't guys, I'm grounded! My parents took away my laptop, my phone, my TV, my PS6, can you guys tell me what the fuck is going on?" Aaron asked his friends as his heart beat went faster.

"Dude she is mad as hell at you!" Stephen told him.

"What the fuck did I do?" Aaron exclaimed only putting his finger on the only logical answer as to why Chloe is mad at him.

"Well for starters you're not answering her phone calls and text messages, you're not responding to her messages on Facebook, and she's mad at you for what happened on Saturday. She went all out on us and ranted on us." Stephen told Aaron remembering some of Chloe's epic rant.

"Why the hell, couldn't she just find me in the bakery? She knows I work there." Aaron suggested.

"The big question is what happened between you guys besides the incident about her giving Chris a lap dance because she said there was more." Ruben told Aaron. Aaron knew what was being discussed.

"Dude I dunno what you did that night with Chloe since you two were in the van with John and Chris but she sure sounds pissed off." Stephen told him.

"And speak of the devil!" Ruben noticed a familiar figure walking behind Aaron as he spun Aaron around as Aaron saw Chloe in front of him.

"Hey Chloe, can we talk for a bit?' Aaron asked.

"Oh really! Now you wanna talk huh?" Chloe exclaimed very angrily.

"Chloe, can you please let me explain myself for a moment." Aaron said trying to calm her down.

"You had all of Sunday to explain yourself, you didn't message me, I called you, I texted you but you had no reply and you didn't answer your phone, how dare you leave me hanging Aaron, and what is your excuse for not even having the courtesy of why you haven't been online." Chloe exclaimed again.

"Chloe! I'm grounded for a month! My mom took away my PS6, my phone, and my laptop! That's the reason why I haven't been able to contact you since that little incident. Because of what I did on Saturday night, I'm working at the bakery everyday" Aaron answered Chloe's question as she began to calm down slightly.

"So you haven't been online because you're grounded?" Chloe asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Aaron answered without hesitation.

"Oh" Was all the Chloe could say as there was an awkward silence for a few seconds between them.

"Hey guys! Class is going to start in a few minutes!" Riley told the teenagers walking past them and entering room 210 to prepare for her class that day.

"Aaron, I'm sorry for going off on you, and I'm sorry for being mean to you on social media and ranted to Chris, Stephen, and Ruben." Chloe told Aaron.

"It's ok Chloe. And I'm sorry for what I did on Saturday. I was a complete prick that night." Aaron told Chloe accepting her forgiveness as he turned it on her and apologized for his action on Saturday.

"Yeah you kinda were on dude, you made a fool out of yourself." Ruben said budging in the conversation.

"Man can you get your nosy ass out of their conversation, let's get to class." Stephen told his best friend as they went to class leaving Aaron and Chloe alone together.

"I'm sorry for everything, telling you to stop your lap dance, for not being honest with you and for hitting you. I'm sorry for an asshole, I didn't know what kind of person I could be when I'm drunk." Aaron said apologetically keeping his head down in shame.

"It's ok Aaron, but I don't like it when you drink. Please just stay away from the drinking, I don't want you to get hooked on it and lose the person you are. You're great around your siblings, and with your family friends at the bakery! You guys really do take care of each other and I really like that about you Aaron! I want to stay friends with you and I'm blessed to call you my friend." Chloe said to Aaron as Aaron felt like he was put in the friend zone.

"Thanks Chloe, I'm blessed with having you in my life too." Aaron said lifting his head up putting on a small smile on his face but also hid his pain masterfully knowing he has no chance with Chloe.

"Good, so are you trying out for basketball next month?" Chloe asked after accepting Aaron's apology.

"Yeah that's the plan!" Aaron said as they walked inside class.

Riley taught the class about the Bolshevik Revolution in Russia in October 1917 also known as: _"Bloody October"_ where the Russian Czar Nicholas the Second and the rest of the royal family were executed by his own people during World War 1, the lesson being that if you push the people too hard, they can and they will rise up against the ones in power. Power has the ability to corrupt the mind. The Romanov Family lead Russia for slightly over 300 years until the revolution happened, in in its place, Vladimir Lenin took power in place of the Czar forming the Soviet Union.

The class had ended and there was going to be a quiz on the Bolshevik Revolution and the aftermath of what happened, Aaron took in what his mom was teaching him, a lot of it made sense with what happened the previous weekend at the Meyer's House. All he knew was that he needed to find Joanna and Pauline quick. Time was not on his side but he needed to apologize otherwise, Aaron really would get jumped.

 _ **Author's Note: And the wraps up another Chapter of Like Father, Like Son! First of all to everyone who saw the Dunk Contest...HOLY SHIT! was that a dunk off between Aaron Gordon and Zach Lavine! I'm a 21 guy the grew up near Toronto and I gotta say, All Star Weekend was a huge success minus Nelly Furtado's rendition of O Canada and also Sting as the Halftime Show...Like huh? Does your typical NBA Fan listen to Sting or even know who he is? (Not the wrestler, the singer) but back to business hopefully if I did teach a bit of a history lesson myself to you guys and history always has a weird way of repeating itself unless certain mistakes can be corrected. Can Aaron find Joanna and make peace soon, or will he face his own Bloody October...Just a month earlier. However, since Aaron is still grounded and all will Riley and Lucas allow him to try out for the team? You will find out next time! Please leave a review, fav and follow the story! Have a great day guys, be safe out there and do good! :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest: It's not just peer pressure the won in that case with Aaron and alcohol but also his mindset at the time seeing his hopes with Chloe slipping away and wanting to prove himself that too lead to Aaron's bad night and his reputation being stained.**_

 _ **4ne1: Unfortunately the rest of the school doesn't know Aaron's side of the story so FOR NOW it's 1 vs all. Aaron has a target on his back and hopefully he can get it off him.**_

 _ **James Stryker: I guess our girl forgave Aaron but maybe she's keeping her eyes on him for now...There may or may not be a Boy Meets World reference in here but I'll let you and the others TRY to discover that for yourselves! Happy hunting! :)**_


	14. Chapter 10- I Got Your Back!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: How's it going everybody? Hope everyone is doing alright since the last chapter finished and people are a little worried for Aaron's safety but have no fear, he has great friends at his side! All he needs to do is find the Meyer Girls and explain his side of the story. How bad can a simple explanation be right?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _September 2037_

"Ok guys, do any of you know any of the Meyers?" Aaron asked Ruben and Stephen making his way to Science Class.

"Well I'm in the same class as Joanna during second and third period." Stephen told his friends.

"Perfect, you think you can talk to her asking if she would meet with me?" Aaron asked him.

"Aaron if you wanna meet with Joanna, it has to be after school, if you are discovered here talking to Joanna, you're asking for trouble. The Meyer kids are very popular around here." Ruben warned him as he got the inside scoop on the scene at John Adams High.

"And your point is?" Aaron asked Ruben not seeing his point.

"Aaron, it means she's got plenty of backup!" Stephen answered for Aaron.

"So? I'm Lucas Frair's son!" Aaron told Stephen.

"Dude, that doesn't matter here! Lots of people won't care if you're Lucas Friar's son, all what matters is what you did to Joanna on Saturday night. You got a target on your back my dude." Stephen told Aaron knowing what really matters at the current moment.

"Shit!" Aaron groaned punching a brick wall not doing much damage to his knuckles.

"LANGUAGE!" Riley yelled to her son from down the hall recognizing his voice from anywhere.

"How does she do that?" Ruben wondered asking Aaron.

"I don't know. It's like she knows what I'm thinking of." Aaron told them.

"Well you are her son." Stephen said as they went back to business.

"So Stephen, you'll talk to Joanna about me and possibly arrange a get together?" Aaron asked his friend wanting to go over the plan.

"Yup! But where though?" Stephen confirmed and then asked him.

"Well there's no way she can come over to your house nor you can come over to her place." Ruben said to Aaron knowing if Aaron went to Joanna's house, Aaron would get jumped and if the meeting was at Aaron's house, Joanna most certainly would not go.

"Ya no kidding genius!" Aaron said being sarcastic.

"Ok then let's assess what we got to work with. You're grounded for the next month, you're in a lot of trouble with High School's elite, and you're in a 1 vs all mentality. If this conversation between you and Joanna was to take place, we might as well have it at Topanga's since you are working there and it is where you got backup in case things go south." Stephen recommended to Aaron.

"Perfect! We'll have our talk there, I can talk to her during my lunch break. Ok then, we'll have the meeting at 5:30." Aaron told Stephen and Ruben as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Stephen said bringing the meeting to a close as they went to their respective classes. As Aaron was making his way to his locker to grab a pair of his Friar 5's from his father's sponsor: Under Armour he couldn't help but noticed that people were looking at him in the wrong way, Aaron may have a Karate black belt thanks to being trained by Lucas, but he knew that it would just be a matter of time until the numbers game caught up to him. He made his way to Gym class using his kinesthetic awareness to be aware of his surroundings at all times as nobody attempted to jump Aaron. All of this bad attention on Aaron didn't matter to him as now he had his friends and most importantly Chloe on his side again. Gym class went very smoothly as Mr. Arsenault was very impressed with Aaron's athletic abilities and recommended him to tryout for the junior basketball team next month. Aaron was hopefully that by that point his grounding would be over.

"Hey Aaron!" Chloe called out to him from down the hall as Aaron emerged from the change room.

"Hey Chloe. What's up?" Aaron greeted her as she caught up to him.

"So, I couldn't help but watch you playing ball against the other guys and I gotta say, you really are Lucas Friar's son!" Chloe told Aaron complementing him.

"Thanks Chloe!" Aaron said appreciating her comment as his face lit up like a Christmas Tree recognizing what Chloe told him.

"Aaron, I really hope you're no longer grounded by the time tryouts come around, you'd do very well!" Chloe told the possible 2nd generation NBA player.

"We'll see Chloe, but right now my biggest worry is having the Meyer's and whoever their friends are on my back and having to have eyes on the back of my head." Aaron told Chloe as he took a look around bring aware of his surroundings.

"Aaron, you need to relax! It's not like you're gonna get jumped in the halls besides they would be caught on camera and they would also have to answer to the teachers who are just down the hall!" Chloe told Aaron as she pointed to the teachers who were on lunch duty one of them being Maya.

"Ya I guess you're right, besides Maya of the teachers I know is the one you never mess with." Aaron told Chloe.

"Why is that?" Chloe wondered.

"Because she still has a bit of a temper and she may not seem like it but she's tough. Apparently according to my mom she was even more fierce when she was our age." Aaron told Chloe as they began walking together as they walked to their lockers on the 2nd floor as they put their gym clothes in their locker. They went back to the main floor and got something to eat in the cafeteria where Stephen and Ruben were waiting for them.

"So Stephen, any updates?" Aaron asked Stephen who looked like he was nervous as he was playing with his hands.

"Yeah, just prepare yourself though." Stephen told Aaron.

"Bring it, not like things are already terrible." Aaron said disregarding any other possibilities.

"Joanna Meyer is going to show up…But she won't be alone. Paulina Meyer will be there and her boyfriend who is the best basketball player in the school: Darren Durant the guy is currently ranked number 4 in the state so he's got some backup with him so please Aaron, choose your words carefully when you talk to Joanna." Stephen told Aaron giving him a quick briefing of what'll happen at the get together with Joanna and now Paulina Meyer and Darren Durant in the conversation with her.

"Let me guess they don't trust me with her alone don't they?" Aaron asked Stephen. Stephen could only nod his head.

"Shit, well ok then. If that's how they wanna do things, then fine by me. It's on." Aaron told Stephen.

"Listen dude, Stephen and I agreed that we'll be at the bakery too I don't trust the Meyers they're probably one of the most popular families in the school and have influence so we may need some help on this." Ruben recommended.

"I agree, but last time I checked it's pretty much us against practically all of the popular people in school." Aaron told his friends.

"Why don't you get some of your dad's teammates in on this man?" Stephen suggested.

"Well dad and Uncle Zay will be there that's for sure." Aaron said before he was cut off.

"Wait, Isiah "Zay" Babineaux is your uncle?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah he is. Are you like a basketball fan or something?" Aaron said chuckling as he asked Chloe.

"Yeah! Basketball was the reason Chris and I got together after I made a shot over him from 25 feet away from the basket." Chloe told Aaron remembering how Chris and Chloe's relationship began.

"Damn! Ok Chloe Miss Sharpshooter!" Aaron exclaimed impressed with Chloe's shooting skills.

"I guess I got it from my father whoever it is, my mom told me one time that my dad was very good at basketball." Chloe told her friends remembering a story Sarah once told her likely when she was still a child.

"Well your dad should be proud if he ever saw you playing ball." Aaron said encouraging Chloe as he wrapped his long left arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Chloe, any parent would be proud of their kids doing the things they enjoy and doing well at it." Stephen said being supportive.

"Thanks guys." Chloe said being appreciative of Aaron's and Stephen's support.

"Hey guys listen junior guy's and girl's tryouts are next month, why don't you two tryout?" Ruben suggested.

"That's a great idea, hopefully I make the junior guys team while Chloe makes the junior girls team." Aaron said being optimistic.

"I'm in." Chloe said after thinking about the idea very quickly.

"Well that settles it, in one month we tryout." Aaron said agreeing to tryout.

"But dude, you're grounded remember?" Ruben told Aaron knowing Aaron is grounded.

"Well I can talk to my dad about it since he knows how much basketball is important to us so hopefully he can allow me to tryout." Aaron hoped to his friends.

"And if he says no?" Ruben asked wanting to hear Aaron's backup plan if he has any.

"Then, I'll still tryout regardless under my parent's nose." Aaron said willing to disobey his parents.

"Wait, you rebellious?" Stephen asked having never seen this side of Aaron before.

"Might as well, YOLO!" Aaron said as Ruben, Stephen, and Chloe looked at each other not knowing what Aaron just said.

"Dude, what the fuck did you just say?" Ruben asked Aaron looking confused like Stephen and Chloe.

"YOLO means You Only Live Once! You guys never heard of it?" Aaron asked as his friends were still confused.

"Man you guys need to talk to your folks more." Aaron said showing off his relationship with his parents. The rest of lunch was time spent on planning on the conversation as Stephen left early to tell Joanna that Aaron agreed to the terms and the sit down was on. However Aaron still needed to watch his back he still didn't know if a target was on his back. The day ended as Aaron walked out of John Adams watching his back as he walked home with Ruben, Stephen, and Chloe. But as usual he picked up Natalie and Troy from John Quincy Adams Middle School as they were joined by Anthony and Tyler Babineaux and Melanie and Sabrina Minkus. The family was together walking home. Aaron had little time to rest as he soon got ready to work at the bakery after he walked Chloe to her apartment. Once at the bakery, it was business as usual but he was also playing the waiting game, waiting for the Meyers and Darren Durant.

 _ **Author's Note: And that ends another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as the family is getting stronger and likely will rally behind Aaron in case things go down at the bakery. Remember, since Lucas and Riley both did Karate, it was natural for them to teach it to their children in case they needed to protect themselves. Next time on Like Father, Like Son...The talk at the Bakery, how will Aaron handle some of the most popular teens at school? And will Aaron be forgiven by Joanna? Find out next time! And before I forget, I am accepting Original Characters (OCs) for Lucas' and Zay's teammates. I am looking for 5 and these guys will play a big role in Lucas' and Zay's career! Please don't forget to leave a review or follow and favorite this fanfic I love hearing from you guys and I hope to hear from you guys soon! Take care you guys I hope you guys have a great week ahead of you and do good in this world! :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **4ne1: You will also see Aaron talk to Lucas about trying out for the junior team and his answer, Aaron also has escaped from being jumped for now. Until he's in good graces with Joanna and the Meyers, he still likely has a target on his back. But still Coldplay, Beyonce and Bruno Mars is still pretty damn good I say! :)**_

 _ **James Stryker: Bang Bang Bang! Right on the money with the Boy Meets World reference! So far Aaron has escaped danger's hands, but he won't be able to dodge it forever...**_

 _ **Shin-X 25: So far he's doing ok, hopefully cooler heads will prevail in their**_ ** _sit down and he's got good friends in Ruben, Stephen, Chloe and likely John Hunter will appear in the next chapter!_**


	15. Original Character Outline

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Hey guys it's Mr. Authentic! I just wanna pass this along because I forgot to add this information regarding the OCs I need. So like I said I need 5 OCs as Lcuas' and Zay's teammates and I need the following information too.**_

Name:

Age:

Nickname (Optional):

Height:

Position: There are 5 either Point Guard, Shooting Guard, Small Forward, Power Forward, Center

Body Build (Muscular, Ripped, etc):

Years in the NBA (Rookies are welcome too):

University the Character played for/Country of Origin (Only for players outside the US)

Personality:

Does the player know the kids well?:

Does the player have a family of their own?:

Jersey Number:

 _ **For example…**_

Name: DeAndre Washington

Age: 22

Nickname: Doesn't have a nickname

Height: 6'10

Position: Power Forward

Body Build: Muscular

Years in the NBA: 2

University/Country of Origin: Villanova University

Personality: Easy going, laid back man, family oriented, hardworking, impatient

Does the player know the kids well: Yes

Does the player have a family of their own: No

Jersey Number: 34


	16. Chapter 11- Put Up or Shut Up!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Oh man ladies and gents it's about to go down! Aaron Friar set to have a sit down with some of the most popular teens at John Adams High! Time for talk is over, time to put up or shut up!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _September 2037_

Aaron was getting ready but also had his eyes through the door that lead to the front of the bakery, the Hunters were taking care of the front including Sabrina Minkus and her best friend: Natalie Friar. The anticipation was tense for Aaron as he knew today was a huge day if things go his way, but if things go wrong, he knows he must be on guard at all times until the heat dies down. 10 minutes would pass, then an hour until it drew closer to the scheduled 5:30pm time that it was agreed upon. At around 5:15pm, Ruben and Stephen showed up at the usual time they would typically show up to nobody's surprise since they were pretty much regulars. "Hey Aaron! Ruben and Stephen are here!" Natalie called to her brother.

"Alright I'll be on break for 30 minutes." Aaron said as he left his station working on an Oreo Cheesecake one of the bakery's best sellers to meet up with his friends.

"Yo Aaron, watch yourself out there." Anthony told his best friend having Aaron's back.

"Thanks bro." Aaron told his best friend. Aaron walked out to the front of the bakery where Ruben and Stephen were sitting near the bakery window that Riley and Maya used to sit at all the time. Now it has been passed on to the next generation. Aaron, Anthony, Natalie, and Sabrina would use that window as well.

"Hey man, you ready for this?" Stephen asked his friend greeted him with a bro hug followed by Ruben.

"Well, time to man up right?" Aaron said with little hesitation.

"Aaron, shouldn't you be working?" Riley asked as she entered the front door along with Maya, Farkle, Cory, and Vanessa.

"I'm on break mom." Aaron answered his mother.

"Ok just don't be on break for too long ok honey?" Riley told her son.

"Got it." Aaron understood.

A few more minutes passed by until three figures entered the bakery all of them walking up to Riley at the cashier position.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Aaron Frair. I hear he works here and I need to talk to him." One of the figures asked Riley.

"Sure, may I ask who's wanting his attention?" Riley asked politely.

"Joanna Meyer." Joanna said identifying herself.

"YOU!" Riley hissed at Joanna.

"Riley, what's the matter?" Maya said as she got her apron and walked over to her disturbed best friend who was a little furious to say the least.

"It's her! The girl who took my baby boy's virginity!" Riley said almost breaking down.

"Ok honey, come on to the back and we'll talk about it." Maya said rubbing Riley's back as she comforted the disturbed Riley as Aaron walked over to Joanna and the two other people beside her.

"Hey Joanna." Aaron said greeting himself to the girl whose virginity he took on Saturday.

"Hey Aaron, I hope my sister and her boyfriend are ok to sit with us while we talk." Joanna said as Paulina and Darren looked a little tense to say the least.

"Hey Paulina! What are you doing here?" John asked drying his hands with a towel walking up to the popular junior.

"Hey John! Darren, Joanna, and I are here to talk with Aaron about Saturday's incident." Paulina replied to John as he set his towel back on the rack nearby.

"Aaron, I told you not to fuck up and look what happened!" John whispered in Aaron's ear now worried about Aaron's safety.

"I know I screwed up John and I'm really sorry! I never intended to hurt Joanna honest to God!" Aaron said swearing his honesty to John.

"Either way, good thing you're here to make peace while you can, look I'll be watching from the door to make sure nothing shady happens ok." John said as he left Aaron with the Meyers and Darren Durant.

"Ok so let's talk." Aaron said as he escorted the group to a nearby booth that is in perfect site that John could see everything.

"We're coming too!" Ruben said following Aaron.

"Nope, this is between us and Aaron alone." Paulina said stopping Ruben and Stephen. Aaron's friends felt helpless the only thing they can do for Aaron now was to have his back and watch. Aaron went in the booth where he was surrounded. He sat across Joana and Paulina Meyer and on top of that one of the best basketball players coming up from New York is across from him. Daren Durant is a 6 foot 4-inch-tall Point Guard that is a Senior! He has impressed many throughout the years and is planning to be accepted into the University of North Carolina the same University that molded: Michal Jordan and Vince Carter two very well-known NBA Players known for their dunking skills but still had legendary careers.

"Ok Aaron, let's get to it, anything you wanna say to Joanna?" Paulina said opening the conversation.

"Well first of all I want to apologize for being rough when we had sex together." Aaron said as he turned to Joanna making his apology.

"Yeah you better be sorry you ass hole!" Joanna said still angry at him.

"LANGUAGE!" Shawn shouted at Joanna with his great hearing skills.

"Sorry sir." Joanna apologized to the elder with his brownish greyish beard as he shook his head at them.

"Anyway, yeah you know you were really rough like what got into you it was like you hated me!" Joanna told Aaron as Aaron knew he couldn't admit his jealousy that Chloe was with Chris. The memory of Chloe dancing on Chris' lap began to eat his soul again.

"Hey look who it is!" Natalie raised her voice happily as Chloe walked into the bakery with Chris.

"Unbelievable!" Aaron muttered to himself at Chloe's and Chris' awful timing.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked the Freshmen as Paulina and Joanna looked over where Natalie hugged Chloe.

"Oh! It's that server girl huh? Got a thing for her?" Paulina asked Aaron not knowing she was referring to Natalie.

"Oh God no! That's incest! That's my sister! What's the matter with you Paulina!" Aaron exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Watch your words kid!" Darren said defending Paulina.

"Oh…I think I get it now." Joanna said putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"What?" Aaron said in a clueless tone in his voice.

"You like Chloe Wakefield right?" Joanna asked.

"Chloe Carpenter! Aaron corrected her.

"That just proves it!" Joanna said noticing Aaron correcting her validating the fact that Aaron does have feelings for Chloe.

"You like Chloe don't you." Joanna said placing her head down.

"Yes." Aaron admitted quietly that only Joanna, Paulina, and Darren could hear him.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to bang my sister too hard!" Paulina exclaimed not giving him any reason to defend himself for his actions. John hears Paulina raising her voice at Aaron causing a scene as Chloe and Chris too also looked at Aaron's booth.

"Hey Paulina, take it easy on him ok!" John said rushing to the booth defending Aaron.

"John, how could you defend him? He practically raped my sister!" Paulina said going off on John. John didn't know how he could defend Aaron even further until he remembered something.

"Hey Aaron, tell me this, before you met Joanna, how many beers did you have? I could smell the beer in your breath very well that night, it smelled like you had a good few." John asked Aaron recalling the stench coming from his mouth from the alcohol that Aaron consumed.

"I had a few." Aaron answered.

"Ok then, so you were intoxicated correct?" John asked Aaron another question.

"Yes." Aaron answered.

"And who started the conversation, Aaron or Joanna?" John asked Paulina.

"Joanna said she was the one who began the conversation." Paulina answered.

"And Joanna, did you know who Aaron was before you two started talking together?" Aaron asked Joanna this time.

"Yeah, he's Lucas Friar's son." Joanna answered him.

"Ok, how the hell did you know that without even meeting him?" John asked Joanna with a confused tone in his voice raising his eyebrows.

"Because he lashed out on someone, he said he was "Aaron fucking Friar" so I just connected the dots and I saw the relation that he really was Lucas Friar's son. And also because I thought he was pretty cute." Joanna answered truthfully.

"Wait a minute, so you started the conversation and did you know if Aaron had a few beers in his system?" Paulina asked now seeing John's point of view. Joanna nodded her head.

"Why Joanna!" Darren asked Joanna not too thrilled to see her answer her sister's question.

"Because sometimes I do hear you and my sister having sex whenever mom and dad weren't home and you guys seem to make it a fun time!" Joanna pointed out and answered Darren.

"Backup Joanna, there's a difference in the sex I have with your sister and the one you had with Aaron!" Darren told Joanna.

"He's right you know." John said agreeing with the star Basketball player.

"Ya Joanna, you should apologize to Aaron as well to coming onto him." Darren told Joanna.

"But babe, he practically raped her!" Paulina argued.

"Don't matter, she should've known what she was getting herself into! She consented even if Aaron was drunk! She too has to take some responsibility for what she did." Darren argued back.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" Vanessa told the teenagers.

"We will Aunt Vanessa!" Aaron called out to his Godmother.

"Listen Joanna, the sex you hear your sister and Darren have is one that is passionate and sincere." John told the young teenager.

"Ya Joanna, we've been together for 2 years now, we know we're ready to make that commitment to each other and trust each other. Having sex with someone you love should feel amazing." Paulina told her younger sister.

"And the one you had with Aaron was pretty dangerous and reckless since you too don't know each other, it was bound to happen. Heartache to follow after the act has been committed." John told Joanna as Joanna and Aaron both begin to feel guilty for their actions.

"So I'm not the only one at fault here?" Aaron asked John.

"No, both of you are. But Aaron man, I'm still disappointed in you." John told Aaron as he walked off.

"So I guess both of you should exchange apologizes. And I too should apologize to Aaron." Paulina said as she took her boyfriend's hand.

"Aaron, I'm sorry we accused you so quickly without hearing your side of the story, I should've heard your side and should not be so quick to judge. I was only protecting my sister." Paulina said apologizing to Aaron.

"It's ok Paulina, I forgive you." Aaron said forgiving Paulina.

"And I'm sorry to Joanna for hurting her, when we had sex, I had a broken heart and shouldn't have took it out on you." Aaron said now apologizing to Joanna.

"And Aaron, I'm sorry for coming onto you. I just wanted to feel the same thing Paulina and Darren do when they're together." Joanna said finally apologizing.

"And that target on my back, is it off?" Aaron asked wanting an insurance policy.

"Yes." Paulina answered for her sister. Aaron sighed with relief feeling a 1,000 pound weight of stress has finally rolled off his shoulders and can now rest easy without having to worry if someone was going to attack him.

"Ok then, it was great talking to you guys, but I need to get back to work ok. I'm still grounded for awhile and will be here. Take care you guys and why don't you try some Oreo Cheesecake. It's awesome!" Aaron told Darren and the Meyers as he also promoted the Oreo Cheesecake.

"Thanks Aaron, we'll give it a shot." Paulina told him as Aaron got out form the booth and went back into the kitchen to get back to working. Aaron watched on as he restocked the display cases at Joanna's booth where her, Paulina, and Darren were enjoying a slice of the Oreo Cheesecake he made earlier that day, he was thrilled to know they really liked it as they gave him a thumbs up before Aaron went back to the kitchen after loading up the display cases. Aaron was relieved that now he was in the good graces of some of John Adam's most popular students. Now there wasn't a target on his back and he could go back to his routine just fine.

The bakery finally closed up for the night as Aaron knew he had one more thing to take care of, getting his parent's permission to try out for the Junior Boys' Basketball Team! Aaron changed from his work clothes a pair of blue Nike shorts an undershirt. The time had arrived. He went to his parent's room. "Mom, Dad…Can I talk to you guys about something?" Aaron asked getting his parent's attention after knocking on the door.

"Ya sure bud, come in." Lucas said allowing his son to enter. Aaron stepped inside his parent's room and became nervous, knowing Riley and Lucas, Riley likely wouldn't allow Aaron to tryout since he was still grounded, as for Lucas, he was the deciding factor.

"So what's on your mind Aaron?" Riley asked her son.

"Well…I want your permission on something." Aaron told his parents getting hesitant to ask.

"What is it?" Lucas asked wondering what could be on his son's mind.

"I want to try out for the Junior Boy's Basketball Team!" Aaron said coming out with it.

"NO WAY!" Riley refused.

"I should've known that was coming." Aaron said knowing his mother's answer.

"Dad, what do you think?" Aaron asked his father.

"Well, you've been doing very well in basketball and I do see potential in you. When is the tryout?" Lucas asked his son.

"Next month." Aaron answered.

"Ok, you can tryout!" Lucas answered.

"Lucas?!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Lucas raised his voice trying to defend himself.

"Aaron is grounded and you still let him tryout?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well I want him to test himself, although he LIKELY will make the team, there is a chance he can fail." Lucas said hoping his son doesn't take tryouts too lightly." Lucas told his wife.

"Uggghh! You are still grounded yourself mister!" Riley told her husband not pleased.

"I know, but I think now is the time Aaron show what he's made of." Lucas told his wife.

"Fine, he can tryout. But that means after practice, you go to the bakery, work and then go home and do your homework. I still want your average to be at least 80% You're a very smart kid Aaron, I know you can do anything but please. Be responsible on how you handle yourself and how you talk, how you act, and more." Riley preached to her son lecturing him how he holds himself.

"Yes mom." Aaron submitted to her will.

"And as for you!" Riley said turning to her husband crossing her arms.

"Yes honey?" Lucas said knowing he's in deep trouble.

"It's time for bed, you know what that means." Riley told her husband pointing out the door. Lucas pouted and grabbed a pillow walking out the door with Aaron behind him.

"Dad, what the is your punishment?" Aaron asked wondering.

"Well boy, I got to sleep on the couch. I'll tell you one thing about women, never get on their bad side." Lucas said making his way towards the couch where he would sleep for the night while Aaron slept on his bed.

 _ **Author's Note: Well that sucks to be Lucas right now! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Like Father, Like Son! Aaron will tryout for the guy's basketball team, and the NBA season is one month away! Lucas' final season will finally begin. As for Aaron, the first test in his basketball journey is about to begin. Next time on Like Father, Like Son...Chloe and Sarah move into their new apartment, beside Cory and Topanga. Also I'm thinking of doing one chapter solely from Charlie Gardner's Point of View knowing he has been released. Tell me what you guys think and even some suggestions on what I could do for Charlie's Released chapter. Please leave a review, follow, and fav the chapter and I'll see you guys next time! Have a great day everyone! :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk (My fav part of any chapter!)**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Well Lucas and Riley couldn't defend him because Riley was being consoled and actually although I forgot to write it but Lucas was working out with his teammates hence why he wasn't at the bakery. At least Aaron doesn't have a target on him anymore so that's a relief! Ruben and Stephen also found out about Aaron having a target on his back because in High School, word travels around fast and so eventually they got word too because of their connection to Aaron.**_

 _ **4ne1: Thank you so much for creating Travis Cooper and I'll be sure to put him in the story in some interesting situations! :)**_

 _ **Breakawayking57: Thanks for the creation of Ryan Garrick I'll make sure he's in the story and that his character is used well! :)**_

 ** _PS: Also I am still looking for OCs for Lucas' and Zay's teammates I am still looking for a player that is a Point Guard, Small Forward, and Center pelase refer to the outline and even the NBA's website to get a feel of how tall players are in the respective positions. Thanks so much in advance! :)_**


	17. Chapter 12- Moving In

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note: I'm back ladies and gents for another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! I'm gonna take things a little more relaxed and get some of the drama off for now. I now present to you the next chapter of Like Father, Like Son…Moving On._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

 _September 2037_

It is now the end of September and two weeks have passed since Aaron had his conversation with the Meyer Girls and John Adams Basketball star: Darren Durant, it was morning of a late September day as Chloe and Sarah Carpenter arrived to their new apartment where Farkle and Zay were in the front of a truck helping Sarah and Chloe move into their new apartment near Cory and Topanga. Riley, Lucas and their kids weren't far behind in Lucas' Black Chevrolet Tahoe as they were helping the Carpenters move in. 2 hours into the moving in process most of the lighter objects have been moved into the apartment as they were getting a good hand from Anthony Babineaux and Aaron Friar. Chloe admired the friendly competition between the two friends as they always competed against each other on who could do more. It also made Riley smile as she remembers far too well that Lucas and Zay would always compete against each other in certain tasks. Chris Garrison: Chloe's boyfriend also was there to help pitch in but he kept most of his attention to Chloe. Lucas and Zay were outside getting ready to help move some furniture starting with the black leather couch, this would still have to be a 4 person job. Chris and Aaron were called to help while the Babineaux brothers: Anthony and Tyler moved in the TV together and Cory and Shawn took care of the table. Aaron, go on Uncle Zay's side while Chris, you come to my side." Lucas ordered the two teenage boys as they got into a comfortable lifting position.

"Ok guys, nice and steady ok? I don't want you guys to throw out your backs at a very young age so lift with your knees and not your back." Zay told the boys as they all got their proper grip under the couch.

"Ok here we go…1, 2, 3!" Zay told them as they all grunted and lifted the couch up as Zay and Aaron began to walk backwards into the apartment building. Everyone was thankful that Cory and Topanga still live on the 2nd floor seeing as Lucas and Zay were getting older and Aaron and some of the other boys were starting to get stronger. After a few minutes they finally reached the apartment and went back for more while some of the others went for the fragile objects.

"Hey Zay, who's paying for lunch today?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"You are buddy!" Zay exclaimed.

"Woah! Wait a minute didn't I pay for dinner last time we hung out together with some of the boys?" Lucas asked recalling a recent memory with his teammates.

"Well that's because we were helping Travis and Stephanie celebrate their anniversary and because he had Ryan was getting on his case for drinking too much!" Zay exclaimed.

"Dude, just pay for lunch today." Lucas told his best friend.

"Alright, I got it." Zay told everyone giving in.

"Thanks buddy!" Lucas told Zay as he patted his shoulder while they kept moving onto moving some of the other furniture. After the furniture and the TV eventually was set up, Zay made the order for lunch ordering pizza, Chinese food, Sushi primarily for Riley, Natalie, and Troy and also some goodies from the bakery. Everyone gathered in the dining room as Cory and Topanga got everyone set to go by handling out paper plates and cutlery. The food smelled great as Topanga also contributed with chicken of her own. "Dig in everybody!" Topanga said as everyone checked out the spread. Everyone had some of everything, Maya of course having a good helping of Tuna Melt Sandwiches that her mother: Katy Hunter specialized in during her time at the Nighthawk Diner. Zay also took time to barbeque ribs for Farkle since Zay also became a pro at barbequing over the years and marinated the meat overnight and got it ready by the early morning as he got help from Cory to come to the bakery early to keep the ribs in a good safe place. While everyone was on their break Cory, Zay, Shawn, and Lucas were on the grill at the bakery which Cory keeps for safe keeping on special occasions at the bakery. Lucas and Shawn also contributed to the grill with some fish since he knew Riley hates Red Meats.

"Lucas, did you check up on the salmon you said you were gonna smoke?" Shawn asked Lucas as Lucas gave him a thumbs up as he checked up on them looking very delicious.

"I'll bring this upstairs, see you guys in a bit." Lucas told them as he began making his way to the second floor where everyone was still eating while Aaron, Anthony, and Chris were going back for seconds. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing how the three teens were like the trio of Zay Babineaux, Lucas Friar and, Charlie Gardner during a time when things were simpler and traitors didn't exist. Lucas loaded up the smoked salmon on a plate and placed it on the dining room table while everyone in the room was scattered. The parents stayed together, the kids/teens stuck together. Everyone was having a good time with the exception of Aaron as he only saw Chloe and Chris together. Lucas could understand how his son felt remembering that time in his senior year of High School where Charlie dated Riley briefly until things came to a terrible ending where Riley got abused physically and sexually by Charlie due to Charlie's jealous nature after Lucas was making a comeback to play basketball again after a bad injury on his neck including a concussion he sustained in a basketball accident. He now needs his son to prove himself that he is worthy of Chloe but at the same time respect the fact that her and Chris are a couple.

While Lucas went back to grill some more with some of the other dads, Sarah approached Riley thanking her for the help especially notifying her that their ex had been released, the process has been a smooth going thus far. They changed their last names, their address, and now their phone number. "Hey Riley, do you sometimes think what would've happened if your first child wasn't killed?" Sarah bluntly asked knowing she was talking about a very sensitive subject for Riley.

"Sarah, I don't know I know the first for years of my marriage with Lucas would've been a lot tougher had the baby lived through it all…I know that if it did live, there would be 6 of us in the family." Riley told Sarah speculating on how life would've been had her first child lived.

"Are you still mad at Charlie, Billy and the others for what they did to you and Lucas all those years ago?" Sarah asked politely.

"I'm still sad sometimes that my child didn't survive and get to see this wonderful world, but I hope Charlie has changed for the better." Riley said being hopeful.

"Riley, I know you are still very hopeful for the world but some people just don't change you know? Old habits die hard…Can I ask you something Riley?" Sarah told Riley before asking her another question.

"Sure Sarah what's up?" Riley told Sarah accepting whatever question Sarah has on her mind as Sarah took a deep breath.

"Have you ever lost sleep since the incident knowing Charlie has been released?" Sarah asked Riley as Riley was stunned to hear Sarah ask that sort of a question.

"Sarah…Why don't we go to your room so we can talk about it in private. I don't wanna talk about this in front of the kids because they don't even know who Charlie is." Riley said as they re-located to Sarah's room where the bedframe was leaning against the wall as Sarah closed the door to maximize privacy.

"Ok Sarah, back to what I was getting to before…" Riley began before taking a deep breath.

"I admit, when I first heard Charlie was released from prison, it was very hard for me to deal with it and hard for me to sleep… but I know in my heart that Lucas would never let anything bad happen to me, or the kids so there is that comforting factor that I have gained from being with Lucas this long." Riley answered Sarah.

"Wow, I am so happy to see how far you guys have come, just when I thought that your marriage couldn't get any better, it did. I am so happy for you Riley." Sarah said happy that Riley still had plenty of faith in her once prince now king.

"Sarah, my parents are nearby so you always have help! I may be at work but sometimes I'm at the bakery if you ever need to find me or Maya or any of the others." Riley said lending her support as they hugged it out knowing that even though Charlie was free, they were well protected.

"But you still wanna keep the identity of Chloe's real father a secret right?" Riley asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I don't want her to know that her father is a criminal and has done very wrong things." Sarah answered Riley feeling disgusted.

"I know she has Charlie's hair color and his eyes is there anything else she got from Charlie?" Riley asked Sarah.

"Actually, his basketball skills as well. Sarah is a great shooter just like Charlie. That was how her and Chris met." Sarah told Riley revealing a skill Chloe got from her biological father.

"So that means…Chloe likely will tryout for the girl's team right?" Riley wondered.

"Yeah she will, and I support her." Sarah answered.

"And what about Aaron Riley? Will he tryout for the boy's team as well?" Sarah asked as Riley nodded her head.

"Ok then, if it's ok with you, I still want Aaron to walk Chloe home because Chloe does look like me and if Charlie ever sets foot in Greenwich Village, he'll see the similarities between Chloe and I no problem." Sarah requested.

"You got it, but what about Chris? Will he be ok with it?" Riley asked Sarah.

"Chris will be ok with it, besides he will be trying out for his junior basketball team at his school…I just wanna make sure Chloe is taken care of." Sarah told Riley wanting what is best for Chloe.

The two rejoined everyone else where all the food has come from the grill thanks to Zay, Cory, Shawn, and Lucas. By this time everyone has had their third of food some on their fourth or fifth plate! Riley wasn't surprised though since Lucas and Aaron did have such an appetite. Finally the break was over and everyone continued to help with the move until everything was moved in and the Carpenters finally was settled in! Everyone was tired but helped out helping Sarah and Chloe move into their new apartment. Lucas was proud of his son for keeping his composure since he saw Chloe spending more time with Chris than anyone else and saw them giggling and laughing but he hopes that jealousy wouldn't change him into a worse person. The day ended in New York on a Saturday evening as everyone relaxed and went to bed peacefully but somewhere in the back of Sarah's, Riley's and Lucas' mind…Charlie Gardner was walking freely doing only God knows what. Where is he? What is he up to? Has he changed for the better? Those are only questions in their heads but know they could never answer.

 ** _Author's Note: And there it is folks! Another chapter down, many more to come! Sarah and Chloe are now settled into their new apartment close to Cory and Topanga where they'll be safe and the Hunters are right above them so nothing to worry about! Next time on Like Father, Like Son...We will see how Charlie has been over since he was released from prison. If you don't know what type of person Charlie is please read Girl Meets Emergency to get acquainted with his personality and the things he has done. You will also see Billy Ross and see what he has been doing nowadays. Will Charlie ever meet his daughter? Only time will tell! I hope everyone has an awesome weekend and I love hearing from you guys so as always please leave a review, follow and fav this fanfic hell even send it to someone you know that loves Girl Meets World and would be interested in this sort of fanfic._**

 ** _Let's Talk! It's that time again baby!_**

 ** _Michaela: Lucas has been grounded for awhile now, if you don't know when Riley grounded him and sent him to the couch...Please read the Chapter: Let's Talk and you will see that Riley actually does ground Lucas._**

 ** _Shin-X-25: Thanks for the continuous support and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, next chapter is going to focus on Charlie so it's gonna be an all Charlie chapter next but don't worry you will see how Aaron and the gang are after that Chapter and even during his tryout!_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well Aaron has had feelings for Chloe since he first looked at her but she almost broke him when she told him that she and Chris were a thing, who knows maybe Chloe could dump Chris for a number of reasons! You never know how life works and people change in High School as you know. The question is...Who will change and will they change for the better or for the worse?_**


	18. Chapter 13- Returning To The World

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Alright folks this is the first ever Charlie exclusive chapter to set up where he's been since his release and what has he been up to since then. This will start when Charlie is finally out of prison after serving a 15-year sentence for his sexual assault against Sarah Wakefield (Sarah Carpenter now) he doesn't know he has a daughter and now with all that said, time to check up on the Creepy Creep Creep.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

 _September 2037_

It had been 15 years since Charlie Gardner had set out into the world and free from prison. Charlie Gardner was now a free man again to walk around the earth as he so chooses however, the people knew who he was due to the news report about him being released and that he is a registered sex offender. He cannot be around children or any environment where children are around and that really does limit his options in jobs. As Charlie was beginning to walk around New York, he stumbled across his ex-girlfriend's old apartment. That was the place that sealed his fate as he was arrested at that apartment. The apartment at one time belonged to Sarah Wakefield, he could still remember the day that NYPD pursued him and came down on him with an arrest warrant and arrested the former High School Basketball standout and Sharpshooter from John Adams High. Charlie even still remembers the day of the trial.

He finally found himself an apartment that he could stay at in Hell's Kitchen the name had some symbolism behind it as people know he was a criminal. Some were more forgiving than others which he was thankful for while others still see him as a rapist and woman beater. He didn't care all of that was numb to him, ever since was released he's had great difficulties getting a stable job to help pay for the rent and the utilities he was in his mid-30s now and the Charlie Gardner people knew in High School has changed. During his time in prison, Charlie gained numerous tattoos known as "homie tattoos" her grew his hair out as his hair was reaching down the middle of his back and is very aware of his surroundings. Days passed as Charlie went in for job interviews but due to his criminal record, he was denied work. Charlie understood why he was denied as if he was in their position he wouldn't hire a guy with a sexual assault charge on him and numerous assault charges.

Charlie was running out of time to pay up for rent, as he was getting off the subway and making his way to the bus to get a ride home, he saw that the bus was very full and people gave him a dirty look. He doesn't blame them after all his name was on the news recently about his past crimes. As he sat down in the back another very tall man entered the bus and paid his fair. The other tall man noticed the empty seat that was beside Charlie "Excuse me sir is that seat taken?" The man asked. Charlie raised his head to look at the man.

"Billy Ross?!" Charlie exclaimed running into his former High School Basketball Teammate.

"No way! Charlie Gardner!" Billy Ross exclaimed having not seen Charlie in years as they embraced each other like brothers as the two sat down beside each other.

"Wow man, you look great! How's everything nowadays?" Charlie asked noticing that Billy Ross was in relatively great shape and looks like he's more built.

"Well I'm married now man and I have a 13-year old son." Billy told Charlie as he punched his phone's passcode and showed Charlie a picture of his son.

"He looks great Billy! What's his name?" Charlie said congratulating his former teammate.

"His name is Xander Ross. He's a great kid too, he's gonna be heading to John Adams High next year." Billy told Charlie as he placed away his phone in the pocket of his black pants.

"What have you been up to?" Billy wondered as he asked Charlie.

"Well, I've been trying to get a job but due to my criminal record, I can't get a job." Charlie told Billy as he sighed being unsuccessful in getting a job.

"Hey man, lemme ask you something…You still a good cook like you were back in High School?' Billy asked Charlie remembering the times they hung out together during school and Charlie also had a passion in cooking.

"Ya man I can cook up a good meal no problem, you wanna come over and eat?" Charlie asked him.

"No man I'm not talking about having a meal together although we can do that after work." Billy told his friend.

"What do you mean man? I know you got a job but I don't," Charlie said looking confused.

"Actually you just got yourself a job. You're hired!" Billy told Charlie that he was hired at Billy's bar.

"No way! Are you serious?! Thanks so much man!" Charlie exclaimed in excitement hugging Billy.

"Not a problem man, just be over at 10am to prep for the day and the bar is on 9th avenue and 42nd street. The place is called: The Real Fan's Bar and Grill.

"So it's a sports bar right?" Charlie asked Billy as he began to remember the intersection of the bar and the name of the bar.

"You got it! The MLB playoffs are coming up, there's a huge MMA fight next weekend and the NBA season begins in a few weeks." Billy told Charlie expecting it to be busy.

"Speaking of the NBA, have you heard from Lucas and Zay since you got out back years ago?" Charlie asked him as the bus began to make its way out of the bus terminal.

"Well Lucas and Zay are doing very good, Lucas is going to be retiring at the end of the season. As for Zay, I know he's doing good but I haven't talked to them since the incident." Billy told Charlie still feeling guilty for playing a part in a crime which saw the demise of Riley's unborn child.

"Why is he retiring he's 37, the only reason he would be retiring if his body is beginning to breakdown due to injuries." Charlie told Billy wondering why Lucas made his decision to retire.

"Well he wants to spend more time with his kids." Billy began to speak until he was cut off.

"Wait he and Riley have how many kids?" Charlie asked.

"Three. I know that one is a boy and another is a girl after they videobombed Lucas during a post-game interview on ABC one night after beating the Dallas Mavericks. I can't bring myself to talk to him and hoping he and Riley could forgive me." Billy said as he placed his head down in shame still carrying the guilt since their incident back in 2019. There was a brief period of silence between the two, had their jealousy been kept in check, their lives would've been a lot different today but that is something both men know they can't change, they have to now live with the mistakes that they made in their past and must learn from it and become better because of it.

"Hey Charlie, if you ever saw Riley and Lucas again, what would you say to them?" Billy wondered knowing Charlie hasn't seen them in years.

"To be honest, I still hate Lucas for ending up with Riley I wanted her and I know he's been her since they were in High School and had their on and off periods but I felt that I was a breath of fresh air for Riley and thought that I really did sweep her off her feet." Charlie explained himself.

"Charlie my man, you need to let that go. They're married now and have three kids together and living a good life man, there isn't a thing you can do about their marriage! They're hopelessly in love!" Billy exclaimed as the bus was coming close to Charlie's stop.

"Hey man, we'll talk about this again soon ok?" Charlie told Billy as Charlie got up from his seat and got closer to the rear exit.

"Alright man, here's my card and give me a call when you get home so I know you're ok." Billy said wanting to check in with Charlie wanting to help him.

"Thanks Billy, and thanks so much for hiring me. I really appreciate it man." Charlie said as the bus approached Charlie's stop as the doors opened up and Charlie walked out and got off the bus.

It was now 3 in the afternoon as the kids were getting out from school, Charlie knew that the parents would have their eyes on him as he walked through the neighborhood knowing there were eyes on him out of the safety of their children. As he walked closer to his apartment he witnessed 2 boys getting in a girl's personal space, she looked like she was cornered.

"Hey boys! Cut if out over there!" Charlie called over to the young teenagers.

"Stay out of this old man!" One boy maybe about 14-15 years old told Charlie. The boy had a pale skin color and about an average build and looked like a thug that came from the early 2000s. Another boy with him, was an Asian boy a little bit smaller but looked a lot tougher and meaner. Charlie began to approach the two boys to tell them to stop until another boy, a girl, and a younger looking boy rushed over to help the girl that was cornered!

"Hey ass holes back off from my sister!" The boy told the two thugs as the unknown boy got in front of his sister while the girl and the younger boy helped the boy's sister.

"Stay out of this dumb ass you don't know what you're getting your ass into!" The thugs told the brave boy as Charlie looked on and respecting the brave boy's courage and ability to hold his ground.

"Oh yeah, looks like you were getting too close to her." The boy told them as he tightened up his fists and held it near his face readying himself for a fight! There was something about this boy that registered in Charlie's mind as familiar. A similar haircut to Lucas Friar and same hair color. Maybe a diehard fan?

"It's two on one dumbass besides so if you wanna get your ass beat, fine by us." The thugs told the boy as they began to corner him too waiting for a moment to attack. They stalked the brave boy like a prey and had him cornered until the younger boy ambushed the pale skinned thug while the brave boy jumped onto the Asian thug as the fight began. Fists were flying as the younger boy got kicked into a brick wall but then a large and tall black teenager rushed in and tackles the Pale skinned thug! The large and tall teenager looked

"Hey kid you're doing good, go help out your friend!" the tall black teenager told the younger boy as Charlie recognized some of his facial features! It was definitely Billy Ross' boy…Xander Ross! There was something strikingly familiar about the girl that was being cornered earlier…similar facial features to Riley and has her eyes what he didn't know is that it was Natalie Friar! Riley's and Lucas' daughter. The fight ended maybe about 20 seconds later as the thugs ran off and made an escape as the two boys were successful in defending Natalie.

"You boys did good!" Charlie said applauding the two boys: Aaron and Troy Friar.

"Thanks sir!" Aaron and Troy said together appreciating the compliment.

"And you big man! I think I may know who your father is." Charlie said looking towards Xander.

"Yeah man I didn't even get a chance to thank you so thanks!" Troy appreciated Xander's help as they shook hands followed by Aaron shaking Xander's hand.

"Are these your brothers?" Charlie asked Natalie. She nodded. Natalie also gained one habit from Riley her safety when it came to strangers.

"She won't talk to you since you're a stranger, the only way she'd ever talk to you is if she sees two forms of identification." Troy told Charlie knowing Natalie had that part of her mother's protectiveness. Charlie showed Troy his metro pass and his old driver's license where seconds later he showed it to Natalie.

"Well thank you Mr. Gardner!" Natalie said happily handing Charlie back his identification.

"Hey man, what's your name?" Aaron asked the big teenager.

"Xander…Xander Ross." Xander introduced himself. Charlie knew it, this was Billy Ross' boy but he was also amazed that he was Aaron's height at 6'3 and was deceivingly strong.

"Hey Xander, wanna come with us just to get something to eat?" Aaron offered.

"Yeah sure that'd be great!" Xander said accepting Aaron's offer.

"And how about you Mr. Gardner?" Natalie asked Charlie.

"Sorry kids, I can't. I got stuff to take care of." Charlie told them as Charlie knew that he couldn't be around kids and that he was to report to the Police and check in with them every Friday.

"Alright, thanks again Mr. Gardner for getting the thug's attention I didn't know we left Natalie behind until I heard your voice." Aaron said admitting his faults.

"No worries kid." Charlie told Aaron.

"And as for you." Charlie said beginning to turn his attention to Natalie.

"Be thankful for your bothers because you will need them, and they will need you so be appreciative for everything they do for you and take care of each other." Charlie offered some advice to the kids as they exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 _ **Author's Note: Hmmmm...Could this be a sign that Charlie has changed for the better? Did prison do a number on him that allowed Charlie to see the error of his ways? We will see in later chapters but there goes another chapter of Like Father, Like Son and if I could talk to the people that watch basketball here...HOLY SHIT! Two very good games this weekend Kyle Lowry putting the Toronto Raptors on his back and taking a victory away from Lebron James and the Cleveland Caveliers! What a shot in the dying moments of the game and also Stephen Curry's game winning shot during overtime on Saturday, February 28, 2016 plus breaking his own record for making 3 point shots in a season and they still have 20+ games to play which is even more astonishing! But getting back to business here, next time on Like Father, Like Son...Xander comes to Topanga's and Natalie is thankful of him and her brothers for bailing her out but the other girl that was with them was Chloe! Maybe there was a reason why Charlie didn't pay any attention to her for now ;) How will Lucas, Riley and the others react once Xander introduces himself? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please leave a review, follow, and/or fav this fanfic to keep up to date with the fanfic and also I wanna hear from you guys and what you guys are thinking! Again I am open to suggestions on where the story CAN go in the future so please feel free to talk guys which leads into...**_

 _ **Let's Talk! Gotta love doing these :D**_

 _ **4ne1: Well according to some married guys I do know they always say "Happy wife, happy life" and pretty much know they're the boss. And I hope you enjoyed Charlie's return Chapter and that I did his character justice.**_

 _ **Michaela: Well usually when a wife grounds her husband, it means its off to the couch with him and maybe for Riley and Lucas that's a rule they've come to an understanding on like how Topanga threw out Cory out of the apartment in Girl Meets The Truth for his comments about Topanga's chicken.**_

 _ **James Stryker: I agree people can change if they can see the mistakes they have made but we'll see later on if some of his jealous tendencies are still with him to this day!**_

 _ **Have a great day you guys and be safe out there :)**_


	19. Chapter 14- Sins of Our Past

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys hopefully you've enjoyed the last chapter but now it's time to check back on everyone at Topanga's as Aaron, Natalie, Troy, Chloe, and Xander walk into the bakery and let's see how Lucas, Riley, and the others take it when Xander Ross identifies who his father is.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

 _September 2037_

As the Friar Kids along with Chloe and, Xander came to the bakery after their confrontation with two thugs and meeting Mr. Gardner, the kids finally went to the bakery. Aaron couldn't hang out with them for long since he knew he was working since he was still grounded for the next couple of little while. Natalie, Chloe, Troy, and Xander talked for awhile on what happened and about the advice Mr. Gardner gave Natalie about hanging onto her brothers and to be there for them when she needs them and when they need her. They all agree that what Mr. Garnder says is true. "Hey honey, is this a new friend?" Riley asked Natalie having not seen Xander before.

"Yeah mom this is Xander." Natalie answered as she introduced her new friend to her mother.

"Nice to meet you Xander." Riley said as she shook Xander's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs…" Xander said stumbling at the end not knowing Riley's last name.

"Friar." Riley finished Xander's sentence. The last name immediately stuck to Xander as he looked around the bakery and noticed all of the Lucas Frair and Zay Babineaux merchandise and memorabilia around as he even looked at signed basketball jerseys and even photos of the two best friends celebrating together after winning numerous NBA Championships and even Gold Medal victories at the Olympics.

"Ummm…Natalie, is Lucas Friar your dad or something?" Xander asked Natalie as he still kept looking at all of the family photos around the bakery to the big family portrait close to the big board menu.

"Ya, Lucas Friar is my dad." Natalie happily told him.

"Woah!" Xander said mesmerized at what he's looking at.

"Big fan huh?" Riley asked Xander having seen a similar look of awe from many customers.

"Umm…Yeah! Who hasn't heard of the legendary duo of Lucas Friar and Isaiah Babineaux!" Xander slightly raised his voice almost fanboying.

"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted everyone at the bakery as he and Zay walked into the bakery leaving Xander's jaw open. Natalie, Chloe, and Troy could only chuckle and laugh having seen that face plenty of times.

"Hi daddy!" Natalie greeted her father as she got up from her booth and hugged Lucas.

"Hi baby! How was school?" Lucas asked his daughter as Troy went up to see his father and uncle.

"Some thugs were hitting on Natalie today." Troy answered.

"Shut up Troy!" Natalie hissed at her brother as Zay and Lucas went into their protective modes.

"And where are these thugs?" Zay crossed her arms ready to strike.

"Well Aaron, Troy and a new friend got rid of them thank God for them!" Natalie said being appreciative of her brothers and Xander as she wrapped her arm around Troy's shoulder.

"Good! You see this is what I told you would happen Natalie. You guys need to stick together because you guys are family. Family takes care of each other and never leaves each other behind." Lucas told Natalie as Xander got up from the booth and joined them.

"Holy cow! Is this the guy that helped your brothers? He's huge! How old are you son?" Zay said asked impressed with the size of Xander Ross.

"I'm 13 sir." Xander answered leaving Zay sppechless.

"Damn son! Alright young man do you play basketball?" Zay asked seeing plenty of potential in Xander.

"Yes sir, I play Center." Xander answered him telling him what position he palys.

"Yeah no kidding! It's not everyday where you meet a 6'3 13-year old young man." Zay said impressed. However, Lucas was cautious there was something about Xander that struck to him and didn't sit with him well.

"What's your name son?" Zay asked.

"Xander, Xander Ross." Xander greeted to the NBA legends as their eyes shot wide open.

"What?! No…" Lucas said to himself taking a good look at the boy.

"You don't think..?" Zay asked Lucas as they looked at each other now seeing the relation Xander has to Billy.

The Frair kids along with Chloe and Xander all looked at each other Aaron, Natalie, and Troy know that look on their father's face as Lucas and Zay turned away from them to have a private meeting. "Honey, could you come here for a moment?" Lucas called over to his wife as Riley rushed over to her husband and his best friend.

After a quick conversation among themselves they broke up the meeting ready to face the kids again.

"What were you weirdos talking about?" Natalie asked her parents and her Uncle.

"Hey, uh…" Zay began to ask Xander forgetting his name as he snapped his fingers trying to get his name in his head.

"Xander." The 13 year old teen finished for Zay.

"Xander! There you go. Let me ask you something, are you related to a guy by the name of Billy Ross?" Zay asked as Riley and Lucas practically held their breath. Xander smiled with joy.

"Yeah, he's my dad! How do you know him?" Xander answered as he smiled knowing two NBA legends know his father.

"No…" Lucas dreaded to finally hear.

"You're his demon spawn?!" Zay exclaimed as he flipped out and caused a scene at the bakery.

"Demon spawn? Are you guys serious? What are you guys talking about?" Aaron demanded answered.

"Look if it weren't for Xander, I'm pretty sure Troy and I woud've gotten our teeth kicked in by the thugs we faced! We couldn't beat them by ourselves!" Aaron told his parents honestly as he stuck up for Xander.

Riley, Lucas, and Zay all looked towards each other, they knew they couldn't hide this story forever and now the time had come to finally tell their children what happened during their Senior Year of High School at John Adams High years ago.

"Well, we know your dad, Xander." Lucas told the young man.

"Really?" Xander said surprised at that fact. He never heard his father ever talk about Lucas or Zay before. "Were you guys friends?" Xander then asked the two NBA legends.

"We were, until something happened." Zay answered Xander.

"What happened?" Troy asked curious to know.

"It's a very long story." Riley told her youngest child.

"Guys we got time." Natalie told her mother.

"Yeah! Mom you usually don't start making dinner at around 6 for our break before we leave the bakery." Troy agreed with his sister wanting to hear this story.

"You ready to tell them this story?" Zay asked his friends as they all nodded their heads together as Lucas took Riley's hand.

"Let's sit down kids, wanna join us Chloe?" Riley directed the children offering Chloe to hear this story.

"Sure Mrs. Frair!" Chloe accepted as they all gathered at an open booth previously used by Natalie, Troy, Aaron, Xander, and Chloe.

"Back in our senior year of High School, the John Adams Senior Boys Basketball team was one of the best in the state. Myself, Uncle Zay, and Billy Ross were great friends back then." Lucas began to tell the story.

"Lucas already got an early acceptance from Texas University who were very interested in him at the time and Lucas was pretty much set. He and your mother had the most well-known relationship in all of the school like it was something that came from a TV Show! As a matter of fact, it should be on a TV Show!" Zay exclaimed seeing a possible show based on Riley and Lucas.

"Focus Zay!" Riley corrected Zay as he was getting off-topic.

"Sorry." Zay apologized.

"Ok, back at it. So we were undefeated coming into the State Tournament at Madison Square Garden. The Big Three of the team was Lucas Frair, Zay Babineaux, and Billy Ross. We were practically unbeatable but before that, something very bad happened to your parents." Zay told th kids pointing to the three Friar Children.

"Aaron, you weren't supposed to be the oldest child." Riley told Aaron as all of the kids looked at Riley and Lucas all confused and didn't know what she meant.

"Mom, what happened?" Natalie asked as the memories began to resurface for Riley not enjoying telling her kids what happened.

"There was supposed to be a fourth child. But one night as your father drove me home, we were attacked by four guys. We were attacked at night and your father was held down and he couldn't do anything to protect me. People knew at school that I was pregnant at the time and some people who really didn't like us and were in fact jealous of your father attacked us as a way to get to him. I was kicked, I was stomped on…But your father wasn't the father of this one." Riley told her children.

"Wait! Another guy got you pregnant mom! But you were with dad it doesn't make sense!" Natalie exclaimed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Actually, your mother and I broke up. There was an incident between us." Lucas answered his daughter.

"At that time, I was with another guy and your father was rehabbing a lot faster than people expected. In fact, he healed twice as fast and cut his time on the disabled list in half! Your father really loved playing basketball and it made my ex very jealous. So after practice one time, Lucas and this other guy got into a huge fight. Uncle Zay and Billy broke it up but the damage had already been done. After the fight was over, my boyfriend at the time and I went to his place and he was so mad. He took it out on me…He beat me terribly and he took my virginity…He raped me…After that, I knew I had to get out of there and I successfully escaped and I had to go to grandpa James' and grandma Sandra's place and your father found me all bruised and beat up." Riley told her children as she broke down reliving her darkest moments. The kids couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their parents were practically Saints! How could anyone go after them?

"Riley was pregnant at the time and Billy Ross along with 3 other guys attacked us: A guy named Dave and two of our teammates: Billy Ross and Charlie Gardner. I took her to the hospital where we found out, the baby didn't make it." Lucas sighed consoling his wife.

"So there was supposed to be another one?" Aaron asked as Chloe held on to Natalie and Troy to support them while Xander gave Lucas and Zay a dirty look.

"Yeah, you guys were supposed to have an older brother or sister." Lucas told them.

"Wow." The Friar Siblings and Chloe could all say as Xander was shocked into silence as well. Aaron wouldn't have been the oldest child in the family if it weren't Charlie.

"I never knew something like that happened to mom." Troy said to his sister as Natalie was tempted to cry and give her mom a hug as Riley began to stop crying running out of tears as Lucas wiped off the tears from his wife's face.

"After a brawl happened at the hotel we were staying at during the State Tournament, your father got a fight into a rival now a family friend: Anthony Campbell." Lucas told Xander referring to the star of the Miami Heat.

"Yeah, Anthony told us there was something sketchy about him, he was right. Billy admitted to us that he was involved in the death of Riley's unborn child after we had a game and Duke University had offered him a full scholarship!" Zay said remembering a dramatic semi-final match.

"Oh and I still remember when we got the news that Billy even bailed on the team before the finals!" Lucas told Zay.

"That's enough! That's a whole lot of bullshit!" Xander exclaimed having reached his boiling point.

"Xander, I know that what we're saying doesn't sound like your father but it did happen…" Riley said calming down Xander.

"We actually met Charlie Gardner today!" Aaron told his parents unsure if it was a good time to tell them now knowing what happened in the past.

"What?!" Zay yelled.

"He didn't hurt either of you, did he?" Lucas asked worried about hid kid's safety.

"No! Charlie said that I should be thankful for my brothers and that we should take care of each other!" Natalie quickly explained to the parents.

Lucas, Zay, and Riley looked at each other. The last person that they thought would give good life advice to their children was Charlie Gardner of all people.

"You don't think he's changed…Do you?" Zay asked Lucas and Riley.

"No, people like him…They never change." Lucas muttered bitterly.

"I still don't believe all this load of bullshit you guys are telling me!" Xander snapped again!

He couldn't imagine his father taking part in a criminal act as Lucas and Zay have been telling him and the others at the booth. He knows his father well and he knows his father is not the type of guy to do terrible things and is a family man. Why would Lucas and Zay make up some random stories about their High School days with his father? Hearing these sorts of stories made Xander believe that all of these stories are all made up on the spot.

"Xander man, I know that it's hard hearing these sorts of stories about your dad…" Zay began to tell Xander as he cuts off the NBA Legend.

"No! What you two are saying is still a whole lot of bullshit to me!" Xander angrily slammed his fists into the wooden table as he looked to his new friends.

"Are you guys for real? Are you guys falling all this sob story little bullshit right here?" Xander asked them as they could only look at him.

"What's next Zay? Huh? Next you'll tell me my father went to prison!" Xander exclaimed still angry as Lucas held onto Riley closely ready to protect her.

"Actually, he did go to prison. He was convicted on two counts of assault." Lucas answered Xander.

"Yeah, well fuck you! I used to be a big fan of you but knowing all of this right here and all of these lies right here! Y'all belong in Hollywood man…Go fuck yourself." Xander said raising his middle finger towards Lucas and Zay as he marched out of the bakery and slammed the door behind him. Natalie watched him leave wanting to calm him down and call him back as she turned to her father and her uncle.

"Dad, is all of this really true?" Natalie asked.

"Unfortunately yes, all of that was true." Lucas said with pain in his heart telling his daughter what happened to them not wanting his daughter to feel the same pain Riley felt during her senior year of High School.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, that was an interesting encounter at the bakery! The drama is not over yet for the family! Dinner will be quite an interesting conversation to say the least! This wraps up another Chapter of Like Father, Like Son and I hope you guys enjoyed and with some of you I hope you guys were on the edge of your seat or on the tip of your toes whatever you guys were doing while reading this story. I pretty much gave you a heads up on what'll happen in the next chapter but there will be more believe that. Please review , fav, and follow this story I really love hearing from you guys and the support I have received with this story thus far really makes me smile knowing people do enjoy this story and are interested in it. Which leads to this...**_

 _ **Let's Talk! C'mon guys you know it was coming sooner or later, let's do this!**_

 _ **4ne1: It was about time people knew what happened to Charlie post Girl Meets Emergency and we will see more of him later on.**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Well so far Charlie DOESN'T know that Aaron, Natalie, and Troy are Riley's and Lucas' kids so, as of now he doesn't know who their parents are and the only thing the kids know is Charlie's and Billy's involvement in what happened during Girl Meets Emergency**_

 _ **ArabellaRoseD: Well good thing is that they were sitting down at the booth and the parents took it rather well if I say so myself! Great to hear from you again! And I hope I get to hear from you more often. You will have to wait and see IF Charlie goes back to his old ways so stay tuned for that :)**_

 _ **Have a great day guys and be safe out there! :)**_


	20. Chapter 15- Start Talking Dad!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: What's going on everybody? I'm back at it with another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! Ladies and gents I'll make it crystal clear to you that this chapter will be dinner at the bakery after hours when everybody has dinner together on a Friday night! Let's see how the rest of the kids handle the news about Xander and Billy Ross.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _September 2037_

It was 9pm closing time at the bakery, Chloe had left an hour earlier to go out with Chris and the doors were closed. Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Cory cooked dinner for everybody as Lucas and Vanessa prepare for tomorrow while Maya, Topanga and the kids cleaned up the bakery. Once dinner had been called everyone had taken their spot enjoying dinner together with some of the other employees that stayed to help out. The phone in the office was ringing as Cory raced towards the phone to pick up the call. "Hello?" Cory answered the phone after taking a deep breath from his jog.

"Hey Cory it's Josh, are you guys still at the bakery?" Josh asked his older brother.

"Ya, you guys coming over for dinner?" Cory asked.

"Ya, Gabriel played great in softball today! He scored the winning run!" Josh told Cory very excited for his son's victory.

"That's awesome! I'll have Riley save 3 more spots for you, Courtney and Gabriel." Cory told Josh as he hung up the phone and made his way back.

"Riley! How much food is still left?" Cory asked his daughter as Riley observed the spread.

"We can still feel all of us 3 times over." Riley answered.

"Good because Josh, Courtney, and Gabriel will be here soon!" Cory told Riley as she prepared the cutlery for their arrival.

"Gabriel is coming?" Troy and Corey asked.

"Yeah guys and please, guys no more sparring for today?" Mr. Matthews begged the two young boys.

"Don't worry Grandpa besides we're still eating!" Troy answered Mr. Matthews as they went back to the spread with their plates and grabbed more food made earlier. 20 minutes passed until 3 figures came through the door.

"Hey kiddies!" Josh greeted the family along with his wife: Courtney, and their 10-year old son: Gabriel in his blue baseball uniform. The kids all greeted him after a great game where he scored the game winning run after smacking a double into left field.

"Hi Uncle Boing!" Maya greeted the 39-year old man.

"Really Maya?! Still calling me that name around your husband?" Josh groaned to Maya still tolerating that nickname.

"Kinda yeah!" Maya chuckled at Josh knowing she could still make fun of him years later.

Gabriel went over to hang out with his cousins and the other kids while Josh and Courtney joined Riley, Lucas, Maya, and the others. Everyone was enjoying themselves and knew that time for everyone to be together as a family was very precious since the kids were getting older and they too were getting older. "Hey guys, there is something I need to talk to you guys about." Cory told all of the adults in the room as he looked at Shawn first to nobody's surprise and then Topanga as she held his hand. "What's going on dad? "Riley asked being very curious.

"Yeah Matthews, it's not like you to do something like this in the middle of dinner." Maya backed up Riley as usual not seeing this behavior from their former teacher.

"You guys, I've been thinking about something for awhile." Cory told everyone at the table becoming hesitant to make his announcement.

"What's on your mind Mr. Matthews?" Farkle asked as he brought his arm around Maya's waist.

"Well, everything has a time and place and everything we do has a time limit weather we like it or not. Lucas is retiring this year from the NBA to be a more present father which I applaud to you my son in law." Cory said appreciating his son in law's decision to retire so that Lucas could spend time with his kids.

"What are you trying to get at here Mr. Matthews? Now I think I can speak for all of us in saying that, you're freaking us out!" Farkle asked the elderly man knowing it was time to tell them.

"After this school year, I will retire as Principal at John Adams High!" Cory finally announced as Riley spat out her glass of water.

"I'm sorry what?!" Riley exclaimed not seeing his retiring announcement coming.

"Yeah Riley, I'll be retiring at the end of this school year." Cory told his daughter from across the table as he had everyone stunned.

"What are you guys staring at? Is there something on my nose?" Cory looked around seeing he has shocked everyone as it was dead silent among them except for Topanga and Shawn who were very supportive of his decision.

"No dad, nothing is on your nose it's just…I can't imagine school without you in it!" Riley told Cory as she could never picture not being in school and her father is not there. She and the others were always used to Cory being there in some shape or form as a teacher or even principal!

"I don't think any of us could ever see school without you in it!" Maya told her former teacher.

"Yeah sir, school without you won't be the same!" Farkle protested.

"Guys, I know it's time and I know that I have taught you all well. It's time for me to take a step back now." Cory told them.

"But Dad you're only like what 65?" Riley asked somewhat insulting her father.

"Honey, I'm 57!" Cory told off his daughter.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this and retire?" Josh asked his brother as he handed him the mashed potatoes.

"You know what Josh, I've thought about it for awhile now and I know that this school will be in good hands after I'm gone. I know it…I know whoever will take it over is ready to teach these kids about the world and that they just don't come and go, they will all see what their gifts are to the world and use it." Cory told everyone his vision of the school without him seeing as how John Adams has been a fantastic school since he took over as Principal.

"How are you handling this Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked her uncle who was sitting beside Cory as he looked over to his best friend.

"So that means we get to spend more time together?" Shawn asked Cory raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! You and me!" Cory told his best friend. Shawn looked around the group as he got out from his seat and invited Cory to stand up.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" The two best friends yelled together jumping up and down.

"Unbelievable! I'm your wife nimrod!" Topanga groaned complaining to her husband knowing his relationship with Shawn as her right palm smacked her face.

"When was the last time you saw them this happy together?" Katy asked.

"Oh when we were about to move to New York together, I packed Shawn's stuff and they thought they were saying goodbye to each other but knowing how big of a mess Cory would be without Shawn, I knew he had to come." Topanga told Katy vividly remembering the day they moved from Philadelphia to New York.

"Well, somethings never change do they?" Katy asked as the two wives looked at their husbands embracing each other.

"Especially those two!" Topanga told Katy as the bakery phone rang.

"I got it!" Maya said excusing herself rushing over towards the phone while Cory and Shawn did their old happy dance from their childhood.

"Oh my God Dad! Uncle Shawn! Stop it! You guys are embarrassing!" Riley hid her face not wanting to see her dad dance ever again!

"Hey Matthews! It's for you, it's Auggie!" Maya called over to her brother in-law as Cory and Shawn left together to answer the phone while Maya rejoined everyone.

"Hey dad, can we talk for a second?" Aaron asked with his siblings beside him.

"Yeah sure buddy." Lucas happily accepted Aaron's request as he rose from his seat.

"Mom, we need to talk to you guys too." Natalie told them as Lucas and Riley looked at each other knowing something wasn't right. They wondered what it could be about as they sat together at the patio just outside the front entrance of the bakery as they all sat down together.

"So what's up guys?" Lucas asked feeling the tension in the air.

"What was that with you and Xander?" Natalie asked complaining about how Lucas handled the situation.

"Look guys, I know his father and he was one of the reasons you guys don't have an older brother or sister!" Lucas told his kids before he was cut off.

"Wait, let me ask you something dad, were you always "Mr. Perfect?" Huh dad?" Aaron asked as Lucas didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting dad!" Aaron demanded his father's answer running out of patience with him. Lucas took a deep breath before letting out a sigh, he looked towards Riley wondering if it was the right time to tell them.

"Guys, I know I'm not perfect. I wish I was around more rather than staying busy, training, working, and travelling but I promise I'll make it up to you guys." Lucas told his kids.

"Not about that dad, we meant before we were ever born!" Natalie told her father.

"Honey, I'll tell them." Riley told her husband.

"You see, when your father was playing for the Senior Boys Basketball team, on opening night at the school, he got injured really badly injuring his neck and also gaining a concussion for landing on the back of his neck. The doctors told him that his career was over and needed to fuse two discs in his neck missing his chances to impress any scouts from universities." Riley told them

"Well injuries do happen mom but I don't see how it doesn't make him perfect." Aaron interrupted his mother.

"Aaron, can you let your mother finish the story?" Lucas asked of his son. Aaron was silent allowing Riley to continue.

"So, your dad became depressed knowing his career was over and he took it a little too far with the painkillers. One time he came to grandpa Cory's class drooling on himself and I was able to smell alcohol in his breath. He came to school drunk and pilled up. We talked about it in the hallway and I needed him to stop because combining painkillers with alcohol could kill him if he wasn't careful, eventually things got out of hand and I remember him hitting me before he dumped me. Uncle Farkle and Aunt Maya helped me out while Grandpa talked to your father and sent him home for the day." Riley told the story as Lucas held his head down as his children looked at him with disgust.

"So, you preach to Aaron and Troy to never hit a woman and we finally know that you actually hit mom and then dumped her?!" Natalie exclaimed in disgust at her father as she crossed her arms shaking her head.

"…I'm sorry honey." Lucas tried to apologize.

"Dad, why would you ever hit mom?! That is the last thing I could ever picture you doing especially since you were a Senior in High School!" Natalie kept up the pressure as he just sat there and took his verbal beatings.

"Natalie! Take it easy on your father, he was drunk and he had painkillers in his system! That side of your father was only seen once by me and I've never seen that side of him ever since!" Riley defended Lucas understanding that he was not himself and not in complete control of his mind.

"Pfft yeah! Dad was a hypocrite!" Aaron said accusing his father.

"Woah! Hold on for a second, I may be a lot of things, but a hypocrite is definitely not one of them Aaron, the last thing I needed to hear was that! But guess what Aaron, you made a similar mistake that I made!" Lucas told his son as Aaron could understand where his father was coming from.

"Ok I'll give you that, guess I got that from you!" Aaron said walking away from the table and walked back inside.

Lucas looked to Riley to chase after him but Riley stopped him knowing that Aaron needed to blow off some steam. Like his father, Aaron has a temper and when angry, Aaron can be a danger to anybody at any given moment. Topanga rushed outside while there was quiet among the Friar family to get them. "Guys you need to come inside for a moment, dad wants to speak to you." Topanga told her daughter as Riley, Lucas, Natalie, and Troy rushed inside where Cory's eyes were puffy and red while Katy and Shawn stood beside him to support him.

"Dad what's wrong?" Riley asked her father with a concerned look on her face knowing something isn't right.

"I…I…I just got off the phone with Auggie. Something bad has happened." Cory struggled in the beginning to speak but was finally able to get the words out.

"What's wrong honey?" Topanga asked rushing to Cory's side rubbing his back to help him.

"Umm…Umm…There's no easy way for me to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it… Auggie and Ava lost their baby…They had a miscarriage." Cory announced as everyone at the bakery was stunned losing a future member of the Matthews Family.

 _ **Author's Note: And that ends another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and woah, what happened back there with Aaron and Lucas jeez! Second, Cory is retiring as Principal! Yeah ok, who's gonna take his spot and finally and the big bombshell at the end, Auggie and Ava having a miscarriage...Is this a sign of things to come in the lives of everyone in the family? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, speaking of reviews...If you guys got any suggestions, by all means pitch some right at me on the reviews or private message me whichever one makes you feel more comfortable. Review, fav, and follow the story guys and I wanna thank you guys for your continuous support for Like Father, Like Son. We're on this journey together guys and hopefully you all have been enjoying this ride this far but next time on Like Father, Like Son. While Cory, Topanga, Lucas, and Riley rush towards the Hospital, Maya and Farkle bring Aaron, Natalie, and Troy to their place and let's just say some needed conversations are going to take place. See you guys next time and as always I hope to hear form you in the reviews or even private messaging me :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **4ne1: Yeah Xander kinda gives that feeling of Harry Potter defending his father's name in front of Professor Snape in one of the later books/movies and don't worry you will see him again and Billy.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh yeah Riley, Lucas, Zay and the others will feel some heat from the kids soon for certain secrets and Chloe still doesn't know Charlie is her father! Still trying to think of the right time for that to happen and trying to picture how Chloe will be told who her real father is so goodluck to me on that one.**_

 _ **PS: Also guys I wanna give a shout out to 4ne1 who has been helping me with this story and the ideas we exchange together have been getting a good chunk of stress off my mind while I'm either trying to think of some stuff to add for each chapter or I'm focusing on some stuff for work. Thanks 4ne1 for being a great helping hand and I enjoy out conversations on what could happen in this story. :)**_


	21. Chapter 16- You Deserve to Know Now

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys guess who's back! ME! By the way I'll be upfront and honest with you guys…There will be more death later on, who'll die you ask? That's for me to know and for you to find out so pay attention to our main characters and the relationships they have with other characters and how they interact. Oh and sorry it took me awhile to update, work has had me busy but I needed to get this out of the way since I work tomorrow and Saturday. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

 _September 2037_

After it was agreed that Vanessa and Zay would lock up the place, Cory, Topagna, Riley, Lucas, Shawn, Katy, Josh, and Courtney with their son: Gabriel went to the hospital to be there for Auggie and Ava. Troy is not a fan of the hospital and refused to go leaving Riley and Lucas to come to a decision where Farkle and Maya took the Friar Siblings in for the night. It was also a good idea to create some distance between Lucas and Aaron for the time being since there was some heat between them after their argument moments ago on the patio. They pulled up into the garage and finally got into Minkus Apartment where everyone was greeted by Sabrina's pet hedgehog: Sonic. Sonic is an African Pygmy Hedgehog a gift from Lucas during Christmas a couple of years ago knowing how interested Sabrina had in animals and Zoology. The kids all love Sonic whenever they get to hangout with him. However Maya wasn't particularly a huge fan of his.

"Hi Sonic!" Sabrina greeted her pet hedgehog picking him up. Everyone left their shoes near the door as they went in. However, there was a sight that Maya particularly got her attention as she looked to her favorite pair of shoes. There was a liquid that had a nauseating smell to it…Sonic peed on Maya's favorite shoes!

"SABRINA MINKUS! GET OVER HERE!" Maya yelled calling her daughter as Melanie, Corey, and the Friar kids gave Sabrina a look knowing Sabrina was gonna get it from her mother.

"Yes mom?" Sabrina said sheepishly knowing she was in deep trouble as Maya pointed to the yellow liquid all over her shoes.

"Sabrina…Didn't I tell you to lock up Sonic in his cage if we're not home?" Maya continued to yell knowing her favorite shoes were ruined especially noticing the smell of Sonic's urine on her shoes.

"Mom! I did! I swear! He must've busted himself out!" Sabrina defended herself and Sonic.

"Besides, didn't you your old pet Ferret do something like that?" Sabrina argued hoping to use that as a way out.

"Ginger only peed on a pillow when Aunt Riley slept over at my place when we were young! Ginger decides to pee all over my now ruined shoes…Stupid Hedgehog, now I'm gonna kill Ranger Rick for getting you that stupid hedgehog for Christmas

"I'm sorry mom! Sonic won't do it again! I'll make sure he's locked up in his cage before we leave the house!" Sabrina told her mother as Maya let her go to hang out with the Friar Siblings, Corey, and her sister: Melanie while Maya cleaned up Sonic's urine.

Sabrina joined the others who were talking in Sabrina's room. Sabrina's room also has a Bay Window which allows Natalie, Anthony, Melanie, and Sabrina to talk together and talk things out. It was open for an overtime session since Melanie had something on her laptop screen and was showing something to everyone. "What are you showing them?" Sabrina asked her sister.

"The Charlie Gardner case that I researched." Melanie answered.

"Who is he?" Sabrina wondered as she placed Sonic in his cage and locked him up.

"He was a former teammate of Uncle Lucas, Aunt Riley's ex-boyfriend and raped her." Melanie answered without hesitation and any stuttering. Aaron looked around to see that Corey and Troy were in the room and don't want them to hear anything that they shouldn't considering that they were 11 years old.

"Hey guys, can you two head to Corey's room for awhile? We need to talk in private." Aaron told Corey and Troy as they did as he asked since he pretty much was the most responsible one and was the leader of all the kids not just because of age but by how he lead and took charge of situations just like his parents.

"I still can't believe that happened to mom." Natalie told Aaron as Sabrina sat in between Natalie and Melanie who was sitting beside Aaron.

"I never knew this before." Sabrina said as she looked towards Melanie.

"Mel, how did you find out this information?" Sabrina wondered.

"Yeah you wanted to show this to us when we got here so how long have you known?" Aaron asked the 12-year old.

"Well…I've known for awhile now...OK I overheard Aunt Riley and Ms. Carpenter talking when we were helping her and Chloe move into their new apartment!" Melanie caved in knowing she could never lie to Aaron.

"And you began your research on this case?" Natalie asked. Melanie nodded her head.

"But I was gonna tell you guys once I finished reading the whole case and research on another guy!" Melanie told everyone with good intention knowing her research wasn't finished.

"Ok then, who's the other person you needed to do research on?" Aaron asked Mel.

"Billy Ross!" Melanie told him as Aaron and Natalie looked at each other.

"What?" Sabrina asked noticing the awkward silence between the two Friar Siblings.

"We met his son and we met Charlie Gardner today!" Natalie told Sabrina as Melanie began to freak out.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! YOU JUST RAN INTO THE SON OF A CRIMINAL AND AN ACTUAL CRIMINAL WHO HAS BEEN FREED FROM PRISON FOR LIKE A COUPLE OF WEEKS ALREADY?!" Melanie yelled worrying about Aaron and Natalie.

"What's going on here" Maya asked barging into Natalie's room complaining about the noise level.

"Mom, who's Billy Ross and Charlie Gardner?" Sabrina asked her mother.

"Umm...Two people I went to High School with." Maya answered struggling to answer knowing the truth about what happened back in 2019 and also the fact that Charlie has a daughter that they all know.

"Mom, I know you're holding back." Melanie told Maya knowing how she answers questions.

"How much do you know?" Natalie wondered.

"I'm Riley's best friend, I know everything." She looked she wasn't sure if she should be the one to tell the kids about what happened. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you guys and maybe Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas should be the one to tell you guys."

"Don't you think that'd be really hard to do for them?" Aaron asked his aunt. "Especially my mom? I mean she got…" Aaron stopped not wanting to have that image in his mind "You know what happened to her."

"I do." Maya told them. "I guess you guys can know now. You're old enough."

"What did my mom ever see in a psycho like Charlie Gargner?" Natalie asked. Since she and Aaron heard the story of what happened, she couldn't understand what Riley saw in him and why hasn't she seen the signs earlier when they dated.

"Well, your mom and Charlie happened after Lucas was released from the hospital after he overdosed on painkillers," Maya began to tell them what happened but stopped wondering how much did they know. "Do you know what happened with your dad about that?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Aaron and Natalie said nodding their heads.

"No we don't" Melanie chimed in.

"What happened to Uncle Lucas?" Sabrina wondered since she has a close relationship with him and he was the one who got her into animals and even helped her ride a horse when she was younger. She never imagined her Uncle doing something so severely dangerous to his health that could've been life threatening.

Maya told her girls a quick summary of what happened during their Senior year at John Adams intentionally skipping certain details since she didn't want the kids to see Riley and Lucas in a different way.

"Don't forget that dad hit mom and then dumped her too." Aaron told Maya still bitter about that when he was told that from his parents. It was something he could never forgive his father for as Sabrina and Melanie looked at Aaron shocked that Lucas could do something like that more so than the story Maya told them.

"They told you about that?" Maya said surprised to hear how much detail Riley and Lucas told their kids about their lives.

"Yeah." Natalie said with the same grudge as her brother.

Maya understood their anger against Lucas but didn't want them to go against Lucas. "Look guys, I know you two are upset at him about what he did to her but he wasn't in the right mind-"Maya told them before she was cut off.

"We know, we know," Aaron sighed hearing that lecture before. "Mom defended him for that."

"Aright." Maya resumed her story.

"Anyway, Charlie wanted to hang out with Riley at my mom's old workplace: The Nighthawk Diner which oddly enough was the same place Lucas and Zay went to right after Lucas was released from the hospital! He didn't like Charlie hanging out with Riley in fact, Lucas even warned him I think a couple of times before this happened and Riley even told me one of them was before their home opener the same day Lucas got severely injured. So when Lucas and Zay saw Riley and Charlie at the diner alone it was a total showdown! Farkle and I were there and Lucas got so pissed off! He and I were trying to explain how big of a jerk Charlie was to Riley before she could date him As much as Lucas apologized to her for what he did and poured out all of his emotions for her that would make Romeo and Juliet look like the worse couple in comparison, at the end of the day, she still chose Charlie. That's when shit- uh I mean, stuff really hit the fan." Maya told them about that encounter remembering it still very well after all these years that have passed.

"As much as we didn't like it, we all had to respect Riley's decision" Maya told the kids.

"Why mom?" Melanie asked. Maya stayed silent not wanting to answer

"Was it because Charlie was known to date rape other girls before Aunt Riley one of his victims being Sarah! You just let her go with him?" Melanie questioned her mother again remembering the information when she looked up Charlie's case.

"Yes because I thought I was being a good friend to keep her happy and she thought she could even change Charlie…Maybe it was our fault to let her go with him. After an intense and heated basketball practice with Lucas making his return from his injury, he took his anger out on Riley and he beat her and raped her that's when she got pregnant and ummm." Maya stopped at the end knowing how dark and painful it was to explain what happened next. She looked to the Friar Kids

"Do you know that Charlie had beaten Riley again when he knew she was pregnant?" Maya asked her niece and nephew.

"Yeah" They answered together.

"Uncle Zay told us too." Aaron said.

"Why would he do that?" Sabrina couldn't believe what she had heard and didn't know how someone could so something so cruel.

Maya rolled her eyes because of the ridiculous reason. "Because Charlie didn't want to pay for child support! Billy's roll in all of this was that he held Lucas down and made him watch Riley get beat up and get rid of the baby." Maya explained.

"Xander doesn't believe any of that." Natalie said.

"Who's Xander?" Maya asked getting curious.

"Billy Ross' son." Aaron answered her. His aunt was shocked that Billy Ross ended up having a kid.

"Are you serious?! He reproduced?! Wow, can't wait to tell Farkle about this.." Maya said surprised at what happened to Billy

"How can we make him believe Aunt Maya?" Natalie asked.

"Show him what you got on the internet and tell him. That's his proof!" Maya advised them. "Make him talk to his dad. You know that they say; the truth hurts. Be careful around him ok?" Maya said to them.

"What happened to Charlie after that?" Natalie asked.

"Well according to Riley, the team had a "Baller's Court" meeting after a practice." Maya answered her.

"Aunt Maya, what's baller's court?" Aaron asked having never heard of it before.

"Baller's Court according to Uncle Zay and your dad is where if two guys on the team have issues against each other, they settle it there by talking it out in front of everyone on the team kinda like a court room drama. if it's not resolved by talking then you settle it with your fists through trial by combat…Uncle Zay was Captain at that point and honestly, I think he was watching too much Game of Thrones which was a really good show we watched. You kids shouldn't watch it yet though" Maya answered and warned Aaron not to watch Game of Thrones for certain reasons.

"Your dad took out all of his anger on both Charlie and Wyatt who was part of the team as well and Lucas beat them both which lead to Charlie and Wyatt getting kicked off the team. The rest from there was history." Maya told them remembering the epic love story that was her best friend and Ranger Rick.

"I guess we need to find Xander and invite him to the bakery again huh?" Natalie asked her brother.

"Yeah, but thanks to Aunt Maya's advice, we'll be ok." Aaron assured his sister as Melanie and Sabrina enjoyed the brother and sister bonding moment.

"Anyways kids…I'm gonna go to bed because I'm opening the bakery tomorrow…Stupid schedule." Maya dismissed herself whining right after.

"Have a goodnight mom" Sabrina and Melanie wished their mother.

"Have a goodnight kids." Maya said as she left the kids alone and walked out of the room.

A couple of hours passed while the 4 planned how this meeting would turn out but waited for Aaron and Natalie to be picked up by Riley and Lucas until suddenly they heard the buzzer sound as Sabrina went to get it. "Yo! Guess who!" Lucas said into the speaker box.

"Come on up!" Sabrina answered them letting them in.

"Guess you guys better get ready." Melanie said to Aaron and Natalie as they got their stuff.

"Yeah, we should also get Troy too." Natalie said to one of her best friends as they made their way to Corey's room where he and Troy were still playing a game of Call of Duty while playing a mission on the campaign portion of the game following the main story lines.

"Troy we gotta go bud!" Aaron called to his little brother.

"Ok!" Troy said as he paused the game on the Playstation 6 and got ready as he and Corey said goodbye. There was a knock on the door, Sabrina answered it revealing it to be Riley and Lucas as she answered the door for them.

"Hey guys!" Sabrina greeted her Aunt and Uncle with a hug same with Melanie and Corey with the Friar Children right behind them.

"Sabrina, tell your mom I said thanks for looking out for Aaron, Natalie and, Troy." Riley said keeping her voice down knowing Maya was asleep as she soon heard her snoring.

"Ok, goonight Uncle Lucas and Aunt Riley." Sabrina told them as the kids exchanged goodbyes. Melanie and Aaron hugged but this time Melanie hugged Aaron a little longer than usual for some reason while Sabrina and Natalie had to separate them.

"Ok goodnight guys." Sabrina said as the Minkus Kids saw the Friars leave and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Mel what was that?" Sabrina questioned her sister.

"What?" Melanie asked not knowing what she meant.

"Oh you know, that extra-long hug, you never did that before!" Corey told her crossing his arms grinning at her.

"Yeah Mel, care to explain something to us?" Sabrina smirked.

"Well…I just…bad them, that's all!" Melanie lied trying to cover it up as subtly as she could.

"Hey! You stuttered! I know you're lying Mel!" Sabrina said knowing her sister's tendencies when she lies.

"Shut up Sabrina!" Melanie told her sister beginning to blush.

"Ouuu! Look to me as if someone has their first crush!" Sabrina said enjoying this moment knowing she has ammo against Melanie.

"Don't tell him please!" Melanie begged.

"I won't on one condition." Sabrina said ready to lay something down.

"Anything! Name it!" Melanie said giving Sabrina permission to say her condition.

"Ok then, you do the dishes and you the laundry for two weeks whenever mom and dad aren't around. Deal?" Sabrina said extending her hand ready for a handshake.

"Oh c'mon Sabrina! That'll cut on my comic book reading time and my fanfiction writing time!" Melanie groaned and complained.

"Hey Aaron!" Sabrina tried to make her way out the door but Melanie held her back not wanting Melanie's feelings for Aaron to be discovered.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Melanie said holding her sister back.

"Ok fine deal!" Melanie shook her hand as she felt like she had made a deal with the devil.

 _ **Author's Note: And that concludes another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! Man oh man some things to talk about first off, Girl Meets Legacy is tomorrow people! Sadly I will miss that since I will be at work! I really wanna see how they finish up this season and where they leave us preparing for season 3 in June which I'm very excited to see! Melanie is definitely a mix of Farkle and Riley while Sabrina is a mix of Lucas and Maya! But I gave you guys a brief summary of some of the main points in Girl Meets Emergency so in case you haven't read it, there you go some of the main highlights of that story are here. Please review, fav, and follow the story because I love hearing from you guys especially when some people get amped up for this it really gives me inspiration to keep going especially when writer's block becomes a thing. Also if you guys want, you guys can leave suggestions on what you guys want to see happen, we're riding this journey out together so let's make this happen guys. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Have a great weekend everybody! But before I sign off, there's still some unfinished business!**_

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _: There is some significance of Auggie and Ava having a miscarriage, what this is I won't tell you, as the Girl Meet World Writers say...Pay attention. They so far have no children YET... Maybe one in the near future._**

 ** _jakkuswalker: Oh I had to put some references from Girl Meets World and Boy Meets World in there, Thank you for liking this story and I hope you enjoy this ride along the way :)_**

 ** _4ne1: Sadly that miscarriage has some significance but that won't be revealed yet but it will be in due time. Man, you're making me feel like the person who makes tweets on the Girl Meet's World Writer's twitter account minus all of the hate and nerves._**

 ** _James Stryker: Well you got your answer from Maya what Farkle was doing by that time, sleeping he was out cold! Let's just say...He's learned a few things from Maya over the years :)_**

 _ **See you next chapter guys! Take care and have a great weekend! :)**_


	22. Chapter 17- Tryout & The Set Up

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents I'm back with another chapter of Like Father, Like Son and I'm Aaron survived his first month of High School! We're gonna do a bit of a Time Skip and go straight into his basketball tryouts while Natalie, Melanie, and Anthony try to find a way to get Xander to the bakery.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

It was time for basketball tryouts! Aaron has remembered the terms and conditions from a few weeks back talking to his parents. He understood that in order to tryout he must maintain an 80% average thus far, but still remember his duty to the bakery. Riley has checked with his teachers on how he's doing and all told her that he's one of the top students in the class. Afterwards, Riley did her calculations and the results were satisfying that her first born is averaging 84% with all of his classes combined. This gave Aaron the go ahead to tryout as he grabbed his gym bag from his locker and went down to the gym where he ran into a couple of Knicks Players: Ryan Garrick and Travis Cooper.

"Ryan? Trav? What are you guys doing here?" Aaron exclaimed surprise to see his dad's teammates at his school.

"Well your Uncle Zay and Vanessa are talking in her office and we're just here waiting for him then us and your dad will workout together." Travis told him.

"You being good in school Aaron?" Ryan asked Aaron.

"Yeah Ryan, just doing my best right now. My marks are doing me some good knowing how strict my parents are on me when it comes to school and athletics." Aaron said to Ryan complaining to him as Ryan chuckled.

"Kid believe me, your grades will serve you well down the road and one day you're gonna thank your parents that they were strict on you when it came to your marks in school." Ryan told the young man as Aaron groaned at him.

"Yeah I know, the higher the grades the more possibilities that open up for me, don't worry Ryan mom and dad gave me that speech a few times over." Aaron said to Ryan as Travis really didn't appreciate his answer.

"Hey! Aaron, you give Ryan the respect he has earned boy!" Travis warned Aaron not to go against a tough NBA Veteran like Ryan Garrick who is like the basketball version of Jaromir Jagr in Hockey. A guy that can play as good as the young guys in his mid-40s. Ryan Garrick is an older gentleman and everyone in the NBA is still wondering how he's pulling his off! Some people that Aaron has talked to in the past even accused Ryan of using performance enhancing drugs to help him get this far and still averages 18 points per game, 7 assists, 4 rebounds and, 4 steals. Travis averaged 13 points, 9 rebounds, 3 assists and, 2 blocks last season.

"Whatever guys, I'm just here to tryout." Aaron said as he made his way past the NBA Players AS Travis just shook his head at Aaron while Ryan was disappointed. Aaron is very talented especially for his age, but he can't allow himself to fall victim to his own talent, talent can only bring a person so far, but with hardwork, dedication, and a good head over their shoulder, people like Aaron could be an NBA Superstar. Aaron got changed and began to wear a red and blue size 14 Under Armour Friar 5 Shoe. Even better for Aaron since it is a High Cut shoe so that Aaron's ankles are more protected since his father did have ankle problems. He and 33 others warmed up with Coach Arsenault leading the stretch and warm-ups. They practiced numerous drills involving passing, free throw shooting, rebounding, shooting skills, and how they work as a team. However, Aaron caught the eye of Coach Arsenault, he was definitely like his father. A very competitive attitude, no nonsense, gifted young talent. Aaron can shoot from ridiculous ranges and he can dunk! Aaron can shoot from an NBA 3 Point line which was 30 feet and beyond from the hoop.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna wrap this up with some 5 on 5 action. First to 11 wins the game it is that simple. After everyone has played, we'll wrap practice up and I'll tell you guys when the team list will be posted. Remember 15 guys will make this team." Coach Arsenault told the young men as they were coming back from a 1-minute water break. Team 1 was made up of some decent guys that could make the team one of them Aaron definitely knew would make it: Devon Hamilton already at 7 feet tall and still growing and at 275lbs! Can dunk with ease, can shoot at 17 feet away with ease which is not too common for a big man not to mention he's a brick wall! Aaron has already face in in certain plays and Aaron struggled greatly facing him.

"Ok Team 2 is: Devon Hamilton, Theo Reyes, Andrew Macintyre, Matt Espinoza, Aaron Friar." Goodluck boys! Coach Arsenault called the young men in order on who would be one of the teams.

Aaron was relieved he could play with Devon since Aaron wanted to compete for the Small Forward slot however since he was the second tallest on the team, he had to play a big man position: Power Forward. The two teams gathered on center court for the jump ball. Devon and another guy got in the center circle as the Coach tossed the ball in the air in between them. Devon jumped and smacked the ball sending it behind him landing in Andrew's hands. Andrew dribbled up the court while everyone else got settled into a position. Aaron ran from baseline to baseline outside the 3-point line as Andrew whipped the ball to him as Aaron caught the ball, lined up his shot and released the ball in the air shooting it and making the basket! 2-0 to start for Aaron's team. As they hustled back to play defense, Aaron took a quick look at Devon and he was playing defense on his opponent, Devon was playing against him like a master teaching his student a tough lesson. Aaron went close to his opponent after getting the ball, Aaron got backed up as his opponent was posting up on him pushing his shoulder into Aaron's chest as Aaron's opponent leaned back and shot the ball over Aaron and made it. Aaron immediately picked up on that shot, his opponent had been studying Kobe Bryant games! Aaron knew that this could be a tough game for him now seeing as he's not comfortable playing a big man's role he was more comfortable playing as a shooter. Theo had the ball in his hands running the Point Guard position at the top of the 3-point line, Devon set a screen with his elbows up beside Theo's man, Theo runs left as his man ran into the wall that was: Devon Hamilton, Aaron slashed his way towards the basket, Theo sees Aaron running he lobs the ball in the air close to the basket as Aaron caught the ball and slammed it home for the Ally-Oop! A whistle sounded off after Aaron dunked the ball, Aaron was fouled as well as Aaron looked down and saw he knocked someone down finding out he gave someone a facial! (Facial means dunking on someone) Everyone in the gym was roaring and cheering at the wonderful sight! Even the girls team who just wrapped up their tryouts came to watch as Chloe saw what Aaron had done. Chants of "That Was Awesome" began to emerge as Aaron made his way to the free throw line. He made the shot, now making the game 4-1. The game kept at this pace until the end of the game as Aaron and Devon dominated the game winning 11-4! Devon Hamilton lead the way with 6 points, 8 rebounds, 5 blocks! Aaron finished with 4 points, 2 assists, 3 rebounds. After all the teams have played, since there was an odd number of guys left they ended up having to have a 3 on 3 game with 3 guys having to play twice. Aaron volunteered and played very well in that game finishing with 5 points, 7 rebounds, 2 steals, and a block!

"Ok guys, huttle up!" Coach Arsenault called his team over after blowing the whistle.

"Ok, guys fantastic job today, thank you to everyone who tried out and there will be a second tryout tomorrow so be prepared by then. Also thanks for your permission forms that I needed to be signed by your parents and signing the waivers." Coach Arsenault told the 33 young men.

"Team on 3…1, 2, 3" Coach Arsenault called as he placed his right fist in the air as the boys placed their fists in with him. The team yelled out team together as they were dismissed from practice and went to the locker room to get changed. Aaron was all to himself and kept a low profile after the first tryout was over and left as fast as he could to get back to the bakery.

After a good walk he was back at his home and he wasn't alone. Natalie was with Anthony, Natalie, Sabrina, and Melanie all hanging out at Natalie's Bay Window. It was decided that Natalie would get the room with the Bay Window because between Aaron and Natalie at the time, Natalie was the best with people and felt she deserved it in case her friends come over to talk things out, she has learned from her parents the value of talking about issues that each person faces in their life. "Hey Little Demon! I'm gonna get ready to go to work soon!" Aaron mocked his little sister.

"Aaron, why do you keep calling your sister a little demon? She's not even close to that, she's an angel!" Sabrina defended her best friend.

"Sabrina, have you ever seen Natalie pitch?" Aaron asked Sabrina having seen her pitch in softball multiple times.

"You gotta admit Sabrina, he does have a point." Anthony backed up Aaron.

"Shut up!" Natalie and Melanie said to Anthony.

"Aaron get out of here! Don't you have work since your screw up last month at the Meyer House?" Natalie told her brother knowing she has some ammo on him.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving and Anthony I'll tell you later the origin of her Nat's nickname." Aaron told Anthony as he left the house in his uniform for work and left. Natalie shook her head at how her oldest brother can be an ass hole to her sometimes.

"OK guys so the reason I needed you guys here today is because I need your help with something." Natalie started off opening up to the Minkus Sisters and Anthony.

"Whatever you want!" Sabrina told Natalie giving her any helps she needs.

"You two in?" Natalie turned to both Anthony and Melanie.

"We're in." Anthony and Melanie agreed and answered Natalie at the same time.

"Good, so the reason why you guys are here is to help me track someone down." Natalie proposed.

"Who? That Charlie Gardner guy? I don't know how to tell you this Nat, but if you do that's some serious trouble you're getting yourself into." Anthony warned Natalie knowing that it's a bad idea to track down the former criminal.

"Anthony don't worry I'm not that stupid! I was thinking of tracking down Xander Ross." Natalie told her friend.

"Ok now he's easier and a lot safer to track down than Charlie. Why would you wanna track him down Nat?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Well, since you found that information on his dad and Charlie, I think Xander deserves to know the truth about what happened when our parents were teenagers." Natalie said wanting what's best for Xander.

"Hey, the truth will set you free right?" Sabrina asked as she pulled out her laptop and went on Facebook and searched for Xander Ross.

"Oh well you look at that, look at who I found!" Sabrina exclaimed finding the Xander Ross that Natalie met.

"I gotta hand it to you Nat, you sure know how to pick em." Anthony complimented his friend thinking he sees why Natalie wants to track him down.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked him.

"You like him!" Anthony told Natalie putting some pressure.

"I DO NOT!" Natalie immediately resisted.

"You really like this guy!" Anthony said knowing what buttons to push.

"I DO NOT! You say that again and I will kill you!" Natalie growled as she grabbed Anthony's shirt threatening him.

"Ok, whatever makes you sleep better at night." Anthony backed off placing his hands in the air as Natalie let him go.

"Good to see that's settled then, ok so do you want me to message him or you'll be the one?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll go on my account and I'll message him." Natalie said instantly taking the laptop away from her best friend, logged Sabrina off of her account and logged back into hers. She searched Xander Ross in the search bar and hit the message button and typed out the following message to him.

 _Hey Xander, it's Natalie Friar, the girl you saved a couple of weeks back? First of all, I wanna thank you for what you did back there, I never did get the chance to thank you properly if it weren't for my brothers and my parents. Listen, I was hoping if we could talk again you and I and I wanna introduce you to my friends, I want us to hang out and not having to worry about my parents and there is something I need to show you. Please message me back when you can._

"So, Nat…Are you forgetting something at the end there?" Anthony interrupted.

"Anthony if you don't shut up, I actually will kill you!" Natalie warned not having it with Anthony anymore.

"Anthony, take a hint!" Melanie exclaimed. Natalie sent her message to Xander and even sent him a friend request hoping he'd accept it.

"And now, the waiting game shall commence," Sabrina called out as she and Natalie made their way to the kitchen to bake a frozen pizza in the oven. After the oven had been preheated at 350 degrees, Natalie placed the cheese pizza in the oven while they watched TV.

They were watching a TV Talk Show when they host of the show was promoting that Zay was going to be on the show next week for a big announcement. This left Anthony confused he never heard his father talking about something big or thinking about something. They were all in the dark. Natalie's phone got a notification as she printed to her room and dived on her bed reaching for her phone. Xander accepted her friend request and even got a reply.

 _Hey Natalie, you're welcome it was nothing what I did back there. I'm sorry about the ass holes back there, not every guy is that desperate for some action if you know what I mean, and also I'm sorry about how I left your family's bakery and I'd love to show up again and meet your parents hopefully I could also apologize to your parents too about my behavior. When are you free so we can meet up?_

Natalie squealed and jumped up and down knowing this was a step in the right direction. She messaged him back if they could meet tomorrow. It wasn't long until she got her answer.

" _Sure, I'll be there."_ Was all that Xander's message said.

"Yo loser, pizzas ready!" Sabrina called to her best friend as Natalie left her room with her phone happy that Xander would show.

"So any news?" Melanie asked not having any patience.

"He's coming tomorrow!" Natalie exclaimed with joy.

"Don't blow it now." Anthony teased Nat as Sabrina gave him a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"OW! What the fuck Sabrina!" Anthony groaned in pain at how surprisingly strong Sabrina was.

"You just don't know what to shut up don't you." Sabrina grinned taking a bite out of her slice of cheese pizza.

"Yeah yeah yea." Anthony pouted going back to his meal.

"Are you gonna show him the case of both Charlie and Xander?" Melanie wondered.

"Yeah, he has to know it's not fair that he's in the dark about this." Natalie told her.

"Listen Nat, people have their reasons for covering up certain shit from their past, your parents did too. I'm pretty sure that's the only thing our parents have hid from us." Sabrina told her as she began to finish the crust of her first slice.

"Yeah, our parents have always been honest with us and maybe we just need to trust that there are no more secrets that will affect all of us." Natalie said knowing the honesty between the parents and the kids.

"I hope so." Melanie hoped taking another slice.

 ** _Author's Note: And ladies and gents that concludes another chapter of Like Father, Like Son. Holy Cow I never expected to almost be at 80 reviews already so wow, thanks guys! Hopefully you guys keep enjoying and reviewing. So life is getting busier with work and I'm trying to get these out as best as I can so that you guys will enjoy it but at the same time in a seasonable amount of time. Please have some patience with me guys. Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Aaron finds out if he makes the first cut and what did Chloe think of his performance? Also Xander returns to the bakery and Natalie plans to show him the Billy Ross and Charlie Gardner cases from 2019. Will Xander accept that all of the things Lucas, Zay and, Riley told him were true? Find out on the next Chapter of Like Father, Like Son. Please leave a review, fav, and follow this fanfic and also if you wanna put down a prediction of what you guys think is coming up, go ahead! Any suggestions you guys wanna send me for the story, go ahead! We're on a crazy adventure together ladies and gentlemen!_**

 ** _Let's Talk:_**

 ** _Guest: Here's your update and I hope you enjoyed every moment of reading it._**

 ** _Breakawayking57: Sure I can make him older just notify me of what age you want him to be, any other details you would want included about Ryan and I'll help make it happen :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh yeah, she kinda does have a crush on Aaron! Oh yeah there will be another death in the story and it WON'T be Riley or Lucas...Someone else will die and hopefully you won't see it coming :)_**

 ** _Take care everyone and to those of you on your March Break, enjoy it folks! :)_**


	23. Chapter 18- The Kid With a Strong Will

_Like Father, Like Son_

 ** _Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen I'm back to present another Chapter of Like Father, Like Son! In this chapter Aaron will learn from the past about facing challenges in life, and a couple of lessons from his mom before the second tryout PLUS! Natalie and Xander meet at the Bakery. Time for talking is over, time to tell a story here._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

Aaron got settled in his seat in history class where his mom was already in front of the smart board and brought up a Japanese male carrying a Katana: A Samurai Sword. "Miyamoto Musashi, what did he do?" Riley asked her class. And as soon as she spoke about who he is, the class sat silently to the point anyone could hear a pin drop. She sighed.

"Miyamoto Musashi was a Samurai and is also the most famous of them all. He was known in Japan as a kensai or "Samurai Saint" Musashi fought in two wars and both of them he was on the losing side. Since he didn't have a master to serve: He was a called a: Ronin." Riley began to teach her class about the famous Samurai until she sees Stephen's hand raise really quickly.

"So were like the Samurai like Japan's version of knights?" The young teenager asked.

"Correct, they were like knights that they served noble lords but if the Samurai didn't have a master to serve, he was a Ronin like I just said." Riley answered Stephen. She continued.

"So anyway, Musashi was exposed to combat, in fact his first sword fight was at the age of 13! He fought an older Samurai to a Swordfight to the death and the young Musashi won! Later on in his life, after surviving his first war in a losing cause and survived, he went on a Warriors Pilgrimage for years mastering his skills, philosophy and even engaged in duels with the sword most of them were to the death. He sometimes would make his opponents wait for him by arriving late and angering them, this caused his opponents not to concentrate as they were already angry at Musashi for being late. In the end he was undefeated in over 60 contests." Riley told the class as Aaron really took a liking to this Samurai.

"So nobody has ever beat this guy?" Aaron asked his mother.

"Yup. Can you name anyone else that has gone undefeated throughout their careers let alone their whole lives in which where one mistake on your end, can decide whether you live or die." Riley asked everyone in the room.

"The closest one I can think of is Floyd Mayweather." One of the students in the front row beside Chloe on her right hand side answered.

"Ahhh Floyd Mayweather the Boxer. However, in some cases he chose his opponent, whereas Musashi, he had no choice. Mayweather had months to prepare for his opponent, Musashi only had hours or even no preparations but still Musashi was very focused on the moment, his foundations and fundamental skills were second to none and even was the reason why some people were able to fight with two swords at once." Riley remembered hearing about this man through Troy's and Lucas' karate instructor: Adrianna one time in the past when Troy was a little younger and Adrianna was teaching Troy a lesson in facing your fears and to always remain focused at the task at hand despite numerous distractions in life.

"So nobody was ever able to beat him in a sword fight?" Ruben asked Riley.

"Not even close! The closest was a 12-year old lord out of revenge for his brother who was killed by Musashi after he challenged Musashi to a duel." Riley exclaimed remembering that story.

"What happened with the 12-year old lord?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well, the story goes that Musashi felt he was being set up after he brought dishonor into the 12-year old lord's family after killing one of his older brothers in a duel and defeated the other one and sparred his life in which after that, the oldest brother became Zen Monk. So unlike other times, Musashi arrived early and kept himself hidden until night fall where the 12-year old lord: Matashichiro Yoshioka and some of his men armed with swords, bows and arrows show up. All of his men found a place to hide while Yoshioka made himself vulnerable and appeared as bate. At the perfect timing, Musashi charged at the young lord and it's off with his head! After the young lord was killed, Musashi was surrounded and had to fight his way through with two swords them and he did! Eventually he hid and escaped in nearby rice fields at that moment, his legacy was set! In his later years, he knew his time was running out so what does the old Samurai do, he wrote books in a cave! He wrote his masterpiece: The Book of Five Rings and another book but about self-discipline called: The Way of Walking Alone both done in 1645. He passed away months later known as the best Swordsman to ever grace Japan." Riley told her class as Aaron became inspired by Miyamoto Musashi. The ability to fight 60 times most of them were sword fights that would end in death and win all 60 times! He escaped a set up and won! There was plenty of things to learn from the great Samurai.

"This guy was a bad ass for the ages!" Aaron exclaimed inspired from the Samurai.

"Oh yeah, Miyamoto Musashi had a great saying, he said, "When your opponent is hurrying recklessly, you must act contrarily and keep calm. You must not be influenced by the opponent." What Musashi meant is that, if your opponent is in a rush, remain calm and do not adapt to your opponent, let them adapt to you." Riley told her class.

"So what does that have to do with our lives?" Stephen asked.

"You know… I was getting to that Stephen." Riley shook her head at the young teenager as he kept his mouth shut.

"What it means for your lives is that whenever you feel you are being rushed to do things, keep calm. Do not be influenced by the pressure life places on you and do things on your own timing. Except when it comes to your homework and tests because you get a time limit on those!" Riley said to her class smiling at the end knowing her class always has a time limit on homework and tests they have to do. The bell rang as the class was dismissed. Aaron spent most of science class thinking of life in Japan in Miyamoto Musashi's time. No guns were around, people mostly fought with swords or by hand to hand combat. Musashi won over 60 contests never having a single defeat on his record. Until he ran into one quote that really see how his father was so strong not just as a basketball player, but as a father, a husband and, as a man, Musashi once said, "Never accept an inferior position to anyone. It is the strongest spirit that wins, not the most expensive sword." He sees why his dad is so respected and well-known it is because of his hard work, belief in himself, and his willpower that allows him to succeed in everything he does. The crew eventually met up for lunch and found their typical place in the cafeteria.

"So how's everything guys finally we get a chance to actually catch up with Aaron after his grounding his expired." Ruben said opening up the conversation as he patted Aaron's shoulders for no longer being grounded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Aaron thanked Ruben.

"So, you gonna go to your second tryout for Coach Arsenault after school?" Stephen asked him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I believe I'm doing very well and I also believe Chloe will make the girls team." Aaron exclaimed placing his belief in Chloe as well.

"Woah Aaron! What's with you today with belief and all of that? Chloe asked never having seen this side of Aaron before with positivity.

"Dude, is it because your mom was telling us about that stuff from a guy that lived about 400 years ago?" Stephen asked looking at Aaron strangely.

"It is. I can see why my dad is so good at basketball like Miyamoto was at sword fighting and duels! They both believed in themselves, they became masters at their own games, and all this time I thought we should be living like kings in high-end homes but I now get why my parents chose to remain in Greenwich Village. "It is the strongest spirit that wins. Not the most expensive sword" Meaning the one with the strongest will wins, not the one with most expensive things like houses, cars, pools, whatever. He doesn't live a life of luxury because I think he wants us to appreciate the value of determination, willpower, and gifts we have within ourselves." Aaron just rambled on in his analysis of Miyamoto Musashi's quote as the others eyes were wide-open at Aaron as if Aaron was enlightened by a Samurai.

"Yeah and maybe he doesn't want you to become a snob like some rich folks." Stephen scoffed knowing who he was talking about…The Meyers. After all this time he still didn't let go of the fact they placed a target on Aaron's back for having rough sex with Joanna Meyer and although they apologized and things are good between them, he just has a negative vibe around Joanna when he sees her in class during second and third period.

"Stephen, let it go." Chloe calmed him down rubbing the front of his shoulders to relieve some pressure off him.

"But you two are ready for tryouts today?" Ruben asked Chloe and Aaron.

"Yeah!" Aaron and Chloe answered together.

"Oh and Aaron, are we still going to Natalie's playoff game for softball? I hear she's pitching." Stephen asked Aaron.

"Oh yeah, and thanks to the both of you for coming with me so that I can't deal with my mom's cheering alone." Aaron thanked his friends knowing how over the top Riley can be when it comes to supporting her children especially Natalie in softball.

"Aaron!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What?" Aaron asked Chloe who looked disappointed.

"Honestly, support your sister, this is a big deal for her and she will need as much support as she can get!" Chloe said to Aaron wanting him to back up Natalie.

"Chloe, have you seen the Friar family? It is a bunch of weirdos! Especially on Mrs. Friar's side of the family!" Ruben asked Chloe in a questionable tone.

"But they're all very nice people! C'mon how bad can it be?" Chloe laughed off Ruben's concern as she now plans on going to the Softball game to support Natalie.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Ruben told Chloe knowing she won't listen as Ruben took a bite out of his Peanut Butter and Nutella sandwich.

The rest of the day went by rather fast and in Maya's class they watched The Avengers, unfortunately they ran out of time and was about to get to the scene where SHIELD's base was compromised and Loki had already been captured. The class was dismissed for the day and Aaron and Chloe got themselves ready for their tryouts. They went to their respective locker rooms to get changed. Aaron was confident but strikingly calm. He had a presence around him that be believed in himself now and that was ready to take on any sort of challenge.

He got out of the locker room and everyone from yesterday was there too. The stretched and warmed up for 20 minutes and Aaron felt nice and relaxed as if he was having fun again. There was no need to worry about anything, however he knew not to be too relaxed because in his mind he knew he was competing for a spot on the team that only 15 guys can have. Again they worked on drills but this time focused on teamwork by having 3 on 3 games which saw Aaron pairing himself up with: Theo and Devon from yesterday. Devon still had that intimidating presence around him and was still a great player in his own way, Theo has great vision which reminded him of Yogi. Yogi according to his dad didn't make the team but had the best court vision of everyone on the team. It was there turn to play and they had their way and imposed their will! Theo would play Point Guard and would begin the plays as they dribble up court by this time it was 9-3 Devon and Aaron dominated while Theo just found them and made them do the rest. It was an easy game for the trio as Theo sees Aaron wide open after getting himself free with a screen from Devon as Aaron's man runs into the wall named: Devon Hamilton, Aaron runs behind the three-point line, Theo passes it to him, Aaron shoots and scores! The game was over as the players came back into the huddle since the tryout was coming to a close.

"Great job guys, I now have a good idea of who will be on the team and I will have the team posted tomorrow so thank you guys for coming out and trying out. If you do not make the team, don't let this experience discourage you. Make it become fuel for you to improve on your skills and abilities in this game. Michael Jordan didn't make his basketball team but with hard work, and lots of practice he made it to the University of North Carolina and eventually became the greatest basketball to grace this earth I don't care! Lebron James and Kobe Bryant ain't better than MJ." Coach Arsenault told the 34 young men trying to encourage them to whoever doesn't make the team.

"So get ready, go home and rest up. To whoever DOES make the team, meet me at the Health and Physical Education Office on the first floor during your lunch period." Coach told them ending the second tryout. After Aaron went to the locker room and got changed, after he got ready he met Chloe outside her locker room as they walked to the bakery together. As they were walking, Chloe noticed that Aaron was nervous, she's always known that Aaron wants to live up to his father's name and his legacy.

"Aaron, can you calm down I'm sure you made the team!" Chloe told Aaron trying to calm him down.

"Chloe I know I can't change how I did but I'm seriously hoping I did enough." Aaron said always being hard on himself.

"Aaron look, you did great I watched for a bit today and yesterday and honestly, you're one of the best I've ever seen! If you don't make the team, it's fine! You still got great people in your life that still care about you. You got Ruben, Stephen, myself and your whole family!" Chloe said as she knew how to make Aaron calm. Aaron knew that no matter how tough things got the people he could rely on the most whenever tough times occurred was Ruben and Stephen and now Chloe too. He felt more at peace knowing that no matter what, it's gonna be ok.

"Thanks Chloe." Aaron said smiling at her.

"Your welcome Aaron" Chloe told him as they approached the bakery where he saw someone talking to Natalie at the booth Natalie usually sits, oddly enough it was the same place Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay normally sat when they were younger it was only fitting it was their turn to use it. He looked to see who was talking to Natalie and it was Xander Ross!

"Hey Xander what are you doing here?' Aaron asked him.

"Hey man, I'm just here to say I'm sorry how I acted when I left, I'm sorry for how I treated your folks and Zay and I just never could handle what happened with them and my dad from years ago." Xander apologized for his actions.

"It's all good man." Aaron told him as they shared a bro hug. "Hey Nat, I'm gonna work ok and Chloe wants to talk to you." Aaron told his sister as he went to get changed to his work uniform and punch in for today's shift.

"What's up Chloe?" Natalie asked as she moved over and allowed Chloe to sit beside her.

"Well, I know you're playing Softball this weekend and although your brother is somewhat supportive I thought it would be great if I come and support you with my boyfriend: Chris beside me." Chloe told her as Natalie liked that. Since they've met, Chloe and Natalie have been close friends and helped her with knowing the family better and they even plan to watch at Knicks game together at some point this season and it could potentially be even at the Home Opener against the Boston Celtics.

"Thanks Chloe I really appreciate that and I'm sorry about my mom's behavior in advance." Natalie told Chloe as they hugged.

"You play softball?" Xander asked Natalie.

"Yeah, I'm pitching this weekend in a playoff game." Natalie answered.

"Well umm…Can I come too?" Xander asked not really knowing Natalie but wanted to support her.

"That would be great!" Natalie answered trying not to freak out right now.

"By the way, we never got to the reason why I'm here so what did you wanna talk about?" Xander asked trying to get back to the reason why Natalie wanted to speak with him.

"Well, my best friend's sister did some research without me knowing and found your father's case as well as Charlie Gardner. Take a look." Natalie answered as she handed Xander the laptop Natalie was holding in her hands.

Xander read the case report of what happened and even saw some footage of the initial incident that occurred at Madison Square Garden in February of 2020 he saw Lucas and Billy getting into a fight while Charlie held Riley's breasts holding her down while. He couldn't believe what he saw, Lucas and Zay were telling him the truth the whole time… Xander was very disgusted at how his dad acted back in the day before Lucas broke Billy's ankle. He placed the laptop on the table in front of him and didn't have words to say to Natalie... "I'm sorry I thought they were liars Natalie…I just never could believe that…My dad of all people could do such a thing…I'm sorry Natalie." Xander apologized to her.

"It's ok, you know the truth now." Natalie accepted his apology and smiled towards him knowing he finally knew the truth of what happened all those years ago.

"How can I make it up to you Nat?" Xander asked leaving the ball in her court.

"Well since you have the proof, I want you to invite your dad here so that he and my parents could talk this out." Natalie suggested.

"Umm…Natalie, I think you should tell your parents about this first." Chloe suggested to her not liking where this was going.

"How bad can it be? They haven't spoken in years! Besides time does heal wounds right? Maybe this conversation they need to have between them would help ease of what happened." Natalie told Chloe defending her side of the story reaming optimistic just like her mother.

"I don't know Nat, I really think you need to tell your parents about this." Chloe recommended not liking this at all.

"Chloe, relax ok! It's all gonna be ok!" Natalie exclaimed still remaining optimistic as Chloe felt concerned while Xander too was optimistic about them talking and settling things peacefully.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh boy! This is gonna get interesting a possible meeting between Lucas, Riley and Billy?! This is gonna be good! More on this part of the story on the next Chapter of Like Father, Like Son plus will Aaron and Chloe make their respective teams? Next time of Like Father, Like Son: Natalie finally tells her parents the plan on having Billy Ross coming to the bakery find out on how Riley and Lucas take it and Chloe wants to know what it's like having a father. Who will she talk to about this? Please review, fav, and follow the story.**_

 _ **Let's Talk y'all this gets good!**_

 ** _ArabellaRoseD: Your questions will be answered in time Rucas and Markle will talk to Augava soon and help them on this issue._**

 ** _Breakawayking57: Yeah man Jagr is a genetic freak being able to play at such a high level for so long! Really happy for him and his accomplishments because I don't know many people being able to do this for so long._**

 ** _4ne1: Riley definitely rubbed off on her and we'll see if this is just being friendly or actually a thing :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: The answer on Xander and Natalie will be discovered sooner or later, Chloe really did compliment Aaron on his play and calmed him down and we'll see what happens IF Aaron faces Chris in a game or in some other way, either way this little rivalry isn't over yet. Not even close!_**


	24. Chapter 19- You Actually Showed Up!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: OK folks! Time to get some stuff straightened out with this chapter and MAYBE there could be some complications along the way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

The bakery finally closed for the day as Riley drove her family home with the exception of Lucas. Xander left near the end of the day as he and Natalie agreed to have their parents talk next week however the only problem was, was Billy's schedule since he owns a bar in Hells Kitchen not to mention Lucas was still getting ready for the upcoming NBA season as he and Zay were playing host to a couple of teams from Spain for exhibition games to get everyone settled in and comfortable playing together before the regular season begins. The first of 82 games in a season from October to April begins on October 29 against the Minnesota Timberwolves. Riley and the kids were finally home as she saw Lucas' shoes near the door indicating he was home. "Lucas, where are you?" Riley asked raising her voice so that Lucas could hear her wherever he is in the house.

"I'm in the bathroom! I'm soaking!" Lucas answered her as he was soaking his body in water and Epsom salt allowing his body to recover quickly after a tough and vigorous workout with some of the others Knicks Players.

"Ok! How much time do you have left?" Riley asked as she made her way to the kitchen pulling out some food from two bags she had on her that she made while at the bakery.

"A few more minutes!" Lucas quickly answered as he lowered his body to a more comfortable position allowing all of the muscles in his body to be relaxed and recover. After moments have passed Lucas emerged from the bathroom to quickly get changed to join his family for dinner.

"So how's everybody doing?" Lucas asked his family as he finally sat down and had roasted chicken leg with brown rice, spinach and, a glass of water.

"Well I'm very confident that I made the team." Aaron started off dinner.

"Good! When will Coach Arsenault post the list?" Riley asked her son as she handed Troy some mashed potatoes.

"Tomorrow." Aaron answered.

"Ouuu! Tell me how it goes after son!" Lucas said really excited to see that Aaron COULD be a 2nd generation ball player. Lucas is really happy to see that the torch is starting to be passed but sometimes wonders if he's doing enough with his children. Lucas has kept that insecurity a secret to everyone except Riley. He knows that this will be his last year in the NBA and he really wants to make the best of it wanting to win a 6th NBA Title and tie with the legendary Michael Jordan for that honor.

"Hey mom, dad, is it ok if I bring someone to the bakery tomorrow?" Natalie asked as her heard began to race knowing it was now or never.

"Of course baby girl! You can bring anyone you want!" Riley answered. She always has faith in her children to do the right thing since they were raised by Lucas and Riley Friar taught by Cory Matthews who is the brother of Presidential hopeful: Eric Matthews. When everyone in the family heard that Eric was running for president, Riley and the others liked that idea knowing he is really good with the issues when push came to shove. Eric is already well known for one particular saying, "Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." Eric is famous for that exact quote when he spoke at Zay's and Vanessa's graduation at the Syracuse University back in 2023. Eric became an instant icon especially when it went viral speaking about friendship and one's self when university ends. One single incident could cost a friend which then could allow your other friends to not respect you and then one can lose respect for themselves. Fortunately, Zay and Vanessa listened to what Senator Eric Matthews was saying as it helped them all remain friends to this day 15 years later after their university careers ended.

"Actually, you know this person." Natalie told her mother.

"You mean that Xander kid? Good, everyone deserves a second chance." Lucas approved understanding that people deserve a second chance in life.

"Not exactly dad…And are you coming to my playoff game on Saturday?" Natalie asked wanting her father to watch her play.

"Of course honey, but no changing the subject, so who's coming to the bakery tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he began biting at the pieces of chicken meat on the bone.

"His dad, Billy Ross is coming." Natalie answered him as Lucas almost choked on the chicken he was eating as he coughed a bit.

"What! Nat! Are you crazy?! Why would you do that?!" Lucas freaked out realizing what his daughter told him, knowing a demon from his past was about to return.

"Because it's about time the three of you should talk to each other about it," Natalie said. "Xander knows that his dad really regrets what he did and wants to apologize, but he could never do it. Now, Xander and I found a way that you guys can make amends!" Natalie finished her point hoping her parents approve of this action going behind their backs about this delicate issue.

"Natalie, I appreciate what you and Xander are trying to do, but don't you know how much your mother and I…" Lucas began to make his counter point until he was cut off.

"I think we should talk to Billy, Lucas." Riley agreed with Natalie, she thought about this issue at hand as they talked. He looked at Riley hesitantly.

"Are you sure Riley?" Lucas asked his wife.

Riley looked at him in return and took his right hand. "Yes. People do deserve second chances especially if they are remorseful for their actions." Riley told him remembering her father's lesson on forgiveness from when her and Lucas were younger.

She looked back at her daughter, "I think we should give Billy another chance. Your father and I will talk to Billy at the bakery, Natalie." Riley told her daughter.

Her face lit up like a Christmas Tree with excitement, "Really?! You will?!" Natalie exclaimed.

Riley smiled confirming what she told her daughter seconds ago, "Yes, Nat. We will."

Natalie grinned, "Oh, that's good!" Natalie said containing the joy before giving a stern look towards her father, "Dad, you better play nice and not go all "Texas Lucas" on him!" Natalie warned Lucas.

"Natalie, relax! I won't act like that. I'll behave. I promise." Lucas swore to his daughter not understanding why she was scolding him.

The next day at lunch Aaron along with Chloe, Ruben, and Stephen raced towards the Health and Physical Education office to find out the fate of Chloe and Aaron if they made their teams. The list was posted beside the trophy case close to the office. Aaron searched for his name and to his relief he was the first pick! And not to his surprise Devon Hamilton is right under his name. This would be a great 1-2 punch for Coach Arsenault "I made it!" Aaron exclaimed cheering for joy as Ruben and Stephen celebrated with him.

"How about you Chloe?" Aaron asked her as she looked disappointed.

"Please tell us you made it." Aaron asked remaining hopeful but was soon became nervous not liking the look on her face…

"I MADE IT!" Chloe psyched out celebrating as she jumped on Aaron as he carried her and spun her around for a quick second until they were interrupted by Vanessa.

"Well guys, good to see you guys are happy but please can you keep it down? We're marking stuff here!" Vanessa told the overly excited teenagers as Aaron placed her down back on the floor.

"Sorry Aunt Vanessa, we'll keep it down." Aaron apologized to his aunt.

"No problem, are you guys coming to practice?" Vanessa asked Chloe and Aaron.

"When is it?" Chloe wondered.

"Look at the bottom of the sheet in the bold letters." Vanessa told them as Aaron and Chloe looked down their respective team lists. The first practice for each team would be tomorrow right after school.

"We'll be there, what time does practice finish?" Aaron asked his Vanessa.

"We'll be done by 4:30 and you need to get to the bakery right after so you'll ride with me. By the way, don't even try to argue with me because I've already talked about it with your mother." Vanessa told Aaron not accepting any excuses why he won't go to the bakery.

"Aaron man, your family is a weird bunch of people." Stephen whispered in his ear.

"Oh ya and my mom gets her weirdness from her dad." Aaron agreed with him.

"Wanna share something with us Aaron?" Vanessa asked catching Aaron and Stephen having a private conversation.

"Umm…Stephen just wants to know if I can get him Red Velvet Ice Cream from the bakery!" Aaron tried to cover up the truth as best as he could trying to think of something at that moment.

"Aaron, stop lying to me boy!" Vanessa told him not impressed with him.

"Aaron! What are you doing?" Chloe hissed at him knowing he's in bigger trouble now after his punishment of one month being grounded was over.

"Ok fine, we're wondering why mom's side of the families are a bunch of weirdos!" Aaron gave in knowing he doesn't wanna be in trouble with his Aunt Vanessa, she was the last person next to Maya Hart to get into trouble with.

"HEY! Your Grandpa and Grandma are the most legendary love story in all of New York maybe even in Philadelphia as well so shut your mouth ok, second they've done stuff for each other none of you kids could or would dare to try." Vanessa defended Cory and Topanga.

"Like what?" Stephen asked.

"'Well when Aaron's Grandma's parents moved to Pittsburgh from Philadelphia, she made it all the way back to spend time with him. Your Grandpa Cory who is our principal, was told by his best friend: Shawn Hunter to move on but Grandpa Cory couldn't he believed true love can triumph over any obstacle life puts in front of you and to be honest depending on the scenario he is 100% correct. So Aaron, if there was someone you loved, what would you sacrifice for them?" Vanessa asked him putting Aaron on the spot. Aaron never really had any experiences with love other than his one-night stand with Joanna Meyer and that already placed him in some hot water with the popular kids in the ninth and even some of the tenth graders. Aaron remained silent knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"Exactly, so I suggest that if you don't got anything nice to say…Know your role, and shut your mouth." Vanessa told both Stephen and Aaron quoting Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

The four left that part of the hallway as they got ready for English Class with Maya as they finished the Avengers. After a quick lesson on adversity being the test for people to become stronger and better than what they were before, Aaron has taken in the fact that his growth in the game over the last few months have improved especially his shooting. He can comfortably shoot from an NBA Standard 3-point line (30 feet) up to 35 feet. Aaron and Zay have seen him shoot along with some of his other teammates and have agreed that Aaron has the potential to be the next Stephen Curry since they have seen footage of the NBA Legend as a kid in the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Canada shoot beyond the 3-point line as a kid specifically in the 8th grade the only year his father Dell Curry played in Toronto to finish his career. Aaron was happy seeing the relevance in his life and maybe that him making his High School basketball team was the start to a wonderful and rewarding journey if he kept everything in check. The bell sounded ending the day as Aaron knew that now he would have to sacrifice some time with Ruben and Stephen so that he could do what he needs to do at the bakery and for playing basketball, he is understanding more about the sacrifices his father made during his basketball career and now knows why he's not around as much as he should be like everyone else's father.

Upon entering the bakery with Chloe, Ruben, and Stephen, they all see Natalie pacing back and forth. "Honey, what's going on?" Chloe asked stopping Natalie who appeared to be pretty anxious.

"Well, I'm nervous about something!" Natalie said confiding in Chloe who has been like a sister to her like Sabrina and Melanie have been.

"Hey Aaron!" Melanie greeted Aaron hugging him and jumping on his chest which wasn't normal as Melanie shot a look at Chloe behind her back.

"Hey Mel! How are ya?" Aaron said not expecting Mel's energy at all as he held onto her waist making sure she didn't fall.

"Doing good so did you make the team?" Melanie asked him pulling away still having her arms around the back of his neck as the two made eye contact.

"Yeah! I made it!" Aaron announced as she hugged him even tighter proud of his accomplishments.

"How about HER!" Melanie asked hissing at the word "her" talking about Chloe as she gave her a death look while Chloe was still talking to Natalie.

"Yeah she made her team too!" Aaron happily said knowing that they'll be closer together.

"Well you sure as hell are happy to see him!" Stephen grinned knowing how Melanie could be feeling internally after witnessing her actions knowing there was some intent.

"Shut up Stephen you know nothing!" Melanie told him off as Aaron put her down.

"Yo Little Demon, what you stressing out for?" Aaron asked his little sister.

"Xander and Billy Ross are coming over. C'mon I said that at dinner last night!" Natalie told her brother as Chloe stayed with her to calm her down.

"Natalie look, things are gonna be ok, your parents and Billy will talk things out ok? I know your parents will handle this with great maturity." Chloe reassured Natalie as Billy and Xander finally walked through the Bakery entrance.

"Mom, Dad! Xander and Billy are here!" Aaron called to his parents as Riley and Lucas came from the back door of the bakery leading to the kitchen as Riley remained in a calm and optimistic look while Lucas came with a death glare on his face as if he was a bull seeing red.

"Hey Billy! Long time no see!" Riley greeted Billy hugging him and his son.

"Hey Riles, how you been?" Billy said releasing Riley while Lucas still remained in front of the kitchen door still shaking his right wrist still staring down Billy.

"DAD! You said you'd play nice!" Natalie whined as her father was not making good on his word,

"You know you actually have some balls for showing up Billy!" Lucas told him still holding some bitterness.

"LUCAS! Not now!" Riley told her husband walking to him to calm him down.

"It's ok, I understand why he's still mad at me Riley, he deserves to be mad at me." Billy said frowning still holding onto the shame after all these years.

"You damn right! If it weren't for you, Riley and I would've had a fourth child!" Lucas said still angry.

"OK! What's going on out here!" Cory said bursting through the kitchen door as he saw Billy and Lucas and connected the dots.

"Mr. Ross, are you here to settle old issues and put them to rest?" Mr. Matthews asked Billy concerned of this situation.

"Yes Mr. Matthews, it's time we put this to rest after so many years and I'm done carrying this guilt." Billy told Cory as he sat down at a nearby booth.

"Lucas, if he's willing to do this, shouldn't you?" Cory asked his son-in-law.

"Fine, but if he tries anything…"Lucas warned Billy giving into his father-in-law's command as he was cut off

"LUCAS! This will be a peaceful meeting. Nat baby, can you and your brother fetch us some coffee?" Riley asked her daughter.

"Sure mom!" Natalie smiled as Lucas and Riley say across from Billy as Lucas still cracked his knuckles. This was it, Lucas faces one of the men responsible for the death of Riley's unborn child from years ago as Lucas felt a calm and soothing sensation linked on his arm. He looked and before him was Riley holding onto him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Aaron, you got work to do so punch in please. Chloe, Stephen, Ruben why don't you guys and Xander just hang out for awhile just not in this area where we're talking. Could you guys do that for us please? We really wish that we have some privacy with this conversation about to take place.

"Sure Mrs. Friar." Ruben agreed as he lead Xander with Stephen and Chloe to the back where they could hang out.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh boy! The stage is set people! Riley and Lucas on one side of the table and then Billy Ross on the other side. Can Lucas and Riley forgive him for what he has done in his past? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: The Meeting takes place, what will happen and can Lucas contain his bitterness against Billy and not throw a punch? Where is Charlie in all of this? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav and follow this story I would really appreciate it also send in your predictions on what you guys think will happen next time I already have in my head how this meeting will go down, I wanna see who is thinking on the same brain frequency as I am. Also what is up with Melanie! I'm telling you guys right now Auggie and Ava DOES have significance in this story's future with the theme of death. Like I said there WILL be more death in this story so pay attention to the Friar's relationship with others. It could be someone Aaron is close with, it could be someone that Riley and Lucas are close with, someone Natalie is close with whoever! There is so many ways this can go but I already know who will die...Be ready kids because this is the start of a crazy ride. Peace in the lives of the Friar Family, Matthews Family, Minkus, Babineaux and, Hunter family is now out the window.**_

 _ **Let's Talk: Holy cow it's only one person I'm talking to in this one? Jeeez pretty lonely guys :( I wanna hear from you so it's less lonely here :(**_

 _ **James Stryker (You the real MVP for having a good conversation with): Oh yeah now it's gonna get crazy not gonna say how this meeting will go but peace is out the window now. Lucas is trying to contain Texas Lucas but you'll see if he succeeds in doing so and as for your question if you will get more Aaron and Chloe and/or Aaron and Melanie scenes, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it and Thanks so much for reviewing :)**_

 _ **Have a great one guys and Happy belated St. Patricks Day to all!**_


	25. Chapter 20- Forgiven or Unforgiven?

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **A** ** _uthor's_ Note: OK folks! Time to get some stuff straightened out with this chapter and MAYBE there could be some complications along the way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

Lucas eventually sat down at the booth with Riley beside him and Billy right across from him. Every customer and staff member could feel there was tension and Maya had her cellphone in hand in case the Police needed to be called in if things get out of hand. Lucas hasn't forgiven and hasn't forgotten what happened years ago. Although if the child had lived the biological father would be Charlie Gardner, Lucas couldn't help but feel a fatherly connection with the child having to step up to the plate after how things ended between Riley and Charlie all those years ago. "So Billy, how's everything been for you since we last saw you back in Senior Year?" Riley pleasantly asked the big man.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, prison gave me a new outlook on life. I was locked up with rapists, murderers…" Billy began to answer Riley until he was cut off.

"Sounds like the crowd you and Charlie roll with." Lucas mocked him

"LUCAS!" Riley raised her voice at her husband looking at him disapproving of his choice of words and interrupting Billy.

"Sorry Billy, please continue." Riley said calmly looking at Billy again and folded her hands on the table.

"It's ok Riley, so yeah once I did my time in prison I knew that it was gonna be hard for me to get a stable job and everything. I worked as a janitor for a few years and then I met a very special someone who eventually would become my wife: Jamie. I'm very thankful for her Riley. She got me on the path and helped me get it together. I got into NYU about 10 years ago as we were raising Xander together and she was very understanding and didn't judge me for my past, she helped me become a better person Riley." Billy told Riley as he took out his wallet and showed Riley and Lucas a family photo of Billy, Jamie, and Xander. Xander was a baby in the photo probably maybe a year old by the time the photo was taken.

"Well I'm glad to see that you've changed and got things settled." Riley said sounding happy for him.

"Thanks and I actually have a bar now called: The Real Fan's Bar and Grill over on 9th and 42nd. That's where I spend most of my time nowadays." Billy told Riley as she sounded happy for him that he started up his own place. Riley still kept an eye on Lucas who was more calm but was unwilling to talk to Billy.

"And how's that going for you?" Riley asked him.

"It's going great! Business is thriving, people are coming to watch and even party together, even teams celebrate their wins and championships at the bar." Billy answered her smiling for all the success he's been enjoying for the last few years.

"Hey Billy, by any chance have you heard from Charlie Gardner?" Lucas asked him which was certainly on his mind for a while ever since he heard that Charlie was now a free man.

"Hey guys!" Sarah greeted everyone walking through the front door and noticed Billy Ross standing across from them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah growled getting defensive knowing the history of Riley and Lucas with Billy.

"Sarah don't worry about me, we're here just to bury the hatchet and bury what happened in the past." Billy placed his hands up by his face not wanting any more heat and any more negative attention against him.

"Look Billy, I know you and Charlie were close back in the day and likely still are but you better watch where you are!" Sarah warned him.

"Don't worry, one step ahead of you!" Maya told Sarah as she held up her cellphone in the air with 911 on speed dial.

"Good, now I'm going to see someone that cares about me!" Sarah told Billy as she began to search for Chloe.

"You mean your daughter?" Billy asked Sarah as Sarah was about two booths past them when he spoke. Sarah froze in astonishment and slowly turned around to him.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked having not seen Billy in many years.

"That girl that was with Riley's and Lucas' kids and my son, she looks a lot like you. Can I ask who the father is?" Billy answered her and began to ask another question.

"NO YOU CANNOT!" Sarah protested as she continued to walk to the back.

"It's Charlie, isn't it?" Billy gave out a guess as he appeared to have struck a nerve on Sarah discovering for himself that he sees Charlie in Chloe. He doesn't know how but he sees it. Sarah was shocked that Billy only saw her daughter once and immediately figured out who the biological father it.

"Billy, just please keep it down I don't want Chloe to hear this." Riley tried to sit Billy down only wanting to protect Chloe on the identity of her biological father.

"You don't know a damn thing that happened Billy!" Sarah accused Billy not wanting to be associated with the man that sexually assaulted her giving her a child out of jealousy against Lucas and Riley all those years ago.

"Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut Sarah, but there is something you all should know." Billy sat down peacefully.

"Mom! I got the coffee!" Natalie walked to the front from the kitchen area to hand a tray with 3 coffee mugs, cream, sugar, and milk for however they wanted their coffee done.

"Mom, Dad, Ms. Carpenter, Mr. Ross…What's going on here?" Natalie asked as she set the tray down at the booth but felt the tension between the four adults in the room.

"No need to worry about it honey, just head to the back and hang out with your cousins, Xander, and Chloe!" Maya told Natalie rushing her out of there.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be closed for an hour! So everybody, I need you guys to leave!" Maya and Farkle told the customers kicking everyone out. All the customers did as they were told having witnessing the tension that was on Sarah, Billy, Lucas, and Riley. Farkle locked the door and now it was just them.

"You know where Charlie is don't you?" Farkle asked Billy standing right beside him.

"Yeah, he works for me at the bar." Billy answered honestly.

"YOU'RE A DEADMAN!" Lucas flipped out throwing punches at Billy as he reached over from the other side as Riley and Farkle tried to pull Lucas off of Billy.

"LUCAS!" Riley and Farkle did their best to get to him but Texas Lucas took full control that Billy was still helping Charlie and is still associated after everything that's happened.

"DAD!" Natalie and Xander rushed towards their dads trying to separate them with Melanie, Aaron and Chloe right behind them.

"No! Don't get involved honey!" Maya exclaimed to them as her and Sarah held them back. Lucas continued to pound on Billy.

"WHY?! WHY AFTER ALL THIS TIME WOULD YOU STILL HELP CHARLIE!" Lucas yelled at Billy as the staff and the kids couldn't help themselves but watch the brawl breakout as their bodies spilled over to a nearby table sending them over and crashing to the floor.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Natalie begged Lucas wanting her father to stop fighting.

"Lucas! That's enough!" Riley told Lucas but her words weren't successful. Lucas was struggling to break free, he had Billy in his sight he eventually freed his right shoulder breaking it from Cory's grip as he took a couple of steps, cocked his shoulder back and threw his right hand. BANG! He made contact he didn't care who got it but Billy stood standing. Lucas went for another powerful right until crying filled his ears. "LUCAS! OH MY GOD!" Riley screamed in terror as Lucas looked over at her and saw that his daughter was on her knees holding her mouth where blood was spilling out…He had just realized he made a grave a mistake, he accidentally punched his own daughter. The intended target was Billy but with adrenaline and a blood lust going, his mind closed off his surroundings and focused entirely on his target. He didn't see however Natalie running in front of him as she tried to catch his punch to stop him, but she was too late as his powerful right hand connected on her chin. Lucas' body was numb seeing his daughter on her knees as tears.

flowed from her eyes to her cheeks as he too collapsed on his knees realizing what finally happened.

"Nat…Natalie…Oh God, I'm so sorry baby girl!" Lucas begged for forgiveness trying to huge his daughter but was denied as she smacked away his arms still crying.

"Lucas, just go for a drive or a walk but I think this is not the time to be around Natalie." Riley suggested as Lucas agreed but only guilt and shock that he actually did the one thing he swore he would never do and that was to hit his own children especially his daughter who he has a close relationship with.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…But you brought this upon yourself, your anger still blinds you. I've already forgiven you for punching me, I earned that one from you. But you know where to find me but in case you need some help, I'll leave my card on the table." Billy told Lucas as he took out his business card from his wallet and laid it down on the table closest to him as he and Xander left the bakery with Farkle escorting them out.

"I…I need to be alone for a while." Lucas said to everyone in the room feeling terrible for what happened. How could he hit his own baby, why didn't he see her coming were all that he thought about as he grabbed the keys to his 2034 Chevy Silverado, unplugged the charger connected to the vehicle since now all vehicles run on electricity and drove off.

 ** _Author's Note: Well guys another Chapter has come and gone and jeeez! Looks like Lucas' relationship with his daughter is on thin ice for the next little while and Billy was so close to telling Chloe who her real father was, will Chloe ever find out the identity of her biological father? Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: Chloe has a good talk with Maya and Farkle about what it's like on having a stable father figure in her life and while she goes out on another date with Chris, Aaron is at home trying to improve his skills until his boys: Ruben and Stephen show up! A night out with the boys for Aaron and finally what about the relationship between Lucas and Natalie? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please guys leave a review, fav, and follow the story as always to keep up with this wholesome goodness that was once called peace but is now called: chaos! I would also love if you guys gave your input and possible suggestions on what you guys wanna see happen next, let your voice be heard ladies and gentlemen!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest: He was one of the guys I looked up to as a kid and so happy for how The Rock is now in movies and yet still sometimes comes back to do wrestling, as for Shia I used to watch Even Stevens everyday until it went off the air but yeah I agree, things are going downhill for him nowadays. As you can tell I took your advice and switched it to a T rating again so let's see what happens :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well Riley forgave Lucas, but clearly Lucas is still sour for what happened same with Sarah now that Texas Lucas was unleashed, maybe this gives him a new perspective on things knowing he has kids that are now old enough to understand fighting and confrontation and good thing you're still stumped on who you think will die that means I'm doing this right. I'm pretty sure by the time said person dies you and others will be going "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" and just give me pure hate or hatred to the person who killed said dead person. Really can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and also the premier of Her Protector, keep writing my dude! :)_**


	26. Chapter 21- This is All My Fault!

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note:Well people, we got some things to settle in this chapter! What is the status of Lucas after the ending of the previous chapter and can he repair that relationship with Natalie? Lucas has always been hard on himself and very self-critical will his overthinking take over again? Time to sit back, relax and for me to shut up and let you guys discover that!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

 _October 2037_

After three hours of driving around and taking some time to think alone and have some time of self-reflection Upstate, Lucas finally made it back to Greenwich Village. It was late at night, Lucas finally returned home. He looked around to see if anyone was awake as he walked into his home and saw that nobody was around, he walked over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. He opened the bottle still feeling the guilt of accidently punching his own daughter feeling like she could never forgive him not just embarrassing her in front of her new friend and his father, but also putting his hand on her. He slammed his head into his hands still feeling terrible about the incident and took the bottle and as he was about to drink the beer, it was taken out of his hands. Lucas looked over his left shoulder finding Riley snatching the beer bottle out of his hands.

"You're not drinking this mister, you need to watch your diet!" Riley told Lucas still keeping a close eye on his diet.

"Riley, you know it's very rare that I drink but can you just please for once, let me have a drink?" Lucas begged his wife.

"NO! You are not! Lucas, this is so like you whenever you mess up, you take the blame and place it on your shoulders! There are things in life we can't control, Natalie running into your punch wasn't your fault! I know you're still upset at Billy being involved in killing our child because it was you, Billy, and Zay that was the big three. But look, things can get better now if you learn to forgive not just Billy…But yourself, let it go now honey! Life for us is a lot better, you made a great decision in staying in Greenwich Village to teach our children not to be spoiled and to appreciate hardwork, to not rely on being rich and to let their character speak for themselves! You've taught and protected them well Lucas, so stop beating yourself up about it!" Riley lectured Lucas as Lucas still held onto some guilt.

"I know what you're saying Riley and I thank you for putting things into perspective for me, but I also know now that Natalie won't be able to face me or even look at me for awhile…I don't blame her if she hates me." Lucas said to his wife still feeling ashamed.

"Lucas! I need you to stop the self-pity! No matter what you do, there is no way Natalie can hate you! Sure there probably is a rough patch between you right now, but I know she doesn't hate you! Why don't you two get your baseball gloves tomorrow and play catch! Take her out to Central Park and you catch her while she pitches to you. It's great time for you two and also it gives her extra practice for her playoff game." Riley suggested.

"Alright fine, tomorrow is our day anyway so, we'll have some time together." Lucas told his wife as Riley leaned over and hugged him reaching from behind the couch and kissed his cheek.

"Good, now can you come to bed please?" Riley pleaded him.

"Alright fine, you got it!" Lucas smiled at his wife as he went around the couch and went arm and arm with Riley before surprising her and bridal carried her, placed her over his shoulders and slammed her down on their queen size bed! The two laughed together as they went to bed happy still in love like they were when they were young.

It was Friday Morning at the Friar house as Riley and Lucas were up early to make the kids breakfast. Riley was making her signature Pancakes with Blueberries and Nutella with Maple Syrup. Lucas and Aaron were training in the basement in their gym working on shoulder and leg workouts. The two were working out as Lucas was spotting Aaron as he did squats holding a 40-pound kettle bell in front of his chest. This was a great exercise for Aaron's legs and glutes as Lucas knew that explosive and strong legs would be a terrific asset to his basketball career.

"HEY GUYS! COME AND GET IT!" Riley called her family as she highly anticipated the rush of bodies to the table. Natalie raced to her spot being first with her brother: Troy following shortly after.

"YAAS! Mom's signature Blueberry Pancakes!" Troy cheered as Natalie looked at him weirdly.

"Who says YAAS nowadays?" Natalie asked him weirdly.

"YAAS! It smells great in here!" Lucas said happily as he and Aaron showed up to the table shirtless still sweaty.

"Apparently idiots do." Natalie said as she shook her said and placed some of Riley's pancakes on her plate and took the Nutella and spread it on her pancake and toping it off with Maple Syrup.

"Oh my God! Aaron, before you go to school can you please take a shower!" Riley said protesting not approving her son working out with his father early before school.

"Yes mom!" Aaron answered his mother.

"Thanks for dinner babe." Lucas smiled thanking wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her in front of their children before his hands slipped lower on her body as his hands made their way to her butt and he grabbed it as Riley gasped.

"LUCAS?! Not in front of the kids!" Riley laughed feeling the heat in their love.

"Yeah, when you two go on your anniversary, remind us that you two need a room by yourselves." Aaron told his parents not wanting to see his parents being intimate with each other.

"Oh we plan to! Ain't that right baby?" Lucas grinned looking at his wife seductively making Riley chuckle.

"Yeah, let's just make sure the kids aren't around to see some… rated R stuff." Riley smirked at him cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Oh here we go! Aaron groaned focusing on his breakfast.

"You know guys, we're actually trying to enjoy breakfast here and we would appreciate it if you two let us out of your intimate moments." Troy told his parents as he took a sip of his Hot Chocolate.

"Yeah guys, you two REALLY need some alone time!" Natalie agreed with Troy.

"And what do you three suggest hmm?" Riley asked her children open to ideas.

"Ok, why don't we spend the night over at Anthony's and Tyler's?" Aaron proposed.

"Yeah and Melanie, Sabrina, and Corey can sleepover as well!" Troy agreed with his brother.

"Yeah guys it would be a cousins hang out and Gabriel can sleepover too!" Natalie agreed with the both of them wanting all the kids from the families to spend time with each other and although most of them aren't biologically related to each other, they still feel like a big family.

"Ok fine, I'll talk to Aunt Vanessa, Aunt Maya, and Uncle Farkle at school today about this idea. They will decide from there." Riley answered them.

"But what about Uncle Josh and Aunt Courtney?" Troy asked.

"I'll talk to them." Lucas answered his youngest son.

"YAAAY!" Troy cheered knocking over his fork.

"Troy, pick up your fork and I need you guys done in a little bit especially you Aaron, you've still yet to shower!" Riley told her kids as they went back to eating their pancakes. Once they were finished they got ready for school as Lucas took care of the dishes and Riley got hers and the kids' bags together near the front door.

"Hey Lucas!" Riley called her husband as she set down her kids' school bags.

"Yeah babe?" Lucas answered her as he walked over to her still shirtless.

"So, you're still gonna play catch with Natalie today right?" Riley whispered keeping her voice down.

"Yeah don't worry, after school I'll wait for her at the front of the house with our gloves and a baseball, don't worry babe." Lucas calmed Riley down and reassured her the plan as he kissed his wife.

"Good, tell me how it goes ok?" Riley asked as she opened the door.

"Will do boss!" Lucas answered her. "Hey guys! It's time to roll!" Lucas called to his kids as they rushed downstairs.

"Later days dad!" The Friar kids told their dad their usual thing as they left the house with Riley and made their way to school as Lucas closed the door, locked it and went right back to bed.

It was now 1pm and Lucas was wide awake as he searched his daughter's room for her baseball glove and found it with great ease as it was next to her first baseball trophy and a picture of her, Riley, Sabrina, Melanie and, Maya with Lucas photobombing in the background acting like a money. He remembered that day so well as Farkle took the photo and immediately broke out laughing seeing Lucas' face in the camera. After Farkle took the photo, Natalie turned around to see her dad, she knew why Farkle was laughing as Natalie chased Lucas before Lucas turned around and lifted a 9-year old Natalie in the air and spun her around. She was always daddy's little girl and in his eyes she always will be. He loves his daughter and when he accidently punched her, he knew he needed to repair that relationship right away. He took Natalie's glove and eventually found his glove and a baseball. He watched Sportscentre for awhile. At 2:30 Lucas knew his time to face his daughter was drawing closer, Aaron and Chloe were finished school by this point and knew Aaron and Chloe still had to attend practice so Riley would drive Troy and Natalie home.

3:16, Lucas waited on the front doorway for Riley and his two children as they pulled up not a moment too soon seeing Riley's Honda Accord as she and the kids got out of the car.

"Hey Nat, you busy right now?" Lucas asked his daughter.

"Not really, why?" Natalie asked wondering why her father was asking her this question.

"Good, THINK FAST!" Lucas exclaimed as he threw Natalie her glove.

"Where are we playing?" Natalie wondered as her face lit up having a chance to spend time with her dad.

"Central Park! Let's go!" Lucas said beginning to jog.

"Can I come too?" Troy asked his father.

"I don't think so young man! You got Karate in two hours and besides they need some time alone." Riley held Troy back as she told him his schedule for the day. Lucas and Natalie eventually came to a part of Central Park where they usually play together and have always had since Natalie was throwing and catching a baseball at the age of 4! They played for awhile before Lucas began to see that Natalie was getting tired as she took deeper breaths from lots of running and her pitching to him as he took a catcher's position.

"Ok, why don't we take 5 Nat!" Lucas called to his daughter going on his knees.

"Sounds good!" Natalie answered giving him a thumbs up as they walked together and took shelter under the shade of a tree enjoying the nice sunny day and surprisingly still pretty warm for an October day. There was an awkward silence between them as Lucas took huffed and puffed.

"I'm surprised you can still go for this long old timer." Natalie joked with her father.

"Pfffttt oh man Nat, you shoud've seen me on top of my game when you were still a little brat." Lucas joked back placing his glove on top of her head as a joke.

"Yeah I remember, Aaron and I would always sit on the bench beside you during warm up and we'd watch you get ready." Natalie remembered times she spent with Aaron and Lucas at Madison Square Garden.

"Yeah, Troy was still a baby and I had you guys to myself for awhile." Lucas gladly remembered. "Hey Nat, can I ask you something?" Lucas asked as he looked towards Natalie.

"About what?" Natalie asked in return.

"Are you still mad at me for accidently punching you?" Lucas asked bluntly. Natalie took her time to answer him wanting to say what really was on her mind.

"To be honest dad, I'm not mad at you for punching me, Aaron told me afterwards while you were gone that I ran right into your punch which made it worse but I am still mad at you for something else." Natalie told her father.

"Ouuuu I think I know what you're talking about honey." Lucas feared.

"Yeah, you said you'd play nice!" Natalie exclaimed as she scooted away from her father. Lucas looked down in shame confirming his fear. She was still upset at him.

"You said you would play nice and I was hoping and was optimistic just like mom that things between you and Xander's dad would be over!" Natalie exclaimed as she ran her hands through her long dirty blonde hair.

"And you deserve to be honey…I turned into Texas Lucas." Lucas told her giving her ever right to be upset at him.

"Yeah…No kidding, but why? Billy was right that after all those years you still held onto that grudge, I know what happened between you and Billy but still dad, that was completely unnecessary to be a bull in a China shop." Natalie asked her father wanting to know his intentions.

"It's because I don't want my kids getting hurt by people I know from my past, if there's anything I wanted to protect you from, it was from the people that hurt your mother and myself. Since you guys are my kids, people will want to see you, be friends with you, and I hope this never happens to you and your brothers, but I also hope that people do not take advantage of you." Lucas confessed listing his fears. "Media especially, I want to protect you guys from them, they can take what I have said and twist it around in crazy and sick ways, because there is a difference between what the media is saying and what is real." Lucas told his daughter.

"So you're just shielding us from media and people that just wanna profit from being our friends?" Natalie asked her father.

"Yes." Lucas answered Natalie without hesitation nodding his head.

"Oh." Was all that Natalie could say. There was another silence between them.

"So, Nat…I know I'm still a bit of a hot-tempered guy but after everything that has happened, can you forgive me?" Lucas asked Natalie for forgiveness. Natalie thought about it for about 10 seconds before coming up with her answer.

"Yeah!" Natalie accepted her father's apology as she bull rushed him taking him down and hugging her father.

"I love you baby girl!" Lucas told his daughter as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too daddy." Natalie responded hugging her father tighter. The two had a moment knowing that things were ok between them now.

"Hey dad!" Aaron called to his dad with Chloe ruining their moment.

"Aaron always had the worst timing!" Natalie complained.

"Yeah, I know honey." Lucas mumbled in her ear.

"Yo!" Lucas greeted his son and Chloe. "What are you two doing out there, get over here!" Lucas waved over to Aaron and Chloe to join them as Chloe began to walk over with Aaron behind her as Chloe made her way to Lucas greeting him with a hug as if Lucas was her father.

"So what's going on here? It's pretty rare that you and Nat are hanging out together especially right after school! Mom would usually be telling us to be doing our homework on our day off." Aaron exclaimed.

"Well, we just needed some father and daughter bonding time, it was also to help her get ready for Saturday's game." Lucas answered his son.

"Yeah, she'll need it!" Aaron spoke to himself.

"Aaron, can you just backup your sister on this for once." Chloe told Aaron. "I'm definitely gonna come watch you Nat, you're gonnd be great." Chloe told Natalie being supportive.

"So you ready to go again Nat?" Lucas asked his daughter already in a catcher's position.

"Why not." Natalie answered as Lucas threw her the ball. Natalie took her position, takes a deep breath, places the ball in her right hand, kicks the left leg up and wings her right ride throwing the ball for a strike!

"Ouuu! That had some heat on it!" Lucas exclaimed impressed at his daughter's pitch as he threw the ball back to her. Aaron and Chloe looked on at the father-daughter duo, they were both happy for Lucas and Natalie considering about what happened yesterday and that they're already making up for the damage. Chloe couldn't help but think what life with a father was like. She never got the chance to meet her father, because at that point Charlie was already in prison for sexually assaulting her mother: Sarah.

"What up weirdos!" Maya greeted the four of them as her and Farkle walked up to Aaron and Chloe.

"Ms. Carpenter, nice seeing you here around Huckleberry Junior lately!" Maya greeted Chloe.

"MAYA!" Farkle exclaimed.

"What?" Maya asked looking confused.

"Don't embarrass your Godson please!" Farkle pleaded with his wife.

"Oh c'mon everyone knows my nicknames for Lucas already, get off my back!" Maya told Farkle scoffing at his counter-point.

"I still can't believe all of you guys went to Middle School and High School together!" Chloe exclaimed amazed at the strength of their friendship.

"Yeah, if it weren't for my husband, Ranger Rick over there, and Riley…I don't know how my life would turn out." Maya told Chloe and Aaron.

"Hey Chloe, Maya understands how you feel what it's like growing up without a dad." Farkle told Chloe as Maya admitted the truth to her.

"Dad ran away when I was 7 and for years I thought it was my fault but it turned out he wasn't ready, I thought I was ready to forgive him when I was 13 but…I wasn't…Your parents, Farkle over here and Matthews all helped me to heal…I know when you look at Lucas and Chloe that you wish your mom was around more so you two can hang out and I understand you but as you get older you'll appreciate all the hard work your mom 's is doing." Maya told them the story of Cory's Forgiveness Project.

"Mrs. Minkus, I never knew you grew up without a father, I remember coming to the bakery and I saw your father: Shawn right?" Chloe asked thinking Shawn was her biological father.

"No, he's my stepdad, he and my mom married when I was 17. Our senior year!" Maya remembered.

"You were so happy! When they had their first kiss at the church you rang out with the loudest "YAAAY" I ever heard, even louder than Riley's!" Farkle exclaimed remembering the wedding. Maya and Riley were bridesmaids and Topanga was the Maid of Honor in that wedding.

"Not a surprise, Aunt Maya was always louder than mom!" Aaron said remembering who had the louder voice between his mother and Godmother.

"Not to mention, she was always the toughest." Farkle added onto Aaron's point.

"Mr and Mrs. Minkus, can I ask you guys something?" Chloe said clinging onto hope about a question.

"Sure Chloe, what's up?" Farkle said ready for anything.

"Do you guys know who could possibly be my father?" Chloe asked hoping they would know the answer.

 _ **Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! The time is coming people! The pressure is on Farkle and Maya to not tell Chloe the identity of her father, will they say that it was Charlie? Or not? But great job on Lucas' end to fix things between him and Natalie and maybe he and Riley can get some time together on their anniversary ;)The kids are already cool with it! Just not when they're around. Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: The pressure rises, will Farkle and Maya spill the identity of Chloe's biological father? And how will Chloe react? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Thank you guys for all the support so far and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! I still don't even know my ending to this whole thing and to be honest, this is gonna be a long fanfic! So I hope you guys are willing to stay for the long game, as always please review, fav, and follow this fanfic and I will see you guys in the next chapter! HA! YEAH RIGHT I'll see you guys in the next line!**_

 _ **Let's Talk! (Now be honest, you guys thought it was over now didn't you) Opps is that me breaking the forth wall?**_

 _ **Michaela: Well you got your answer in this chapter and I hope you like it, soon Natalie will play her playoff game with Lucas and the entire family there.**_

 _ **Guest 1: I hope you enjoyed the update here and thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **4ne1: So far, it is only Riley that has forgiven Billy but Lucas still has some work to do. As for their cases with Charlie, I agree with you that it's an entirely different story...Possibly an encounter between Riley and Charlie is coming soon? Maybe the time is coming.**_

 _ **KaSaw: Good thing he got himself out of trouble in this chapter then huh? Fix things while you can and when the wound is fresh rather than infected! As for who dies, yeah I GUESS you can say it's a beloved character...Just wait and see in time who dies.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well unfortunately, not everyone CAN get alone as with the case of everyone versus Charlie as for him going all Texas Lucas on Billy and accidentally punching his own daughter, that sucks because when the adrenaline is really going and you really hate someone you'll keep going on raining down punches until the fight is really over but good thing he recognize Riley's screams and Natalie's tears. GOOD! You should be stumped on who is gonna die, and I can't wait for your next chapters of: Her Protector and Juliet's World! Thanks for all the support :)**_ __


	27. Chapter 22- Chloe Meets The Truth

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Alright everybody how you guys doing! So last chapter we had a sweet chapter between Lucas and Natalie but now something very important will happen with this Chapter. Chloe wants to know who her father is. Will Maya and Farkle lie to her? Or will She learn the truth? Time to find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

Maya and Farkle were taken back when Chloe asked if Farkle and Maya knew who her father was. They talked about it at the Gathering of The Families but it was agreed to keep the identity of Chloe's father a secret because they know who it is: Charlie Gardner. Now that Billy knows, there could only be a certain amount of time until Chloe had to ask. But still they hadn't prepared for that question to come from Chloe. "Well, we likely went to High School with him." Farkle answered as honestly as they could. But Maya payed Farkle back with a sharp elbow to his ribs

"DO YOU NEVER MISS?!" Farkle exclaimed not liking it when Maya hits him as Maya gave him a death stare for talking back.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know I'm grounded." Farkle scoffed ready to accept sleeping on the couch for giving a clue into some dark secrets behind Chloe.

"Well that certainly narrows down the list! I think I can look through my mom's yearbooks! I know she still has signatures from you guys, Riley, Zay, and Lucas!" Chloe told them as that statement allowed Maya's eyebrows to raise and her mind to go on high alert.

"Uh Oh." Maya said under her breath. "Umm…Chloe honey, how about you let this go ok? I understand that you wanna know your dad and meet him but he did run out and once you meet him, can you find it in your heart to forgive him for running out on you and your mother?" Maya asked having experience in this field with her father.

"I know I can if I just listen to his side of the story Mrs. Minkus!" Chloe answered as Farkle now became worried for if she found out the truth on who her father was, she may do something she might regret.

"Chloe, listen sometimes people go in your life because they were a lesson on people that you don't want in your life. I would say it's not a good idea because your dad ran out and according to your mom when we talked, whoever he is, he ran off before you were born." Farkle told Chloe still trying to cover up the truth.

"You guys know something do you?" Chloe asked the married couple.

"NOPE!" Maya and Farkle denied her at the first chance they took.

"CHLOE! There you are honey!" Sarah called out to her daughter in her workout clothes as she jogged over to Chloe.

"Hey mom!" Chloe hugged her mother greeting her.

"How was your first practice hun?" Sarah asked releasing her hold on her.

"Well practice was great and Aaron and I were walking home and then we saw this beautiful thing." Chloe told her mom showing her Natalie and Lucas still playing catch together. They looked very happy, they looked like as if nothing in their lives could go wrong.

"She wants to know who her father in which we know nothing about." Maya told Sarah lying to Chloe respecting Sarah's wish not telling Chloe the real identity of her biological father.

"Umm…Chloe honey, about that. Maybe we should talk about this in private." Sarah asked her daughter finally feeling it was time.

"Ok. I'll just say bye first." Chloe accepted her mother's offer as she hugged goodbye to Maya and Farkle first.

"Hey Aaron, I'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe asked Aaron walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow in History Class." Aaron said saying goodbye as the two exchanged a quick hug. Sarah looked towards Maya and Farkle feeling anxious and guilty.

"Sarah, we tried but she wanted to know who her father was." Farkle told Sarah knowing the inevitable was coming.

"I know, thank you guys for holding off as much as you can, but I guess it's time for me to tell her…Wish me luck guys." Sarah said as Chloe returned after saying goodbye to Lucas and Natalie.

"Ready to go mom?" Chloe asked putting her gym back on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go honey. See you guys later!" Sarah said as she began to walk with Chloe as she waved goodbye to her friends ready to face a very difficult task in journey in motherhood.

The two went inside Sarah's red 2032 Acura TSX. Chloe got into the passenger's seat with her seatbelt on and switched the radio on to her favorite pop music station. Dustin Cross who was one of her favorite singer's was playing on the radio and listened to his music in the car. She remembers a time where he was playing at Madison Square Garden last summer and went with her friends and Chris.

Sarah wasn't going to ignore the elephant in the car. She knew what her daughter asked about. It was about her father: Charlie Gardner. She always knew this day would come and it finally has. When Chloe was younger she would ask about the whereabouts of her father seeing whenever she was with her friends that their dads were around whereas hers was missing. Sarah would always put it off that she'll tell her when she's older. But now, at Chloe's age, it was time for her to finally know. Sarah couldn't keep it from her anymore. They agreed to talk about it when they get home since it's more private there. When they finally arrived there, Sarah asked Chloe what she wanted for dinner as she placed down her keys on the kitchen table and her gym bag still in her work clothes at the gym, but her daughter asked a question instead. "Can you just tell me who my father is?"

"We're going down the rabbit hole that fast, are we?" Sarah mumbled to herself.

"Please, mom," Chloe begged. "I really want to know and why you've been keeping him away from me."

Sarah sighed, "Ok, honey. Let's sit down."

They sat down on the couch nearby and it was nothing but pure silence between them. Sarah couldn't believe that she was going to tell Chloe about her past with Charlie Gardner. She tried to keep her mind organized and in check to be able to remember everything without any struggle. "Your father's name, is Charlie Gardner. Before Charlie dated Riley, he was with me. We dated for about four months. On one of our dates, he raped me when I was left alone at a motel. He gave me a text saying, "We're done but thanks for the night." I eventually found out that after I left to go to the bathroom, he slipped something in my drink to knock me out. It was a date rape drug." Then Sarah stared seriously into Chloe's eyes "Listen, Chloe, if any guy or even Chris does that to you, know that they're not worth anything. That guy may not be the person you thought they were. They could only just want one thing from you."

Chloe appreciated her mother's concern, but rolled her eyes knowing her boyfriend better than her. "Chris wouldn't do anything like that to me, mom."

Sarah's glare deepened as she told her, "You better hope not."

Chloe didn't want to argue over Chris at the moment, her focused remained on the identity of her father. "How did you and dad end up having me? Did you guys get back together again?" Chloe asked wondering what happened.

"Yes." Sarah answered in shame. A regret she made when she should've known better than to go with him the second time. "I thought I could give him another chance. We got back together after he got out of prison. He lived with me and he was doing well, but only for a short while. When Lucas and Zay's careers were taking off, that's when he went back to his old ways of being angry and jealous. Charlie thought he should've been in their positions." Sarah told her daughter taking a deep breath before continuing as the memories began to floor her mind.

"One day, I was on Facebook looking through Riley's and Lucas' wedding pictures. Charlie didn't know I went so I lied to him and told him I was going to your aunt's wedding." Sarah told her before Chloe asked her a question.

"But why did you have to lie to him about that?" Chloe asked her mother.

"Because if I told him, he would never let me go, that's for sure. He still held onto his jealousy and anger for them. Charlie saw that I was looking through the pictures because I was one of Riley's bridesmaids. He knew that I lied to him and that's when he really got angry with me. So I had to explain why I was at their wedding. Then he started to be physically abusive and he did stuff to me like…" Sarah stopped herself unable to continue when the horrifying flashbacks came into her mind. She could still see his face as he tore her clothes off, hitting her, everything. She was about to cry and Chloe could sense it too and didn't make her mother go through the story.

"You don't have to go through the gory details mom." Chloe told her holding her hand comforting her mother.

"Okay." Sarah said and she didn't. She already explained it to Riley and the others once and that alone was difficult enough for her. "So he basically abused me and raped me because I went to their wedding without his knowledge or consent. Then he told me that if anyone finds out about this, he'll kill me. I had to escape from my apartment and I went to go to the Police Station because I knew that was my only source for help. They eventually arrested Charlie and soon after he was sent to prison. Later, I discovered I was pregnant with you from the doctors and I knew Charlie was the father because he was the last guy I had sexual contact with."

Chloe was too in shock about what happened to her mother. She wondered a lot about what happened to her parents, but never did she expect it to have gone that far. Like how Charlie abused her and raped her more than once and it's amazing that her mother still survived after all that trauma.

There was a part of Chloe that was glad and relieved she finally knows about him, but wished she hadn't known. Knowing the full story about her mother's past, it was understandable why her mother would keep something like this away from her, but she didn't know it took fourteen years to do so. In her mind, she imagined her father being the complete opposite of what her mother described him. Now, she knows the truth, it was like all of her fantasies about him came crashing down and there was a part where she hated him. Chloe was born out of rape and hatred, not out of love. The reason why she didn't have a father was because he raped her mother out of his blind anger. There was still another part of her that wanted to see Charlie Gardner in the flesh. The man who destroyed their lives and to actually know a man like him exists and not in episodes of CSI. It's like some weird satisfaction that must be taken off her chest.

She remembers the story that Riley told her in front of her husband, his best friend, Xander and, her children about Billy Ross. Chloe was trying to put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. Her mother mentioned that Charlie and Riley dated once and Riley said she was raped by her boyfriend. She immediately crossed off Lucas Friar because she could never imagine him doing such a thing and, they were married with three children.

"Mom, did Mrs. Friar once date Charlie was raped by him?" Chloe wondered.

"Yes, why?" Sarah asked.

"She was pregnant with his baby too, but the child didn't make it because he beat her up along with Billy Ross and a couple of other guys. Why did he do that?" Chloe asked appalled by Charlie's actions.

"That jerk didn't want to pay for child support." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What do you think Charlie would do if he ever saw me?" Chloe asked sounding a bit worried.

Suddenly, Sarah looked like a protective and yet dangerous like a mother bear protecting her cub at that thought, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll do absolutely nothing to you! He won't even have a chance to come close to you, I won't allow it neither will Riley, Lucas, Maya or Farkle. They will help us too, you know, if we ever need it."

Chloe was nervous and hesitant to ask her second question to Sarah. Her mother held animosity towards Charlie which was completely understandable, but it made Chloe curious how she'd react that she wanted to see him.

"What if I want to see him? Chloe asked hesitantly.

That was the main reason why she asked her first question. Since Charlie killed his first child, how would he act if he saw her? Charlie never saw her once before and Chloe could only imagine that his anger will rise up again knowing that she had been kept away as a secret from him. Charlie never got to know his own daughter, which was his fault, but Chloe wanted to give him an opportunity to. Not only for himself, but for her.

"Why would you want to see him?!" Sarah demanded harshly as she stood up, she never expected that request from her. She assumed that after hearing that story about what Charlie did to her, Chloe would be smart enough to stay far away from him, not to get closer to him.

Chloe thought that was a ridiculous question to ask, "Because Charlie Gardner is my father, mom! I've been wanting to see him and now that I know who he is and where he is, I finally can." Chloe answered her mother.

Sarah wanted to say a million things from her mind, but there was something stronger that stood out to her. "What do you mean you know where he is?" Sarah asked demanding to know what Chloe meant.

"When that Billy Ross guy was over at the bakery to talk to Mr. Friar, he left his card. He runs a bar over in Hells Kitchen and so does Charlie! That's how I can see him!" Chloe answered her mother but Sarah rejected it sternly. Not wanting her daughter to see the man of her nightmares. "No Chloe, I won't allow you to see that monster!" Sarah raised her voice worried about Chloe's safety if she found him.

"Mom, I'll be fine!" Chloe insisted "I'm his daughter so he couldn't do anything to me, right? Maybe I can change him!" Chloe kept insisting sounding hopeful about the situation.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah said sarcastically. "That's what Riley and I thought we could do to him too, but look what happened!"

Chloe was about to lose her temper and stood up from the couch exclaiming angrily, "You know, I totally get why you kept Charlie away from me, but I'm old enough and capable to handle myself now! I'm sorry that he did all of that horrible stuff to you, but it's time to move on and we have to see each other and I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Sarah was livid at her daughter's words as the look in her eyes and body language spoke of shock and anger at her daughter's defiance as Chloe walked towards the door and grabbed her coat about to leave their apartment.

"Chloe Jane Carpenter, where do you think you're going?!" This wasn't the first time Sarah experienced this type of behavior from her daughter. She was already used to how to handle her this way, but this situation was entirely different.

"Well, I think I'm going to see where my father is!" Chloe exclaimed widening her eyes as she opened the door as she got her coat on.

"Do you even know how to get there?! You're only fourteen and you can't get into a bar by yourself!" Sarah almost laughed at her daughter's poorly thought out plan to look for him.

Chloe sighed dramatically, "I thought that I would go to the Friars and ask for the card and maybe they can take me!"

"Chloe, honey, it's Riley and Lucas! They would never take you to him!" Sarah almost laughed again knowing Riley and Lucas well.

"I could try to make them to," Chloe was tired of how her mother kept stopping her plans. "What's the worst thing that could happen? I'm going and I'll be fine! I don't need you!" With those final words from Chloe, she left and slammed the door. Sarah felt like she got slapped in the face because of her daughter's words. She began to get terrified for Chloe's safety and wanted to grab her back and ground her until she was thirty. But she knew that wouldn't help and decided to let her go and maybe have a rude awakening of what her father really is.

Sarah quickly got out her phone and called Riley to let her know of Chloe's coming arrival. The phone rang a few times then Riley finally answered.

"Hey Sarah! What's up?" Riley asked sounding very happy as always.

"Listen, something is going to happen" Sarah didn't know how much her voice was breaking her. It was too late to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Riley asked with great worry and concern.

Sarah cleared her throat and continued to rush. "Chloe is going to come over to your place any minute. I already told her that Charlie is her father. Supposedly, Billy gave Lucas his card from where he works and Chloe wants to see Charlie! She plans to see him right now, if you and Lucas can, try and stop her!" Sarah begged wanting Chloe home where she is safe.

Riley agreed that she should stop Chloe and wanted to protect her like she was another daughter, but knew that wouldn't solve anything. "You know I will, but I don't think I can. You knew this day would come Sarah, and Chloe would want to see and meet Charlie, eventually. How about if I come with her?" Riley asked Sarah.

"Okay. So, it'll be you and Lucas-" Sarah said before Riley cut her off.

"Umm, actually, no. Lucas is not here. He just left to go on the road heading for Toronto for an exhibition basketball game right now. They're playing tomorrow." Riley told her.

Sarah groaned in irritation. "Great! Perfect timing!"

"My dad is here so he can come. We'll be with Chloe, Sarah. She'll be fine." Riley paused for a moment. "Why aren't you with her?" Riley asked.

Sarah sighed, didn't want to be reminded why. "We had a fight," She replied sadly. "In some ways, Chloe can be like Charlie."

"I'm sorry Sarah. I've been there with kids, believe me. Just know that Chloe will never stop living you and she doesn't mean anything she said." Riley said in a reassuring voice trying to east Sarahs mind.

"Yeah, I hope so," Sarah swallowed and found strength in her voice. "Just let me know how things go. I'm not sure if Chloe and I will be talking for a while after this." Sarah requested hoping things work out.

Don't worry. I will." Riley said still sounding hopeful. Then, they hung up ending their conversation.

Riley knew Chloe was going to be around soon and knew she was going to be in a stressful situation. She looked at her father who was watching TV with his grandchildren. She knew she could count on him when serious matters such as these arise.

"Hey guys, Chloe is coming over soon!" Riley told everyone in the room.

"Sarah's daughter right?" Topanga asked. Riley nodded her head.

"Ok, we'll prepare another plate for her." Cory said as he began walking towards the kitchen.

"Actually dad, I need to talk to you and mom in private." Riley stopped her parents.

"Hey mom, when's Chloe gonna be here?" Aaron asked wanting to see Chloe.

"Soon, can you, Natalie, and Troy clean up please while I talk to grandma and grandpa?" Riley asked her son.

"Sure mom!" Aaron said as he got his siblings together to clean up the living room.

"Ok, what's going on?" Cory wondered knowing this had to be serious if Riley wanted to speak to them in private.

"Well, you guys know that Charlie has been released from prison right?" Riley asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Topanga answered.

"Well, Chloe just found out that he's her father and wants to go see him." Riley said being upfront with her parents.

"Didn't Sarah try to stop her?!" Topanga exclaimed not becoming worried.

"She did! But Chloe was stubborn about it and still insisted. Chloe knows where Charlie works and where he is!" Riley told her parents.

"Oh boy!" Cory feared.

"Dad, I need you to come with me and Chloe to Hells Kitchen. Billy runs a bar on 9th street and 42nd avenue." Riley gave her father the intersection of where the bar is.

"Ok Riley, I'll go. Just prepare yourself ok?" Cory asked now fearing for his daughter being face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

"I will dad." Riley answered as she hugged her parents. There was a knock on the door as Riley and her parents looked towards the door as Natalie walked and saw Chloe through the peep hole.

"Hey Chloe!" Natalie greeted her new close friend with a hug.

"Hi Nat! How are you?" Chloe said happy to see her as she released her grip on her.

"I'm doing good, just a little tired from playing catch with my dad." Natalie told her still happy to see her.

"Hey mom! Chloe is here!" Natalie called her mother. As Riley and Cory walked up to her.

"Ms. Carpenter, I hope you know what you're doing because this could be very dangerous." Cory told the young teenager fearful for her safety.

"Mr. Matthews, don't worry I got you and Mrs. Friar! I'm sure we'll be fine!" Chloe insisted.

"Hey Chloe!" Aaron greeted her sneaking up beside her mother.

"Hi Aaron!" Chloe hugged Aaron happy to see him.

"Aaron, I want you and your siblings to do your homework, grandma is making chicken tonight." Riley told her son.

"Well at least I'm dodging that bullet!" Cory laughed as Topanga heard what her husband said as she threw a pot at him but Cory turned and caught it knowing that would irritate her.

"Nice try baby!" Cory mocked his wife setting the pot on the couch close by.

"So are you ready to do this?" Riley asked wanting to know if Chloe really was ready.

"Yes, let's do this thing!" Chloe sounded confident as she made her way to the exit with Riley and Cory grabbing their coats.

"Where are you guys going?" Troy asked his mother and grandfather.

"We'll be going out for a bit, we'll be back soon!" Riley told her son.

"Ok!" Troy shrugged his shoulders knowing his mom will be back while the three left the house and got into Cory's car. For the first time since 2020 Riley would face Charlie Gardner and this time she had to worry about her father and now Chloe, his daughter.

 _ **Author's Note: The stage is set everyone! Riley, Cory, and Chloe on their way to Billy's bar to see Charlie Gardner! Ladies and gentlemen prepare yourselves because this will be a bumpy ride! And by the way I want to thank you all again for the support and also 4ne1 who helped me out greatly so huge shoutout to the powerful 4ne1! Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: Chloe, Cory, and Riley pull up to Billy's bar in Hells Kitchen, how will this meeting will go and how will Charlie react once he sees Riley AND finds out Chloe is his daughter? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav, and follow this story and heck throw down a prediction on how you guys think this meeting will go! And now time for the MAIN EVENT!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest 1: Hey I hope you like the new chapter and that you don't get too nervous for Riley, Cory, and Chloe! Thanks for reading and leaving the review :)**_

 _ **Guest 2: Well, it had to happen sooner or later but better now than when she's like 16 right?**_

 _ **4ne1: Well, we know its time, the question is, how will Charlie act?**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Oh it's pretty obvious that Melanie likes Aaron and as for Ava and Auggie they'll be back and we will know what their plans are moving forward after they had a miscarriage**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh they will have their alone time, they just need the kids to not be around for that occasion. Regarding Maya and Farkle, Maya did her best not wanting Chloe to repeat Maya's experience when she saw Kermit after 7 years of being out of her life. We'll see if this one turns out better.**_

 _ **By the way just wanna throw this out, please don't be mad if you guys don't hear from me in the next for days, I will be busy working over the next few days and working late hours so please have some patience with me and the same deal for people who also read Her Guardian Angel, believe me I want to put stuff out, its just work is picking up right now so I gotta work work work work work (Hopefully you guys get the reference) Thank you all again in advance and take care you guys I want to hear from you guys and I'll see you next chapter! Have a great day everybody! :)**_


	28. Chapter 23- Chloe Meets Father

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Very important Chapter coming so please pay attention to this! Also wanna warn you guys of some very strong language and violence in this chapter so if you're not a fan of that, please do not red this chapter! Prepare yourselves ladies and gents because it's about to go down at Billy's bar.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

 _October 2037_

Cory, Riley and, Chloe arrived at The Real Fan's Bar and Grill on 9th street and 42nd avenue and based on looking from the outside, the place appeared to be packed as the Yankees were taking on the Houston Astros in Game 4 of the American League Division Series. The winner would face the Minnesota Twins after they defeated the wildcard team: Boston Red Sox a team Maya despised. As they went through the front door they could hear Pour Some Sugar On Me by: Def Leppard being played on the radio. Billy was the doorman from the looks of it which was a good break for the three since they know him.

"Ok, let's go over this one more time, who's doing the talking?" Cory asked his daughter and Chloe.

"You are!" They answered.

"Who's not talking?" Cory asked them but they remained silent.

"Well done!" Cory said sounding happy that they know the drill as he, Riley, and Chloe got out some government ID to show Billy.

"Mr. Matthews? What are you doing here?!" Billy exclaimed seeing his former teacher.

"I'm here with Riley and this is Chloe my granddaughter." Cory told Billy showing Riley and Chloe to him.

"Mr. Matthews, I know that Chloe ain't your granddaughter I can easily tell sir, nice try though. I'm assuming you guys are here to see Charlie?" Billy said not buying Mr. Matthews' lie as he looked at Chloe and could not see any relation between Chloe and Riley.

"Yes, is he here?" Cory answered him before asking for his location.

"Yeah he's here he's in the back." Billy answered as a bell rung in the bar area.

"LAST CALL!" The beautiful dark skinned bartender announced wearing a toght blue and yellow Corona Extra shirt and black skinny jeans that shows off her voluptuous figure. She also wore converse sneakers and her long ebony hair was in a pony tail.

"Good timing too. The kitchen is about to close." Billy informed them as Cory can't stop staring at the attractive female bartender.

"Mr. Mathews, in case you're wondering… That's my wife: Jamie." Billy told Cory as he snapped out of his gaze.

"HOOOYEEE! Very smooth, my man." Cory said backing off as he complimented Billy in being married to a good woman in his life.

"Wait till I tell mom about this!" Riley bragged having some ammo on her dad.

"SHUSH Riley! Nothing happened." Cory told his daughter.

"Yeah ok." Riley crossed her arms grinning knowing what she saw.

"So, can you let us in to talk to Charlie?" Cory asked Billy as he checked the clock, it was 8:30pm.

"Yeah go ahead! I know you guys. Just head to the kitchen." Billy said allowing them in. The three went through Billy and immediately proceeded to the kitchen where they found Charlie packing up for the night in his black chef jacket.

"Mr. Gardner, can we talk for a moment?" Cory called out to his former student as Charlie's eyes shot wide open like he heard a ghost, a voice he hadn't heard in 17 years. He looked at Cory, Riley, and Chloe. He was completely unaware that Chloe is his daughter. Charlie took off his Yankees cap showing his long brown hair up to his shoulder length as his green eyes locked on Riley's.

"Mr. Matthews, Riley…What are you doing here?" Charlie asked them looking confused as he placed a couple of plates in the dishwasher.

"We need to talk to you about something, Charlie." Riley said holding onto Chloe so she can be protected from Charlie.

She was too in shock at the sight of him to say anything. Not only at his appearance, but that she remembers seeing him from somewhere. It was after the guys saved Natalie from those two jerks. Charlie came up to them and spoke some wise words to Aaron, Troy, Natalie, and Xander. The man who spoke to them was Charlie Gardner, who was standing right in front of her.

"Riley, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me since I last saw you. What's this about and who is she?" Charlie asked, looking at Chloe. His eyes observed the young girl up and down.

"Let me guess. That's yours and Lucas' daughter?" Charlie asked smugly assuming that Chloe is Riley's own daughter.

"Actually no. She's your daughter Charlie." Riley told him as she held her breath waiting to see his reaction.

"Pfftt! Yeah right! I don't have any kids." Charlie brushed it off not believing them.

"Charlie! She has your hair, eyes, and your gift when it comes to basketball! She made the girl's team at John Adams High!" Riley tried to convince him as he turned around to examine Chloe better. Charlie stood in front of Chloe closer and scrutinized every detail on her face She felt a bit intimidated as he towers over her like that, but he hoped that he could see the truth.

"No, she can't be my daughter. Now get out of here, guys, the kitchen is closed." Charlie discarded them.

Chloe didn't want to lose him right there when she just got to him. She didn't want her trip or time to be in vain or wasted. She insisted to see him so that's what she was determined to do.

"My mom is Sarah Wakefield!" Chloe spoke up revealing Charlie the identity of her mother.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sarah, a girl he raped and assaulted was her mother.

"Really now…" Charlie said crossing his arms in disbelief slowly starting to believe that Chloe is his daughter.

"Yes, I know that you're my father. Why did you hurt mom the way you did? Why did you treat Mrs. Friar the way you did? What possessed you to become this sort of animal who acted on jealousy and allowed your hatred and anger to consume your soul? And why couldn't you accept the fact that because of your mistakes, you lost your chance to go pro!" Chloe began to ask her father questions wanting a legitimate answer.

"Look kid, whatever your mom told you and the Matthews told you, are all true! I what I did and how I fucked up! Now are you also here because you or your mother are asking for child support money?" He asked Chloe not amused with her questions.

"Charlie! She is your daughter! You can't just kick her to the curb like that, you only have one chance to at least have a relationship with your daughter. So far you're messing that one up too." Riley scolded him.

"Jeez, Riley, let me make this plain and simple. I'm a registered sex offender so I can't be around kids. Do you know how it feels to report to the Police every week and telling them what's going on in your life? Having to report to them about any changes and all this shut! It's embarrassing! I don't even know why you brought this kid into a bar in the first place! Did the bouncer actually let this kid in?" Charlie raised his voice starting to get irritated with them.

"Mr. Gardner, can you please just calm down. We're trying to talking things through rationally, but we need you to act maturely and responsible and just answer Chloe. She's been wanting to mee you for some time now." Cory said trying to calm down Charlie explaining why they're at Billy's bar.

"Is this true, kid?" Charlie asked Chloe looking at her in her eyes.

"Yeah. I never knew who my father was and now that I know, I want to get to know you." Chloe said now sounding nervous possible rethinking her decision to come to Hells Kitchen.

"Ok then, my name is Charlie Gardner. I'm a former High School Basketball Standout from John Adams High. I was sentenced to 9 years in prison for assaulting Riley Matthews…Well Friar now. I got out 6 years early on good behavior and then what I did to your mother, that cost me 15 years of my life! I rotted in that prison for 15 years! All because your mother lied to me! Sounds like I'm the father of the year right?" Charlie said calmly before raising his voice at a higher volume to Chloe.

"Charlie, please, calm down." Cory said getting in front of Chloe wanting Charlie to stop as Riley held onto Chloe is if she were own child.

"Dad, would you let mom go to Mrs. Friar's wedding if she told you the truth?" Chloe asked her as her knees began to shake in fear of her father.

"Nope, I ain't letting that slut go to that wedding." Charlie answered her offending Riley.

"Take that back, Charlie! You can't say stuff lie that about her mother!" Riley defended Chloe not tolerating his behavior.

"Oh yeah! And what are you gonna do about it?" Charlie asked her leading his hands out open wanting for them to do something. They remained silent.

"Exactly, I'm out of here and go fuck yourselves!" Charlie left in a foul mood as he packed up his knives nearby and left out the back door. The three chased him out to the back.

"Dad! Come back!" Chloe called out to her father, but he kept walking.

"Charlie! You know she deserves better than this!" Riley called out to him, but he raised his middle finger towards her.

"I guess you really are a failure! Not just as a basketball player, not just as a father…But as a man!" Riley told him as she began to get angry at him. Her comment appeared to have struck a nerve as he turned around and marched towards them clenching his jaw.

"You go tell Sarah that if she wants a father for that girl over there…She's gonna have to bring the same guy every night to get busy with her and MAYBE her soon to be slut of a daughter can have a stale father…Like mother, like daughter right?" Charlie insulted both Chloe and Sarah. Riley had enough as she reached her breaking point so she walked up to Charlie and slapped him hard across the face! He grabbed his left cheek that Riley struck. He was pissed that she had the nerve to hit him like that.

"How dare you say those words to your daughter! Chloe Wakefield is one of my top students and has a future in the WNBA and you have the nerve to say those sort of words to her?! I will not stand for this Charlie!" Riley exclaimed angrily making sure to use Chloe's original last name to protect her current last name.

"You know what? I've had it with you!" Charlie answered grinding his teeth and tightening his left fist as he pulled out a pistol from his jeans pocked and pointed it towards Riley.

"Charlie!" Cory exclaimed using his body as a shield of protection for his daughter.

"Get out of the way, Mr. Matthews!" Charlie ordered him as Cory couldn't allow that to happen as he stood his ground.

"Mr. Gardner, please, I need you to calm down, ok? Just please, put the gun down nice and slowly and we can talk this out, ok?" Cory told him slowly not trying to agitate him even further.

"You know what, I've had it with you guys. All of you ruined my life enough as it is, ok? Can you guys just leave me alone!" Charlie demanded wanting them to leave.

"But Chloe, here just wants to know her dad. Don't you want a relationship with her?" Riley asked pleading with him to think about what he's doing as Chloe can feel her heart breaking.

"Nope! I have no children! Now fuck off!" Charlie still angry demanded them to leave.

Chloe began to tear up. Her father wanted nothing to do with her. She had hope that things could change, but her dreams of having a stable father figure in her own home and in her life had crashed and burned. This was not the reunion she imagined or hoped. She knew that Charlie was a criminal, but maybe seeing her would bring out what good he has left. But it seemed that he was too deep into darkness. She walked in front of Riley and Cory showing Charlie her tears.

"I thought things could change. That us seeing each other could make you realize I need you in mine and my mother's life, but I was wrong. If you want the proof that I'm your daughter, you can get tested, but I no longer want a relationship with you. You're exactly how mom said. You're a monster! In fact, I think you're worse than that…I think you're the devil himself so I hope you enjoy your life because I don't see things getting any better for you now. If you want nothing to do with me, fine! Just know I will become better than you and I will become a better person than you could imagine or even hope to be! And once you hear me in the WNBA making money and creating my legacy, you'll crawl right back to mom and I and say you were sorry, but I won't let you back in! I gave you aa chance and now you ruined it! You're not qualified to be a father…Hell I don't think you're qualified to call yourself a man." Chloe sneered pouring her heart out before insulting him.

She just lost it. Can't take Charlie's words or insults towards her, and especially, her mother. She wished she would've listened to her mother and was back at home. Chloe discovered the true man that was Charlie Gardner really was and she hated him. Her words were the last straw for Charlie as he cocked the gun back! He pulled the trigger and a loud crack filled the alley!

Riley feared the worst that Chloe had been shot, but however, there was no blood on her!

"CHLOE!" Riley ran for her as Charlie began to run.

"Dad, are you ok" Riley asked checking on her father who stood still. It was like he's paralyzed or had a heart attack since he was gripping on his chest.

"Dad?" Riley called to him again but didn't answer.

Cory looked at his white dress shirt and saw there was a hole in his chest as he bled profusely. He had been shot!

"Oh my God! Daddy!" Riley cried in horror now scared for her father's life. He collapsed to the ground as she tried to catch him in time before he fell. She gently laid him down on the ground and was by his side. "Chloe! Call 911 now!" Riley told her.

Chloe dialed the number in a panic state while beginning to feel sick. The sight of blood made her feel nauseous. Cory's eyelids were fluttering to a close as he was struggling to stay awake. His breathing was irregular as he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Rain heavily poured down on them so Riley took he coat off to place it over her father's wounded body to keep him warm.

"Dad, you can do this! I need you to stay with me!" Riley tried to encourage her father as tears were streaming down her face waiting for the ambulance to arrive. She was holding onto him like her life depended on it. Not ever wanting to let go.

 ** _Author's Note:And that concludes this chapter of Like Father, Like Son! First of all I wanna thank you guys for getting this story to 100 reviews! I am very thankful to all of you who have read and enjoyed this story and contributed in any sort of way. I especially wanna thank 4ne1 who since the beginning requested this story to be done and we've had lots of fun coming up with certain stuff for characters and possible events and you guys can contribute to it as well! Just PM me and we can make this more fun! So Cory got shot and now he's clinging onto his life! Will he make it? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: The ambulance finally reach Cory as they rush him to the ambulance, Riley drives her and Chloe to St. Vincent's hospital and everyone except Lucas meet them at the hospital. How will Chloe handle this situation? How will Riley handle this situation? And will Cory survive? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please leave a review, fav, and follow the story because I always love talking to you guys and knowing that you guys really enjoy this story gives me motivation and makes my creative mind go nuts! I love it! I'll put up a poll in what you guys think will be Cory's fate. For any guests that want to take a guess too, they can do so on the reviews. Will he live...Or will he die? For now though..._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest: Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

 ** _4ne1: Well was a traumatic experience for Chloe, she will definitely know who has her back very soon in handling this episode in her life._**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh yeah Charlie better feel lucky Lucas wasn't in the country! And we'll see more of Chris and Chloe together again soon believe that. You will also see more of Aaron and Chloe together and even Aaron and Melanie together in some scenes. Thanks for reading this story and I can't wait for next Chapter of Juliet's World and Her Protector. Maybe in Juliet's World will Riley and Lucas have their private time together ;) Can't wait for it and keep up the great work in your writing as well :)_**


	29. Chapter 24- You Gotta Make it Dad!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter after an exhausting few days at work! So I finally get the chance to update! Alright guys so I know I left you guys with a bombshell last chapter in Cory getting shot and now we will see how Cory is doing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Chloe waited at the end of the alley for the ambulance to arrive, she felt so guilty about what happened feeling that this was all her fault that her father shot the legendary principal: Cory Matthews. Billy came running out of the front door to investigate the gun shot that was heard throughout the alley. "Chloe are you ok? Where's Riley her dad?" Billy asked worried about them.

"Riley's in the alley with Mr. Matthews...This is all my fault!" Chloe answered Billy before slowly breaking down and beginning to sob and sniffle.

"Chloe, what happened?" Billy took Chloe by her shoulders as he asked her the question trying to hold on to her.

"Mr. Matthews has been shot by my own father!" Chloe answered before crashing her head onto his shoulder. The truth flashed before Billy's eyes as he looked at her in disbelief! Billy has been around for Charlie almost everyday for the last month and recognized his behavior began to improve but why now did he suddenly change so quickly?

"Chloe, where is Charlie right now?" Billy wanted to know for her safety.

"I don't know, he ran out the other end of the alley! I can't forgive myself...This is all my fault if Mr. Matthews dies!" Chloe kept blaming herself for the events that had occurred. "I want to forget this all ever happened." Chloe told him now beginning to feel numb.

"Chloe, I need you to wait for the ambulance, I now need to know where Riley and Mr. Matthews are." Billy wanted to know trying to get it out of Chloe as he looked down the alley and saw Riley on her knees.

"Chloe, stay right here, I'll be back." Billy told her slightly raising his voice holding her shoulders. Chloe nodded still crying from all the guilt as Billy rushed towards Riley and a slowly dying Cory Matthews.

"Oh shit!" Billy exclaimed holding his hands on the top of his head in shock. A man he has known since he was 12 years old had been shot.

"Riley, did you guys call 911?" Billy asked Riley as he placed his right hand on Riley's left shoulder.

"Yeah, Chloe did. I'm jsut waiting for the ambuance to arrive now." Riley answered him as she kept holding on to him as Mr. Matthews was having difficulty staying awake.

"Hey Mr. Matthews! I need you to stay awake for us ok?" Billy raised his voice trying to get Cory to hear him but Cory was still losing blood. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. As each second passed by, Cory was walking closer and closer to death.

"C'mon Dad, we all need you! You still have to teach us all something about life!" Riley begged her father knowing that he always enjoyed teaching. Finally the sound of sirens began to reach their ears! The ambulance was nearby as Cory was still groaning in pain.

"Mrs. Frair! The ambulance are here!" Chloe announed to them as the EMTs rushed to them with a stretcher. They placed a board and slipped the board under Cory's back at the count of three they lifted the orange board and placed him on a stretcher.

"Are you his daughter?" An EMT asked Riley.

"Yes." Riley answered.

"Ok you ride with us!" An EMT told her getting ready to move out.

"But what about her? She's only 14!" Riley exclaimed not wanting to leave Chloe behind.

"Riley don't worry I got her, we'll meet you at St. Vincent's Hospital!" Billy told Riley doing her best to reassure her.

"Ok, take my dad's car. And stick right behind us!" Riley pulled out Cory's keys and handed them to Billy as he took Chloe and ran to get into Cory's car. Riley went inside the ambulance with the EMTs and her dying father feeling as if this would be his final moments on the earth.

Inside the Ambulance, Riley could only look at her father who was fighting for his life. She was doing everything she could to stay strong for him even as a 35 year old mother, it was very difficult to see her father in his current state, seeing him struggling to remain awake seeing his eyes fluttering as she could only watch and allow the EMTs work on her father as she began to pray that he would be ok. They arrived at St. Vincent's about 5 minutes later which thankfully was very close. They rushed him inside the Emergency Room as Riley was told to stay in the waiting room. Soon she saw Chloe and Billy as Chloe rushed to Riley in her tears.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Friar, this is all my fault!" Chloe begged Riley for forgiveness.

"It's ok Chloe, this isn't your fault...All we can do now is hope and pray that my dad gets out of this ok? There is nothing more we can do besides having faith and beliving in him." Riley told Chloe wanting her to remain optimistic remembering Topanga tell her stories about her father's willpower when she was still a child. Riley had to call everyone and tell them what was going on. It wasn't too long when everyone made it to the hospital. From Maya to Sarah, everyone showed up especially a certain someone.

"I'm coming Cor!" Shawn rushed through everyone running to be by the side of his best friend leaving Katy in the dust.

"Uncle Shawn! There's nothing you can do, he's being operated on!" Riley held her Uncle holding him back as Shawn was tired and running out of breath from running.

"So you're telling me I can't barge in there right now?" Shawn asked in between in breaths as his chest rose up and fell due to his running.

"You can't even if you wanted to Shawn!" Katy answered him finally catching up to him.

"But...But...Cory needs me!" Shawn protested wanting to see his best friend.

"Unbelieveable! They really should be married to each other!" Katy said in shock groaned as Topanga could nod her head agreeing with her who was with Aaron, Troy and, Natalie. Katy could only console Shawn at this point. Riley looked and finally saw Chloe in Aaron's arms. Chloe's boyfriend: Chris wasn't around. She wanted to go over there and help her but knows that she needs to let her tears out. She has seen the worst in her biological father. But now with this incident occurring, she knew the police would come for them to talk to them.

"Riles, can we talk for a second?" Maya whispered in Riley's ear. Riley nodded as the two best friends walked for a bit where it was only them.

"Riley, I don't know how your dad was shot and why he got shot but you do realize that seeing Charlie was a bad idea right?" Maya asked Riley concerned about Charlie possibly being in Chloe's life.

"Maya...I know what you're thinking and you're thinking if I used Chloe's current last name right? Don't worry! Charlie doesn't know where they live nor their current last names. I think now was a good idea that they changed their last names...I shouldn't have brought Chloe to Charlie..." Riley began to ramble on before Maya waved her hands in front of Riley in disbelief.

"Riley, I know he's a bad guy but I have to do this...Charlie Gardner! Cheese Souffle!" Maya happily said sounding like a 1950's character in the video of etiquette they saw back in Grade 8.

"Really..." Riley looked at her best friend sarcastically. "Even after all these years you still do that?" Riley asked Maya but Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"But the main point is this, you're gonna have to tell Lucas this and Lord knows what he'll be thinking when he hears this!" Maya told Riley as Riley began to grow concerned about a future possible confrontation between Charlie and Lucas. This would be their first time seeing each other since High School.

"I really hope Lucas doesn't hunt him down! If Lucas doesn try to hunt down Chalie and do what I think he'll do, he'll at least get suspended by the NBA and maybe even banned from playing another game!" Riley feared knowing how tough the NBA has gotten over the last few years with their athletes not behaving off the court with the best example being his teammate: Travis Cooper once even getting suspended 20 games for getting into a bar fight while in Houston after he broke a man's jaw and used a beer bottle as a weapon smashing it over someone's head.

"Look Riles, either way he has to know. He'll connect the dots sooner or later and besides, he and Zay are flying back tomorrow! If I were you, tell him as soon as he's on the bus!" Maya told Riley as they know his game started almost an hour and a half ago.

"I guess, you're right but for now…Let them focus on work, our focus needs to be here for my dad." Riley declared as the two made their way back and rejoined everyone.

"Ok then, what about Chloe? How do you think she feels right now?" Maya asked keeping her voice down as she grinding her teeth together hoping Riley knows what she meant.

"I know she feels guilty for what happened Maya, but I know that Sarah and especially Aaron will be there to support her." Riley said knowing how his son acts around Chloe as they looked towards them where Chloe has since sat down leaning her head on Aaron's shoulder while Aaron was doing everything he could to comfort her as he was stroking the side of her head.

Time began to pass by as everyone began to grow more worried about Cory.

"What's taking them so long? It shouldn't take this long?" Chloe asked the group angry at how long the procedure was taking.

"Chloe, please calm down. We're all worried about this but this is something we need to have patience with, we all know Mr. Matthews is a fighter and when it comes to fighting for his family, he's probably as strong as Hercules!" Anthony said trying to calm down to frightened brunette.

"How can I?! This was my idea! I wanted to see him! If it wasn't for me, Mr. Matthews wouldn't be fighting for his life right now and he wouldn't be in the operating room…There is nobody to blame but me." Chloe wallowed in self-pity as Sarah held onto her.

"Look baby girl, sometimes we learn when we go through the toughest times in our lives, those are our greatest lessons so we don't mess up next time and we can learn from it and move on." Sarah told Chloe as she embraced her daughter. Chloe had never been in this situation before seeing someone fight for their life and seeing someone get shot. She had seen it many times on TV watching CSI but has never faced the possibility of people she knows dying in person.

"Look Chloe, my grandfather is tough than this he may not look like it but he has a champion's willpower. That's what I admire about him the most even though he lacks the physical strength." Aaron told Chloe trying to comfort her. After another half hour of waiting, a nurse emerged from the emergency room. Looking she had been exhausted and without proper sleep in the last four days, the nurse almost dragged her feet as she walked towards them.

"Riley Friar?" The Nurse looking like she was in her early 30s, pale looking female asked wanting to properly identify Riley.

"Yes?" Riley stood up holding her hands together with her mother standing right beside her.

"I'm Taylor, we just finished operating on your father. He's gonna be fine he just needs to be on placebos for about two months." Taylor informed Riley as everyone sighed with relief.

"Why does he need to be on placebos?" Topanga asked Taylor.

"Yeah, about that… He thinks he has gone to heaven and demanding to go back to see his wife's booty." Taylor told everyone as Riley's eyes shot wide open and looked at her mom.

"Mom! What's going on when we're not around?" Riley exclaimed wanting to know.

"Hey, we're freaks that've loved each other since we were two years old!" Topanga told Riley as an adult image of her parents making love to each other ruined Riley's mind.

"OH DEAR GOD! MOM!" Riley screamed covering her ears wishing she hadn't heard that.

"But Matthews is stable right?" Maya asked holding onto Farkle's hand.

"And can we see him?" Auggie asked walking towards them with Ava shortly behind him.

"Sure. Just letting you know though…He's pretty crazy." Taylor said giving them a warning as they all laughed it off as they have all seen Cory act in more crazier scenarios like Lucas wanting to ask Riley out on her first date. Taylor escorted them to Cory's room where they were relieved to see that Cory was fine and acting like his normal self.

"Hey honey!" Cory greeted his wife with a smile with a mischievous grin.

"Hey sweetie!" Topanga quickly kissed her long time husband.

"So, Topanga you think when nobody is around we can get a little frisky?" Cory asked his wife in a flirtatious voice.

"Dad! Not in front of the kids! I don't want you to influence Troy like that!" Riley exclaimed telling her father as she held Troy near her.

"Oh c'mon! Please between me and Shawn, I'm pretty sure I'm the better role model!" Cory bluffed wanting Riley to relax.

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Shawn is! Unlike you, I haven't seen Uncle Shawn freak out when his kids go out on dates." Riley mentioned as she looked towards her Uncle who wasn't with Katy but was sweet talking with another nurse.

"So, maybe when you get off work, we can talk about you doing some procedures on me." Shawn grinned still being the ladies' man he was back in High School and in College until Katy walked up to Shawn and pulled him by his ear to a chair near Cory's bed and sat him down showing her dominant side. The apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree as Riley looked towards her Son who was now talking to a younger nurse!

"I think I may have died and gone to heaven, if I did, I feel great that God welcomed me to Heaven with a beautiful angel like you!" John used one of his cheesy pick-up lines on a nurse who looked his age.

"Yeah, I'm too old for you kid!" The younger nurse told him as she talked away as John looked shocked that she saw right through him! He tried to chase her but her sister: Maya was there to stop him as she got John in a head lock and using all of her strength in her short body, she walked her brother to a chair beside his father.

"Ok yeah you're the better role model." Riley pouted in defeat.

"But I still get to see some touchy tonight yes?" Cory grinned at his wife.

"Ya. But don't you ever scare me like that ever again ok?" Topanga told her husband as she cupped her cheeks kissing him as she too was worried.

"Riley Friar?" A mysterious voice called her name as Riley turned around.

"Yes?" Riley answered as she saw two members of the NYPD at the door.

"Could you and Chloe Carpenter come with us to the station, we need to ask you two some questions." An officer asked Riley as she then turned to look at Chloe who looked nervous and likely feeling like she was in trouble.

"Sure I'll come. Sarah, is it ok if I bring her with me?" Riley agreed to go before asking Sarah's permission.

"Just bring her back to me ok?" Sarah demanded.

"Don't worry, I will. Nothing bad will happen to her." Riley promised Sarah as Riley took Chloe as they went with the Police Officers.

 _ **Author's Note: YAAAY! Cory lives! Nobody is gonna cry in their sleep tonight! However, you guys will in the future, the question is...Who will die? Riley and Chloe are heading for the Police Headquarters to be questions, how will Riley and especially Chloe handle their interviews? Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: Riley and Chloe are interviewed by Police, How will they do and will Chloe be able to rat out her father after wanting to forget the incident ever occurred? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son. Please review, fav, and follow the story and holy cow I am very thankful to all of you for your continuous support! I am happy that you guys enjoy it and especially the shock treatment I gave you and now your hearts can take a breather. Sorry I haven't updated since last time and for those of you wondering, I was busy at work and also dealing with some stuff like applying to University and getting more information about the program I'm planning to apply to also hoping I get into the program! I'll see you guys next chapter and for now, it's my favorite part!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **4ne1: Thank you very much and this whole thing wouldn't happened if you hadn't mentioned it to me months ago so I say it goes back to you and I should be the one thanking you :)**_

 _ **Anne Ominous: Well you got your wish and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and your sleep knowing he lives!**_

 ** _KaSaw: And he does live but since everyone wanted him to live...Someone else has to take his spot to die._**

 ** _BreakawayKing57: I'm actually from a city near Toronto but I did do some research about New York and no lies I have been to Manhattan but for a visit when I was about 12 years old._**

 ** _Guest That Hates Me (allegedly): I hope you don't hate me anymore since now he's alive and is wanting a little something something ;) However because he lives, someone else has to die! Originally I was thinking he was going to die but for reason why I told 4ne1 that I'll let him live is beyond me. 4ne1 was shocked that I wanted him to die but then for some reason I decided to let him live so thank 4ne1 that Cory gets to live._**

 ** _Michaela: So now that he lives, someone else has to die! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you continue to enjoy this and maybe hate me when a certain person will die._**

 ** _Rucas4Life: You gotta admit though, what he said to Chloe was ice cold! His heart must've taken a trip to Antarctica or something because it looks like he isn't changing anytime soon._**

 ** _James Stryker: Glad you didn't see it coming and how about that he lives! Guess he was lucky then huh? I can't wait for the newest chapter of both Juliet's World and Her Protector! Keep up the amazing work on your end. Cheers! :)_**


	30. Chapter 25- One on One Time

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm finally back after a busy few days at work. Thank you guys for being patient with me as I really wanted to get a chapter out asap but couldn't especially yesterday when someone offered their shift to me and I took it because nobody was going to take it so why not right? So this is going to be a very important chapter so I need everyone to be paying attention to what is going on. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you at the next Author's Note at the bottom of the page.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Riley and Chloe have already been questioned by the Police for an hour. The officer talking to Riley had stepped outside so they can take a break. Riley took a few deep breaths to calm her senses from remembering every detail, the sight of blood on her dad's dress shirt, seeing Charlie unremorsefully shooting him and the brave Chloe standing up to her father for not wanting her in his life. She was still worried about Chloe and the state of her mind at that moment. She saw so much and is likely traumatized by the events of the last few hours. After 15 minutes the officer came back with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Mrs. Friar, would you like some coffee?" The officer offered to Riley.

"No thank you Officer, thank you though." Riley politely refused the offer.

"Ok, so I know that this is a terrible time right now and I understand that your dad is in the hospital, but could you please go over with me one more time, what happened in that alley?" The officer asked wanting Riley to go over her story again.

"Well Chloe wanted to see her biological father and after she walked out on her mother, she came to my house where my dad and I brought her to Real Fan's Bar and Grill. The bouncer allowed us in since he's known us for years and because we just wanted to talk." Riley said before taking a deep breath while the officer wrote in his notebook some points in Riley's story.

"How did you guys end up in the alley?" The officer asked very calmly looking sympathetic and empathetic with an understanding tone in his voice.

"Well, we chased Chloe's biological father to keep talking to him after he told us to…" Riley looked at Chloe before continuing her sentence. She covered Chloe's ears for a second. "F ourselves." Then Riley uncovered her ears and put her hands by her side.

"And what is the name of Chloe's biological father?" The officer asked.

Riley waited for a moment if Chloe wanted to answer since it concerned her fther, but she seemed too fidgety to answer anything about him. So Riley answered it instead. "Charlie Gardner." She felt like she was spitting out hellfire just mentioning his name while the officer wrote his name down in his notebook.

"Ok, so after that you said "Charlie wanted nothing to do with his daughter leading to break Chloe's heart" is that correct, Mrs. Friar" The officer said reading from his notebook flipping a page back making reference to that point. Riley nodded her head confirming that statement.

"And you said Charlie eventually shot your father after he pointed the gun at you?" The officer asked Riley again while he checked his watch for the time. It read 1:37am.

"Yes. "Riley answered.

"Ok then, thank you Mrs. Friar. We'll find Charlie soon ok? Would you and Chloe like a ride home?" The officer offered putting on his jacket as they stood up as Riley remembered she didn't drive because her mother had the keys to Cory's car.

"Yes that would be very much appreciated. Thank you, officer." Riley said gratefully as she was escorted out into the office where Chloe was waiting for her. Poor Chloe looked like her innocence of the world was taken away from her after witnessing the sight of Cory almost dying in front of her and seeing the true evil within her father's heart.

"Hey Chloe, you ready to go?" Riley asked the teenager looking her shoes and the floor.

"Chloe, are you ok?" She asked sounding concerned as she took a knee to get to Chloe's eye level. Chloe shook her head.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Riley asked wanting to know what was wrong.

"I can't tell you here, can I tell you tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

Riley was worried. A part of her believes that the trauma was too much her. Another part believes Chloe's heart is damaged as her father confirmed that Chloe was conceived out of jealousy and hatred. Riley knew that Chloe was mentally exhausted and wanted to respect her wish despite wanting to know what was bothering the young teenager.

"Ok, we'll talk during lunch in my classroom, is that fair?" Riley asked as she proposed a time frame and location. Chloe nodded her head as an NYPD officer escorted them to his Police Cruiser and drove the two to their respective homes. When Chloe was dropped off at her place, her mother was relieved that she was alright and that she was safe as she hugged Chloe tightly being thankful for her safety. What she didn't see, was the damage in her heart from that encounter as Chloe has done a good job in trying her best to forget the incident and any association with her father. She had bottled up her emotions and needed to talk about this in private with Riley when they see each other in school. Sarah didn't even ground her daughter for making the arrangement to see Charlie because she knew that Chloe went through enough that day.

The next morning, Riley eventually had her private time with Chloe after teaching the class about one of her father's Secrets of Life: "People change people". Cory was still I the hospital and everyone knew it since it was on the news. The hunt for Charlie Gardner was ongoing and Cory was recovering in the hospital. The staff took time out of their day to send their well wishes to Riley and offered their support.

The bell rang signaling that Riley's class had ended. Most of the students already left the classroom. Chloe remembers what they needed to talk about to Riley so she still remained behind. Aaron, Stephen, and Ruben were confused as to why she stayed.

"Are you coming with us?" Aaron asked.

"She'll catch up, guys." His mother told them. "We just need to have a talk. Go have lunch." The three boys understood.

"Okay. We'll try to save you a slice of pizza before the senior guys devour it all." Stephen told her as they left.

"Once they left, Riley began their conversation. She sat on the student's seat next to her.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Chloe gave her an annoyed look. Riley tried to push the thought away that her expression eerily resembles Charlie. "How do you think I'm feeling?" She demanded in a hurt and broken voice. "I just heard my father not wanting anything to do with me, he called me a slut and he almost killed your father! I had a nightmare last night of what happened yesterday that he killed you, Mr. Matthews…"She swallowed a lump in her throat when she added. "And me…"

Chloe was trying to stay strong and forced herself not to cry. She cried out all her tears last night over her father's rejection and the horror of what happened to Cory. None of that was known by her mother. After hearing her story when she dated Charlie, Chloe didn't want to bother her with the internal torment that her daughter was suffering. It was her fault anyway that Cory was hurt and that she got to truly know who Charlie Gardner was.

"I'm sorry, Chloe…" Riley frowned, pouring out sympathy for her knowing it must not be east to be a daughter of Charlie's.

Chloe gave her an odd look. "What are you sorry for? I should be the one that's sorry. If it weren't for me, Mr. Matthews would never have been in the hospital right now. If he would have died…" She lowered her head down and quieted her voice being in guilt and shame. "I don't know what I'd do…"

"My dad is still alive, Chloe," Riley assured her. "Like Aaron said, he is tough even though he doesn't look like it."

"Well, I don't know if I can think of Charlie the same way again," Chloe said. "I used to have hope that we can have a good relationship. Even though you and mom couldn't have changed him, I thought I could since I'm his daughter… but I was wrong," Then, she looked like she was concentrating hard on something. "For some reason…I find myself still caring about him despite what he did yesterday," Chloe looked up to Riley. "Is that wrong?" Chloe asked.

"No, Chloe. I don't think that's wrong. Deep down, Charlie is still your father, and eventually, he'll have to come to terms with that too." Riley answered as she was rubbing Chloe's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sure he will, but it's not like we can ever have another chance to form a relationship. He ran off." She scoffed.

Riley bit her bottom lip before asking. She knew this was a sensitive topic for Chloe. "I've been meaning to ask you…but I think I know my answer. Since you still care for Charlie, is that why you didn't report about him to the police officer?"

"Yes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I couldn't rat him out after knowing how much he hated being in prison for so many years. He'll have to go back because of what he did. But then you exposed his name to the officer…" Chloe answered putting her head down slowly.

"I had no choice, Chloe." Riley slowly shook her head.

"I understand." She said reasonably and a frown appeared on her face. "It's just now I know I can never have my father back."

"Life will get better eventually for you, Chloe." Riley comforted and hugged her.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked wondering how Riley could be this optimistic.

"Because Mrs. Minkus's biological father ran out on her when she was 7 and years later, my dad's best friend: Shawn stepped in and became like a father figure for her and eventually married her mother and is now Mrs. Minkus' stepfather.

"I don't know if I can allow another man to date mom, I always had a picture thinking it would be the three of us and only us." Chloe told Riley wanting to have a father in her life.

"But Chloe, with my experience with the world, someone will come around and either you mom finds that man or if that man finds her, he'll step up and be a father for you and love you the way you deserve to be loved." Riley told Chloe as she looked at the clock and still needed Chloe to eat. "Ok Chloe, we're gonna end things like this for now, I have to mark some papers, you go and eat with Aaron and the others ok?" Riley said letting go of Chloe and made her way back to her desk.

"And you'll always be there for me?" Chloe asked looking at Riley like another mom.

"Right here." Riley answered as she pointed at her desk.

"Thanks Mrs. Friar." Chloe said thankfully as she walked up to Riley and hugged her.

"Your welcome Chloe, now go and enjoy lunch and keep an eye on Aaron for me." Riley said entrusting Chloe to keep a look out on her son.

"Will do Mrs. Friar, see you at the bakery." Chloe told her starting to smile again as she picked up her bag and left the classroom.

Chloe joined up with Aaron, Stephen, and Ruben who were waiting for her in the cafeteria.

"Well look who's here!" Stephen called out to his friends as they both looked to their right as Chloe entered the cafeteria and walked to them. Chloe rushed Aaron and began to hug him as soon as possible. Aaron didn't know what the hug was for as he found this to be pretty weird.

"What's this for?" Aaron asked as he hugged her back.

"Nothing…I'm just very thankful for having someone like you in my life." Chloe answered releasing her hold on Aaron.

"And what about us?" Stephen called out as he and Ruben felt left out.

"Yeah I'm thankful for my idiots too!" Chloe hugged her other guy friends.

"HEY!" Ruben and Stephen exclaimed together.

"Just kidding, I'm thankful for you guys too." Chloe said chuckling at them as Aaron smiled to see that Chloe was showing signs that she was getting better.

 ** _Author's Note: And that concludes another chapter! So Chloe couldn't rat out Charlie and now has formed a strong relationship with Riley and what was that with Aaron? ;) Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: Shawn, Topanga, and Katy visit Cory in the hospital to check up on him but Shawn and Topanga hear alarms in Cory's tone in his voice. Is Cory back in"Coryland"? And what is he going to say to them? Also Chloe goes out with Chris and will she tell him about Charlie? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav, and follow the story and again I apologize for not updating as fast as I could because of life being busy due to work. I'll see you guys soon and now it's time to y'all!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!  
_**

 ** _Guest from April 9: I hope you like the chapter and hope to hear from you soon and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)_**

 ** _Mynameisjeff1400: Oh but someone will die! When that'll be, I can't tell you good to hear from you again and I hope you liked this chapter :)_**

 ** _Guest from April 5: Awww, I would've come to give you a hug but sadly I sometimes enjoy being this evil muahahaha! I hope you liked the chapter and hope to hear from you next chapter :)_**

 ** _Charlie Hater: We'll see if Charlie does die or is even caught by the Police. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though._**

 ** _Michaela: It could be Charlie that dies who knows maybe Lucas will see Charlie again and shit is gonna hit the fan so hard!_**

 ** _James Stryker: Ouuu sadly our girl couldn't muster the strength to rat out her dad why? I don't know but we'll see how her date with Chris goes. As for who dies, I'm pretty sure some people lowkey want Chris to die but time will reveal that answer! Thank for the support and can't wait for the next chapter of Her Protector and Juliet's World :)_**


	31. Chapter 26- Time to Heal

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: I'm back and it feels good to be back! Sorry guys I was away due due to writer's block for this story, allowing Her Guardian Angel to catch up and overall some things in life are happening. I warn you guys now there is some heated stuff gonna take place in this chapter so I'll let you guys know when that's coming ok? See you guys at the bottom :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Cory was recovering nicely at the hospital. The doctor told him he would make a full recovery. Shawn and Topanga were with him everyday and sometimes the others at the hospital would look over in their room due to a strange sound coming from Cory's room. It was he and Shawn asleep together as they snored and in turn Shawn and Cory would be yipping together. Topanga found them together as she could only smile and shake her head to see her two boys haven't changed whatsoever since they met each other at the age of 5. Much to her displeasure, she found the two grown men wearing their friendship rings that Shawn gave Cory when he was 25. After an event that Cory had endured, she allowed her husband to wear the ring. Cory finally woke up at 3:45pm as he yawned finally waking up as the yipping mercifully stopped. "Topanga, I had a dream!" Cory told his wife.

"Is it the clown one?" Topanga asked knowing Cory has a history of having nightmares about clowns and psychotic ways of killing Shawn.

"Yes Topanga yes!" Cory answered nodding his head sounding worried.

"Cory, I thought those dreams were done when you brought Riley to the circus when she was 5 years old and wanted to go there instead of the zoo!" Shawn exclaimed. Cory couldn't answer looking at his wife and his best friend freaked out as if his nightmares were coming to real life.

"Listen, Topanga, Shawnie…With what has happened over the last 24 hours! I have decided to do something I knew would eventually come in our lives!" Cory said raising his right index finger in the air as if he had a brilliant idea.

"Oh boy, I don't like where this is going already!" Shawn pouted slouching on the chair even further.

"Sit like a proper adult!" Topanga growled at Shawn grinding her teeth as she fixed his posture against his will as Shawn was sitting upright again.

"I have decided to write my will!" Cory announced to them. The room was silent for at least a minute as Shawn and Topanga didn't even know what to say they were frozen in the exact spot they were at not even moving a muscle.

"What? Come on guys! I'm on these placebos for the rest of my life! I'm a hypochondriac again!" Cory whined reverting to a child-like state as he rolled up into a ball into a fetal position. "What happened to me has opened my eyes and I know that I won't be here forever!" He looked at his wife. "It's not only for me, but for you, our children, our grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and…"Cory began to ramble until he was interrupted.

"Okay, we get it!" Shawn exclaimed trying to shut up his best friend

Shawn and Topanga couldn't believe what they were hearing, it was like they were back in Pennbrooke University. Topanga's right eye began to twitch like she did preparing for her wedding day with Cory when Eric interrupted them years ago.

"Please say something!" Cory raised his voice crawling on the floor on his knees putting his arms out. He needs their opinion on his decision to write a will.

His best friend and wife exchange glances at each other looking uncertain on what to do.

"Cory, we're with you whatever ridiculous ideas you have going on in that head of yours," Shawn looked over at Topanga who's eye was still twitching. "Isn't that right, Topanga?" He asked her as if she were a child, but she didn't say anything and looked away. Shawn looked back at Cory "I think you should calm down for a sec, okay? I'll get you something that'll make you feel better." Shawn finally said something before getting out of his seat

"You will?" Cory lowered his voice as if he has seen a light of hope.

"Yeah, Be right back you guys." Shawn said as he took he leather jacket and left.

"No! No! You can't do this! I can't do this alone!" Cory whined as Shawn kept walking out the door. Shawn was gone but Cory turned around looking at his wife whose eye was still twitching.

"My whole life!" Topanga raised her voice not surprised with her husband's feelings for his best friend.

About an hour later, Shawn returned with a food item that Cory is all too familiar with and knows ever since they were young that it would make him happy. He emerged from the elevator with a plastic bag in his right hand looking for Cory's room. He eventually found it, and was greeted by his best friend hugging him.

"SHAWNIE!" Cory hugged his best friend.

"Hey buddy! I got something for you!" Shawn told him handing him the plastic bag. Cory took the box out of the bag revealing one of his favorite things to eat: Cinnabons! Cory gasped!

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Cory jumped up and down seeing one of Shawn's best gifts he opened the box and took a nearby fork and began to eat while Shawn and Topanga just watched as Cory devour the tasty dessert.

"Good to see some things haven't changed huh?" Shawn asked smiling to see his best friend happy again and not paranoid as he looked towards Topanga.

"Yeah, you owed him ever since he got you away from Jennifer Basset!" Topanga told Shawn as Shawn felt an eerie feeling in his body remembering that relationship even when he got handcuffed at a boathouse.

"You had to bring her up didn't you?" Shawn regretted hearing that name of an old relationship back in High School taking a deep breathe then exhaling.

"C'mon Shawn! Just let him be happy." Topanga told Shawn as they sat back and watched him.

"So, is the regular Cory back?" Topanga asked as Cory placed his plastic fork done with his mouth covered in glaze about to take another bite.

"No! I am still going to write my will!" Cory powerwalked his way to the window where Topanga's bag was as he searched her bag and found a pen and some paper to write on and began to write.

"Well, we knew he was crazy, but never this crazy!" Shawn whined to Topanga as they could now only sit back and watch the crazy Cory write his will.

Meanwhile, Chloe was waiting for Chris to arrive at her apartment, she was home alone. Sarah was already at work and wouldn't be home for a while. She heard her phone ring as she ran towards her phone and picked up Chris' call.

"Hey babe, can you let me in?" Chris asked waiting to be buzzed in.

"Get on up here you!" Chloe told her boyfriend sounding very happy to see him. A few minutes later, Chris finally arrived as she left the door open for him as he carried her with his hands on her butt cheeks while Chloe hooked her legs around Chris' waist sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

"How's everything? I've been worried sick!" Chris exclaimed sounding worried about her ever since her name appeared on the news about the incident involving Charlie Gardner.

"We need to talk." Chloe told her sitting down Chris on her couch.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Chris asked in fear.

"No I'm not! And don't worry, Aaron and I are just friends!" Chloe reassured him telling him that he and Aaron are only friends in her eyes. He sighed with relief.

"So what's up?" Chris asked as they sat together while Chris wrapped his right arm over her shoulder.

"So, that guy in the news, Charlie Gardner…He's actually my father. I just need to talk to you about it because there's something on my mind about how I feel about this whole thing going down." Chloe told Chris as he nodded his head ready to support her.

"Is everything ok though?" Chris asked sounding concerned about Chloe's mental health.

"I almost saw someone die Charlie and I just need help trying to get through this." Chloe bean to weep still not over the sight of Cory almost dying still remembering the crack coming from Charlie's pistol as it went through Cory's chest as blood flowed out. Chris held her to comfort her, he saw she was in a very vulnerable spot.

"Chloe, is there anything else he said to you?" Chris asked feeling worried.

"He said he wanted nothing to do with me and he also said that after I told him I was his daughter… Maybe I thought I could change something within him to change for the better. But I was wrong, I have to now live with me being the reason Principal Matthews got shot. But the worst thing is that he called me a slut! I'm his daughter and I can't believe he could say some sort of thing." Chloe poured her heart out to Chris. "Now you know why I always enjoy being around your family. You guys take care of each other and you guys hang out together. It's just me and my mom. I wish I could always feel what it's like to have a balanced family where everyone takes care of each other." Chloe said as her tears begin to form.

"Chloe, you know I'll always be here. I love you baby." Chris told her holding tightly onto her.

"I love you too baby." Chloe told Chris as they shared another quick kiss. Chris allowed Chloe to let out her tears which took some time but once she was done, Chris gave her a glass of water from her kitchen remembering where everything is and gave the glass to her to drink as she drank slowly.

"Good job babe, how you feeling now?" Chris asked checking up on his girlfriend of almost a year.

"A lot better, thanks Chris." Chloe answered feeling very grateful that even though she as in a vulnerable position, he never left her side. "Hey Chris, can I tell you something?" Chloe asked taking Chris' hands.

"Anything babe." Chris answered her quickly.

"I know we've been dating for almost a year now and this has been the toughest time of my life and I wanna thank you for everything you've done for me. What I'm saying is…"Chloe began to speak with confidence before retreating to a reserved tone in her voice.

"What are you saying Chloe?" Chris asked wondering what she was going to say.

"What I was trying to say is…is…I think we're ready to take our relationship, to the next level." Chloe told Chris as Chris' eyes shot wide open wondering if he heard actually happened or was he in a very good hallucination.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Come with me." Chloe took Chris' hand as she lead him to his bedroom. They arrived in Chloe's room where she closed the door behind her and began to make out with Chris. Their tongues danced as he picked her up and placed her on her bed as he began to strip her of her clothes. She was in her pink bra and panties while Chloe took off his jacket, black v-neck shirt and his jeans revealing his blue boxers. The magic between them was very heated as Chris finally made his move and unhooked her bra, once Chloe's bare breasts were revealed she gasped, took a step back and covered herself with her arms.

 ** _WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Incoming sex scene!_**

"Chris, I don't know now…What if Charlie was right? What if I am becoming a slut?" Chloe feared if her father was right about her.

"Chloe, you're not a slut! We love each other and now we're ready to take that step into our relationship." Chris comforted her as he took her hands which were over her breasts and he separated them revealing them. He was amazed on how she looked.

"Wow, babe! You look amazing. Now, we need to see all of each other." Chris told her as he took off her panties and then his boxers. He stiffened up seeing his long brown haired girlfriend completely nude for the first time, she still somewhat felt uncomfortable.

"Chloe, can I ask something?" Chris asked.

"Anything!" Chloe said giving into him.

"May I take a photo of you, like that?" Chris asked nervously hoping he gets the right answer.

"Chris, you aren't gonna show this to your friends won't you?" Chloe asked wanting to keep her reputation as a virgin.

"No, this is only for me. Nobody will see this but me!" Chris answered Chloe as she felt at ease that he made sure that the full sight of her was reserved only for him.

"Only for you?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes babe." Chris confirmed.

"Ok then, you may take a photo." Chloe began to give herself as he took out his phone and ordered her to be on the bed and Chloe posed seductively as he took the photo. He put away the phone on her nightstand and as he got on top of her so he could put the condom on and kiss her even more. She loved him even more feeling that their souls were connecting on a more intimate level he placed his hands on her hips as he entered her. She whimpered a bit almost bringing her head back due to Chris sliding deeper into her. He thrusted in her slowly and deep taking it easy on her but Chloe got more comfortable.

"Keep going baby, faster!" Chloe moaned wanting Chris to pick up the speed. He did as she wished and really picked it up thrusting his hips faster. She grabbed onto the sheets from the pleasure her body was feeling, the sound her moans filled the room like a beautiful song to Chris' ear enjoying every second taking Chloe's virginity.

"Babe! I can't go anymore!" Chris moaned as he finished Chloe off as he loaded up inside the condom pulling out of her as he laid down beside her sweaty body.

"Chris…That was…Amazing." Chloe panted between her words tired from having sex with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Chris smiled feeling like a champion that he took Chloe's virginity. Chloe fell asleep as Chris looked at his sleeping girlfriend who was still naked as he snapped a few more pictures of her from different angles and then left the apartment.

 _ **Ok now it's over all clear but guess what...The chapter is over!**_

 _ **Author's Note: Tsk tsk tsk! Bad move Chris! If Chloe finds out she'll whoop your ass! And holy cow the number of Boy Meets World references in this chapter was awesome! Gotta love nostalgia! Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Word gets out! "Chloe is a slut!" How will Chloe, Aaron and the others find out about this AND Chloe and Aaron play their season opener the same day? Will they be distracted? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav, and follow the story because shit is about to get real soon.**_

 _ **Let's Talk because I love talking to you guys. :)**_

 _ **Guest that wanted me to update: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please have some patience with me because as other writers will tell you, writers block does happen especially if there's something going on in their personal life.**_

 _ **daghley: First off thank you for enjoying and reviewing the story and no worries, when I first started reading fanfiction, it would be around 4pm and then the next thing I know it was 8pm and it only felt like an hour so I get it. As for Charlie, you will see him soon!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh it has to happen sooner or later and Yes she will have to tell him. As for Chloe, maybe the emotional damage and mental damage had been done to her but after this, maybe she'll be damaged even more. Hopefully our boy Aaron will stick beside her.**_


	32. Chapter 27- It's Game Day!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and Gents I'm back baby! Another chapter of Like Father, Like Son is here! The aftermath of Chris' photos being taken of Chloe's naked body after those two had sex oh and by the way, a few photos were taken WITHOUT her consent. Also, I just wanna say I am sorry for not updating as much as I would want to. Some stuff has happened and I sometimes experience writer's block for this story because I have been concentrating on Her Guardian Angel so I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

The next day after Chris and Chloe had their first time together, Chloe met with Aaron as he entered the class room earlier than usual.

"I never knew you were a morning person." Chloe exclaimed surprised to see the 2nd generation basketball player early at school.

"Not like I had a choice or anything." Aaron said.

"You ready for your game today?" Chloe asked as she opened her history textbook to study for their history test.

"A little nervous, I told my parents I was playing today and Grandma is having the bakery closed early so the whole family can watch me." Aaron told Chloe fearing something. Chloe could tell that with his shortened breath, there was something going on.

"Ok Aaron, you're terrible at keeping secrets to yourself, what's up?" Chloe asked reading his instincts like an open book. He didn't answer yet as he looked around the room and took a quick scan of the hallway.

"Just promise me you won't laugh?" Aaron begged holding his hands up in a prayer formation.

"C'mon Aaron, I'm pretty sure nothing bad can happen today!" Chloe scoffed at Aaron's insecurity.

"Yeah well you can say that because your mother isn't Riley Friar! I overheard her talking about making signs for today's game." Aaron told Chloe knowing Riley would embarrass him a great deal since she has done that at Natalie's softball games in the past.

"C'mon Aaron, lighten up! I know you'll do great!" Chloe encouraged her friend as Stephen and Ruben walked into the classroom.

"How you guys doing?" Ruben greeted Aaron and Chloe as he placed his books on his desk and took his seat.

"Not bad, what's up with you guys?" Aaron said giving a bro hug to Ruben.

"Well, I think it's a good thing we're all here." Stephen said solemnly leaning on his desk.

"Oh boy, am I in shit again?" Aaron asked beginning to worry on who's bad side he got in this time.

"Actually, it's not about you, Aaron, it's about her." Stephen clarified as he pointed to Chloe.

"Me? What did I do?" Chloe asked showing a confused look on her face.

"I wouldn't say what you did, I would say it's a matter of…WHO you did." Stephen told Chloe as Chloe got the hint.

Suddenly, Chloe charged at Stephen and tackled him to the floor like a Super Saiyan. Her right foot was right on Stephen's throat choking him. The wind was knocked out of him and he could barely breathe.

"How did this happen?" She exclaimed

"I'm coming, Dad! I'm coming!" He wheezed and fought for oxygen feeling like he was close to passing out

"Chloe! Take it easy on Stephen!" Ruben was able to get Chloe's foot away from Stephen's throat. Aaron helped Stephen to get up and the poor guy was catching his breath. "Apparently, your boyfriend leaked a few photos of you to some of his friends and his friends leaked it to some others and then we overheard this." He told her putting his hands up not wanting to agitate her.

"When did you guys hear about this?" Chloe demanded to know becoming very furious.

"I would like to know about this incident too Ms. Carpenter!" Riley walked in looking very disappointed in the teenager crossing her arms

"Mrs. Friar, may I explain?" Chloe begged. Aaron's mother nodded her head

"Aaron, boys. Leave…NOW!" Riley demanded as the young men did as Riley instructed as Aaron recognized that look all too well whenever he or his siblings, and even his father, would be in trouble. Nobody would want to be under the wrath of her.

The teacher sighed as Chloe sat at her desk for another lecture.

"Chloe, I don't know what to say here…"Riley said feeling at a loss for words as she shook her head

"Chris told me that he was going to keep that photo for himself!" Chloe told Riley her innocence feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Well clearly he lied to you. I know that it's been a hard time for you and I am here to offer any support and or advice to you. But this was just reckless!" Riley scolded Chloe making her feel bad. "Chloe, did you guys use protection?" Riley asked as her heart raced.

"Ya we used protection Mrs. Friar." Chloe answered as Riley felt some sort of relief.

"He's not worth it anymore Chloe, this is not going to get any better. When is the next time you see Chris?" Riley asked wanting what's best for Chloe seeing that her student clearly was used.

"Today, he's playing against Aaron." Chloe answered as Riley knew what had to be done.

"Then today, you break up with him." Riley answered as Chloe nodded her head seeing Riley's view of the situation. Riley stepped outside to allow her son and his friends back in but didn't notice the crowd of her students waiting. She allowed them all in and taught her class but kept an eye on Chloe. Chloe appeared to be doing well but she felt something was off. Once class was over, she told her son to stay behind.

"Am I in trouble mom?" Aaron asked packing up his stuff for his next class.

"No, you're not. I need to ask you for a favor." Riley answered her son.

"Sure mom, what's up?" Aaron said offering his help knowing the tone in his mother's voice that something was disturbing her.

"I need you to keep an eye on Chloe, something will happen today and I need you there to support her during this time." Riley told her son.

"Yeah, she's had a rough little bit lately, don't worry mom, I'll take care of Chloe, she deserves nothing but the best." Aaron said as Riley cracked a grin on her face hearing her son's words. "What?" Aaron asked noticing Riley' look.

"You like her don't you?" Riley smirked.

"Mom!" Aaron exclaimed wanting his mother to keep her voice down.

"YAY! My baby boy is in love!" Riley cheered as the people in the halls could practically hear them

"Oh here we go!" Aaron groveled taking his stuff and about to leave.

"Aaron, remember to take care of Chloe!" Riley reminded her son as he gave her a thumb up as he left the classroom. For the rest of the day Aaron kept his eye on Chloe and sometimes could tell she was furious deleting old pictures of her and Chris together and her ranting to him about the things her and Chris did together and what they talked about together during their relationship. As Maya was teaching her class about the comic book character in the Spiderman universe named: Carnage. Carnage is a super villain formerly known as a New Yorker named: Cletus Kasady who was possessed by an alien being called a: Symbiote. Carnage was a serial killer in the Marvel Universe once killing his own grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs. He has even killed a significant person in Spiderman's personal life: Gwen Stacy by using his tentacles he essentially sucked the life out of her. Aaron can see that due to the trauma she's facing from the situation with Charlie and now Chris, is doing a toll on her mind and her body. He could see that the life within Chloe was slipping away. The life was being sucked out of her.

The bell rang as Chloe got up from her seat and Aaron right behind her. The two stopped at her locker as usual but one change was highly noticeable. She wasn't talking. Aaron tried a couple of times to create a conversation with her but Chloe didn't answer back. He was getting worried for her, he knows she is super competitive and could use that to his advantage.

"So Chloe, you ready for your game today?" Aaron asked as Chloe placed her books in her locker and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I guess. How about you?" Chloe said in a slight monotone way.

"Besides the entire family showing up, I think I'll be fine." Aaron said as he notice no reaction from Chloe. "So, you up for a little competition between us" Aaron proposed seeing as Chloe never backs away from a challenge.

"Sure why not, hopefully it could take my mind off things. What's the match?" Chloe accepted his challenge falling right into Aaron's hands.

"Ok, so this is our first game and my team is playing first. You guys play right after, I propose that whoever has the most points by the end of the game wins the day." Aaron said as Chloe started to see some interest in his challenge.

"Loser pays for dinner?" Chloe asked as Aaron's eyes wide open. Was this Chloe asking him out on a date?

"I was about to say loser pays for ice cream but hell, you're on!" Aaron accepted as they shook hands. The two got their gear together from their jerseys, shoes and, Aaron brought his dad's foam roller to help loosen up muscles as he warms up. As Chloe made her way to the stands she sees all of the Friar Family, Hunter Family, Babineaux, Minus Family and, the Matthews family as she was shocked to all see Cory was released from the hospital. She rushed towards him and Topanga who were sitting a couple of rows up to get a good view at their grandson while Shawn was already snapping pictures.

"Principal Matthews?! It's great to see you but when were you released?" Chloe exclaimed at the sight of her principal being at the game.

"Well I just got released during around lunch time, thanks for your concern Ms. Carpenter." Cory told her as Chloe began to feel better about herself knowing Mr. Matthews was back. Cory was indulging in another box of Cinnabons that Shawn bought him while Riley, Auggie and, Topanga could only shake their hands at Cory and Shawn the most epic bromance the world has ever known was back at it again with the cinnabons!

A loud cheer roared and filled the gym as the John Adams High Warriors made their way to the court with Aaron and Devon Hamilton leading the charge. Two of the best in school lead the charge as they went to warm up on the left side of the court. Another cheer erupted as a packed house all got on their feet as two of John Adams alumni came to watch the game: Zay Babineaux and Lucas Friar!

As Aaron saw his dad and Godfather enter the gym, he began to feel the pressure in trying to live up to the Friar legacy. He is now a 2nd generation ball player and he needs to prove himself to his father.

Aaron saw an infamous guy take to the court: Chris Garrison. After he knew that he used Chloe for sex, Aaron was that much more motivated to defeat the Notre Dame Crusaders. The game began and Devon tipped the ball to the John Adams Point Guard: Theo Reyes! Theo takes the ball as everyone went into their spot. Aaron to everyone's surprise asked for the ball from the three point line running to the right corner of the court in front of the Notre Dame bench. Theo passes it to Aaron, Aaron catches and shoots the three and it's good! 3-0 John Adams as Aaron stares down the Notre Dame bench and Chris.

"You'll pay for what you did to Chloe!" Aaron said jogging past Chris on his way back on defense. Chris got the ball and decides to shoot from 30 feet out and nails his shot staring down Aaron in return. It was on!

"Theo, just pass me the ball!" Aaron told his Point Guard.

"Whatever you're planning, it better be good!" Theo exclaimed passing Aaron the ball. Aaron dribbled the ball towards Chris and shot a three pointer in front of him. A whistle was blown as Chris fouled Aaron and Aaron still made the three! 6-3 John Adams and Aaron was going to the free throw line as the two stared each other down. Chloe got up and began cheering for Aaron as Chris looked at her in disbelief.

"Babe, why are you cheering for this idiot?" Chris asked in disbelief walking up to her.

"Because he didn't use me unlike you! It's over." Chloe told him officially ending her relationship with Chris. Riley held up her sign in a white Bristol Board saying "That's my son!" showing two huge photos on the left of the board is a baby version of Aaron in a New York Knicks onesie and on the right is a photo of Aaron and Lucas playing basketball together at Madison Square Garden as Maya and Farkle took a few steps away from Riley so they won't be associated with Riley embarrassing her son.

Aaron walked up to the free throw line and he dribbled the ball three times before placing the ball in his right palm, he looked up towards the basket raised his hands and released the ball flicking his wrist shooting it and the ball goes swish into the net making it 7-3. From there the John Adams Warriors went into halftime with a 5 point lead. Aaron had 15 points, 5 rebounds and, 2 assists. Devon Hamilton lead the team with 19 points, 13 rebounds, 5 blocks. It was 50-45 at halftime. Chris Garrison also had 14 points, 3 steals and, 2 assists.

The second half began as Aaron threw the ball into Theo and he dribbled up the court. He found an open Devon as he threw the ball close to the basket as Devon caught the ball in mid-air and slammed the ball home with an alley-oop slam! The lead was now at 7 with the score at 52-45 Chris got the ball and while Theo wasn't paying attention on defense he hits a 3! The lead was cut down to 4! Theo received the pass and dribbled up the court, he swings the ball left to Matt Espinoza the team's Shooting Guard, he then bonce passes to the low left post where Aaron asked for the ball, be posted up on his defender, he backs him in deeper and deeper closer to the hoop, he stops his dribble, dips his shoulder left before pulling out and spins right where he shoots the fade away jumper.

"KOBE!" Aaron yelled paying tribute to one of the best to have ever played the game and makes the shot. The lead was relatively the same throughout the final minute but Notre Dame dropped the lead to 2. Chris had the ball and Theo was playing his best defense on him, Chris crosses over from right to left as Theo trips on his own shoes slipping and falling forward as Chris shot the ball and banks in the 3 point shot from the right wing of the court. There was 9 seconds left and Coach Arsenault called the time out. The John Adams Warriors were down by 1!

"Ok guys, look, all we need is 2 points to win. The ball will be inbounded on their sideline. Friar, I need you to inbound the ball and be the trigger man. Devon set a screen for Reyes so that he could get the ball. Espinoza I want you to get to the left corner and be ready to shoot. Aaron, when Theo gets the ball, I want you two to do a pick and roll play. Listen I don't know who you're mouthing at all game but focus on the game!" Coach Arsenault told his players.

"You got it Coach." Aaron said as he took a quick drink of water as the crowd was cheering for their team as Lucas and Zay were standing up anxious on watching Aaron. The whistle blew signaling that time was up and needed the players on the court. "Warriors on 3. 1…2…3" Coach Arsenault called his team together as they yelled Warriors as the five players from each team made their way to the court. Aaron went to the sideline where one of the referees were as he got the ball from the referee. He blew the whistle again as he had 5 seconds to inbound the ball.

They ran the play as Devon sets the screen near the free throw line. Theo gets free and is near the half court line! Chris met Chris at the three point line as Aaron ran near Chris and sets a screen Chris intentionally elbowed Aaron in the face! The whistle blew.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lucas, Zay, Riley and, Chloe exclaimed not liking Chris attitude. Chris proceeded to turn to the John Adams faithful and gave them the crotch chop gesture. Chris was given a technical foul as Aaron made his way to the free throw line. Aaron did his routine to relax before shooting, he raised his arms and flicked his wrist shooting the ball and ties the game!

"SIT DOWN BITCH!" Aaron yelled towards Chris as Aaron was pissed off as he kept staring him down. The whistle blew.

"Unsportsmanlike Conduct on 8 white." A referee charged Aaron with a technical foul!

"WHAT?!" Aaron exclaimed in disbelief. Before Aaron could plead his case to the ref, Devon pulled Aaron away before Aaron could get himself tossed from the game. Lucas and Zay shook their heads.

"That's bullshit. That guy should've been charged a tech for unsportsmanlike conduct as well for the crotch chop." Lucas told his best friend.

"Yeah but we know refs, some of them are corrupt like the NBA refs." Zay told Lucas. Lucas agreed with him because during playoff runs, they had issues with the refs calling the game and once it lead to both Zay and Lucas getting tossed from a playoff game which lead to the team being eliminated by the Detroit Pistons.

Chris made his way to the free throw line to shoot once. He made his shot and Notre Dame was given the ball. There were five seconds to go. Chris received the inbounds pass as Theo had no choice but to foul Chris as Theo got his 6th foul causing him to foul out of the game. After Chris only made 1 one of two free throws, John Adams calls their final timeout.

"Ok guys, here's the situation, we're down 2. Theo is out. Aaron you got the hot hand from 3, you get the green light to shoot. Devon, set a screen on Aaron's man, Aaron will come to the corner to shoot the three. Keep it simple guys." Coach Arsenault told his guys as they nodded their heads.

"Ok then, let's get this win." Coach Arsenault let his team go breaking their huddle. Everyone got into position. They ran the play perfectly as Aaron got the room he needed but wasn't aware that Chris and Aaron's defender rushed to him as the clock was winding down. Aaron had no choice, but to shoot. He shot the three as best as he could and the horn sounded. The ball was already in the air by the time the horn sounded so this shot would count if it went. And it did!

The John Adams Warriors won their Home Opener in dramatic fashion as Aaron ran towards the stands where Lucas hugged his son and Lucas carried him up being proud of his oldest son. The crowd erupted Riley joined in and hugged her son followed by Melanie and then a tight and long hug from Chloe. Melanie didn't like that Chloe held on to him as Chloe was already in her uniform. Aaron held onto her waist.

"So, how was that?" Aaron said to Chloe as Melanie took a step back feeling like Aaron's feelings were true for Chloe.

"That was good. How many points did you score?" Chloe asked remembering their challenge.

"That was 23. May the odds be ever in your favor." Aaron grinned referencing his mother's favorite book series: The Hunger Games.

"When I'm done, you owe me dinner." Chloe grinned as she kissed Aaron's sweaty cheek and made her way to her team bench as Aaron looked at her happy to see what he saw while Melanie, Riley, and Lucas were all shocked.

Aaron made his way back to shake hands with the other team and he left Chris hanging feeling like he earned it by leaving his hand out and as they were about to shake hands, Aaron spun away and returned the crotch chop to Chris.

Chloe and the Junior Girls' team were now warming up as Aaron made his way to the stands. However they didn't know that a stranger was peeking through the glass window on the gym doors. The man behind a black and red hoodie with flames, was Charlie Gardner.

 _ **Author's Note: Ouuu boy! This just got interesting what is Charlie Gardner doing in the halls of John Adams High? Is he here to finish the job? Is he here to face Lucas and Riley? What could it be? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: It is Chloe's turn to compete and little does she know it, but her father is watching on from outside the gym doors will she beat Aaron's score of 23 points? Will she notice Charlie behind his hood and how will Charlie react when he sees her play basketball? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav and, follow the story and pipebomb coming...Someone WILL die in a few chapters...Can't say when that is but someone is gonna die.**_

 _ **Let's Talk**_

 _ **daghely: Oh Aaron's pissed at Chris based on how their game turned out believe that! This isn't over yet! Who do you think will be the one to die and do you think Chloe will outscore Aaron?**_

 _ **James Stryker: You were right Chris was not to be trusted but damn Chloe fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Good to see Aaron beat his ass in basketball though and good on her to dump his ass! Keep doing some awesome work for Juliet's World and Her Protector.**_


	33. Chapter 28- The Sharpshooter

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back after awhile and HOLY COW! Since I'm a basketball fan only those who watch basketball would understand. The Golden State Warriors even WITHOUT Stephen Curry just pounded the Portland Trail Blazers. The San Antonio Spurs WOOPED the Oklahoma City Thunder by TKO even by the end of the 1st half! And finally my boys! The Toronto Raptors got that gorilla off their back and defeated the Indiana Pacers! Not a pretty win but a win nonetheless. Anyways back to business a VERY IMPORTANT chapter coming up folks eyes peeled for this and mind sharp because shit is about to go down.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

It was time for Chloe's team to take the court and play their home opener. Chloe was wearing the number: 10 and playing Small Forward. The crowd and Aaron was cheering clapping their hands in anticipation for tip off and some even were stomping their feet in the stands. The ball is throw in in the air and the John Adams Center man tipped it to their Point Guard. Chloe began to run towards the right side of the court to get set up for a play. The play was called as the Power Forward screened the person guarding Chloe as Chloe used the screen and ran towards the basket as the Point Guard bounced passed to Chloe and Chloe finishes the play with a sweet reverse layup. Chloe rushed back to her side of the court to play defense. Aaron was back in the boy's team locker room with his team getting changed.

"Ok guys, great win today. Wins like this won't be easy, sometimes some wins are gonna be very tough to get but hey, we stuck through it, we grinded it out and we walked away with the win! Great job tonight guys! Devon Hamilton, thank you very much big man for playing hard down low, Theo Reyes, thank you for setting the plays up and although you fouled out, that's ok! This stuff happens. Finally, Aaron Friar… You young man are really like your father." Coach Arsenault complimented his top guys for stepping up and playing great. "Ok, get changed, and I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow afternoon after school. Get home safely gentlemen." Coach Arsenault told his team dismissing them as he left the locker room.

Aaron turned around to get changed out of his uniform to get back into his casual clothes. He changed into his black sweat pants, New York Knicks T-Shirt and, and his white and blue Friar 7s.

"Yo Aaron, you're definitely going to the NBA man." Theo complimented his teammate having seen him in action for the first time.

"Thanks Theo. You're gonna be great yourself! You got a great eye for passing. You're basically the Filipino Steve Nash!" Aaron complimented his teammate.

"And Devon here is Shaq!" Theo said pointing to Devon getting ready.

"Oh hell yeah! He's gonna be dunking on people all year throughout this year all the way to Senior year!" Aaron agreed.

"Yeah and I'll probably brake a few rims while I'm at it." Devon said sarcastically. Most of the guys have already left even Theo. It was down to Aaron and Devon Hamilton left.

"Yo Devon, what do you think of my post play?" Aaron asked the 7-footer.

"You're not bad, but you certainly aren't supposed to be playing a big man's role. You're a natural shooter." Devon told Aaron seeing his game play and how Aaron handles himself.

"I know that's what I tell coach but, I'll suck it up." Aron agreed but willing to fight through adversity.

"Just don't complain if you get beat up in there. The post is not a friendly place." Devon warned him as Aaron would remember going to Madison Square Garden as a kid and still remember how playoff games were like. One year Lucas almost got into a fight and his teammates: Ryan and Travis had to jump in there before Lucas could throw a punch at someone's face.

"Yeah, especially since I'm Lucas Friar's son, I doubt that certain calls will not go my way." Aaron guessed seeing potential bias against him.

"We'll see man, but if you need help. I got your back." Devon pledged his friendship as a teammate.

"Thanks bro." Aaron appreciated any help from Devon as the two left the locker room together to go back to the gym where Chloe's team was up by 15 at half time. The two joined the Friar's and the other families in the stands as Aaron with his best friends while Devon sat with Sabrina and Stephen.

"How many points does Chloe have?" Aaron asked wondering how his bet with her was going.

"12 so far. All of the by way of 3 point shooting." Stephen answered keeping his eyes on the court especially on the timer reading 2:19 remaining on the clock.

"She really is his daughter." Riley said to herself seeing the resemblance on how Chloe and Charlie played the game. Charlie was a shooter a fine one at that. Likely Chloe got her shooting touch as a result of genetics and that skill being pass on from Charlie.

"Yo how many points did you score in your game?" Ruben asked Aaron.

"23 bitch!" Aaron answered gloating not thinking Chloe will catch him.

"AARON JOHN FRIAR!" Riley exclaimed not liking her son's choice of language.

"Ok! ok! I'm sorry mom!" Aaron apologized quickly not to get on his mother's bad side. Aaron's sight returned back to the court as he looked towards the John Adams Bench where Chloe had her long brown hair down

"But you still did great man!" Anthony said who was in the row in front of him.

"Thanks bro." Aaron told his longtime friend who is like a brother to him.

"I'll be right back." Stephen excused himself.

"Where you going?" Sabrina asked him.

"Taking a piss. Damn Sabrina, every man is entitled to his privacy!" Stephen exclaimed being sarcastic in the end as Aaron and Ruben laughed.

"Yeah yeah keep it going idiots!" Sabrina said scoffing at them.

"Sorry, we have a height requirement in place to call us idiots. You need to be at least 5 feet tall!" Ruben said making fun of Sabrina's height as Aaron laughed with him.

"Shut up you!" Maya said smacking the back of Aaron's and Ruben's heads defending her daughter. Sabrina is 5'0 tall two inches shorter than her mother. The horn sounded resuming the game as Chloe made her way onto the court after taking a quick drink of her Fruit Punch Gatorade.

Their opponents: Sacred Heart High Started with the ball and Chloe picked up her assigned opponent. Chloe stayed in front of her opponent playing smart and not fouling. She was very quick on her feet. Her opponent was forced to take a tough shot jumping backwards performing a fade away as Chloe chased putting a hand in front of her face before turning towards the hoop where she saw the ball fly. The ball went off the rim as John Adams retained the rebound and Chloe was off and running towards their opponents hoop where she received a long pass. Aaron and the others stood up and finishes the play with a left handed layup and was fouled as the referee blew the whistle.

"AND 1!" Chloe yelled with excitement receiving a high five from her teammates. She now has 14 points and if she makes her free throw, it would be 15. She stepped up to the line where Aaron was on his feet excited for her. She had copied Aaron's set up routine perfectly! Aaron, Lucas and, Zay recognized that set up from anywhere. She raised her arms, elbows up and shot the ball as she watched it go down the hoop.

"No way!" Lucas exclaimed impressed with Chloe abilities. Charlie was looking on from outside the gym and he too was shocked to see how Chloe was playing but he still made sure he was still able to keep his cover since a good chunk of New York was looking for him.

Chloe would only get better from there! By the final minute she had 23 points. Tied with Aaron! The John Adams Warriors were up by 26 by this point. The score was 86-60. It was a party of nothing but three point shooting Lucas and Zay see so much potential in her to possibly make it to the WNBA as long as she keeps this up. The point guard passed the ball to Chloe. She jab stepped right, crosses out her defender as the crowd "Ouuued" as Lucas, Zay and, Charlie's eyes widened as her opponent was left in the dust Chloe went to the left corner of the court, stepped back behind the three point line and makes another 3! The crowd was going nuts as Riley and Maya couldn't believe Chloe outscored Aaron! Chloe jogged back on defense before looking at Aaron.

"So I guess you owe me dinner!" Chloe smirked at Aaron as Aaron laughed it off ready to pay the price of defeat. The game mercifully ended with the final score being 91-67. Chloe shook her opponent's hands and went back to hug Aaron as Aaron lifted her up and spun her around as Melanie didn't appreciate the gesture. Melanie began to walk off the court with her family and the Matthews family.

"I'll see you guys at the bakery!" Sabrina called to Aaron waving goodbye.

"Smell ya later!" Aaron replied as the Minkus family left and the Matthews slowly behind them. Melanie couldn't help but watch on seeing Aaron slipping away from her.

"Hey loser! Keep up!" Sabrina told her sister. There was no reply as she still looked at them from one end of the gym on the opposite side of Charlie Gardner so they won't see him. "Hey, what you looking at?" Sabrina asked walking up to Melanie and looked where she was looking. She figured it out.

"Ahhh, Someone's jealous huh?" Sabrina asked with a smirk on her face.

"Can you leave it alone?" Melanie begged feeling worse.

"Come here." Sabrina pulled her sister in for a hug to comfort her.

"What do you do when you think you're doing what's right but you're really just confused and you feel like life is trying to throw you on the ground?" Melanie asked as Sabrina walked her out comforting her as she rubbed her back and placing her head on Melanie's shoulders.

"All you can do is hang on." Sabrina answered feeling sorry for her sister.

"You girls ok?" Farkle asked his daughters while Maya was taking care of Corey.

"Yeah, we'll be fine dad." Melanie answered keeping her beaten emotions bottled up.

Meanwhile…

Aaron and Chloe were enjoying a moment together as the Babineaux family and the Friar family stuck together. The court had cleared out as Aaron and the others shot the ball around for a little while longer while Riley and Vanessa the assistant head coach.

The adults went back to Vanessa's office inside the Physical and Health Education office. Charlie entered the gym hearing the door click with only Aaron and Chloe in his sight.

"You played a great game honey." Charlie complimented his daughter as Chloe and Aaron heard the eerie voice of Charlie as he stood by the door.

Chloe turned around to the man hearing the familiar voice. Her eyes narrowed down at him and crossed her arms. "Who are you calling me "honey" Las time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with your slut of a daughter

"Chloe, be careful." Aaron warned knowing that she's giving attitude to Charlie Gardner. The man who physically and sexually abused Riley and Sarah, who killed his unborn half sibling, and almost killed his grandfather. He stopped shooting with his friends and approached the father and daughter. His friends were at his back with him and watched intently. However, Chloe ignored him. Knowing she can fight her own battles by herself. Aaron was ready to protect Chloe if necessary.

"When I didn't have enough heat on me, I heard from Billy about the game. I decided to check it out to see if your basketball skills are better than mind." Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "Yours?"

"Yeah. Where did you think you got it from?" Charlie told Chloe as she too is a second generation ball player.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Chloe demanded in annoyance. She wanted to know why he was there more than anything other than to see if she could be the next Tamika Catchings or Elema Delle Donne. Charlie tried to ignore the stinging emotion he felt when Chloe had called him by his first name.

"I've been thinking about what you and Riley said and what Sarah and I did in the past. I just need some time to think if what either of you said was true. That's when I realized that you are mine." Charlie told her about his epiphany.

Chloe didn't look so delighted about it remembering how hurtful he was to her when they first met and how he almost killed Cory. "Congratulations," She said in a dull and hollow voice. "You're not as much of an idiot as I thought," Then she looked at Aaron. "C'mon Aaron, let's go." They started to walk to the doors, but Charlie stooped them by grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Wait!" He said urgently.

Chloe quickly moved her arm out of the way as if she touched dire. "Don't touch me!" She said angrily.

Aaron got tended ready to back Charlie off from her.

"I want a second chance with you!" Charlie pleaded to his daughter.

"You've had your chances. My mother tried on you and it obviously didn't work. I don't want to make the same mistakes." Charlie knew he was going to lose her, but there was a part of him that didn't want to. He was certainly not a man to beg for anyone, but he would for his daughter. "Chloe, please-"

"Charlie, if you know what's good for the both of you, you'd leave her alone. My dad is here and I know he'll beat the crap out of you id you don't leave here quick enough." Aaron threatened.

Charlie's eyes looked at the boy up and down. "And why should I be afraid of your father, kid?"

"Cause he's Lucas Friar."

It suddenly clicked into Charlie as to why Aaron looked so familiar when he had first seen him. When he, Xander, and Troy were protecting Natalie. Charlie could see the resemblance now in Riley and Lucas' children. Aaron does look a lot like Lucas.

"What are you lover birds still doing in here?" Aaron's sister, Natalie, obnoxiously asked coming into the gym along with her family and the Babineaux family. Her and the rest of them, came to an abrupt halt when they saw who Aaron and Chloe were talking to. It was as I Aaron had said Lucas' name, he arrived there on cue. Charlie turned around to the families and met eyes with Aaron's eyes father. One's he never thought he would see again.

"Charlie." Lucas greeted formally.

"Lucas," He acknowledged as well.

"I never thought I would have to see you again." Charlie didn't look too thrilled to see him.

"I never thought I would have heard that you nearly tried to kill me father in law. I bet that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Lucas sneered at him, approaching closer to Charlie. "To have an innocent man like him, dead?" Lucas was getting closer and closer to becoming Texas Lucas. Tempted to wanting to punch Charlie.

"Lucas…" Riley warned her husband to not make him lose his temper that her was defending her father.

"Believe it or not, Lucas, it was an accident." Charlie said.

Lucas had a hard time so he scoffed at the thought. "Oh, yeah?" So who did you intend to murder? My wife? Your daughter?" Lucas didn't believe him.

"It just happened," Charlie told him. He felt enough of the guilt and pain already. He lost his self-control. "We were talking and I just lost it." Charlie confessed.

"You sure lost it, alright!" Lucas was still angry.

Charlie was getting more annoyed by his presence and snapped. "Why don't you just back off my case, alright? What had happened, happened, and there's nothing we can do about it! You and your army can go and I talk to Chloe alone in peace!" Charlie requested.

Mostly everyone in the room felt fear at the thought of Chloe being alone with him.

"What makes you think you're suitable to talk to Chloe, especially, alone?" Lucas demanded incredulously.

"Because I'm obviously her father, aren't I? So I have that right?" Charlie defended. Once he said those words, it somehow made Chloe's heart soften for him. She had hoped that maybe his words from earlier were true.

"There's no way in hell I'm ever going to let you be alone with her-"

"Mr. Friar, stop!" Chloe exclaimed. Her voice made everyone focused on her. "I will talk to him!"

"But, Chloe-"

"If anything goes wrong, I'll get you guys. All of you can go. I'll be fine. Promise." Chloe announced trying to put Lucas at ease.

It was silent for a few minutes. Charlie couldn't believe that she would actually talk to him. Riley began to worry and fret and went to her husband, saying. "I don't like this, Lucas. I don't trust him with her." Riley said in fear.

Lucas was battling the thoughts in his head. He wondered if what decision would be the right thing to do for Chloe.

Then, he sighed, after finally coming to a conclusion. "Fine. You can talk to him." Lucas gave in allowing Chloe to talk to her father. Riley was shocked at his statement. "Lucas!"

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"For three minutes only." Lucas limited the time.

Eventually, everyone left those two alone to talk. It was uncomfortable silence between for quite some time until Chloe had spoken. "You wanted me to have a talk so talk. I'm sure it's killing Mr. Friar that he's not having his hands on you right now."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I bet," He looked at her in awe. "I can't believe that you want to talk to me"

"I can't believe that you consider me as your daughter now." Chloe said surprised at Charlie said such words as she put down her gym bag.

"I told you. I've done some thinking. All the dots connected so it makes sense." Charlie repeated himself.

"Listen, if you want to keep in contact with me, we need to have a good plan on how to do it." Chloe got down to business .

"You're right," Charlie agreed. "But what kind of plan?"

"I don't know," She was thinking of ideas in her mind quickly. "This might sound ancient but we can write letter?" Chloe suggested.

"Letters?" Charlie repeated. He was never the one to write letters before so the idea sounded foreign to him. "What is this? The 1950s?" Chloe glared at him.

"Do have any better ideas? It's not like we can be together in public!"

Charlie thought about it for some time and gave into the idea. He would to anything to have some sort of contact with his daughter. "No. Your idea is better than mine. But how do we exchange the?" Charlie wondered trying to keep their relationship a secret from everyone.

"Since you hang out with Mr. Ross, I can give the letters to him and you can pass on your letters to Xander because I'll see him. What do you think?" Chloe proposed.

Charlie thought it over and knew it was a brilliant idea with no flaws. He smiled. Like, having an actual smile on his face, one that he hadn't felt in…forever. And she made it appear just like that. "Sounds great. I'm sure they won't mind being the messengers for a while. You must have Sarah's brains and not mine." Charlie told his daughter complimenting her intelligence.

Chloe roller her eyes at that statement. "Clearly I do."

"Everything going okay in here?" Lucas asked and Zay was also by his side to check in on the,

"No blood on the floor so it's all good, Mr. Perfect." Charlie said, remembering Billy's old nickname for him.

"Anyway, that's three minutes. Time is up Chloe." Lucas told Chloe showing his timer that time has run out. Charlie looked towards Chloe.

"Take care of yourself Chloe." Charlie told his daughter.

"You take care too." Chloe replied as she left with Lucas and Zay.

 _ **Author's Note: BOOM BABY! Another chapter is in the books and oh man! Can Chloe and Charlie keep this up? Will they be able to keep it hush hush from the Friars and the other families more importantly Sarah? Next Time on Like Father, Like Son: Sarah goes out with Riley, Vanessa, and Maya for lunch. What will they talk about? Also, Aaron and Chloe go out for dinner since Chloe won the bet, Aaron is picking up the tab. Find out next time on what happens on Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav, and/or follow this story and I wanna apologize for not updating as much as I want to and I wanna give a shoutout to 4ne1 for helping me out and keeping this whole thing going. 4ne1 whenever you read this, mad thanks to you from a grateful Canadian guy. Now for the main event!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest 1 from May 2: Well you got your answer and man, that went better than anyone hoped. I wonder how he'll react IF he ever picks up Chloe and Charlie's secret relationship.**_

 _ **Guest 2 from May 2: Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think will happen with Chloe and Aaron?**_

 _ **Guest from April 26: Can't make any promises on that ;)**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Yeah I made a mistake on that and the reason for that is because I really wanted to update ASAP and didn't take the time to edit that because of the fact that I had the prequel chapters.**_

 _ **daghley: You were right that Chloe outscored Aaron! KOBE! I don't watch One Tree Hill but that could be a plausible scenario.**_

 ** _James Stryker: Apparently in Earth 616 Carnage does kill Gwen Stacy. The love triangle has a recipe to form. No kidding, Sarah was right about Chris. How'd you take the Lucas vs Charlie confrontation? Btw I enjoyed the first part of Juliet's World: Anniversary Chapter. Things hopefully get steamy next chapter and maybe the kids get some great news soon._**


	34. Chapter 29- No More Marking!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! It's gonna be a good chapter since we're now in November in the story! One month until Riley's birthday in the story and I'll have a special Rucas chapter soon enough. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Finally, two weeks had past and it was a Saturday on a November afternoon. Lucas and Zay were on the road with the Knicks heading to Brooklyn to play against the Nets. Tyler and Troy went with their dads to Madison Square Garden to meet with the rest of the team so that they could travel together. Riley has been marking tests that her first period class wrote a couple of days ago on what they've studied so far, and so far, she is happy that Aaron meets her standards and exceeds them. Aaron had to promise that if he was to make the basketball team, he would maintain an average of 80% or higher in his grades and so far, he has been doing that. In Riley's class alone, he has been maintaining an 87% average so far. Maya has told Riley that Aaron is averaging a 92%, Coach Arsenault has told Riley that Aaron's mark so far is a 95%, while in Mrs. Granger's Science class, Aaron is averaging an 84%. Riley's tests always are made up of true and false questions, multiple choice questions, short answer questions and, a long answer question that is two pages long. She thoroughly read through Aaron's long answer about how the Sneak Attack at Pearl Harbor entered the United States into World War Two. While she was reading, the phone began to ring.

"Nat, can you get that please?" Riley asked her daughter while reading through Aaron's long answer.

"Hello?" Natalie asked picking up the call.

"Hey Natalie, is your mom there?" Maya asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah sure, I'll get her." Natalie said making her way to Riley's office.

"It's Aunt Maya." Natalie told her mother handing her the phone.

"Hi Maya!" Riley greeted her best friend.

"Hey Riles, I can't handle marking tests anymore! My brain is fried! Can we all go out?" Maya begged Riley.

"Sure! Can we also invite Vanessa and Sarah and just have a girl's day out?" Riley asked.

"Whatever you want." Maya said agreeing with Riley's plans placing down her red pen and stepped away from her desk.

"Yay! You call Vanessa, I'll call Sarah!" Riley ordered Maya as she hung up on her best friend and began to search for Sarah in her contacts list. She found Sarah's name and begins to call. The phone rang four times until someone picked up the call.

"Hi Riley!" Sarah greeted the caller.

"Hey, Sarah! Are you free right now?" Riley asked as she made her to the master bedroom looking for something to wear.

"Yeah, sure I'm free. What's up?" Sarah confirmed her availability.

"We're having a girls' day out and Maya and I wanted to know if you wanna come?" Riley offered.

"I'll be there, where do we meet up?" Sarah accepted Riley's offer.

"Just meet me at my place. I actually don't know what we're doing just yet." Riley said slightly giggling.

"Ok, Riley. I'll be there. See you soon." Sarah told Riley as she hung up the phone.

"Hey mom, do we still have any Gatorade in the fridge?" Aaron, Ruben, Stephen and Anthony asked drenched in sweat from playing basketball.

"Yeah we do, just take a shower before you and Chloe go out for dinner!" Riley told her son as the boys nudged Aaron.

"Yeah, buddy!" Stephen exclaimed patting Aaron's shoulders.

"Out boy is growing up!" Ruben said agreeing with Stephen.

"And HE needs to be more responsible enough to make sure a certain incident doesn't happen!" Riley exclaimed remembering the last time Aaron was alone with a girl…The girl that was Joanna Meyer.

"What happened between them?" Anthony asked.

"When you get to high school next year, you'll understand." Stephen warned him about the peer pressure of high school.

"Our boy here got laid!" Ruben said loudly as Riley gave him a dirty look.

"Mr. Bradshaw! That is my baby boy you're talking about. He's a good boy!" Riley exclaimed as Stephen and Anthony were trying their best to contain their laughter while Aaron was already hiding his face in shame humiliated by his mother.

"Mom, I'll be ok. Chloe and I are pretty close. I don't wanna repeat my mistake that I made. I would never hurt Chloe like that." Aaron told his mother showing his true feeligns as everyone caught on.

"Aaron likes Chloe!

"Shut up Nat!" Aaron scolded his sister in return.

"Ok, you two, quit fighting! I gotta get ready, I'm hanging out with your aunts and Ms. Carpenter." Riley told her two children.

"So what do I do?" Natalie asked her mother since she'll be all alone in the apartment.

"You can hang out with Anthony, Sabrina, and Melanie?" Aaron suggested.

"Later losers!" Natalie said storming off excitedly towards the Minkus house.

'Eventually, after enjoying a nice refreshing drink of Gatorade, the four friends went their separate ways. Soon after, the doorbell sounded as Aaron walked up to the door to answer. He opened the door to reveal Sarah Carpenter.

"Hi, Ms. Carpenter." Aaron greeted Chloe's mother.

"Hi Aaron. Is your mom home?" Sarah asked.

'Right here!" Riley told Sarah walking downstairs in a pair of jeans, black long cardigan sweater and white t-shirt letting down her long brown hair.

"Aaron, I'm gonna head out ok? The bakery is open so if you wanna have lunch, you can go down there. Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Auggie knows you're here until you have dinner with Chloe. Understand?" Riley told her son.

"Yes mom." Aaron understood

"Goodbye honey!" Riley said hugging her firstborn.

"Later, mom." Aaron said goodbye as the two mothers left.

Aaron went to his room to put down his basketball and noticed something. There was a small purple and blue box on his desk that was never there before. He walked up to his desk and discovered a box of Trojan Man condoms and on the box, was a note.

 _Dear Aaron,_

 _Did you really think I was gonna leave you alone without a life lesson? Well here's one for you right now. If you ever engage in any sexual activity with Chloe, please have one of these with you! I don't want to hear about having any grandchildren right now! Be protected, but most importantly, make smart choice. Be home by 10._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom_

Aaron was not surprised that his mom would so something like this at all. He could only shake his head scoffing at his mother's note. He took a shower and got ready to have dinner with Chloe.

Riley and Sarah went to Amelia's located down in Manhattan by the subway. Maya notified them that she made the reservations at the restaurant that is getting word about how fresh the food was and that all the food was local with no GMOs. Minutes later, they had arrived there and met with Vanessa and Maya at a table with two empty chairs for them. Sarah and Riley sat dwon and the four women ordered their drinks. While they were looking over their menu, they've talked about how their day went, their families, children, and lives. After they ordered their food, their waiter left and they returned to their conversation.

"So how is Chloe doing since Chris used her?" Riley asked in secret not wanting to publicly make her personal life to be known.

Sarah took a sip of her white wine and replied with confidence. "She's doing fine. You know Chloe. She's a strong and tough girl so she'll be able to move on from this."

"Especially with Aaron's help!" Riley added happily.

Maya looked at her brunette friend strangely. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because they're obviously in love with each other Maya! They just need some time to sort everything out!" Riley said being positive about the outcome of her son and Sarah's daughter's friendship possibly turning into something more.

"You're already shipping those two?" The blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" She as excited just to mention them. "Can't you see they're happy together?"

Maya smirked. "Yeah and so does Melanie," Riley looked at her confused not knowing why she brought Melanie up. "Apparently, from what I've noticed, is that Melanie has a huge crush on Aaron."

Riley was in shock and never caught that before with the second Minkus child. "Awww, that's so cute!" She gushed.

"Cute, yeah, sure, but don't you dare let Melanie know that you know or else she'll kill me." Maya warned her best friend.

"Didn't she tell you?" Riley asked.

"No but I'm a mother, aren't I? So, I have these instincts." Maya said taking a quick sip of her red wine.

"I remember my first crush." Riley sighed dreamily and took a sip of her drink

"Of course you do. You married him." Vanessa remarked.

"I had a thing for Josh." Maya said remembering her younger days.

"Josh? As in, Riley's uncle?' Vanessa asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Riley and Maya answered simultaneously.

"Besides, it wasn't just a thing, Maya," Riley told the blonde. "You had a huge crush on Josh! We even lied to my parents so we could go to his college party just to see him!"

Sarah was amused. "Wow. I had no idea you two were such rebels."

"I was, but this one here was a late bloomer. I taught her everything I knew. She was a lot of work." Maya said proudly referring to Riley.

"What about you, Sarah?" Riley changed the focus to her. "Do you remember your first crush?"

Sarah was searching in her memories. "Hmmm…Maybe I had one, but I don't remember since Charlie came into my life and…you know what happened there. I probably had one in grade school."

"Speaking of young love, did you ever date anyone after Charlie?" Vanessa asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Not for a long time, no. I've been so focused on raising and taking care of Chloe that I didn't really have time to think of being in a relationship." Sarah told Vanessa.

"Really? You didn't go out and explore?" Riley wondered.

Before Sarah could answer, their waiter came and they ordered their food. It saved Sarah the time to not answer it so quickly and just think. Chloe became her world instantly and the little girl was wrapped around her finger. Men and romance were the last thing on her mind. When their waiter left, the girls were waiting for her to still answer.

"Well, there was this one time when Chloe was four and I dated this guy who was great to Chloe and I, but it got hard eventually for him. I mean, who would ever want to date a single mother and be a father figure to a child that's not even theirs?" Sarah said remembering only one other guy she has dated since Charlie was locked up in prison.

"Oh, I'm sure there are some guys who would. Riley encouraged.

"You do?" Sarah was doubtful because of her experiences.

"Yeah," Maya agreed and pointed out. "Look at Shawn. He brought us in when he didn't have to and took care of me like I was his own and he's bring great to John."

"Maybe there is still hope…" Sarah said thoughtfully. "But how can I find the one?" Sarah asked still skeptical about dating.

"We'll help," Riley assured. Suddenly, she looked as though a light bulb went off in her head so she suggested. "What about online dating?"

Sarah scoffed at that. "Are you serious? Online dating? Do you think that'll even work?"

"I even have my doubts about that, Riley." Vanessa said.

"Look at the reviews of those websites if you don't believe me! Besides, it's not like Maya, Vanessa, or I know any single men outside of school. The ones in school are usually teachers who are married, have families, or are divorced, anyway. You should date someone who is normal!" Riley recommended.

"Yeah, cause Charlie isn't exactly an angel." Maya snorted and got a glare from Riley for bringing him up.

"No to online dating." Sarah declared.

"Good call girl." Vanesa approved of her choice.

"But-" Riley started to protest, but Maya stopped her.

"Let it go Riley. You can't fix everything." The blonde stopped.

Riley sighed and pouted in defeat with a frown. "Okay."

The four enjoyed lunch together even Maya bringing up the careers of Lucas and Zay and how proud Riley and Vanessa should be of their husbands. They wouldn't think their lives would take them in the direction of being in front of the camera at times especially during Press Conferences. "Do you guys think Lucas is making a good decision to retire?" Riley asked her friends.

"To be honest, I think nobody saw it coming but I understand why he's choosing to retire." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, you only have so much time to be a father and he's already made his money and his legacy! You guys and the kids will be fine way after retirement." Maya agreed with Vanessa.

"I can only imagine what summer is gonna be like knowing his career is over." Sarah wondered.

"I don't know Sarah, I think he'll miss being in the locker room, having some of the guys come over to watch film and do some scouting. I also think he'll miss being out there playing basketball." Riley thought knowing how much Lucas enjoys the spotlight and putting on his jersey.

"Well, we're his friends and we'll support his decision. You're his wife. I know for sure you're standing behind him." Maya told her brunette best friend knowing how supportive Riley always has been of Lucas.

"How about Zay, Vanessa? Has he thought of retirement?" Riley asked taking quick sip of her drink.

"Funny you mention that, we talked about it last night. He's been complaining about his knees for awhile now I thought maybe it was time to let it go, I don't want him to see him badly hurt. I don't wanna see him in crutches again nor do I wanna see him in a wheelchair about to undergo surgery!" Vanessa said surprised Riley brought up the subject of retirement for their husbands.

"Is he gonna retire?" Riley asked.

"He told me that he'll talk to Lucas, Ryan and, Travis about it." Vanessa answered knowing Zay would talk it over with his teammates.

"Whatever he decides, we'll all stand by him." Riley said offering her support.

"They've really become the best duo in the NBA since Russell Westbrook and Kevin Durant!" Sarah exclaimed seeing the how close the two duos are.

"Yeah but I really wanna see Lucas win one more championship to tie Michael Jordan." Riley hoped.

"We'll see what happens. I know they're playing tonight." Vanessa said remembering that the Knicks will play against the Nets at the Barclays Center.

"Maya, Sarah, you two wanna come over to watch the game?" Riley asked.

"Sure I'm in." Sarah accepted.

"Well I would but Farkle has been getting frisky for a bit now so…Maybe we'll have a night to ourselves if you know what I mean." Maya said in a suggestive tone.

"Just don't ware him down too much!" Riley exclaimed knowing that she and Farkle still have to mark tests.

"Anything else you wanna remind me?" Maya asked enjoying her crab legs.

"Oh yeah! Midterm Report Cards! Those are due soon so we gotta get on that!" Riley exclaimed almost forgetting it is that time of the semester.

"Shit! I completely forgot! Ok Riles, maybe just a good session then back at it again tomorrow." Maya said having the next couple of nights planned out.

"And how is Chloe doing?" Sarah asked wanting to know how her daughter is doing in school.

"Right now as far as I remember, she's scoring an 86% in my class." Riley told Sarah.

"She's wonderful! 90% in mine!" Vanessa said being impressed with Chloe's toughness and leadership.

"82% in mine so far but, I didn't mark her test yet." Maya told Sarah honestly.

"She's a slow marker." Riley told Sarah placing her left hand on top of Sarah's right hand.

"Shut up, you!" Maya hissed at her best friend waving her fork in Riley's face as the waiter came to collect their plates and Vanessa asked for the bill telling the waiter they would pay separately.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh boy, is Zay gonna announce his retirement? And I'm glad to see that everyone is supportive of Lucas retiring from the NBA speaking of NBA applause to Stephen Curry on a unanimous vote for NBA MVP what he's done is absurd in his abilities! I have never seen anyone shoot like this guy has before so, cheers to you Chef Curry! Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Aaron and Chloe go out for dinner and Maya kicks Sabrina, Anthony, Natalie and, Melanie out of the house while her and Farkle have some alone time. Where will the four go? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile for this one. Work got in the way and my mind has been going all over the place for this and yet so precise for Her Guardian Angel. It's great to see I got back to writing for this story and again thanks to 4ne1 for helping me out with this one, I wouldn't be this far without 4ne1. Please review, fav and/or follow the story and I'll see you next time but first, I gotta handle some business with some of you so...**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Well, now you have Melanie in the picture...Will this be a love triangle? Aaron and Melnie kinda have the whole Cory and Topanga feel where they've known each other their whole lives and, their families are really close so there's that or Aaron and Chloe where he plays the unsuspecting hero in her life because Chloe's dad is Charlie so a few possibilities that needs to be addressed moving forward.**_

 _ **4ne1: I've watched some highlights from both women and they're great! I've seen them play WNBA games and during the NBA All-Star weekend and they kill it every time! They are the only names I know as well in terms of active WNBA players. It'll be interesting what antics Sabrina will come up with next since she is a lot like her mother. Again, thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate what you've done for me and this story.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well change of plans, the dinner "date" will be next up we'll see what happens next, I'm not gonna spoil what happens beyond that but also Stephen and Ruben will watch their boy go to work and enjoy his first date with Chloe!**_


	35. Chapter 30- Dinner Is Served

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Holy cow the Oklahoma City Thunder vs the Golden State Warriors is a very interesting series right now in the Western Conference Finals in the NBA and then you got the Cleveland Cavaliers vs my team the Toronto Raptors. I know my boys are the underdogs but no matter what, I'm proud of them for being in the Eastern Conference Finals for the first time in team history. So on this chapter, Aaron goes out with Chloe and makes good on his word that he'll pay for dinner and dessert since Chloe won their bet on who would score more points in their home openers. Let's see how this turns out**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Aaron was certainly dressed up for his dinner date with Chloe. He got dressed up in a blue sweater and stonewashed jeans wearing a pair of boots for his middle school graduation. Aaron already had lunch at Topanga's where he tried to seek advice from Josh, Auggie and, Cory. All of them told them to let him be himself this was some time he would get alone time with Chloe since the whole incident with Charlie. He made his way to Chloe's apartment to pick her up. He felt his phone vibrate in his left pocket getting a text message from his mother.

Riley: " _Honey, do you have enough money with you to pay for dinner and maybe dessert?"_

Stephen: _Hey Aaron, go have some fun on your date with Chloe. Just not too much fun ;)"_

Aaron only chuckled and shook his head getting the subliminal message from Stephen. The nerves began to kick in only because when it was just the two of them, it would be either in the classroom or in the gym. He finally found the courage to hit the buzzer.

"Hey Chloe, you ready?" Aaron asked speaking into the speaker box.

"Yeah, come on up!" Chloe answered allowing Aaron in as he made his way to her apartment. After making his way to the third floor where she lived, Aaron arrived at her door cleaning himself up really nice. He rang the doorbell and when Chloe answered he was astonished and in awe of how Chloe looked. She was wearing black boots, a short black dress and had a leather jacket on as well ready for the night. She even curled her hair which was a first for Aaron to see.

"Are you gonna say something?" Chloe asked Aaron who still couldn't say a thing.

"Wow!" Was all Aaron could say seeing how beautiful Chloe looked while he stood at the doorstep.

"So, are we going or what?" Chloe asked chuckling at how Aaron is looking at her. Aaron was showing clear signs that this was his first date, so she decided to back him up and close the door behind her before locking up the apartment before the two left together. Aaron already decided on where to go for dinner, they were going to Riley's favorite Japanese restaurant: Sakura's. The two got seated at a booth. The dimly lit restaurant gave the atmosphere between them a more intimate feel. This was Chloe's first date since her and Chris broke up and it was not surprising that both would feel somewhat tense around each other. The two ordered their drinks as their waiter left them while the two ordered their food using an IPad.

"So, when's your next game?" Chloe asked wanting to remove the tense air between them.

"We play on Monday at Malcom X High. When's your next game?" Aaron asked.

"We play a home game on Wednesday against Jefferson High." Chloe replied as the waiter came around with some of their orders. Aaron ordered 10 California Rolls and 5 Shrimp Tempura while Chloe started with 8 pieces of Salmon Rose. The two poured some soy sauce into a small plate and they were also given some wasabi and gingered pickles for extra spice.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner Aaron." Chloe said very appreciative.

"You're welcome Chloe, you won our bet and I wanted to make sure you are treated to a very nice dinner." Aaron said taking his chopsticks and dipping his California Roll in some soy sauce mixed with wasabi before eating the roll. "Hey Chloe, how are you handling the whole situation with what happened between you and Chris?" Aaron asked concerned about that situation.

Chloe could only shake her head at what Chris had become, her first love would end up using her just for her virginity. "Listen Aaron, I don't wanna talk about that ok? Chris and I, we're over. I made a mistake and it's a mistake I don't plan on making again." Chloe told Aaron still looking rather upset about the whole situation. Aaron wanted nothing more than to be by her side to help her along through this tough time in her life, she's had to deal with her father and being used by her first love before getting dumped.

"You know what Aaron, I'm so thankful you beat Chris a couple of weeks ago. He earned that loss." Chloe said taking a piece of her Salmon Rose and dipping it in the soy sauce before eating using her chopsticks.

"Look Chloe, what happened is history now. My grandpa once said, "People change people." The people that enter our lives can change people for the better or for the worse. Maybe Chris hung out with people that changed him for the worse. People change in High School Chloe. He's missing out on someone very special and someone very beautiful like you!" Aaron said defending Chloe trying to life up her spirits.

Chloe was taken back that Aaron would go to the lengths he had to defend her. She never expected Aaron to care this much about her. However, she has remembered some of her mother's lessons.

"Aaron, I really like you and all but, are you trying to catch me on the rebound?" Chloe asked not wanting to get her heart broken again.

Aaron was shocked that Chloe asked such a question. "No, I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt" Aaron exclaimed. He peaked through the window nearby and he didn't expect what he saw. He saw his sister with Anthony, Sabrina, Corey and most importantly, Melanie. Sabrina already had her phone out while Melanie looked hurt for some reason. Aaron snapped back and regained his focus. "Look Chloe, I really care about you, I don't want anyone to hurt you but you gotta understand that I'm not trying to get you on the rebound! Look I know you and Chris just broke up and if you wanna take some time to just cool off, by all means take your time!" Aaron exclaimed throwing his hands by his side and up high.

Chloe could see that he was offended to some degree. "Aaron, I'm sorry…I just don't want to get hurt and used like what happened with Chris." Chloe said quietly apologizing to Aaron.

"No, I should be sorry for raising my voice at you. We're supposed to be having a good time tonight. Just us, no drama and certainly nobody watching us!" Aaron said quietly before raising his voice looking at the window at which point, Anthony, Sabrina and, Natalie all scattered except for Melanie. She stayed still looking slightly down and holding her left elbow.

"Oh no." Aaron mumbled to himself seeing a person he grew up with was hurt.

"Is Melanie ok?" Chloe asked seeing the pain in Melanie's face.

"Ummm…Yeah, she'll be ok." Aaron said regaining his focus on dinner. Natalie saw Melanie still by the window as it began to rain on them. Natalie snatched Melanie from the window as they all went to the Babineaux House.

After Chloe and Aaron both had ice cream for dessert, it was time to pay the bill and as Aaron made on his promise, he would pay for it. The cost for dinner for the both of them, was 55 dollars. Aaron payed using cash and payed 60 dollars getting 5 dollars in change as he took Chloe home. Aaron took his jacket off and gave it to Chloe as a makeshift umbrella.

"Aaron, take your jacket back, you'll catch a cold!" Chloe exclaimed prioritizing his health.

"I'll be ok Chloe, you need it more than I do." Aaron said as the two passed a bar where the Knicks were playing the Nets on TNT as Zay was driving towards the lane, passing it to Lucas who was beyond the three point line as he shot the ball and made his shots the crowd went nuts! Chloe and Aaron also erupted with excitement watching the big screen TV from the outside. They looked at the score on the bottom part of the screen. The score was 94-91 Nets leading with 27 seconds to go as the Brooklyn Nets called a 1 minute timeout.

"Hey Aaron, you wanna watch the game at my place?" Chloe offered some hospitality in return.

"If we run, we'll make it." Aaron exclaimed as the two ran together back to Chloe's apartment.

Aaron's phone vibrated a few times while on the way, he had to ignore it because all of his focus was on running with Chloe to watch the Knicks game. The two made it back to the apartment soaked with water from head to toe as they returned to an empty house. Chloe turned on the TV and using the remote, turned it to the Knicks game. They were just about to start overtime! They missed a game tying shot! Aaron took off his sweater and hung it on one of the chairs in the dining room to dry showing his well-built arms and some of his toned chest. Chloe went to her room to get changed.

"Hey Aaron, you want some popcorn?" Chloe asked from her room.

"Absolutely!" Aaron answered with his eyes on the game in the living room. He took that time separated from Chloe to check his phone. He had 4 unanswered text messages. He checked all four to see who it was from. He had one from Natalie, another one from Stephen, one from his mother and, the last one was from Sabrina.

Natalie: _You owe Melanie an apology! You better talk to her as soon as you can! Don't talk to me unless you talk to her first. Bye._

Stephen: _Hey man, who's it going with Chloe?_

Riley: _Hey honey, Ms. Carpenter and I are watching dad's game on TV, come home as soon as you can, it's raining out there so I don't want you out in the rain for too long. I don't want you to get sick._

Sabrina: _Aaron! Answer your sister and talk to Melanie, she deserves an explanation, she knows you saw her and she knows you saw how miserable she looked. You didn't even give her anytime just to check up on her. You're unbelievable Aaron!_

Chloe left her room wearing a white top and black shorts with pink stripes as she made her way to the couch where there was 2 minutes and counting left to go in Overtime. The score right now is 102-100 with New York in the lead. She saw Aaron was on his phone as the TV went to another commercial break. Chloe made her way to the kitchen to make a bowl of popcorn while Aaron responded to his texts.

Aaron to Natalie: _Look, I don't wanna talk about it right now, can you just leave me alone with Chloe right now? And why the hell were you guys staring at us from outside Sakura's? smh do you guys have anything to do?_

Aaron to Stephen: _Well, it's going ok. There were some hiccups along the way but so far, I'd say it's been a good evening._

Aaron to Riley: _Ok, I'll make my way home when Chloe and I finish the game, we're at her house right now watching dad and Uncle Zay._

Aaron to Sabrina: _I just answered her and I have no clue why Melanie is upset! Why am I in trouble? Is it something I said to her? What happened? I last talked to her when we were at work at the bakery so…Why am I the bad guy here?_

The commercial break was over as Aaron finished answering his texts, Chloe joined him on the couch as the two shared the popcorn together. Aaron looked at Chloe who looked rather tired as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her in closer to him. She began to rest her head on his shoulder as Aaron's heart began to spike with emotion. This was the closest he's ever been to a relationship in his life, he couldn't afford to lose it now.

"They're playing really good." Chloe said watching her idols on TV.

"They're even better in person." Aaron told her having seen the dynamic duo play many times together while Aaron was sitting at Madison Square Garden.

"Can we go to a game together sometime?" Chloe asked.

"Like as in, a date?" Aaron asked looking into Chloe's brown eyes.

"Sure, let's go with that." Chloe chuckled before answering him.

The two watched the remainder of the game together voicing their displeasure whenever there was a horrible call on the floor. One of them saw Ryan Garrick fouling out of the game picking up his 6th foul on a questionable call from the officials as the Knicks bench was upset about the call. There was now 7 seconds to go and the Nets had a 1 point lead. The score was 105-104. Travis Cooper inbounded the ball to Zay. Lucas placed a screen on the right side of Zay's defender, Zay runs around Lucas causing his defender to bump into the brick wall that is, Lucas Friar. Zay drives towards the basket. There was a second and a half to go as he jumped up and saw the defense approaching him switches the ball going from his right to his left hand in midair releasing the ball and throwing it up. The horn sounded in time as the ball went off the top left of box on the backboard and INTO THE NET! KNICKS WIN! 106-105! Zay and Lucas ran back to the Knicks bench where they were greeted by their teammates as they jumped up and down to celebrate as Chloe and Aaron did the same in pure excitement! Zay won the game with a circus shot and the team was on their way to the locker room.

"They won! They won!" Chloe exclaimed sounding overjoyed of the close victory.

"That was awesome!" Aaron yelled in pure excitement as Chloe jumped on Aaron's lap as Aaron caught her and had his hands on her butt holding onto her as their faces were close together. The two realized what happened as he gently put her back down to respect her wish in wanting to remain single for the time being. The two teenagers recollected themselves and hugged celebrating the victory.

"So, you had fun tonight?" Aaron asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! It was a fantastic night. We had a great dinner and dessert. And as a special treat, we saw your dad and your Godfather play in a very close game winning it! Yeah, safe to say it was a great night." Chloe said not being able to contain her joy cracking a huge smile on her face for the first time in some time. "Thanks for everything." Chloe said as she kissed Aaron on his right cheek.

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me to your home to watch my dad play." Aaron said beginning to blush.

"I'll see you soon?" Chloe asked as Aaron took his sweater and put it back on him.

"Yeah." Aaron answered as Chloe walked him to the door. Aaron took his jacket that he gave to Chloe to protect her from the rain and left for the evening. He ran towards home and made it back a few minutes later all wet. Aaron opened the door with his house key and saw Natalie with Sabrina and Melanie in the living room.

 ** _Author's Note: Ouuu ouch! Aaron, you got some explaining to do next chapter! Oh man, how hurt do you guys think Melanie is right now? They have known each other their whole lives and do you think Aaron sees Melanie in the same light as he does with Chloe? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Aaron has a sit down with Natalie, Sabrina and, Melanie. Feelings get involved and revealed. Chloe will also receive a note from Xander saying it's from her father! What will Charlie say in his note to his daughter? Find out next time on: Like Father, Like Son! Please review, fav and, follow the story because I really enjoy interacting with you guys no matter if you love me or you hate me for the stuff I write and what I put these characters through. I'll see you guys next chapter! Oh wait...There is still something I need to take care of._**

 ** _Michaela: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think will happen between Aaron and the girls also between Charlie and Chloe?_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well, it had its ups and downs but I think Aaron and Chloe had a good time, Chloe did want another date with Aaron but at Madison Square Garden for a Knicks Home Game! You were right in Melanie spying on them but damn, you gotta feel bad that Aaron is slipping from her. The Rucas alone time will be coming soon and some more intriguing stuff to come around. Thank you for your support and I really enjoyed the last chapters from both: Her Protector and Juliet's World. Juliet and Elliot need to have a good talk as to what they are and for Her Protector, it was a great flashback chapter and I wanna see Lucas and the others engage in a gun fight! Keep up the great work man :)_**


	36. Chapter 31- Secrets and Feelings

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize I haven't updated this story in some time, work has had my hands tied and also paying attention to the NBA Finals. I actually wanted to get this uploaded after Game 2 between the Golden State Warriors vs the Cleveland Cavaliers but I'm working tomorrow so, gotta get it done while I can. I hope everyone has been well and doing well in life. I hope you're ready for this chapter people, do you think Aaron was the bad guy last chapter for not giving Melanie any attention? Well, that gets settled this chapter. Here we go! Oh and by the way, since I am a Toronto Raptors fan and the Cavs beat my team, I am rooting for the Warriors and also Stephen Curry lived in Toronto for a year since his father: Dell Curry played for the team.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Sabrina, Melanie and, Natalie were all looking at Aaron. Sabrina and Natalie were all giving a death stare towards Aaron while Melanie looked rather hurt as she was laying her head on her sister's shoulders. Aaron slowly walked towards them to a reclining chair facing them. He knew he was walking into a hornet's nest for reasons unknown to him. "So, what's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, shut up! You know what you did!" Natalie exclaimed to her brother.

"What the hell are you talking about idiot?" Aaron asked raising his voice towards his sister.

"You hurt Melanie!" Natalie explained clear as day. Aaron snapped his head back not knowing how that was possible.

"How did I do that? I didn't do jack shit!" Aaron raised his voice as Riley stormed out of her room.

"Language Aaron!" Riley scolded her son as she sees her niece hurting.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Riley asked softly walking towards Melanie and comforting her.

"Your son over here hurt Melanie!" Sabrina answered angrily.

"Aaron, explain yourself." Riley said.

"No, I can explain it myself." Melanie said bringing her head off of Riley's shoulders to find the strength to sit up straight.

"What did I do Mel?" Aaron asked.

"My parents kicked us out for a bit so that they can have some privacy for whatever reason, so we eventually passed by Sakura's and we saw you and Chloe together." Melanie began to tell Aaron as her voice was getting weaker. "You looked through the window and you saw us there. I know you saw us Aaron because you saw the pain in my heart. All of us thought you would come out of Sakura's to see how I was doing. You always placed us above everything and you would always check up on all of us to see if something was wrong. But I guess…You've changed Aaron, ever since this Chloe girl came into your life, it's like she controls your thoughts now. Your world is revolved around her." Melanie rambled on as Aaron and Riley could see her point.

Riley remembered how Maya liked Josh, the difference between that situation and now with her son and her niece is that Aaron and Melanie have known each other their whole lives even with a difference that Aaron was older than Melanie by two years. In a way she could also see their relationship between each other like Cory and Topanga's. The legendary story of Cory and Topanga was that the two have known each other their whole lives since the age of two when their mothers would take them out on their strollers and walk with them. She now sees that Maya was talking about earlier when they had lunch, Melanie clearly likes Aaron however, Aaron likes Chloe. Aaron was in a terrible predicament.

"Look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but can't I have a life of my own? My world doesn't revolve around you guys either? Chloe doesn't have a perfect life like you think and, she doesn't control me, Mel! We're just friends! I'm sorry, but I've always seen you as my family. Nothing more, nothing less. If you can't handle that I don't have the same feelings for you then you just need to suck it up and deal with it!" Aaron placed his feelings for Melanie out there right in front of everyone present in the living room.

Melanie looked as though she just got slapped in the face by him. She never felt the pain of rejection before like what happens on TV shows and movies, but now knows what those heartbreaks feel like. It felt like she just got stabbed in the heart and every little fantasy of her and Aaron crumbled to pieces and burned to ashes. Her bottom lip quivered and tears were blurring her vision. She tried to stay strong, but she was breaking down. Aaron wouldn't want a little girl who easily cries at everything anyway.

Aaron realized his mistake at his poor choice of words and knew that she was still young and couldn't take it. He stared at her mortified and instantly regretted his behavior and yelling at her. He frowned at her reaction. "Oh, Melanie, I-I'm sorry. It's just that you're younger than me and-" Aaron began to take back his words before he was cut off.

"Save it, Friar! It's too late for your apologies!" Sabrina marched toward him with a livid expression. She looks angrier than how her mother looks when Maya would act the same way. Sabrina looked like she wants to kill him and didn't care if his mother was present. "You've done enough damage! You've hurt my sister and acted like her feelings don't matter!"

"Sabrina, I'm" Aaron was about to say a million apologies, but Sabrina slapped him across the face instead.

"Sorry, Aunt Riley!" Sabrina had quickly grumbled her apology for hurting him in front of her. She took her sister and slammed the door and they went back to their home.

Once they left, Riley glared at her son and Natalie looked upset with her brother as well. "I'm very disappointed with you, Aaron!" She scolded him. "You could've handled it maturely like I know you are! Just wait until your father hears about this!" Riley told him and left to get the laptop in her bedroom so she can get on Skype and chat with Lucas.

Aaron's face paled at the thought of having a one on one with his father. Being under his mother's wrath was one thing, but his father's was another. He remembered a time where he played a horror game called Outlast 2 behind his parent's back. Aaron had borrowed it from John. Troy was definitely not allowed to play that game because he was way too young for it. But there was one night when it was just Aaron with his siblings so he let Troy play it for a while. Unfortunately, he got scarred and horrified with the scene when Eddie Gluskin was about to torture Waylon Park by cutting his penis off! Troy got terrible nightmares from it and he ratted Aaron out for it which resulted him to be grounded. Then John got his game back and Aaron was glad that he got in trouble as well for lending him the game.

There was another time when he was into serious trouble. It happened when Aaron was a lot younger. He got dared by Anthony and John to stuck gum in Natalie's hair while she wasn't paying attention. There were a few sights back in middle school he was involved in and had some detentions in the past which was nothing serious, but his parents weren't happy about it.

Aaron was not really a bad kid, he's just stupid sometimes. Riley swears he inherited his rebellious side from his father.

"Oooh, somebody's gonna get in trouble!" Natalie teased in an obnoxious singing voice with her arms crossed. Shw was not happy at all with her brother because of how he treated Melanie who was like a little sister to her. "Quite frankly, you deserve it for being an ass."

"Shut up, Natalie!" Aaron snapped. "I don't need you to be harping on me now!"

Natalie glared at him and narrowed her eyes, saying. "Well, I know who's going to grow old and die alone!" With that, she went to her bedroom.

Aaron was about to go to his own room also, but his mother reappeared holding her laptop. She sat down on the couch and set the computer on the coffee table across from the TV.

"Aaron, I talked with your father about this and now he wants to talk to you." Riley turned the laptop and he saw on the screen his father staring at him with disapproval as he had his earphones on while Troy was in the background asleep with his Lucas Friar Knicks jersey on.

"Hello, Aaron." Lucas greeted firmly.

"Hey, dad." Aaron returned the greeting sheepishly. He walked towards the table and sat down on the couch turning the computer to him. Riley had already left them alone to talk in private.

Aaron started the conversation sounding awkward and uncomfortable. "So, I saw the Knicks won the game against the Nets. Congratulations…"

Lucas raised an eyebrow and gave him an "I'm not an idiot" look. "Do you really think I want to talk about that right now?" His son just hung his head down in shame. "Mom told me how you treated Melanie tonight. I thought I raised you better on how to treat women."

Aaron felt guilty and hated himself for how he spoke to Melanie. He acted out of his own emotions rather than being calm and rational. "You did. I was just an idiot and shouldn't have said what I said. I tried to apologize, but-"

"Your mother told me what you said to Melanie and I think you're going to need to do a lot more than just apologizing." Lucas told Aaron knowing how delicate Melanie is.

Aaron didn't fully understand him. "What should I do then? I don't have the same feelings so it's not like I can give them to her-" Aaron spoke out giving his point of view.

"Make a sincere apology and maybe even take her out and have fun together. Let Melanie trust you again and still maintain your friendship with her." Lucas advised.

"Okay. I'll try to do that if she even wants to talk to me." Aaron didn't like the thought of losing a good friend especially if it was his fault.

"Knowing her, I'm sure she'll come around. She has a good heart." Lucas told Aaron.

That made Aaron feel relieved. "Okay. So…I guess we're done here?" The young teen asked desperately wanting to get offline with him and was about to log out until Lucas had spoken again.

"Wait! No not yet. There's still your punishment," Lucas reminded making Aaron groan. "You don't think you're going to get away that easy, do you?"

"Fine, what is it?" He knew that was going to come which was why he tried to avoid it.

"You're going to wash the dishes and do the laundry for two weeks. No TV or playing video games and same thing with computer games, so don't even think about trying to play League of Legends 3 or Sword Art Online.

"Okay. Anything else?" Aaron asked feeling like most of his freedom has already been taken away from him.

"I was also going to add that you should make dinner, but I don't want you to burn the apartment building down." Lucas said throwing in a subtle punch at Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Very funny, dad. So, dishes and laundry and no TV or games. Got it."

"Good," He approved and ended their conversation. "Now we're done. You should get ready for school tomorrow. You got a game to prepare for and practice after school." Lucas said remembering Aaron's practice schedule.

"Okay. Bye, dad. Love you." Aaron said.

"Love you too, buddy." Lucas said as they both ended their chat on Skype.

Aaron ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe what has happened. He really screwed up tonight and it was all because he acted out on emotions. He tried to go to sleep but it proved rather difficult for him with an unclean conscience. Finally, 6am struck as Aaron's alarm sounded. He did his usual routine of doing pushups in the morning as much as he hated them and also did 100 crunches before going to meet his mother who was finishing breakfast as he still got a dirty look from his sister.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Natalie asked mocking him.

"Can you for once in your life stay out of my business? Jeez you're annoying" Aaron snapped at her as Riley made herself a cup of coffee.

"You two need to stop fighting!" Riley exclaimed to her children.

"But mom, you hear her? She's always being nosy!" Aaron complained.

"Well I wouldn't, if you just didn't hurt Mel like you did!" Natalie shouted back.

"Ok you two! Can you please just give me some peace? Grandpa just told me that we will be having a staff meeting today. So can you two be nice to each other?" Riley shouted at her children wanting peace and quiet. Whenever Riley spoke out aggressively, Natalie and Aaron knew better and kept their mouths shut and even though the two siblings were fighting each other like cats and dogs, they want what's best for their mother and did as they were told.

As always, Aaron would walk Natalie to school but the two remained quiet as the tension between the two was still very strong. After Aaron dropped off Natalie, he conscience still played back the memories of what happened the night before with Melanie and Aaron begins to think of what he could do to make things up to her for what happened the embarrassment she may have felt during that sit down.

Aaron finally made it to school and as he was making his way in, he saw Xander with Chloe, it was weird for Xander to be around Chloe had it been for one certain memory. Aaron remembers Xander and how he acts around Natalie, maybe Xander is asking Chloe how to get to Natalie? Aaron couldn't speculate since it would be invading on their conversation.

Xander finally walked away and began to head towards his school, Chloe noticed Aaron from the sight of his camouflage jacket.

"Good morning, Aaron." Chloe greeted him.

"Morning, Chloe. You enjoyed last night?" Aaron asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah. I did thank you." Chloe said as she noticed Aaron not his usual energetic self. "What's wrong, Aaron?" Chloe asked him.

He didn't want to talk about the incident especially since Chloe is around. So the only way to deal with it was the only way he knew how.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be ok." Aaron said sheepishly. "What was Xander doing here?" Aaron asked her in return turning the conversation on her not wanting the attention.

"Well, Xander wants my help to ask out your sister." Chloe said subtly lying to Aaron.

"Oh, that's cool I guess." Aaron grumbled. Chloe looked at Aaron not liking his tone of voice but decided to leave it alone, she sees the look on his face. It showed he had a long night and wanted to leave him alone until he's ready to talk about it. However, she too kept a secret from Aaron, Xander gave her something…A letter from Charlie.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey now! Charlie wrote to Chloe?! What will it say? Is Charlie still in trouble in the cops? And why did Cory ask for a staff meeting? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Chloe gets time to herself and waits until she is all alone and reads her letter from Charlie, Cory holds a staff meeting while the basketball teams warm up together. What will Cory tell his staff? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Oh man I have major plans for this story! One of them being a Rucas moment on Riley's birthday! Also, tragic news has been dropped. Former Heavyweight Champion: Muhammad Ali previously known as Cassius Clay has passed away at the age of 74. A moment of silence to not just a boxing champion but a man who refused to go to war for what he believed and helped change the world in the 1960s. RIP to legend and the greatest of all time, Muhammad Ali. Please reivew and add this to your favs and follow the story. It's gonna be a crazy next few chapter!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Rucas4Ever: Well if you can ship name, that will help! I can't come up with anything for those two and well Melanie has been kicked to the curb in a rather mean way...Hopefully Aaron can not only apologize, but make it up to her since they are like family. Thank you for reviewing the story and I hope to hear from you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Mynameisjeff1400: Thanks brother, I hope everyone's doing ok for you man, I hope you like the chapter. Aaron will play a game soon same with Chloe. So we'll see how they do.**_

 _ **aliqueen16: Thank you very much and as for Aaron, the boy needs to redeem himself and man, Lucas put Aaron in his place but I understand Lucas' position since Melanie and Aaron have known each other their whole lives and for Aaron to do what he did to her, was a pretty low blow. Riley and Lucas had every right to be disappointed in him.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh yeah! Him being in big trouble was being nice! Lucas and Riley really want Aaron to man up to what he did. You gotta feel bad for Melanie though, the first boy she liked was Aaron and what he did to her, pretty cheap and pretty rough on her. Thanks for the support and I hope to read the next chapter of both Her Protector and Juliet's World really soon! :)**_

 _ **daghely: Melanie and Aaron is similar to Cory and Topanga in the fact that they've known each other their whole lives. They're also like Josh and Maya due to the age gap being the reason why they can't be together. I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully Aaron and Mel can patch things up. Thanks for the support and hope to hear from you soon! :)**_


	37. Chapter 32- Please Forgive Me

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Well everyone, nice to be updating you guys again. Sorry it took so long, I got so interested in Her Guardian Angel and also was paying attention to the Golden State Warriors vs Cleveland Cavaliers in the NBA Finals and I was rooting for Golden State to win...but they lost in the deciding Game 7 93-89...Ohhh man was I salty for a bit to say the least. I was also experiencing huge amounts of Writer's Block for this story and more shifts at work since it is Summer and it's gonna be busy in the summer. So in this Chapter, a certain assignment is issued by Riley.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Riley thought of everything that's going on with her son and Chloe. They need to learn about forgiveness and forgiving others. They've both been in situations where that seed can grow and they'll put her father's Forgiveness Project into action. That's what she plans to do. She decided to teach that project of her father's and pass it onto her class. It would help others and possibly Aaron and Chloe. Mostly, Chloe, because of her situation with her father. Maybe they can have some sort of an understanding with each other. That's what Riley hopes, but she remembers when her and her friends did the project. Maya couldn't forgive her own father. Could the same thing happen to Chloe? Riley wasn't sure and the only way to find out was by able to do the project. Some of her father's lessons come in handy sometimes.

When everyone filed in the classroom and sat at their assigned seats, that's when Riley began teaching.

"Throughout history, we've been taught countries go to war, but in this history class, we're going to learn about peace and forgiveness. Does anyone know what 'forgive' means?"

A few hands were raised and Riley picked on Reuben.

"To forgive means to stop feeling angry or resentful toward someone for an offense, flaw, or mistake." He recited as if his mind came with a Webster's dictionary.

"Correct! Imagine if everyone else was able to forgive each other without no war. There would be peace. In the Christianity religion, forgiveness plays a big role in a Christian's life since it is one of God's commandments. God even considers hate as murder. But even some can't be able to forgive because of the war that's going on in their lives and they have no peace. Over the past years, science has discovered that having unforgiveness inside you can cause many health problems. You might be able to forgive if only you are willing to do it and it's genuine and honest coming from the heart. I'm sure in all of your lives there is at least one, or if not, more than one person you need to forgive for whatever they had done to you in the past. Class, this is going to be the Forgiveness Project."

"This has grandpa all over it!" Aaron accused his mother remembering the stories of what happened when his grandfather taught Riley and her friends.

She shrugged carelessly. "Hey, I get inspired by him! He has great ideas. Sue me."

"What does this have to do with history, Mrs. Friar?" Chloe wondered.

"It allows you to change history," Riley answered then talked to the whole class. "Everyone take out a piece of paper." She ordered which they ripped a piece of paper out from their notebooks. Riley handed out envelopes to them and let the people in the front row pass it back down.

"Is there anyone in your life that you want to forgive? To change history? Go." Riley told them and gave a knowing look to Chloe who caught that. Chloe immediately knew what that look meant.

But she wasn't sure if she could do it herself. To forgive him. Charlie, her father.

She wished there was someone else. Maybe it would've been easier. Chloe glanced over at Aaron to see if he was having any difficulty on who to forgive, but he was scribbling something down. Maybe he was forgiving Melanie. He should, anyway. She observed Reuben and Stephen who were also writing something down as well.

Deep down, Chloe knew she had to forgive Charlie. But she didn't to start writing it. It's like a bad writer's block.

"Chloe?" Riley's voice called her out of her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Ummm..." She bit her bottom lip. "I guess I need help..."

Riley nodded in understanding. "You can talk with me after class about it."

Chloe was grateful. "Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Friar."

Eventually, the bell rang for the class to end. Everyone was in a rush to leave as usual. Except, Chloe stayed behind to talk to Riley. Aaron and the guys were confused as to why she wasn't coming along with them.

"Coming, Chloe?" Aaron asked.

"She will, Aaron," His mother told him. "I just need to talk to her for a moment."

"Okay." He said and left the two alone in the classroom.

Riley sat on her chair behind her desk and Chloe just stood in front of it looking at her.

"Who were you thinking to forgive, Chloe?" Riley wondered innocently even though she probably knew the answer already.

"Charlie. You know my...Dad," She still couldn't believe Charlie Gardner was her father. "I just don't know how to do it! After everything he did to you, my Mom, Mr. Matthews, and to me...I don't know how you can forgive someone so easily like that."

"Forgiveness isn't always easy, Chloe," Riley explained. "We're still human so it just doesn't happen over night. It takes time. Maybe this can be your first big step to him. Express your feelings and forgive."

Chloe understood her and thought it over about what she could write. However, she did hide one important thing from Riley. She had received a letter from Charlie. Chloe went to her locker after class and opened up her letter from Charlie. It read...

* * *

Dear Chloe,

Hi honey, I hope you're doing ok and I also hope your mother is doing ok. Listen, I'm sorry about the harsh things I said about your mother when we were at Billy's bar, I only said that because I was so sick and tired of Riley and Mr. Matthews trying to push me rather than leave me alone. I'm not a student anymore. Anyways, how's school? I hope you're doing good. You got real talent and if you do decide to try to play in the WNBA, I will support you in that. By the way, just from how I see things, do you have a thing for Lucas Friar's boy? He looks like he's a good kid just don't put out too easily. If you do choose to have sex at this age, I am ok with it just, be protected because I don't think you and your mother can support the child because chances are, whoever the father is, will leave you behind and run just like how I did. Whoever becomes the father of your child, I hope he stays with you. Please write back.

Sincerely,

-Dad

* * *

Chloe didn't know how to feel. Now that she has her father's blessing on wanting to go Pro and make it into the WNBA. She now knows her plans. To attend the University of Connecticut with a basketball scholarship and compete in the NCAA for Women's Basketball and hoping to make it into the WNBA and play for the New York Liberty.

After school, Aaron talked to his mother quickly that he was going to visit the Minkus' for a little bit to deliver his letter to Melanie. Riley was happy for him that he was going to forgive her and make amends. She knew her Forgiveness Project was going to work.

So, Aaron went to the Minkus' apartment building and went to their door. He knocked on it and waited for someone to open it.

Unfortunately, it was his Aunt Maya who answered it. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, staring down at him.

"Oh, look who it is. It's Hee Haw who broke my baby girl's heart." She pulled on a fake sweet smile.

Aaron sighed. He knew he had to deal with Maya eventually. She was like the mother bear of the family, a lot like his own mother.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Maya-"

"Well, you should be."

"I want to see her."

"You are the last person she wants to see."

"I know, but...please?" He begged. The letter he has with him was in the pocket of his jacket.

Maya sighed. "Fine, but I'll give her a warning first."

She left to go to her youngest daughter's bedroom leaving Aaron to wait. He suddenly realized that Farkle was present as well. Aaron never really was afraid of Farkle and he didn't look too intimidating compared to his father or to his Uncle Zay. He had some muscle on him, but not enough to make him look frightening. But Aaron still respected Farkle nevertheless and he was positive that Farkle wasn't happy and didn't approve on how he treated his daughter.

"You may come inside, Aaron." Farkle told him so Aaron did and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry what I did to Melanie, Uncle Farkle. I know you're not happy with me either." Aaron said feeling ashamed.

"It's okay, Aaron. I know you and trust you and I know that your parents raised you well. You're already doing the right thing by coming over here and apologizing to Melanie. If it were any other random guy that would have done the same thing to my daughter then I definitely won't be so okay with it like I am right now," Aaron was somehow relieved to hear that from him. "I won't kill you, Aaron, although Maya and Sabrina might. They are the ones you should be afraid of. Not me."

"Thanks for the tip." Aaron said quickly as Maya returned from Melanie's bedroom.

"Will Mel see him?" Farkle asked the same question Aaron has been wondering.

"As a matter of fact, yes she will," Maya answered. "You can go to her, Aaron. Don't you dare break her heart again or else you'll be sorry."

Aaron inwardly cringed knowing what was inside his letter. He could never feel the same way that Melanie wants him to feel. However, this time in the letter, he let her down much more gently.

"Maya..." Farkle scolded her with an amused smile.

"What?" She defended. "He has Huckleberry's brains so I'm not sure if he'll make any smart moves."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'll go to her."

"You better!" Maya called to him as he went to the hallway.

Aaron recognized Melanie's door which was closed. He sighed and mentally prepared himself. After breathing in and out, he knocked on the door and waited for Melanie to answer.

Seconds later, he saw Melanie and she wasn't her usual self. She looked down and was sad and depressed. She didn't look too thrilled to see him or in awe or speechless like she would always act around him. It was almost as if she were a zombie.

Melanie must have changed after she came home from school. She wore her black Deadpool top as the famous anti-hero held his pistol as he shot Spiderman in the head like in the comics where Deadpool killed every hero in the Marvel Universe, even killing Wolverine. She also wore black shorts while being barefoot. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging down looking like a mess.

Aaron never Melanie in this state before. He was more than shocked.

"Hey, Melanie." Aaron greeted.

"Hello, Aaron." She said in a hallow and a robotic like voice.

"I need to give something to you. May I come in?" He asked.

Melanie shrugged and stepped aside to let him enter. Aaron did and saw her bedroom was messy as well like her. She usually kept her bedroom neat and tidy especially when she knew that he was going to come over. But now, it looks like she doesn't care about anything.

Aaron never knew how much he had hurt her...

"I want to say that I'm very sorry I hurt you and yelled at you," As he spoke, he saw how Melanie could barely make eye contact with him. Her eyes were staring above his head to avoid him. "I never meant to say anything like that to you-"

"You sure did sound like you meant it." Melanie sneered. A look that Aaron never saw on her before and it gave him a double take.

Aaron sighed. "I know and I'm sorry," He took out the letter that he wrote in history class and gave it to her. "I have this for you."

Melanie took it from his hand and opened it. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from me to you. In history class, my Mom gave us this Forgiveness Project to do and I wrote one for you. I'm asking for your forgiveness and I hope you can forgive me. If not then I understand."

Melanie sat down at the edge of her bed to read it.

* * *

Dear, Melanie

I know no amount of apologies can make you forgive me, but I am sorry for how much I had hurt you. I never meant to hurt you like this and I realized it was too late and I know how wrong I was to say that. I regret all of my words because of how badly I hurt you. I'm sorry that I can never return the feelings that you want out of me, but I hope we can still remain friends. You are the best friend I ever had. I hope you can forgive me, but if not I understand.

From, Aaron

* * *

Melanie appreciated the letter and liked it. It broke her heart a little that he won't ever be in love with her, but the letter was enough that he expressed his feelings to her.

She will keep and cherish the letter forever.

Melanie looked at him and he looked at her with hope and wondering what she was going to do or to say next. It surprised Aaron that she decided to hug him. Aaron was glad and relieved and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Aaron, and I wholeheartedly forgive you," Melanie said and let go of him. "I understand that you won't feel the same way and I'll try to let you go and move on."

"I'm sure there's someone else waiting to be with you. You're a great person and a friend, Mel. I still love you, but not in that way." He chuckled slightly.

"Me too and I'll be nicer to Chloe." She promised.

"That's good. I think you two will be really great friends if you just give her a chance." Aaron encouraged.

Melanie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well...thanks for this Aaron. It really means a lot to me."

"Hey Mel I got you a couple of new Avengers Comics that were on sale and..." Sabrina barged in on the two as she spotted Aaron and Melanie sitting together. "YOU!" Sabrina growled at Aaron as she placed the two comic books on Melanie's drawer as she made her way to confront Aaron. Aaron had his hands up wanting to defend himself.

"Sabrina, let me explain!" Aaron raised his voice trying to defend himself as Sabrina clenched her hands and made them into fists clenching her teeth wanting to punch Aaron.

"Sabrina, it's ok. Aaron and I settled things." Melanie told her sister pulling the older blonde sister off. "You are so lucky my parents are here!" Sabrina threatened Aaron wanting to do terrible things to Aaron.

"Sabrina, I know I screwed up. I came here to apologize for what I've done. We learned about forgiveness today in History Class and my mom used grandpa's Forgiveness Project." Aaron explained as Sabrina surprisingly was able to calm down.

"Mel, did you forgive him?" Sabrina asked her sister as she crossed her arms waiting for Melanie's answer

"Yes, I did Sabrina. Whenever Aaron is free, we're gonna hang out together. Just the two of us." Melanie answered her as Sabrina's eyes shot wide open giving a hard and grave look to Aaron. The two went nose to nose as Sabrina really was tempted to hurt him.

"Listen Asshole. If you hurt my sister again, I'll beat you so bad that your grandchildren will feel it!" Sabrina threatened.

"LANGUAGE!" Farkle yelled from an unknown location in the house.

"Sorry dad!" Sabrina yelled back.

"Don't worry, with you making this threat, the more I know, the better." Aaron said as he hugged Melanie and walked around Sabrina and ran out the door before saying goodbye to his Godparents.

Aaron was just in time for dinner as Lucas made ribs with his famous family secret BBQ sauce and Riley was working on Greek Salad and even made Lucas a Chocolate Protein Shake and added some diced Strawberries and some Blueberries.

The family all came together for dinner. Troy came down in his white Karate Gi and Natalie came down to the table already in her pajamas. Aaron was still in his practice clothes as Riley and Lucas presented the food at the table as they all prayed together and them enjoyed their dinner. The TV was on as they were having dinner as the analysts on NBA on TNT were analyzing the career of Lucas Friar and were comparing him to Tim Duncan in being the most consistent player, and even compared Lucas to the legendary Kobe Bryant for his loyalty to one team and the fact that Lucas is a 5 time NBA Champion with Zay and if they win another, they would be compared to the legendary duo of Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen as the two are 6-time NBA Champions. Riley turned off the TV wanting to allow Lucas some peace and not wanting him to get distracted with work so he can focus on spending time with his family.

"So, how was school everyone?" Riley asked her kids.

"It was a good day, I signed out a couple of comics from the library and then my friends treated me nicely and, I also got an A+ on my first Algebra test!" Troy said as Riley was impressed on how fast Troy was in picking up algebra which she had to spend 2 hours working on to properly learn it and also had to teach Maya!

"How bout you, sweetie?" Lucas asked his daughter.

"Well, thanks to a certain someone at this table." Natalie began to speak as she turned to her older brother and stomped on his left foot.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you Nat!" Aaron exclaimed looking at his sister in disgust.

"Well thanks to...him! Anthony, Sabrina and, I spent every minute of lunch trying to help Melanie because of what HE said." Natalie said as she took one of the ribs her dad made and took a bite out of it as she talked about her brother.

"Nat, no need to stomp on Aaron. I think he's dealing with enough as it is." Lucas told his daughter hoping that the guilt in Aaron's mind had kicked him in the head and gave him the proper wake up call he needed.

"Aaron, how did things go at Aunt Maya's house?" Riley asked as Sabrina dropped her ribs on her plate looking at her brother.

"You actually went to Aunt Maya's after what you did?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Actually, I did weirdo!" Aaron told his sister.

"Aaron!" Lucas told his son wanting him to stop calling his sister names.

"Sorry, Dad. But yeah. I went to Aunt Maya's to talk to Melanie. She did end up forgiving me. We're gonna go out together and try to heal together in what happened a few days ago." Aaron told his parents before turning to his mother. "Mom, what is this supposed to teach me?" Aaron asked her.

"You will learn it once you and Melanie spend time together. You're smart enough to find the deeper meanings in life. You will find something then. Keep your eyes open, your heart open and your ears, open. Listen to her Aaron." Riley told him.

"You did the Forgiveness Project, did you?" Lucas asked grinning to his wife.

"Yes I did, I have faith that my dad's lesson will work again." Riley told her husband.

"I know it will. You are his daughter." Lucas told Riley as the parents shared a quick kiss.

"Thanks Lucas, you enjoyed your day off?" Riley asked.

"Oh yeah! It feels good to be home again for the next little bit! Hotel food may be nice, but nothing replaces home cooking! How was work your you Mrs. Friar" Lucas rejoiced before asking his wife a question.

"Well, Dad held a staff meeting today." Riley bluntly told Lucas.

"Grandpa holding a staff meeting, that can't be good." Natalie said knowing how rarely Cory does staff meetings.

"It isn't Nat." Riley slowly told her daughter.

"Uh-Oh." Aaron feared.

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asked taking Riley's hands.

"Yeah...Yeah...It's just, he's decided to retire." Riley answered.

"Grandpa, retiring?! I never thought that day was coming!" Troy exclaimed.

"I knew it had to happen someday, I just didn't expect it this year." Riley told her youngest son.

"So, when is he retiring?" Aaron asked.

"He's gonna retire at the end of the school year." Riley answered sadly not wanting her dad to retire. John Adams will never be the same, again. The rest of dinner was awfully quiet.

Riley and Lucas entered their bedroom being exhausted so Riley changed into her pajamas and Lucas was going to sleep in his shorts. They laid in bed and just cuddled together with no TV on and even the door was closed for privacy. They don't lock it because the kids were old enough now to know better to barge in. The lights were off as well and it was nothing, but the silence. The best was that the kids were asleep so it was quiet too or maybe they were on their computers or phones, but nevertheless, it was quiet.

It was just the two of them lying under the covers talking randomly about things that didn't include their children. They would always talk like that when it was just the two of them being close and intimate. They kept talking and kissed for a while until neither of them knew what else to talk about. Until when Lucas brought up their children, Aaron in particular.

"That was a good idea to use your father's Forgiveness Project you had for Aaron to do."

"It wasn't just for Aaron it was for the whole class. Chloe will try to forgive Charlie too." Riley told him.

"Uh, Riley? Do you think that's a good idea for her to do?" Lucas frowned. "I mean, it's Charlie. Why can she not forgive Sarah? Why didn't you talk her out of it?"

"It was Chloe's choice to do it, Lucas. She's a smart girl and she knows what she's doing." Riley defended.

He sighed. "You're right. I guess I don't want her to be like Maya. To be filled with disappointment."

"Everything will be fine." She assured and kissed him. As they kept on slowly yet passionately kissing, Riley stopped to ask. "Do you want to forgive me of anything?"

Lucas gave her a look. "Is this one of those questions that I have to be careful about my answer?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "I want an honest answer, Lucas. Tell me what it is."

He sighed. "I forgive you for letting me sleep on the couch. I'm stupid sometimes so I deserve it."

Riley stared at him without unsure if he took their conversation seriously. "Are you serious? Is that all?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how uncomfortable that couch can be."

She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"My turn," Lucas said. "Do you want to forgive me of anything?"

Riley deeply breathed in and out since this one was difficult for her, but in time she learned to cope and deal with it. "I forgive you for being angry at you when you go away for games and miss important times for our family and when I have to sleep alone at times. The worst is when I sleep alone."

She thought back to the times when she did and felt the bed was too huge for herself. She was grateful and relieved when one of her kids would sleep with her because of a nightmare when they were young.

Lucas already knew she felt that way because of the numerous times they fought about it. He felt a pang of guilt that he gave his wife pain.

"But I know how much your career is important to you and how happy it makes you. I don't care about the money or fame. Only if it makes you happy."

"I'm sorry, Riley," Lucas apologized and kissed her. "With me retiring I'll spend more time with the family."

She smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms to her. "I know."

They were in each other's arms in silence, about to go to sleep, until Lucas asked. "Is there anything else you can forgive me of?"

Riley debated with herself if she should tell him or not because she didn't want to fight so late at night. But she figured she'll be honest.

"Riley?" Lucas softly whispered her name to snap her out of her trance.

Her brown eyes met his and she replied.

"Well, there's...one thing I can't forgive you..."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"That you don't want to have another baby." Riley turned to him as Lucas furrowed his eyebrows again.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh what is that? Is that a cliffhanger you just saw?! Opps I did it again. *Musical Reference/Pun* What does Riley mean by, "Another baby" Ok people in case you forgot, Lucas is now 37, Riley is almost 36. This will be an interesting talk for Rucas. Next Time on Like Father, Like Son. Riley and Lucas finish their conversation about another child. Why does Riley want another baby? Also, Riley celebrates her 36th birthday alone with Lucas, the kids are out at the Bakery working. What does Lucas have in store for his wife? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son! Please follow, fav and, review this story guys. Also I again want to give a HUGE shoutout to 4ne1 who has been so clutch recently. She has been like Kobe Bryant level in terms of her being clutch and I really wanna thank her so much! Now for my favorite part of the whole deal...**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Well sadly, Aaron doesn't feel the same way about Melanie as he does for Chloe, but maybe something happens between Aaron and Mel that will make Aaron reconsider. ;)**_

 _ **4ne1: Well, you got your answer about the staff meeting, Cory Matthews is going to retire...Woah! As for Melanie and Aaron, them hanging out alone can be a good thing to heal their relationship and start getting things between them in a better place. Thank you so much for all the help, I really appreciate you being there for me.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh please, Doom was the goriest game I have ever played and I actually first played it when I was 9 years old after I gave Medal of Honor: Allied Assault a shot. I wouldn't jump the gun on who Aaron would choose because Aaron's feelings for Melanie thus far are family and friends sort of level not an intimate relationship like how he feels for Chloe. Keep up the awesome work with your stories and I can't wait for the next chapters especially for Her Protector!**_


	38. Patience Please

Hey guys, so I know some of you guys have been waiting awhile for the next chapter of Like Father, Like Son. I am working on it but sadly things have been crazy lately. Some stuff has happened in life that are beyond my control. Also, I've been working more so I am working for the next 3 days straight with different start times especially doing overnight shifts. So as of this moment, my sleeping patterns are completely out of whack and I got work tonight (Monday, July 25, 2016). I promise a new chapter as soon as possible but please have some patience with me everyone. Thank you for your patience and understanding and I hope everyone has a great week.

-Mr. Authentic


	39. Chapter 33- Dinner and Dessert

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I'M BACK! ALLELUIA! Ok first of all, I want to apologize to all of you that have waited so long, I have been busy working on Her Guardian Angel and I felt I was cheating myself if I didn't finish that first since sometimes when I went to sleep, so many possibilities were going on for that story so I decided to put my focus on that, work and, issues in my personal life that I needed to address like finally becoming a Godfather and being there for my friends when they needed me. Work has been busy too since I did work at certain places for concerts and festivals here in Toronto. I did work all four Adele concerts, Drake, Sia, Guns N' Roses, Demi Lovato and, Nick Jonas. So yeah, work has been pretty crazy along with trying to keep up with my writing. So now I finally have the time to take care of this again. However work is calling upon me again and I will be working 10 nights in a row at a festival here in Toronto and I will be working 10 hour night shifts for 10 days so I gotta be ready to bring it._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was)) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

School gone quite well for Riley today. Mid-terms were coming up, and like the students, her and Maya weren't happy about preparing for the tests because it was exhausting. She didn't know how her father did it.

The only thing that kept her going was what's going to happen after school for her. She's going out on a nice date with her husband, Lucas Friar. It felt like it has been forever since they dated and it was just the two of them. Alone. She loves her family and children dearly, but she loves it the most when they're together by themselves. Having busy lives make it harder for them to do those things.

Now, they have time and Riley was sure not to take any of it for granted. To actually have a date is rare so she will make sure to savor every moment with her husband.

During the lunch hour, in the teacher's lounge, Riley told Maya about her date with Lucas. Of course, Maya wanted to take her to the dirty store. But Riley forbid her from doing so. Then, Maya suggested that they should go to Victoria Secret quickly so Riley could buy sexy lingerie. That's something Riley agreed with so they had to go quickly. Maya thought she should buy one too for Farkle.

What Riley didn't tell Maya was that she wants a baby. She wanted to keep it a secret from everyone so the announcement will be a happy surprise.

Riley will make sure that she will get to have a baby. Lucas can't say no to her forever.

After school, Aaron was walking to the middle school to pick up his sister and walk her home. But he was quickly reminded of what he need to do with Melanie. He saw her coming out of the building with her friends who were saying goodbye to her and they departed their ways. Then, Sabrina and Melanie were together talking and Aaron was catching up to them.

"Hey, Mel!" He greeted.

"Hi, Aaron." Melanie said shyly, blushing.

Sabrina was watching the two carefully like a hawk. Since Aaron yelled at her, she doesn't trust him around with her little sister alone anymore if he would hurt her again. She's become protective of Melanie.

"What do you want, Huckleberry?" Sabrina asked defensively, glaring at him.

"I just want to talk to Melanie." Aaron told her calmly.

"It'll be okay, Sabrina. Just let me talk to him." Melanie said to her older sister.

Sabrina's eyes looked back and forth at them and sighed stubbornly. "Fine, but if he hurts you again, don't come crying to me!"

Sabrina left and went with Natalie to walk with her home. Aaron was walking Melanie home as well as they talked.

"Sorry about her," Melanie apologized. "You know how she can be…"

"I know, but I deserve it."

"You already apologized, Aaron. No need to keep condemning yourself over it. I forgive you. What is it that you want with me?" Melanie wondered. Aaron admires her for being so forgiving.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to…hang out with me? We can go to your favorite comic book store, Hot Topic, or do anything that you want to do. We can have dinner somewhere if you'd like cause my parents will be out on a date." Aaron offered.

Melanie believed she was dreaming for a second. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'll be spending the rest of the day with Aaron. Aaron John Friar. She wanted more than anything to accept his invitation.

She smiles and tries to restrain herself from freaking out, from flinging her arms out to him and hug him to death. For a moment, it felt like she can't speak. Is this really what she really thinks it is? Not that she would mind, but she knew that Aaron doesn't have the same feelings.

"This-this is not like a…a date is it?" Melanie wondered.

Aaron's eyes widened in horror at the misunderstanding. "No! It's not! It's just I want to make it up to you for being a jerk to you. Is it okay?"

She feels like her smile couldn't get any bigger. "It's more than okay."

Aaron was relieved and happy that Melanie would hang out with him. He hopes that all of it will turn out well.

Hours later, it was just Riley and Lucas at home after work. The kids were already gone so it's just the two of them. They were both getting ready and dressed.

While Riley was in the shower, Lucas laid out her outfit for their date. He took out a purple dress out of their closet that is his favorite when Riley wears it. He even got out the heels and jewelry that he thought would go along with it. Being a guy, he's not entirely good with fashion, but having his wife and daughter in the house taught him some things.

Arriving home first, Lucas already got showered. He started to get dressed and put on his own suit. He quickly written a note to her and put it on the dress and went downstairs.

Later, Riley got out and she was wearing a robe and she was using her towel to dry out her hair. As she was drying it, she saw the outfit that her husband decided to pick. She didn't complain about his choice either knowing that the particular purple dress is his favorite one on her. Riley also noticed that there was a note on her dress and she read it.

Lucas told her to meet her at a limo whenever she was done getting herself ready. Riley thought that he really went out on this date. Especially, when he revealed in the note that they're going to La Bernardin. Riley smirked to herself as thought: Looks like someone what's to be a good boy tonight.

After Riley got done, she went downstairs and saw Lucas was waiting for her, sitting on the couch, but when the sound of her heels were heard, he stood up and his jaw drop. She loved that effect she has on him. Riley thought he was absolutely handsome himself. She wanted to take everything off him already. But she didn't want to get too far ahead.

"Wow. Riley..." He was too in awe to speak. "You look...incredible."

She smiled as as she approached closer to him. Riley can smell the wonderful cologne on him. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

Lucas pulled his wife into her arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around neck and his hands were on her waist. Both of them were too into the moment, so Riley had to stop them before they get carried away.

"Slow down there, Lucas," Riley placed a hand on his chest and moved him away. "We haven't had a proper date yet."

"You're right. Let's go before I completely lose any ounce of control." Lucas took her hand and Riley giggled at what he said.

"Okay." Riley told him

He led her out of the apartment building and to their limo that was awaiting for them. It was a beautiful black limo. Riley was amazed at everything to what lengths Lucas did to have everything go perfect. He helped her to get inside and then he got inside as well being the gentleman.

The driver started the engine and they drove off to their restaurant.

Eventually, they arrived to the restaurant. There was already a table prepared for them and their waiter ordered their drinks. Once the waiter left, Riley was still stunned and amazed at how much effort Lucas had put into their date. Their date that they haven't had in what feels like years.

"Lucas, you're amazing." She grinned at her husband.

He grinned back to her, bragging. "I know I am."

As they were reading their menu, their waiter returned with their drinks with a bottle of wine and poured it for them. He left the wine bottle at their table and asked if either of them were ready to order their meals. After they had ordered, the waiter took the menus from them and left.

Riley and Lucas talked about many things together. They tried not to talk about their children, but they let it slip every once in a while. Riley tried really hard not to talk about having another baby because Lucas wasn't ready and didn't want one. That was difficult for her to accept, but she didn't want to force or put pressure onto her husband.

"Riley, I've been thinking about having a new baby and-"

"Wait, Lucas. I need to tell you something." Riley interrupted him.

"You're not pregnant now, are you?" He joked.

She giggled. "No. I want to let you know it's okay that if you don't want to have a baby. I don't want you to do something just for me when you don't want to-"

"Hold on, Riley. Please, listen. I thought about having one and..." There was a smile appearing on his face. "I think we should."

Riley thought she heard wrong and was too speechless. Her mouth was open. "Wha...what?"

His smile turned into a wide grin at her reaction. "Yeah! Before you got home, I was looking through baby pictures of our children. I was seeing how happy we all were with them and how little they were. It made me think that I don't mind having another one," Riley's heart swelled when she heard that. "With me retiring, I'll be around a lot more. I believe that we can really have another baby, Riley."

Riley was almost near to tears and was rapidly blinking them away. Lucas's heart softened at that because he knew how much she wanted another baby. It was a while for him to want one too, but he was trying to see it from her perspective.

"Thank you so much, Lucas. You didn't have to, but-"

"I wanted to. I want another baby too, Riley. Look back on how much we've gone through with Aaron, Natalie, and Troy. Our little one can join in the adventure."

She smiled already picturing their perfect family with the new addition. "That sounds nice."

Then, he smirked. "Besides, making the baby is the fun part."

Riley found herself laughing at that. She felt like she's in a dream that Lucas finally decided to have a baby. As she was wiping her eyes, their waiter brought in their meal.

It was somewhere around 10pm when Riley and Lucas returned home. He paid the driver for their ride. When they went inside their apartment, they found it strange that everything was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Being quiet in their house was something to get used to, but they didn't take it for granted because both of them know they need their special night together.

They're going to make a baby. Again.

They went upstairs to their bedroom. Lucas was taking his clothes off and was waiting for Riley naked under the covers. Riley was taking her clothing and make up off in their bathroom with the door closed. She was putting on her lingerie that her and Maya thought Lucas would like.

When she had that on, Riley only peeked her head out of the bathroom door to ask her husband in a sultry voice. "Are you ready, Lucas?"

He tried not to behave like a horny teenage boy, but he couldn't contain his excitement. "Oh, most definitely."

Riley stepped out of the bathroom and was dressed in a very black sexy lingerie that showed off her body well. Lucas felt his mouth went dry and was already getting hard. She smiled at his reaction and went to the bed with him under the covers. He kept looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid on.

"You look so hot right now, Riles." Lucas said, his eyes looking up and down at her.

She was still smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck. Having their bodies close to each other's. She can feel his hand on her waist. "I wanted to have you in bed since I saw you in that suit."

Lucas laughed at that. "Look who's horny, now?"

Riley narrowed her eyes down at him and groaned playfully. "Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. They were passionately making out like wild teenagers. Both of them need a strong release and they were finally happy that they can have their night with no children. They've waited for it for so long. Riley and Lucas worshiped each other's bodies like precious gold. Her bra and panties were off as soon as Lucas's hands were exploring her.

He went on top of her and gently and slowly entered inside of her. Riley moaned and it took a while for her to adjust. But once he started rocking inside her, Riley got more comfortable and was feeling the intense pleasure. Especially, when his pace went faster and harder making them both increase their voices.

When Riley had reached her point, she cried out her orgasm and Lucas soon followed his own. Losing his strength in his arms, he collapsed on top of her filling her up with his life before slowly easing his way out of her. They were both panting heavily and their bodies were sweaty. He was slowly kissing her neck before he rolled off her.

"Wow..." Lucas said breathlessly and Riley could only weakly nod in agreement. "That was amazing," His head turned to her, grinning. "We should do it more often."

Riley looked at him too, grinning as well. "Let's start round two then."

The two had unbelievable sex that they couldn't describe any previous experience even more intimate that during their wedding. They have grown in love and in life years later and yet they love each other like they did when they were younger. Now, with Lucas' basketball career ending, they were ready to take on a new chapter in life. Lucas being a stay at home dad.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, that happened. Number 4 has just been conceived ladies and gents. Wait till Aaron and the others learn about what has happened. Next time on Like Father, Like Son. Chloe has been writing more letters to Charlie and their relationship begins to build strength, Aaron and Melanie get together and he takes her out as he makes good on his word to her. Also, while they're relaxing at the bakery, a mysterious man arrives at the bakery with a red rose in hand, who is it? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son. Please review, fav and, follow the story and FINALLY I am back to writing this. After this, more basketball since basketball season is back. My Toronto Raptors ALMOST beat the Cleveland Cavaliers BUT just came up short by 3 points but hell, Demar DeRozan dunked on a fellow Canadian: Tristan Thompson, ALSO I believe Kevin Durant going to the Golden State Warriors...LOW BLOW! Welcome to the era of the super teams ladies and gents! Super stars leaving teams to team up with other superstars and they battle it out to win the NBA Championship...What a shame. Anyway I will see you all next time until then, be safe everyone and wish me luck trying to stay awake during overnights!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Michela: Oh don't worry this story isn't ending until Lucas and Zay are retired! BUT will they leave with an NBA Championship or will they come up short? PLUS there are other stuff to be settled like, Aaron's relationship with Chloe and Chloe and her relationship with her biological father: Charlie. All of that needs to be settled and more so don't worry your boy here ain't gonna leave you hangin! :)**_

 _ **ArabellaRoseD: Well I'm back and I apologize it took this long and so that I can finish Her Guadian Angel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are happy that Rucas are going to have another child :)**_

 _ **Mackie Brown: #MindBlown Happy belated birthday to your brother and I hope he had an awesome birthday with many more to come and lots of laughs and good vibes.**_


	40. Chapter 34: Making Up

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! So let me explain myself as to why it's taken so long for me to post a chapter to see story. First of all, WORK. Good grief I challenge anyone to work 10 overights in a row every night PLUS 2 addition 12 hour shifts and they are cold! Yeah, not fun so no surprise that I eventually ended up getting sick. Plus got called in a few more shifts within the coming weeks. There has also been stuff going down in my personal life that I will not get into, but those were issues that I needed to take care of first. But now, I have returned to give you all another chapter! I should be able to update more often when I get back from vacation since the busy season is over so, work will be slow! YAAS!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Girl Meets World, If I did, I probably would be living in LA right now, but unfortunately, I am still here in Toronto representing the 6ix aka The Big Smoke! #WeTheNorth I only own the original characters I make up in my mind, the plot and, that's about it!_**

A couple days had passed since Riley's and Lucas' date and things couldn't get any better in the Friar household. Riley and Lucas were happy together, the kids were growing up and, The New York Knicks were in third place in the NBA Eastern Conference behind, the Toronto Raptors and the Boston Celtics. Lucas and Zay had a game today at Madison Square Garden as they take on the Indiana Pacers. As the kids left for school and Riley was off, Lucas kissed his beautiful wife before bending down and taking a knee before kissing her stomach for that he knew Riley would soon be pregnant with their fourth child. As Lucas went to take a nap to prepare for the game, Riley and the kids were at school.

She taught Aaron's class about learning from others can be beneficial as long as they listened, mistakes can often be repeated causing history to repeat itself. Her point started in 1930s Nazi Germany and how a dynamic speaker can motivate people considering that the country was in ruin after Germany's defeat to the allies during World War One in 1918. It lead to hatred of a people that was different than him, people that were Jewish leading to the deaths of 6 million Jewish people. History would end up repeating itself within the same century noticeably in the 1960s as she used Cambodia as a great example remembering Niguel's grandmother's story, a story she could never forget. She remembered Niguel's grandmother speaking to her and her friends and a multicultural festival at school and how she and her family escaped Cambodia and escaped to the Philippines. The reason why was because a mad man was in power. The man was named: Pol Pot. After Pol Pat overthrew the government with his Khmer Rouge who were primarily child soldiers with the average age being 16 years old. Both had one thing in common, millions of lives were lost with them in power. Everyone was haunted at how people like them could come into power and be the cause to so much pain and death for years. Riley showed pictures of some of the aftermath that came with Pol Pot and Adolf Hitler being in power. The killing fields in Cambodia and Auschwitz Concentration Camp in Poland. Every soul was moved as to how many innocent people were killed, even as Riley has taught history and endured her father's teachings, it is still hard for her to see all of that death in front of her. But yet she has learned to endure it and accept the reality of what has happened in the past. Aaron rubbed Chloe's back to comfort her having never been exposed to something so dark. The bell rang as the group left together.

It was quite quiet among them trying to process the images they have seen and Riley even told them how and why they were killed. It was a product of hate and ignorance combined with the wrong person in power can lead to damaging many lives.

"So Aaron, you thought about how you're gonna make things up to Melanie after you were being an ass to her?" Stephen asked Aaron.

"Dude, who told you?" Aaron asked in a whiny voice not wanting to be reminded of his terrible mistake.

"Umm…Sabrina. She's been ranting to me and Ruben all yesterday about how lucky you should be that Melanie is forgiving." Stephen answered him.

"Oh great, did she threaten me?" Aaron asked sarcastically taking a bite out of his taco.

"Well she did say right at the start that, if you hurt her again, she'll kick you in the groin so hard, you're great-grand kids will feel it." Ruben stated as Aaron rolled his eyes imagining Sabrina making a threat like that that. She really was Maya's daughter due to her rebellious nature and outspoken attitude with a strong protective instinct.

"Well, I guess I can't blow it." Aaron shook his head as he noticed Chloe still awfully quiet. "Hey Chloe, is everything alright?" He asked her with a concerned look on his face.

She remained quiet as Aaron noticed a blank sheet of lined paper in front of her.

"Chloe, my mom's assignment isn't due until the end of the week, relax." Aaron told her, however, Chloe wasn't thinking of Riley's assignment, it was what she should write to her father.

"It's not about the assignment." Chloe quietly answered.

"Then what is it about?" Aaron asked wanting to help her.

"Yeah Chloe? We're friends. Friends help each other and listen to each other." Ruben backed up Aaron.

"Guys, can you drop it? I'm not in the mood to talk!" Chloe exclaimed when really, she wants to talk. She's confused. She wants her biological father back in her life, the question was, would Sarah be ok in marrying Charlie again?

The boys raised their hands backing off and respected Chloe's wishes. They knew very well that when Chloe raised her voice, it was serious.

"Are you gonna talk about this with my mom. Whatever issue you may have?" Aaron asked seeing how his mother has proven to be a great helping hand for Chloe since the beginning of the semester.

"Probably." Chloe answered simply remaining quiet as they heard the bell ring as they had five minutes to get to their next class.

He knew something was disturbing Chloe and tried to figure out what it was.

Today was the same day he'll hang out with Melanie. It was to make up for all the pain he caused her. He already had an idea where to take her since it was Melanie! He has known her his entire life and wants to be a good person to her since she has always cared about him and supported him since day one. From the times Aaron would pick fights with Ruben or Anthony, or whenever the parents would leave Aaron in charge of certain tasks in the bakery when they were young, she rallied behind the emerging leader of the family's future.

School ended on schedule. When Aaron's two hour practice of going over drills and plays for the upcoming State Tournament was over, he began to head over to Melanie's place after a quick shower and change of clothes.

While Aaron was making his way over, he began to text Melanie to meet him at the bakery and to be ready for him. She answered with a simple, "Ok".

A couple of minutes later, Aaron received a text from Natalie. "Don't blow it, Aaron! If you do ANYTHING wrong to Melanie, Sabrina and I have the right to beat you up!" Natalie threatened to her older brother. Aaron decided not to answer his sister knowing that the pressure was already on him to make up for what he has done.

Aaron eventually arrived at the bakery as he saw Melanie in black jeans and a black Harry Potter: Hufflepuff Cardigan. She was sitting in the booth where their parents sat when they were young.

"Hey, Mel." Aaron greeted her.

"Hey, Aaron. You ready to go?" Melanie asked him.

"Yeah, just let me put my gym bag in the back." Aaron answered her as he want towards the kitchen storage lock up. He walked through the kitchen doors as he saw his father in the back baking cinnamon rolls. He placed two racks of unbaked cinnamon rolls into the oven to bake. He also was helping Zay out in making unbaked Oreo Cheesecakes. Lucas turned to his son as Aaron was making his way to the office.

"Hey Aaron, how was practice?" Lucas asked his son.

"It was alright, we just went over plays." Aaron answered.

"Good, oh and by the way, Uncle Zay and I will be coming to the state tournament next month!" Lucas told him as Aaron has rarely played in front of both his father and Godfather. The pressure is really now on. Big time. He only had a month to prepare, which in his mind sounds like a long time, but he knew better. A month can pass in a hurry especially when he used to hang out with his father in the Knicks locker room.

He has seen tension in the locker room as Lucas had arguments either with Zay or the coaching staff, and with the Coach named Mark Jackson or the assistant coaches. He specifically remembered a lost against the Toronto Raptors during the playoffs as the tension in the locker room was intense. After losing Game 2 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto by 22, Lucas and Zay got into heated arguments where Zay ended up turning the ball over 6 times throughout the second half remembering either Terrance Ross or Kyle Lowry scoring on the steal. Aaron remembered even though he was a child that all the momentum was lost from that point forward and the Raptors took over in the fourth quarter as the Raptors ended up winning Game 2: 112- 90.

"As long as you don't bring any of your teammates to the game, I'm good." Aaron said placing the condition.

"Don't worry son, it's just us. Besides, a good chunk of time, people will be asking us for photos or even for autographs, so don't worry, just focus on your game and trying to win." Lucas advised his son having won the state tournament before.

"Thanks for the inspiration, dad." Aaron told him sarcastically.

"Aaron?! Can't you see I'm doing my best to support you on this? I know we haven't spent as much time together as a family. I wish we did, but I'm doing my best to make sure that you, Natalie, and Troy are going to be financially ok for whatever college or university you guys want to go to and that your futures are set!" Lucas pleaded with Aaron trying to get his son to understand why they haven't spent much time together like most families.

Aaron only shook his head just wanting to hang out with Melanie already. A conversation like this with his father was the last thing he needed.

"Look, dad. I'm just gonna go and hang out with Melanie ok? I'll see you at home later." Aaron told his father before walking out of the baking room.

"Have her home by 9:00pm you know how your Uncle Farkle is strict on having his kids home by a certain time." Lucas told him knowing Farkle's parenting habits.

Aaron gave his father a thumbs up as he walked out and met with Melanie.

"You ready, Aaron?" Melanie asked him.

"Sure, let's get going." Aaron said as he opened the door for her and allowed her to lead the way.

As expected, one of their first stops was at a Hot Topic store where the song called Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade, was playing in the store throughout their speakers. They browsed throughout the store to see what was interesting besides a buy one, get one 50% off deal on t-shirts, hoodies and, other crew necks. She would eventually purchase a t-shirt from her favorite anime called Sailor Moon and another anime from their parent's time called Attack on Titan. It was Farkle that got Melanie started with anime. Riley was also a huge fan of Sailor Moon when she would watch old tapes of the series that Topanga would get for a very young Riley Friar. Farkle still had his favorite Attack on Titan t-shirt where it had the insignia of the Scouting Legion where in that group had Melanie's favorite character named Mikasa.

Aaron paid for Melanie and was given a Hot Topic coupon on the next purchase for a 10% discount on the next t-shirt that was bought before January 17, 2038. Once that was over, Aaron took Melanie out to get some food that was from their favorite food truck: Manila Fresh. A Filipino food truck selling authentic Filipino foods, Aaron would always get spring rolls and Melanie would get a true Filipino delicacy, Chicken Adobo.

The two enjoyed their food together trying to keep their bodies warm in the brisk New York night. The two decided to walk through Times Square, as they did, advertisements were already in place for the Christmas Day special in the NBA, the New York Knicks were going to face the Boston Celtics at 5pm that day as he saw his father in the commercial being promoted by TNT. It showed his father playing an old grand piano wearing a Santa hat and an ugly New York Knicks sweater while Zay was sitting on the piano in the same outfit doing a parody to "It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year" At least it was Zay singing the song as Lucas played piano in the background since the last time he heard his father sing, he covered his ears dreading his father's terrible singing voice.

"Well, this certainly beats him doing an English accent." Melanie joked around having heard Lucas speak with an English accent before.

"Oh wow! You had to bring that up!" Aaron laughed already envisioning his father's voice.

"Oh c'mon Aaron! We were all laughing so hard last Christmas when your dad spoke with an English accent, it was amazing!" Melanie said beginning to laugh as the memory began to unfold.

"How could anyone not forget that night? That was the same night Uncle Zay was laughing so hard that night he was drinking red wine and the wine was coming out of his nose from laughing so hard!" Aaron remembered as they both began to laugh remembering last Christmas being spent at Zay's house last year.

"So who's hosting Christmas this year?" Melanie asked.

"I think you guys are this year. At least your dad is still the best baker among all of the dads." Aaron complimented Farkle's baking abilities.

"Yeah and as long as my mom doesn't procrastinate and wait till the day of to cook, we're good." Melanie told Aaron worried about her mom being lazy. Aaron couldn't help but agree with her as they both were told stories from when Riley and Maya were younger and that, when it came to group work and Riley and Maya were together, Riley pretty much did all of the work. She even told everyone that Maya read 7 pages of a Jane Austen book in three hours while Riley had read a huge portion of the book within that span.

"I'll probably expect my family to come early so our moms can hang out together." Aaron said knowing how his mother's brain worked.

"That's probably be the case, at least we can all spend more time together!" Melanie told him trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Well I'll probably head to Madison Square Garden with my dad, Uncle Zay and, Anthony so we can all play basketball for a bit." Aaron told Melanie his plans since it was a tradition for the four of them.

"At least you and your dad still get free stuff from Under Armour while Uncle Zay and Anthony get free stuff from Nike!" Melanie said telling Aaron how lucky his father and Zay are to be sponsored athletes for the great brands.

"Oh and it's a beautiful thing Melanie!" Aaron told her as he finished his last spring roll.

After the two ate together the two went back to the bakery, while on the way back, the wind began to pick up in the New York night, the frigid cold air sent a chill down Melanie's spine as she couldn't help but get closer to Aaron and hold onto him to try someway to get warm as she began to shiver. She linked her left arm around Aaron's right arm as he could hear her getting colder as he began to comfort her as he brought her close to him as their bodies were together side by side as he held her closer to him to keep her warm since he was wearing thicker clothing.

"You gonna be ok?" Aaron asked concerned for Melanie.

"When we get to the bakery, can you make me a cup of hot chocolate?" Melanie asked shivering.

"You got it, Mel." Aaron answered her request. The two walked side by side together for a few minutes before finally getting inside a subway to get off at Bleeker Street where the bakery was close by. The two got on and took a seat. Melanie leaned her head on Aaron's shoulder trying to regain some heat in her body from the frigid cold. As she looked around, she noticed a couple in front of her. The couple appeared to be in their late teens or early 20s as Melanie saw them enjoying each other's company as the young man in front of her planted a kiss on his girlfriend. She couldn't help but think what it would be like if her and Aaron were in the same shoes, until she remembered that Aaron does not see her in that light. The pain still stung for her since she has secretly loved him few the past year.

Last year when she was in the 7th grade and Aaron was in the 8th grade, Aaron noticed that two girls were making fun of Melanie for the way she dressed and how she was such a nerd for wearing her Attack on Titan sweater and black leggings. She was picked on for awhile that nobody watches anime anymore so Aaron stepped up to defend her wearing a classic Dragon Ball Z t-shirt featuring two of the most powerful characters on the show: Goku and Vegeta. She vividly remembers Aaron getting in front of her and defending her and telling off the people bullying Melanie. She eventually remembered Aaron hugging her telling her, nobody will hurt her if he's around before he tightened his hold on her.

She then snapped back to the present and tried to look at Aaron who's eyes were asleep as he was waiting for their stop to be called on. As soon as they heard that Bleeker Street was the next stop, Aaron was awakened again, but Melanie decided to keep her attention elsewhere as long as it was not on Aaron or the couple in front of her who have since began to make out in front of them.

Aaron saw the couple and eventually saw Melanie looking away, in his mind, he thought she was asleep after a long day. He gently nudged her to wake her up as the subway was making its final approach to the Bleeker Street Subway Station as he carried Melanie's Hot Topic bags as they got off the subway and out of the station to make a quick walk to the bakery.

As they entered the bakery he noticed something about Chloe he had never seen before, she was wearing an apron that only staff members of Topanga's would wear.

"Hey Chloe!" Aaron greeted her.

"Hey Aaron, hey Melanie! Where were you guys?" Chloe asked him.

"We hung out today, I was a complete jerk to her a few weeks ago, and this is my time to make things right with her.

"Well that's good for you that you are owning up to your mistakes. I'm proud of you Aaron!" Chloe complimented him as Melanie couldn't help but wishing she got more of a deeper conversation with Aaron rather than talking about the family, the bakery and basic generic stuff.

"So I take it you just got hired here?" Aaron asked her as he noticed the black apron on Chloe.

"Yeah! I'll be working here every Tuesday and Thursday!" Chloe told him as he couldn't help but smile at her since the two could spent more time together but also there was more help.

"Who hired you?" Aaron asked as he still kept a big smile across his face as Melanie went over to talk with Natalie.

"Your mom did! She trusts me to work here and because I've been here enough times to know most of the menu by heart." Chloe told him as he was very impressed to know how strong Chloe's memory is.

"Well then, welcome to this crazy family!" Aaron welcomed her as the two shared an embrace. His heart began to beat faster and faster embracing the first girl he ever really liked as his left arm was around her upper back and right hand around her lower back.

"Ahem!" Riley said as she was leaning on the kitchen entrance door as the two separated themselves.

"Oh! Hi mom!" Aaron greeted his mother.

"Hi sweeetie, did you and Melanie have a good time together?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I'd say we did. How about you Melanie?" Aaron asked Melanie as he observed her hanging out with Natalie.

"What?" Melanie asked who wasn't paying attention.

"You had a good time today?" Aaron asked her again.

"Umm...Yeah I did, thanks for treating me out today Aaron, I really appreciate it." Melanie answered with a small smile across her face.

Aaron knew that look from anywhere, she wasn't completely satisfied with today, he couldn't figure out what else he could do to make things right with her besides going to Hot Topic or talk about stuff they know all too well. He knows that Melanie was always the nerd in the family and was really into video games, anime and, comics. But Aaron was never really into that sort of stuff. He only read a few comics but only from Lucas' childhood especially remembering the time Riley and Lucas told him and his siblings the time that Harper Burgees was assigned as their new English Teacher and gave them a comic book and observed the differences between good and evil. The legendary Batman vs Superman story arc within the DC universe. Besides that, Aaron was never really a reader even though Riley tried to get him to read on multiple occasions. Now, it is now hurting his relationship with Melanie, he began to regret the harsh things he said to her, he began to wish he could turn back time and wished things were solid between them just as they were when they were younger. He is supposed to be the leader of their generation in the family, but now is turning to be the villain depicted by Natalie, Sabrina and worst of all, Melanie.

"Well that's good to hear you two had fun. Chloe, can I see you in the office for a seconds I need you to sign some stuff." Riley told Chloe to make her employment at Topanga's legitimate doing some more paperwork.

"Alright, I'll be right in." Chloe nodded and answered her teacher and her new boss.

Chloe turned to Aaron putting away a rag.

"So, can I come over tomorrow? I wanna practice some stuff before the state tournament." Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" Aaron accepted.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow so we can practice for a couple of hours and maybe play one on one." Chloe proposed as Natalie and Melanie heard what Chloe's proposal for their practice.

"That sounds awesome, Chloe. I'll see you soon!" Aaron told her as she walked to Riley's office as Aaron smiled adoring Chloe's beauty and knowing he can have more time with her.

He sat down with Natalie and Melanie as they scooched away from Aaron. He felt some hostility towards him from the two young women as no words needed to be said to give him a warning that he was not welcomed. He began to walk over to one of the cupboards and got three mugs and began to make the hot chocolate as Melanie requested as he got the hot chocolate powder and added two teaspoons of sugar in each mug and then adding hot water to the mix as the hot chocolate began to take form as the unforgettable smell of the rich chocolate filled his nose as he stirred up the remainder of the powder.

While he took care of the Hot Chocolate, Natalie turned on the TV as the New York Knicks were facing the Brooklyn Nets. The score was already 95-77 in favor of the Knicks, as Zay had the ball in his hands before shooting and making a three point shot facing little resistance making the score 98-77. "How many points does Uncle Zay have?" Aaron asked.

"24 already." Natalie answered.

"How much time left?" Aaron asked as he began to pour a little bit of milk in each mug to finish the Hot Chocolate.

"Nine minutes and three seconds." Natalie answered him again as Aaron couldn't help but feel that this was one of the blowout games at Madison Square Garden where Lucas and Zay were just untouchable.

He finally added some marshmallows onto the mugs before he looked at Melanie who was watching the game with Natalie. "Mel, you want whipped cream on your hot chocolate?" Aaron asked not knowing how Melanie likes her hot chocolate on this night.

"No thanks." Melanie answered as Aaron nodded and was now finished the hot chocolates and brought the three mugs to the table. He began to prepare two more as well, one for his mother and another one, for Chloe. He finished that rather quickly as Chloe and Riley stepped out together.

"Aww, you made us hot chocolate?" Chloe asked seeing Aaron at work.

"Yeah, I figured everyone has had a long day, so why not have some hot coco." Aaron answered as he smiled at her adding marshmallows.

"Thanks Aaron, that's very sweet of you." Chloe appreciated his gesture. Riley and Chloe joined the two young ladies at the booth as Aaron brought the hot chocolate to the table until they heard a knock at the door, it was Xander Ross!

"Hey Xander, how can we help you?" Riley asked greeting the young man.

"Hi Mrs. Friar, is Natalie here?" Xander asked for Natalie as she turned her head towards the front door seeing Xander.

"Yeah, she's here. You want to talk to her?" Riley asked.

"That would be great, Mrs. Friar." Xander thanked her as Riley called over her daughter.

"Hi Xander, what's up?" Natalie greeted Xander with a quick hug.

"Hey Natalie, are you doing anything on December 27?" Xander asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Natalie asked.

"Ummm...Well..." Xander struggled to say what was on his mind.

"What's going on Xander?" Natalie grew concerned sensing tension in Xander's facial expressions.

"I was wondering if we could, go out." Xander asked. Natalie was shocked, this was first time a boy asked her out.

"Like on a date?" Natalie asked rubbing her left arm feeling goosebumps.

"Yeah!" Xander said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Xander." Natalie accepted smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Xander, can we talk?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sure." Xander answered as the two went outside as she closed the door.

Natalie began to walk back to the booth and struggled to contain her excitement.

"What was that about, honey?" Riley asked her.

"Xander Ross asked me out on a date!" Natalie said with sheer excitement.

"What?!" Melanie and Aaron exclaimed together.

"Yeah! We're gonna go out on the 27th!" Natalie told everyone.

"Ouuu! Wait till dad hears about this!" Aaron smirked.

"Oh yeah! Natalie, your father and I would like to talk to you about this, tomorrow!" Riley told her daughter as the game went to a commercial break. Chloe re-entered the bakery but Xander has left.

"Is everything ok Chloe?" Natalie asked noticing that Xander was gone.

"Yeah, everything is ok. I told Xander not to screw up." Chloe answered being protective of Natalie since she grew to appreciate Natalie like the little sister she never had. They watched the rest of the game together until the final buzzer sounded at Madison Square Garden, the final score was 118-98. The New York Knicks win as Zay lead all scorers with 29 points and Lucas had 26 points. Riley locked up the bakery as she also turned off the lights before leaving through the back door as Sarah came to pick up Chloe. Chloe hugged Aaron as the two said their goodbyes as Riley drove Melanie home before going home.

Riley and the others watched as Melanie went up to her apartment before Riley drove off and went back to their home. Lucas was not home yet to nobody's surprise, Troy however was up playing video games.

"Troy, honey. Did you have dinner yet?' Riley asked her yougnest son.

"Yeah, I went over to Pizza Hut with Anthony and John earlier." Troy answered.

"Was Aunt Vanessa ok with it?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was mom! John paid for us." Troy answered swearing to her the truth.

"Alright, did you do your homework?" Riley asked as she got her lesson planner out and a black pen.

"Ya, I'll leave it out." Troy said as he finally reached as his opponent's team called a timeout on NBA 2K36.

"Good, after that game, get ready for bed." Riley told him as Aaron prepared for tomorrow with Troy behind him.

He got his socks and water bottles ready along with team practice uniform ready for tomorrow as he heard a knock on his door, he turned around to see that it was Natalie.

"What do you want, Nat?" Aaron sighed not wanting a confrontation with his sister this time.

"You sure are a playboy you know that?" Natalie said wanting to start an argument with her brother.

"Natalie, I don't have time for this!" Aaron sighed again as he brought back his focus to packing.

"How could you do that to Melanie?" Natalie said becoming more frustrated with him and entering his room.

"Do what?" Aaron raised his voice.

"Wow! You are so dumb you know that?" Natalie mocked Aaron as Riley entered the room.

"Guys, stop it! It's getting late and I want you guys in bed soon!" Riley told her children not enjoying the sight of them fighting.

"Mom, can you tell Aaron to stop being a fuckboy?!" Natalie asked her mom raising her voice and giving Aaron a merciless look.

"LANGUAGE!" Riley responded about no cursing in the house.

"Well, tell Aaron to stop with playing with Melanie's and Chloe's emotions!" Natalie responded throwing her arms in the air before dropping back down.

"Nat, I don't know what's going on with you guys, but this is gonna have to be something you must all take care of together, I cannot get involved in this. You're 13 and Aaron, you're 14, it's time you start dealing with these conflicts yourselves. Emotions can do very powerful things to people and sometimes, emotions make us do things we normally wouldn't, like cursing!" Riley lectured as she turned to his daughter.

"And having unprotected sex!" Natalie nagged her brother even more as he remembered when he and Joanna Meyer had sex at a house party.

"Fuck off!" Aaron told his sister frustrated by her nagging he flipped her the bird.

"Aaron?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Sorry, mom!" Aaron apologized to his mother.

"Good, now Natalie, we're gonna have the talk tomorrow. Dad is gonna be home late again. Apparently a player's only meeting is being held." Riley told her daughter.

"Ok, have a good night mom, later playboy!" Natalie said before leaving the room and insulting Aaron. Aaron scoffed at her leaving his room. He is in denial of playing with Chloe's and Melanie's emotions. He couldn't see himself as a playboy, he may have heard stories of the love triangle between his parents and his Aunt Maya when they were his age, but he vowed to never play with women's emotions already putting together in his mind the damage it could have.

He wondered to himself how Melanie was holding herself, she seemed to be a little upset. But he wondered what she was upset about. He knew he would get the answer with time and patience, but tonight was not the night.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, glad to see Aaron and Melanie become cool again...NOT! Something is clearly bothering Melanie after they buried the hatchet "allegedly" So we will see how this plays out in the future. I will do my best to post another chapter before the new year since I will be away on vacation for the first time in YEARS! Work life does things to you people! Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Aaron and Chloe practice together after their teams practice. Also, Riley's plan is put into action to help Sarah get a husband. Will she succeed? Or will she met by stiff opposition by Maya and Vanessa? Find out next time on Like Father, Like Son. Please review this chapter also give that follow and fav button a good click and I will see you guys HOPEFULLY soon before I leave for the airport. I will see you guys next chapter! I want to wish you all a Happy New Year in case I am unsuccessful in updating and I hope 2017 is joyful and prosperous to you all! :)**_

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Moontorres: Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope to hear from you again and a Happy New Year to you (wherever you are in the world and whenever you read this)_**

 ** _Aaliyah (Beautiful name btw) Leemas: I hope you enjoyed this update and new chapter and depending on where you are in the world and whenever you do read this, Happy New Year! :)_**


	41. Chapter 41: We're Talkin About Practice!

Like Father, Like Son

 _ **Author's Note: Hello world! I am back! I can't believe I haven't posted a chapter in a year! That's nuts! How've you guys been? I hope everyone is doing ok. If you're doing good, keep doing good and spread the good vibes with the people around, if not, hopefully this can provide a temporary escape from the trials life is facing you and I hope things do get better for you guys wherever you all may be. So it's time to update this chapter. And I will need your help in the end ok? Sweet! See you all at the bottom!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Girl Meets World Disney owns the show...For now since I heard the stupid idiots in suits decided to cancel the show! Please God! Let the show find a good home and that we can continue to see people like Rowan, Sabrina, Auggie, Ava, Ceci, Corey, Amir and, Peyton grow up in front of our eyes and continue to do great work with this show under the guidance of Michael Jacobs! I only own the OCs that come from my mind!**_

It was lunch period for Ruben, Stephen, Aaron and, Chloe as they hung out in the library for a change. Stephen was reading a Marvel comic of the Infinity Gauntlet Storyline featuring the Titan: Thanos against the entire Marvel Universe as Thanos had in his possession the most feared weapon of all: The Infinity Gauntlet. Ruben was quietly looking up some stuff that recently happened at an E3 convention in Los Angeles this past June to get the latest news on gaming. He switched from that to also doing his history paper that was due for Riley by the end of the week. As for Aaron, he and Chloe were working on an assignment that they had due for Maya at the start of the last period. They have successfully learned the art of procrastinating like most high school students. As always they leave things to lunch time to do their homework and find the differences between the Jason Bourne series to the comic: V For Vendetta. The assignment is only 2 to 3 pages long and Chloe and Aaron had a flying start to make this assignment work for them as they began their first points in revealing that the main characters seek something at the cost of the government. With Jason Bourne there were characters that intended to expose top secret government documents that showed how the government was spying on their citizens without their consent. That was the plot in V For Vendetta where the main character wanted to expose the government for the same accusation and also expose who were the eyes and ears for that operation. They also related it to the Edward Snowden controversy back in 2013 where the former employee of the National Security Agency exposed that the government was spying on its citizens and how Edward Snowden was forced to go into hiding until he was granted asylum in Russia.

"How you holding up, Chloe?" Aaron asked her.

"Can you two hurry up? I wanna eat already!" Stephen complained as he was reading.

"Stephen, can you shut up!" Chloe hissed.

"Well sorry I procrastinate like you idiots!" Stephen responded as Chloe readied her fist not wanting to be disturbed until Chloe's eyes grew.

"Oh damn it! I forgot what I was going to write now, thanks a lot dumb ass!" Chloe exclaimed to Stephen now trying to regain her train of thought. "Did any of you guys even take notes during the movie?" She asked the boys.

"We only do mental notes!" Ruben bragged.

"Oh really? How's that working for you?" Chloe crossed her arms putting the boys to the test.

"Well for starters, I am leading the class with a 92% average in the class!" Ruben bragged. "Then we go to my dumb dumbs!" Ruben said beginning to look towards Stephen and Aaron.

"Careful smart ass! Last time I checked Stephen is still able to tackle you pretty good!" Aaron warned Ruben as he was treading on some thin ice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Aaron has an 87% and Stephen has a 77%, He would've been higher if he didn't choke on the last test! Which was super easy I may add!" Ruben bragged.

"Well shit! Nobody has your brain Doctor Strange!" Stephen said trying to insult Ruben.

"Doctor Strange is also one of the most powerful characters in Marvel, so thanks for the compliment." Ruben said remembering the importance of Doctor Strange in the Marvel Universe.

"Man, fuck you! You're brain just goes at a faster pace than ours!" Stephen whined and pouted.

"Well I guess someone needs to use his time more wisely instead of reading comics and planning his trip to Comic Con next year!" Ruben responded as Aaron and Chloe were still trying to finish their assignment.

"Can both of you shut up! You never mess with an angry lady!" Chloe hissed warning the two.

"Yes ma'am." Ruben and Stephen pouted having witnessed an angry Chloe.

"On my second point already." Aaron told Chloe.

"What's your second point so that I do not copy you." Chloe told him not wanting to be in serious trouble for plagiarism.

"My second point is how the internet plays a very important role in government work and in our lives." Aaron told her.

"Ok, I'll go with that the more people learn about things that should stay top secret and learn of classified information, the threat on their lives grows and run the risk of being killed by the government." Chloe answered remembering the death of V as he was killed by a government agent.

"You guys got 25 minutes." Ruben warned them.

"Thanks for the time check." Chloe said thanking him

"I'd love to sit down and see if you guys can make it in time to print out your assignment, but i'll go to the cafeteria and gets something to eat!" Stephen excused himself as he got out of his seat and left the library.

Aaron and Chloe still tried to keep up their furious pace knowing that time was not their ally at this moment in time. They would eventually arrive at their last point with 15 minutes to go and still needed their concluding paragraph. By this time, Stephen returned with having perogies on a paper plate with a cheese sauce as he returned to the group.

"Stephen damn it, you're making us hungry!" Aaron said feeling his stomach churn and growl.

"Ok! OK! I'll back off!" Stephen backed up and walked around the library.

"Mr. Carpenter, please step outside and finish your perogies in the hallway." The librarian told Stephen as she busted him after finish scanning all returning books and putting them back on the shelves.

"Yes Mrs. Savage, right away." Stephen complied as he left the library.

"I'll go join Stephen. Good luck you guys!" Ruben wished the best for his friends as he closed his laptop, got the charger and placed them both in his bag as he left the library.

The were finishing up on their concluding paragraph and doing their best to wrap up their essays and eventually hitting the last period on their respective essays. Their work was done as they heard the warning bell, they had five minutes to get to Maya's class as they printed out their assignment. They had done it, they beat time once again as they paid for the sheets the printed out, three pages each as they began to sprint to Maya's class on the second floor.

The were going up the stairwell as Aaron proposed a challenge, "Last one to make it to Aunt Maya's class has to clean up the bakery tonight!" Aaron challenged.

"Deal!" Chloe accepted as she shoved Aaron towards the railing near the window as Aaron just smiled at how competitive Chloe is as he began to run again as with each stride he made up the stair case he went by three steps at a time with his long legs and long strides. Before long he was able to catch up to Chloe, she made a sharp right turn at the corner as Aaron was right on her tail when he heard a haunting voice, "No running in the hall Mr. Friar!" Cory told his grandson.

"Oh c'mon grandpa! I just lost a bet!" Aaron sighed and complained to the older gentleman.

"I don't care for that Aaron, you almost bulldozed your way through your peers and almost ran into one of them! Be careful, Aaron." Cory told Aaron wanting him to be more aware.

"Will do grandpa." Aaron sighed as he knew he probably lost the bet by now.

Aaron began to walk back making the same right turn Chloe made as the bell rang!

"Huckleberry! You're late!" Maya called to Aaron from outside her classroom only a mere 20 feet away.

"I'm coming already!" Aaron told her.

"That's what she said!" Maya said pointing to him as she began to laugh as she had an inappropriate thought in her head using the famous joke from the show: The Office.

"Oh my God! Really Aunt Maya?! I don't know who's more immature, you or Uncle Zay!" Aaron groaned getting the joke as an adult image popped into his head.

"I still got it though!" Maya said with pride to ruin his final class of the day.

"Here's my essay Aunt Maya." Aaron said handing over his paper, title page and all.

"Good, but you're still getting deducted 5%!" Maya grinned using tough love on her Godson.

Aaron couldn't help but feel defeated knowing he still has his team practice and one on one practice with Chloe and he also has to clean up the bakery tonight, cleaning was a thing Aaron despised more than any of the kids. He's always taken the longest, whereas the combo of Troy and Corey were faster than anyone.

"Well where were you slowpoke!" Chloe grinned accepting her victory.

"You are so gonna enjoy this aren't you?" Aaron dreaded to ask.

"Well yes I will, butler!" Chloe teased him as Aaron took his seat.

Fortunate for Aaron, Maya's class usually pass by the fastest. It was a lesson that Maya had heard before but this time, she took a different spin on it. Like Mr. Turner, Maya used comic books and remembered the lesson from Harper Burgees when she used DC comics' storyline: Batman vs Superman. But this time, her lesson would involve the use of one of the iconic storylines in Marvel Comics history: The Infinity Gauntley. Featuring the likes of Hulk, Silver Surfer, Captain America, Doctor Strange and many others within the Marvel universe to come together to fight the titan: Thanos who was in control of the Infinity Gauntlet: A weapon that could make him a God. In order to do that, Thanos powered the golden gauntlet with all six infinity gems: The soul gem, power gem, reality gem, time gem, space gem and, mind gem. With all six combined, created the infinity gauntlet. Maya used the famous storyline and series of the six comic issues to ask her class the following question, "Why is it only when there is great danger that people come together despite differences in the past?" She began to ask her students.

Maya's question raised everyone's eyebrows as the lives of these Grade 9 students haven't met much adversity. They were more protected than their parents' time. It was time for her to teach the students about adversity.

"It was the first time, a team up was so huge that even one of the cosmic entities: Galactus who threatened to destroy earth and consume it, was on the side of the good guys and was going to help to defeat Thanos. However, even with the universal cosmic entities were defeated by Thanos! Thanos was pretty much a God by that point. Thanos pretty much ran through everyone in his path, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, most of the Avengers with the exception of Adam Warlock, Silver Surfer and, Doctor Strange who was giving everyone the ability to breath in space." Maya told her students telling her students some of the details of the famous story arc.

"Could it be because that the threat facing them is a lot bigger than them, that they are forced to work together?" Stephen asked.

"Did you read this story arc? It's way older than you guys!" Maya exclaimed and questioned him.

"Is it even older than you?" Ruben asked raising his hand.

"Yes it is!" Maya answered proudly seeing as it was of of the most famous story lines during her parents' time.

"Just a question, did they have black and white TVs in your time?" Ruben asked as some of the guys in the class began to burst out laughing even Aaron as he clapped three times while his face was beginning to turn red from laughing so hard.

"Wow! Way to make me feel old Ruben!" Maya said sarcastically. "Well, thanks to smart ass over here, you're all gonna have to write a three page review on the series. And you guys are gonna do another three page essay referring to moments from the series to adversity in your own life and how you were able to win even when you thought you were the underdog and doubted and yourself.

"So basically, six pages of writing?" Aaron asked. Maya could only shake her head as she made her instructions clear as day and they still had questions.

"You guys are so slow these days!" Maya told her class as she became more disappointed in this generation of students just like how Johnathan Turner questioned Eric Matthews when he was a student. "Yes! That means six pages of writing that is due the last day before the Christmas break." Maya declared.

"Gee, thanks for the Christmas present Mrs. Minkus, we really appreciate it." Stephen said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're very welcome guys. Now go get reading, I'll be busy doing my nails." Maya said as she returned to her desk as she sat down and put her feet up on the desk and took out some nail polish while the others began readying the Infinity Gauntlet. Thankfully Marvel was able to release an anniversary addition of The Infinity Gauntlet in 2021 for the 30 year anniversary and made all six issues into one big book with updated art work and same writing.

The class finally ended as Aaron and Chloe got their gym bags ready as they practiced with their respective teams. Their teams qualified for the State Tournament and both teams were fortunate enough to make the first seeds in their tournaments. Aaron has been fortunate so far and has been able to avoid injury. There are already YouTube videos of him playing basketball either in competition on the basketball court or outside playing with other teens his age or even older than him. He seemed like he knew how to do it all, he could shoot, he could dribble, he knew how to run plays but, he still had a short temper just like his father. 2 hours passed and finally practice was over.

However Chloe and Aaron had more work to do and went to practice on their own in the community center nearby. It was just the two of them as they worked on free throws, three point shooting and, catch and shoot situations while the other would play defense. They would keep this up for 30 minutes shooting all over the place on the place at the Friar Court. Aaron and Chloe's clothing were drenched in sweat as he ultimately decided to take off his blue under armour dri-fit shirt revealing his toned chest and abs that were drenched in sweat from playing hard at practice and again practicing with Chloe. They decided to end practice as they normally would: Make 3 free throws in a row, would mean that person is dismissed from practice.

"Yo Aaron! Mom wants you at the bakery, now!" Natalie called to her older brother.

"Shit! Bad timing as always Nat! We'll finish practice here and then head to the bakery!" Aaron told his sister.

"But the bakery is slammed right now! Anthony, Melanie and, Sabrina are struggling to keep up with stuff." Natalie reported. Aaron groaned as he attempted his first free throw which he missed when he heard that they were understaffed.

"Aaron, I think we can end practice early. Sounds like your mom really needs some reinforcements down there." Chloe told Aaron siding with Chloe.

"Fine, I'll just shower quickly." Aaron answered.

"You better hurry before mom calls home again asking where you are!" Natalie warned her brother.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Nat. Head back to the bakery." Chloe told her as she took shad a drink of water and took a white towel she brought from home to dry her face off and other parts of her body that where her sweat was covering.

She went to the guest room bathroom to get ready too. She quickly changed out of her practice attire and got on her work clothing which included a pair of black pants, Topanga's official t-shirt and got on her coat to prepare for another cold December evening since she and Aaron were the ones closing for the night.

It took only 10 minutes for the two to get ready before they went to the bakery where it was packed with patrons and guests. Aaron immediately ran towards the baking room as Chloe trailed behind her. She took of her stuff and left them in the staff lock-up room.

Chloe placed on her a black apron as she immediately went to work. She was able to help relieve Maya as Maya needed to go home and prepare for tomorrow. "Tyler, how are you and your cousins holding up?" Chloe asked as she made a Strawberry Banana Smoothie.

"Well, Melanie and Anthony are the real MVPs right now! Aaron is kinda slacking so, some encouragement to him would be fantastic! And now we're only 5 orders behind." Tyler answered as production picked up when Aaron and Chloe entered the bakery.

"How's your legs after two practices and now working here?" Tyler asked the young teenager slightly older than him.

"Never making that mistake, ever...Again!" Chloe answered as she knew her legs would be very tired from all the basketball.

"Time check?" Sabrina asked wanting work to be over soon.

"7:43!" Chloe answered Sabrina as she began to wash some of the glassware behind the counter.

"Surprised Ruben and Stephen aren't here yet!" Chloe scoffed knowing the two are regulars at the bakery.

"Well, they better hurry if they want their usual stuff. They know we close at 9." Anthony said joining the conversation as he sliced two plain bagels in half before putting them in the toaster.

The young teenagers would catch up and work like true professionals. It was a great sight for Topanga as she watched on checking on everyone as whe did some paperwork at the office. Riley was also in the office but on her laptop with Vanessa beside her.

"Don't tell me you're actually going through with this!" Vanessa begged being somewhat annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Vanessa! Lighten up! This plan is full proof!" Riley said with untellable optimism.

"What is Riley up to this time?" Topanga asked Vanessa wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Well, your daughter here is trying to play matchmaker!" Vanessa answered bluntly.

"Riley, Maya and I have told you numerous times that you can't control everything! You're 36 now and you still didn't get that message!" Topanga groaned as she sat down behind the desk on her office chair.

"You two need to have more faith in me!" Riley said as she finished her work. She felt proud of what she was doing as she turned off her laptop and placed it in her office bag.

"I already don't like where this is going." Vanessa feared.

"What makes you say that?" Topanga asked having no knowledge on this matter.

"Because even Maya told Riley it was a bad idea! We know that lightning doesn't tend to strike twice on plans like these! Riley is messing with people's lives especially without consent!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Topanga paused Vanessa's point. "Who's life is Riley interfering with, this time?" Topanga asked the both of them.

"Sarah!" Riley answered cheerfully.

"Umm..Hi! But her daughter works here and is a freshman in High School with Aaron, did you ever consider that?" Topanga asked already seeing Riley's flwed plan.

"I did! And I hope that things will work out again, the second time around!" Riley said still keeping her optimism.

"She did something did she?" Shawn asked everyone in the room as he barged in.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Topanga asked one of her life long friends.

"Because Sarah Wakefield is here...And she's not alone." Shawn answered.

Curiosity began to spread around the three ladies as both Topanga and Vanessa looked to Riley as Riley went to front of the bakery, where sure enough. Sarah was occupying a booth at the bakery with another gentleman as the two were sharing a coffee together.

"Yes it worked! I am amazing!" Riley credited herself.

"Yeah...I wouldn't say that kid!" Shawn told Riley as he pointed towards Chloe who was looking at her mother and the mysterious gentleman Chloe's face was pale and not optimistic. Instead, her face showed fear.

"But! This should be a good thing! Why is she upset?!" Riley exclaimed not understanding why Chloe was not happy.

 _ **Author's Note: And that ladies and gentlemen is where I will stop this chapter! Why is Chloe upset? We'll learn that sooner than later. But finally I get to upload another chapter after TERRIBLE writer's block and a 3 week vacation with my folks for my Godparent's silver anniversary and celebrating 25 years of their marriage. I tried to upload this while I was stuck in Vancouver for New Year's Eve but clearly, I did not succeed. I also wanna give you guys a heads up on a one-shot I am working on featuring: Katy, Shawn, Riley and, Maya returning to the trailer park where Shawn grew up. So I need some help from you guys! So if you guys can help a brother out, that would be GLORIOUS! So spoiler alert, Sarah is on her first date in years with THIS mysterious stranger she is hanging out with at Topanga's. Here is where you guys come in, YOU make him up. Please include his name, his job, if he does have kids, his description, hobbies, anything you can think of! Please DM it to me (if you are a member of Fan Fiction) OR leave it in the review and I will decide who wins. The more details the better like what this person is wearing, age, anything and everything that is considered. Ok, you guys are in complete control who Sarah dates and POTENTIALLY marries. So I'll see you guys soon and get creative people!**_

 _ **Let's Talk:**_

 _ **4ne1: I know I will need your help with stuff and I thank you for being my tag team partner on this story. Bless your heart for this and we can talk whenever you have the time.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Dude! You've been busy! I heard about what happened to Girl Meets World when I got back to Toronto and I hope that ABC or some network that can allow these characters to continue growing, to continue their story and allow us to see them grow up. Can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and I can't wait to continue reading your work.**_

 _ **beatzlc: AHHHH! I KNEW IT WAS LUMPIA! I hate it when I become forgetful at times, it's terrible! But I wanna wish you a Happy New Year wherever you are. (even though I am 27 days late)**_

 _ **Aaliyah Lampley: Thank you for supporting the story and holy smokes! Isn't it pretty damn cold over in Wisconsin? It's not bad over here in Toronto. It's currently 3 degrees Celsius (don't know what that translate to in**_ ** _Fahrenheit) If it is pretty cold over there, stay warm and keep safe :)_**


	42. What's The Hold Up?

**_Alright folks so I know you guys are expecting a chapter and I know that you guys want to know why Chloe is upset that her mom and a mystery man are having coffee together at Topanga's so I might as well explain what's the hold up recently. So over the last little while, work has been picking up. I have to make up for all the work I have missed by taking shifts. It's been getting crazy even having to do two shifts in one day. I do security hence why Her Guardian Angel came naturally to me. I will be away for work for the next 2 weeks not to mention, your boy has been summoned to court. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble, but I do have jury duty! I really hope to get back to this ASAP and to my fellow Canadians, Monday is Family Day so I wish you and your families a Happy Family Day, go have fun with your families. To everyone else, I wish you all a great weekend and that you all live good. To my friends in college or university, goodluck in your midterms coming up and don't stress out because of school and work :)_**

 ** _Peace and Love_**

 ** _-Mr. Authentic_**

 ** _(Some guy from Toronto)_**


	43. Chapter 42: Surprises and More Surprises

Like Father, Like Son

 ** _Author's Note: Oh it is GLORIOUS I AM BACK! Work has been crazy ladies and gents and the busy season hasn't even started! But it was cool to work high profile concerts like: Ariana Grande again. Working stage side and everything. But it is time to put some of my focus onto writing again and not on work and recently coming back from Jury Duty. Big shoutout to 4ne1 for helping me out as I was doing a six day work week at a bar and then the Air Canada Center for some concerts. In this chapter, the identity of Sarah's date will be revealed and also, how will Chloe react? Also, we get to see how Riley and Lucas take in a certain situation. That will be revealed in due time but for now, I will shut up and let you read._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I swear this is the last thing you read before the chapter takes place but since I DO NOT want to get into some trouble I am adding a disclaimer. I only own the original characters and plot within my crazy mind. The other characters like Riley, Lucas, Maya, etc. Are properties of Girl Meets World, Michael Jacobs and, Disney...Who was stupid enough to cancel Girl Meets World but I digress, it is time for Michael Jacobs and the crew to tackle more mature topics for their characters to grow up._**

A stunned Chloe just keep watching on as her mom go on a date with a mysterious stranger. The man appears to be around her mother's age, he seemed to be a very well dressed man who is sharing a booth with Sarah as he was wearing a black suit with a light blue dress shirt and black trench coat. They were both sharing Vanilla Cappuccinos as Melanie served them, Chloe however didn't know what to think. She has her own motives to be skeptic after living her life without a stable father figure in her life. "Chloe, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" Riley asked Chloe.

Chloe didn't know it but it was Riley that set up Sarah with this mysterious stranger.

"I don't know what to feel Mrs. Friar. What I do know is that I don't want my mom to be hurt badly again." Chloe told Riley remembering the failed relationships Sarah has had when Chloe was younger.

"Chloe!" Sarah called to her daughter from her booth with the stranger.

Chloe turned to her mother not knowing what was going to happen next. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." Sarah told her daughter as Chloe hesitantly approached the booth with a rag in her right hand. Her heart began to pound, was it a one time date, was this going to keep going, what was Sarah going to say in the next few minutes?

"Chloe, I want you to meet Owen Matheson. You've seen him on TV right?" Sarah told her daughter as Chloe began to recognized him as he was a correspondent for ABC. Chloe then shook Owen's hand before Owen began to smile. Owen seemed to be a very friendly person. The former host of: Good Morning America was standing in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Matheson." Chloe said as she released her grip on Owen.

"Nice to met you too, Chloe. But please. Just call me, Owen." Owen answered the young teenager.

"Chloe, Owen and I were talking about you and how you have always wanted to be in the WNBA and how you used to watch people like: Lisa Leslie and Candace Parker and how when you growing up you looked up to Lucas Friar and Isiah Babineaux." Sarah told her daughter remembering who were Chloe's basketball inspirations as she grew up.

"So were you ever a Lebron James fan?" Owen asked Chloe.

"God no! Lebron was too much of a flopper. Prime Lebron against prime Lucas Friar, Lucas would win one on one especially since, Lebron has proven to not be the most reliable free throw shooter especially in very crucial times of a game." Chloe told Owen going in depth to her basketball knowledge.

"Good point, but Lucas tends to get into foul trouble like he did in game one of the NBA Finals last year leaving Isaiah and Ryan Garrick to do the heavy lifting for the team." Owen argued in return.

"But Lebron NEEDED Kevin Love, Kyrie Irving, Channing Frye, Richard Jefferson, JR Smith and others who were and could be all stars on his team. Which was not fair to mostly every single team in the NBA!" Chloe argued back remembering the all stars who Lebron played beside.

"Ok, I will admit this is one thing that will hurt his credibility. But the good thing about Lucas is that from the beginning to now, it was always him and Isaiah. The modern day Splash Brothers or the Kyle Lowry and Demar DeRozan for the Raptors." Owen referenced remembering four great NBA Players.

"Looks like you guys seem to be getting along just fine!" Sarah grinned crossing her arms enjoying the sight of Chloe and Owen talking about sports.

"Well, we are in Topanga's right? It only seems fitting. Since their jerseys are here from when they were crowned champions 5 times!" Owen said telling Sarah of how the dynamic duo have created their legacy.

Chloe and Sarah began to look around Topangas and see the merchandise on the walls, from Lucas' and Zay's jerseys, to photos of them in each championship win, to their visits to the white house and even, their gold medal victories in the Olympics. Lucas and Zay have really done it all together throughout their entire careers. They eventually saw the TV that was showing the Knicks game on either TNT against Yogi and the Los Angeles Clippers. Yogi had gone to have a fantastic career being on the Western Conference All-Star Team 5 times, former Olympic Gold Medalist in Basketball with Lucas and Zay in their second go around in the Olympics and a very successful man. The score was 100-94 as the Knicks lead in the final moments of the game.

"Chloe! Can you give us a hand here?" Sabrina called to Chloe as Chloe made her way over behind the showcases as Sabrina needed help emptying the showcases of baked goods like various cakes, cookies, pastries and, more.

The day was done and the remaining food that wasn't used would be donated to a food bank. She watched on as Owen and Sarah continued their conversation as Aaron reluctantly came out with a mop and cleaning bucket as he was now prepared to face his consequences for losing his bet to Chloe earlier in the day.

"So Aaron, good to see you cleaning for once! It's very rare for you to be cleaning up after shift." Natalie nagged her brother as Aaron shook his head knowing it was gonna take awhile to clean up the place.

"Chloe, Natalie, Melanie, Sabrina, you guys are all good to punch out. Thanks girls." Riley told the young ladies as they proceeded to the staff room to punch out and end their shifts.

Chloe went into the bathroom to get changed back into her regular clothing which only took about 30 seconds, however she couldn't stop thinking about the possible outcomes her mother's relationship with Owen will go. She was trying so hard not to think about it having seen her mother heartbroken on different occasions. She began to worry. But before her mind could dive deeper into anxiety, she heard a knock.

"Chloe, hurry up. We're about to close up!" Natalie told her wanting to go home.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Chloe said as she put her uniform into her gym bag and walked out of the washroom.

"Hey, Chloe. Is everything ok?" Natalie asked seeing an expression on Chloe's face that screamed anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ok." Chloe answered half-heatedly to Natalie.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked skeptically.

"Nat, I'm sure. Just drop it ok?" Chloe told Natalie as she walked past the younger Friar sibling as she went back to the front where Aaron was just about to finish mopping while Sarah and Owen were getting ready as Riley was finishing up doing the dishes.

"Chloe, honey. You ready to go?" Sarah asked as Owen stood by the door with his car keys in hand.

"Yeah, let's go home." Chloe said as she first approached Aaron.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Chloe said to Aaron as he placed the mop back in the bucket.

"Yeah. You will." Aaron told her as the two shared a quick embrace. As Riley and Maya observed, she noticed where Aaron's right hand was. It was around her waist and the two have never seen this before. It was clear as day to them now, Aaron liked Chloe.

"Bye Mrs. Friar, bye Mrs. Minkus!" Chloe said waving goodbye to the two teachers.

"Bye Chloe. See you in class." They waved in return as they saw Owen, Sarah and, Chloe leave together.

"Aren't I just amazing!" Riley bragged to her uncle, her mother and, Vanessa who were standing there watching the three leave together.

"Oh I swear to God Riley, if this ends up working out, you should've started a dating website years ago and get people together." Shawn told his niece.

"And if this plan crashes and burns, well we know who to blame." Vanessa smiled off as she and Shawn went to the back to clock out for the night.

Vanessa and Shawn would soon leave, Shawn would drive Melanie, Corey and, Sabrina home while Vanessa would drive her boys home leaving the bakery in the hands of Riley and Topanga. Riley along with Topanga, Natalie, Troy and, Aaron would soon leave the bakery and would Riley would drive Topanga home before driving home.

Riley knew she needed to bring this to Lucas' attention as soon as he came home from Madison Square Garden, although she didn't watch the whole game through, she knew that the Knicks won.

As they would close the bakery for the night and locked the front door, Riley could see progress in Sarah's love life as she anticipated with her matchmaking ability and also, on top of everything. Her witnessing giving Aaron and Chloe's embrace was something she did not expect. They eventually drop off Topanga at her apartment and drove back to her home with Natalie, Aaron and, Troy. She would make up a quick dinner for them after work before they would get ready for bed. Troy was always the first one since his body could not tolerate being up late unlike his siblings.

Natalie, was working on her science homework and also facetime Sabrina since of all the kids between the Friar family, Babineaux family and, Minkus family, Sabrina was the smartest.

Aaron however as always, was watching the NBA on TNT featuring retired NBA stars like: Karl-Anthony Towns, Chris Paul and, Paul George. The show was hosted by a young host named: Randy McLean who is in his mid 20s. They crew analyzed the game that had just aired between the Knicks and the Clippers as they began to run some of the highlights from the close game.

As for Riley she was going over her emails from the school board that report cards would soon need to be started, and also that she finally got the news, her father would retire as a principle and the news she had been waiting for has been revealed: his successor. Riley didn't know who he has chosen but one thing is certain, he has had a long career and has earned his retirement. She was in her office reading the email until she heard the door open with the sound of footsteps and a gym bag being dropped on her floors.

"Babe, i'm home!" Lucas said exhausted hanging up his winter coat.

Riley left her office to greet him as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Hey hun, how was tonight?" Riley asked him as they moved to the living room together before Lucas opened up his gym bag.

Riley noticed something with Lucas but she couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed that Lucas was walking slower than usual. She eventually concluded that either he played throughout most of the game, or he got hurt but she never caught it on TV. He would tell her somehow since when it comes to Lucas' health, Riley knows every injury he has had throughout his career and has even been there for his shoulder surgery and helped him with the recovery and sometimes would even go to rehad with him.

"We did good, Zay was our top scorer, Yogi was the top scorer for the Clipppers." Lucas answered her as he began to massage his head after a long day.

"How's your ankles?" Riley asked. Lucas knew something was up but never told Riley that he rolled his ankle. He must've given himself away somehow.

"How'd you know I got hurt?" Lucas asked surprised his wife noticed.

"You're walking slower and your steps are shorter. Nice try to hide it from me! I'll get the bucket and the Epsom salt." Riley told him annoyed at Lucas' issue of not telling her if he got hurt or injured. She got a bucket and placed two tablespoonfuls of Epsom salt in the bucket and eventually adding cold water filling up the bucket as Lucas placed his bare feet in the ice cold water as Riley could see how red Lucas' left ankle was. Lucas groaned from the cold temperature as the shock registered in his body as he would have to do this twice for 15 minutes each.

"You know what to do right?" Riley asked her husband as she left a towel on the floor for his feet to rest after the 15 minutes had expired.

"Yup. You're going to check up on the kids?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, I'll also get started on tomorrow's breakfast." Riley told him as she left the living room to do her rounds. She first went to Troy's room where she opened the door to his room and found the room to be dark and found him asleep as she heard him snore. She could only chuckle as Troy reminded her of her father when he was young and she would sometimes hear him snoring loudly from across the apartment. She shut the door quietly to make sure she did not disturb him.

Next, was Natalie. Riley checked her watch as the time revealed to be 11:20pm, Natalie should be asleep by now but knows that sometimes she would be awake talking to Sabrina and Anthony. The three reminded her of her, Farkle and, Maya before Lucas and Zay came along to be part of the group. She opened the door and to her surprise, she was asleep as she found Natalie's science textbook on the floor with her notebook as Riley took a sneak peak at Natalie's homework to see it was done, to her satisfaction, it was done very well done as she smiled on a job well done by her daughter.

And finally, Aaron. Aaron was always a wildcard for Riley as he was unpredictable in what he does before bed. Sometimes he would be staying up to play video games, he could be on Skype with his friends and talking about whatever they were talking about, and even, go on YouTube to see highlights of Lucas from when he was younger and listen to the debates that he and Zay would go down as one of the best duos in NBA History. On the same level as: Klay Thompson and Stephen Curry of the Golden State Warriors, Karl Malone and John Stockton of the Utah Jazz or even, Kobe Bryant and Shaquille O'Neal of the Lakers. As Riley listened from outside his room she could hear nothing, but still went inside to investigate if her first born was still awake. She found him still awake still on his desktop computer working on an essay.

"Aaron, honey. When do you think you'll be done?" Riley asked walking up behind her son who was sitting in a gaming chair as he continued to type away.

"I should be done in about 15 minutes." Aaron estimated as he kept his focus.

"Alright, after that, print it and go to sleep. Ok?" Riley told her son.

"Will do mom." Aaron answered.

"And don't forget your works cited page!" Riley exclaimed to her son making sure he cites his work correctly using APA Formatting.

Aaron groaned knowing his mom's standards when it comes to his work.

"Of course, mom!" Aaron said as Riley walked away and closed the door and returned to her office.

Riley continued to work on the marks for her 3 classes. She was teaching Grade 11 American History, Grade 9 History and, Grade 12 World Issues Class. She had to mark tests and assignments and input the data on her computer. Since she began to do this work from home and send it to her school board email address, she has had to input a password to her computer to make sure her kids do not hack into the computer even inserting a password they would not be able to figure out.

Once 15 minutes had passed, she went back to check up on Aaron as she heard the laser printer working in her office. She knew that he had finished his work and was finally about to go to sleep. She decided to beat Aaron to the punch and staple the 5 sheets of paper together. The title page, the 3 pages of writing in the pages containing his work and, his works cited page. Riley checked it over to see if he had reference his work wrong since they were learning how to cite their work using the APA Format. She was satisfied with his work and left it in his bag.

"Hey mom, where's my work?" Aaron asked looking around her office and checking the laser printer.

"I put it in your bag already. You should be getting a good mark from Aunt Maya!" Riley told her son optimistically.

"Sweet! Thanks mom, I'm going to bed" Aaron said as he walked towards his room.

"Goodnight, Aaron. Love you." Riley told her son.

"Love you too, mom." Aaron told her mother as Riley sat down to get back to work.

Another 10 minutes would pass as Lucas' time soaking his ankle would finish as she heard the bucket being drained over the sink in the kitchen. She would see Lucas pass by feeling sore as he walked barefooted to the master bedroom. She would continue to finish inputting the data for her Grade 12 class and call it a night before she shut down her computer and walked to her bedroom.

Riley and Lucas was getting ready for the night to go to bed. She knew that Lucas was talking something about basketball, but honestly, she wasn't listening to what her husband was saying. The scene about her firstborn son and Chloe hugging was replaying in her head.

She knows that hug. It wasn't any type of ordinary hug.

Aaron's hand was on Chloe's waist! That was no friendly hug like he would give to Sabrina or Melanie.

It meant something, and as a mother, she always knew that Aaron was developing deep feelings for Chloe. She wondered if Chloe had ever felt the same. If she would break her baby's heart, then things would not end well. But if they were together...

Riley would be thrilled. Her son's first girlfriend and not just some fling like he had with the Joanna Meyer girl. It would be real.

Her baby boy is not a baby anymore...

"Riley, are you listening?" The sound of her husband's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, sorry. No," Riley apologized to him. "I was thinking about Aaron." She sat down on the edge of the bed and Lucas sat next to her.

"What about him?" Lucas wondered.

"I saw the way he gave a hug to Chloe."

"A hug?" Lucas thought it'd be more important than just a hug. "That's it?" He asked, not seeing the big deal.

"That's it?" She repeated in disbelief that he couldn't see what she saw. "You should've saw how he hugged her, Lucas! His hand was on her waist and he never hugged any girl like that before!" Riley smiled at how her son was falling for the girl.

"Really?" Now, that got his attention.

"Yes!" Her smile faltered when she said sadly. "Our baby is not a baby anymore...Lucas, I think he's in love!" He smiled feeling proud for his son. "I trust Chloe with Aaron. Sarah raised her well. Chloe's not like Charlie."

"She's not and I trust her too. I think they'd be good together." Lucas agreed, picturing Chloe and Aaron together dating.

"Maybe you should give him a talk before he...he does something with Chloe. I know Chloe's smart, but I don't want another replay of Joanna Meyer. All of our children are growing up so fast and this is why we need to have another one."

"The baby will grow up fast too." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes, but we can enjoy the times of raising a baby again and you can be around more often once you retire. It's all good." Riley smiled again as she spoke about their future child.

"Are you even pregnant?" Lucas asked.

She smiled wider. "I'll find out. I got a pregnancy test a couple of days ago. I just needed some time to use it."

Riley got off the bed and went to one of her bags to get the rest out. She went to the bathroom and used it in there.

After a while, Riley looked at the result on the pregnancy test. She picked it up and went to the bedroom to where Lucas was still sitting on the bed waiting for her. Lucas stands up when he saw her and approached her expectantly.

"Well...?" He trailed, wondering what the result said.

She grinned in excitement. "I'm pregnant."

 ** _Author's Note: PIPEBOMB! Riley is pregnant! Child number 4 is on the way ladies and gents! Well Lucas messed up his ankle and didn't tell Riley in which he fucked up! But yeah, do you guys see Aaron and Chloe getting closer? You just may have a preview, soon. Plus the State Tournament is coming up in a few chapters. Will Aaron have the same success that Lucas had? And will Lucas end his career as a champion? Next time on Like Father, Like Son: Thanks to Lucas and Zay, Owen, Sarah and, Chloe attend a New York Knicks game with courtside seats. However, Chloe meets Owen's daughter: Fiona in which as Lucas and the Knicks practiced, she saw Aaron workout with them. Will there be some sort of jealousy between the two? Also, how will Lucas react to Riley being pregnant again? Find out next time on Like Father Like Son. Don't forget to review, fav and, follow this story I will try to get on this more often since work has been getting crazier. I got 3 shifts next week so it shouldn't be that bad...HOPEFULLY! See you guys next time but first...I gotta take care of some business._**

 _ **Let's Talk! (God do I miss going this!)**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well that's one way to put it, fear can definitely allow us to behave in ways we normally wouldn't. So MAYBE Chloe is upset that her mom is dating again out of fear that Sarah will get hurt again. And thanks for helping me out with Owen and I have been keeping up with Juliet's World and I think it is still hilarious and interesting how Juliet and Lucas' relationship as father and daughter is. Hoping to read a new chapter soon when work isn't that crazy for you.**_

 _ **4ne1: Yes it's time! You really helped me out with this chapter and I thank you so much for that. I understand why you weren't really available to help out last chapter, you gotta take care of your family and hoping your grandmother is doing ok.**_

 _ **Aaliyah Lampley: Well spring is coming! So we can get rid of the winter coats soon! YAAS!**_

 _ **ANHCahill: Sorry it took so long, work got crazy busy for me me plus Jury Duty was something I did not see coming. And in the time since I last released a chapter, I became an uncle for the first time so both of those events I did not see coming until they happened. But thank you for following the story and I hope you enjoyed this one too. You got your answer as why Chloe is upset and I hope you are satisfied with how she interacted with Owen.**_


End file.
